


Mors et Tempus

by Madriddler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Angst, Dark Harry, Death, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Implied Consent, Knights of Walpurgis, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slytherin Harry Potter, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 135,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madriddler/pseuds/Madriddler
Summary: Scared about the coming war, Harry went to the Astronomy Tower to reflect. Magic, it seemed, has another plan and Harry has swept away from his present and landing right into Hogwarts in 1943. Stuck in Riddle's time, and now under the name of Harry Peverell, Harry must do his best to keep under the radar of Time. However, it seems that Tom Riddle has other plans, and wants the boy for his own.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter/OMC (brief), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 789
Kudos: 2320
Collections: Indescribably Delicious Fanfiction, voldemort is my past present and future





	1. 1943

**Author's Note:**

> So I've fallen down the time travel hole and just recently started reading a lot of Tom/Harry stories where Harry travels to Riddle's time. It seemed very interesting and, well, I kind of want in. If you guys have any suggestions on stories where Harry time travels into the past that I should read, don't be afraid to suggest them! I would love to read more!!

Mors et Tempus

Chapter 1

1943

Harry was annoyed. It seemed to him that the world was against the sixteen year-old Gryffindor, wanting to prove him wrong and paranoid at every step of the way. Malfoy was planning something. Harry knew this and yet he couldn’t figure out what. He spent days on end staring at Malfoy’s name, obsessed to see where he was going. Every time he could, Harry tried to shadow the Slytherin. He started bringing his Invisibility Cloak with him everywhere for this reason, along with the Marauders’ Map. It was late April, Harry felt as though the world was falling around him.

Draco Malfoy must be a Death Eater, he figured, and he is working on something. He just learned with Professor Dumbledore the horrible truth that Voldemort crated multiple Horcruxes from a memory Harry had to steal from Slughorn. He could feel the approaching war slowly engulf his world. Everything seemed darker, moodier. He started to reminisce more about his early years at Hogwarts. Back to when he was just dealing with homework and a deadly basilisk, and not an impending war that the entire Wizarding World is expecting him to win for them. He was just a teenager! Sixteen years old! He has no idea what he wants to eat tomorrow, let alone the rest of his life, how are these adults expecting him to win a _war?_

He needed to escape, just for a moment, escape and just reflect on what to do.

This was what brought him to the top of the Astronomy Tower, the tallest tower of Hogwarts. It was a cloudy afternoon. Harry came to the Tower directly after a double period of Potions with the Slytherins. He leaned against the rails of the tower and stared up out beyond the tower’s roof towards the mountains and grey sky beyond. Harry frowned and gave a long sigh as his thoughts turned to the war.

 _It’s hopeless,_ he thought. He tried to put on a brave face in front of his friends, in front of everyone, but if he was honest: Harry was tired. Every year since he began Hogwarts, he was solving others problems. It was fun, yes, and it did involve him personally, but looking back Harry couldn’t help but notice that he was just solving adults’ problems. He doesn’t regret it, he was happy that he did what he did, but still the fact remained that every year, the boy solved problems too old and too complex for himself.

He wanted a normal life. A normal life that he felt himself cheated from ever since he was a child. _I’m going to die fighting,_ Harry thought, and it scared him. He didn’t want to die, obviously, and if he was being truthful, he still did not know why it had to be him. Why he had to be the one to fight Voldemort, why he had to risk his life while Magical Britain just seems to just sit back and watch. His heart felt heavy. He wanted to cry but didn’t. He just stood there, leaning against the railing with his bag hanging from his shoulder.

Time passed and he watched the clouds passed by, some a darker shade than others, but still were one massive form that blocked any light. The wind picked up and though it was late spring, Harry shuttered from the cold. He figured that his friends would be wondering where he was, so he turned to leave the tower.

The wind picked up dramatically.

Harry’s robes started billowing dramatically, and he held onto his bag tighter as he ran to the door that led into a stairway. He reached the doorknob and turned.

A burst of wind forced the door off its hinges and pushed Harry away. Harry screamed as he was lifted into the air, flying through the tower’s top and over the railing. _This is how I die._ That was Harry’s only thought as he arched into the air and fell. The air billowed around him, pushing against his eyes and ears. He could hear nothing but the rushing of his fall, and he squeezed his eyes and tightened his body, ready for the lethal impact. He fell and fell, heading closer and closer to the ground. He heard a woman’s scream, an unfamiliar scream, and his heart almost gave up. The ground was there, just there, and Harry knew in a second he was going to die, going to splatter against the ground. He was going to disappoint everyone.

And so he continued to fall.

And fall.

Lights overtook him. Hogwarts and the grounds disappeared. The grey clouds disappeared. All he could see around him was a collection of colors that mixed and swirled around him. His eyes dullen at the sight and his heart relaxed. He didn’t feel like he was falling anymore. He was floating, staring at the beautiful colors that hypnotized his eyes. His hand reached out. He wanted to touch them. He had no thoughts but the swirling colors. They were close, oh so close, he could feel the colors dancing on his fingertips, like a sea of sand prickling along. He giggled at the sensation and reached out further to gather more. The colors came to him, swirling around his fingertips and down to his hand, gathering in the cusp of his hands. A ball of rainbow colors, ever changing and shimmering. It felt warm in his hands, and he brought it closer to him.

The colors spread, latching onto his chest, and wrapping around, moving towards his neck where it stayed. He felt a weight gather around and drop against his neck and chest and the colors stopped.

He was standing, stumbling to keep his balance. He was no longer outside, but inside Hogwarts. Harry knew the castle immediately and intimately. He looked around and recognized that he was at the entrance of the Astronomy Tower. Harry looked around, and immediately searched himself as his thoughts tried to catch up to what he saw. He had his bag. His wand. Everything was still with him. His clothes seemed the same. “Was this a dream? Did I hit my head on the door?” he muttered to himself. But his fingers pressed against his chest and felt a cold weight. Frowning slightly, Harry opened his shirt and felt a silver chain around his neck. The chain was connected to a necklace which was a pure silver ring with runes he could not read, and in the middle, three interlocking crystals all coming together in the center. The crystals all had shifting colors that never once stayed the same. “Not a dream,” He muttered.

“No, I believe that this is not a dream,” a voice said behind him. Harry gasped and turned around, “Dumbledore!” he said.

It was Dumbledore, but he looked different. The man’s hair was not silver, instead it was auburn, and both his hair and beard were significantly shorter than the last time Harry saw him. Dumbledore still had his half-moon spectacles, however, and his eyes that were usually sparkling with mischief, were staring at Harry piercingly with both caution and curiosity. “You must forgive me,” Dumbledore said, “for while you know my name, I do not know yours.”

“Sir, it’s me, Harry,” Harry said confused. “Harry—we just had a meeting a few days ago about Voldemort—about his Horcruxes!”

Dumbledore’s eyes grew wide. “Horcruxes?” he whispered. “How do you know of such dangerous magic? Who are you, young man? I know all of my students, but I do not recognize you.”

“Professor Dumbledore please stop joking around, it’s _me,_ Harry Potter—” Harry stopped short and frowned, staring at Dumbledore. “Your hair,” he muttered. “It’s not silver.”

“And I hope not for a long time, for I am only Sixty-two years old,” Dumbledore said, allowing a small chuckle as he stroked his beard. “However, that still does not answer my questions, Harry, was it?”

Harry panicked. He looked around and touched his body. “This can’t be, no this can’t be.” A wild idea came to Harry and he stared at Professor Dumbledore. “Sir, please… what year is it?”

Dumbledore eyed Harry curiously, “Did you hurt yourself recently? It is 1943 Harry, September the Twenty-third of 1943 to be precise.”

Harry made a noise of surprise. 1943? Harry was in 1943, fifty four years in the past! Harry’s mind started to whirl. What happened? How is this possible? “This, this can’t be right,” he muttered. “Sir, it’s 1997.”

“Curious? Perhaps we should take this conversation to a more private location, Harry?” Dumbledore asked. “Besides, Headmaster Dippet would be most interested in what you will have to say.”

Harry stared at Dumbledore for a moment before nodding cautiously. Dumbledore gave Harry an easy smile, and held out his hand, “I do not know your story, Harry, however I do know that you belong in Hogwarts,” he said reassuringly, “otherwise the walls would have rejected you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said.

The walk to the Headmaster’s tower was silent. Harry did his best to collect himself, gathering his thoughts on what happened, but as they stood in front of the headmaster’s doors, he still felt confused. Professor Dumbledore opened the door and the two walked in.

The headmaster’s office looked drastically different than from what Harry remembered. There were no fancy instruments, no devices of unknown means. Even the huge wardrobe where Dumbledore kept his Pensieve was gone. Instead, there was a large liquor cabinet along with other cabinets holding what Harry guessed were vials and objects collected over many centuries. The desk, thankfully, looked the same. Behind the desk, an ancient frail looking wizard sat. Harry recognized him from his portrait that hung on the wall in Dumbledore’s office. He was the wizard who always yelled at Phineas Black. “You’re Armando Dippet,” Harry said, “I remember you from your portrait in the headmaster’s office!”

“Ahh, and you are dressed as a student of Hogwarts,” the old Dippet said, “but I do not recognize you. Dumbledore, who is this guest you’ve brought in?”

“His name is Harry, sir,” Dumbledore said. “I’ve found him near the Astronomy Tower on my afternoon walk. He seems lost and dazed. He believes it to be fifty years in the future.”

“Fifty years? Is that all?” old Dippet asked, he leaned forward and gave Harry a rueful smile, “I’m almost three hundred years old now, you know. Fifty years is short compared to that.” He leaned back and watched Harry for a moment. “What is your full name?”

“Harry Potter, sir,” Harry said.

“Potter!” Dippet repeated. “That cannot be right, the only Potters I know recently are Fleamont Potter and his wife, Euphemia, however they have no child. Which leads me to believe that you are either lying about your name, which I see no reason for, or that you are actually truthful. In which case, this is a magic far stronger than any known magic.” He waved his hand and the door closed, “Sit child, tell us your story.”

Harry sat in front of Professor Dippet, with Dumbledore next to him and thought for a moment, “Sirs, wouldn’t it be dangerous? If I tell you about where I am from specifically?” he asked.

“It is,” Dippet nodded.

“Then I suggest, Harry, that you recall facts that will be important to our understanding of your situation, however, keep out events that will impact our understanding of the future,” Dumbledore suggested.

“Yes, that can work,” Dippet nodded. “I Vow Harry, that none spoken about in this office about your present and our future shall ever leave or be spoken about outside of the three present here.” There was a whirl of magic that danced through the air. Dippet nodded and turned to Harry. “You may begin.”

Harry nodded and began his story. “I’m a student at Hogwarts, a Gryffindor. In my time, it was 1997, I’m a Sixth year and I have pressure… worldly pressure. A lot of people counting on me to do things that nobody else is willing to do. There’s a madman. His name is Voldemort. The Dark Lord started a war and only I can end it. And that includes hunting for his Horcruxes. But I’m afraid. I don’t want to fight, every year at Hogwarts was nothing but fighting for me. I was in the Astronomy Tower, thinking. The wind was starting to pick up, so I went to go inside. But when I opened the door, a burst of wind thrown me over. I don’t know what happened after, I saw many colors, but did not hit the ground. The colors felt warm to touch. I fell and fell until before I knew it, I was in front of the tower, and I was wearing this,” Harry pulled out the crystal necklace. “I don’t know how or what this is, but somehow I’ve traveled fifty four years into the past.”

“And from one war to another,” Dippet said sadly. “I am sorry young Potter, but I do not recognize this magic that you speak of. And yet, given your evidence, we must believe you. Dumbledore tell me, do you recognize the crystals in his necklace?”

“No sir, I do not,” Dumbledore answered.

“Nor should you,” Dippet said. He leaned forward slightly, “I have only seen that crystal one time before, and even then not in such a large quantity as this,” he said. “A crystal of many colors, shifting as a never ending rainbow, and warm to the touch. If I may, Harry?” He held out an old hand.

Harry took off his necklace slowly and glanced at the two of them before handing Dippet the necklace. The ancient wizard touched the crystals gently, nodding to himself. He handed it back to Harry. “Time Magic,” he said. “This crystal only appears as an aftermath of time magic, powerful magic by the looks of it. I do not know how young Harry, but Magic has brought you back into our present.”

Harry swallowed heavily. “Is there... is there a way back?” he asked.

Dippet’s face shallowed as a shadow overtook it. “Sadly, I cannot say.”

“So what now?” Harry demanded, slamming his fist on the table. “I have friends who are counting on me! Friends who will die if I do nothing!” His anger flared and the liquor cabinet nearby shook violently, the front bottles breaking. “My friends are going to die!”

“Harry Potter! You will calm down!” Dumbledore roared, getting to his feet. “People are dying now! Here! We are at war here and now.”

“Both of you, calm down,” Professor Dippet said, still sitting in his chair. “Young Harry, I can understand your frustrations over wanting to save your loved ones. However, at this time, there is nothing we can do. That is not saying that I will give up on your case. Research is needed. I have old friends who researched Time Magic, however even then I cannot promise you hope. You must be prepared for the worst if that comes. You may be stuck here permanently.”

Harry’s heart fell. He felt tears fall down his cheeks. “Okay,” he said, his voice heavy and strained.

“In the meantime, we must think of a new name, a new background for you during your stay,” Dippet said. “And you will resorted.”

“Resorted? Why? I’m already a Gryffindor,” Harry blinked. Dumbledore handed Harry a handkerchief and answered his question.

“You were sorted into Gryffindor, correct, but in your present, our future,” he said. “To Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat, you are a stranger, unfortunately. A welcomed stranger, yes, but still a stranger in her halls.”

“But worry not,” Dippet smiled, “this will be a quick process. It will be a simple manner of being sorted back into Gryffindor for you, and then you can go through the school year as a normal student until we can figure out a solution.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded, he started to feel calmer. “Okay,” he repeated.

“If I may ask Harry, what was your parentage?” Dippet asked, “You are a Potter, obviously, but who is your mother?”

“She was a muggleborn, sir,” Harry answered.

“Then we will keep the same here,” Dippet nodded. He leaned back and thought for a moment, looking between Dumbledore and Harry. “We will need an old name, a died out name for you to hide behind. Harry is common enough and will keep it easier for you. The closer to the truth your lie is, the easier it will be to keep up.”

“If I may suggest, sir, the Peverell family has been gone for some time,” Dumbledore said. “It will not be hard to believe that the name continued on through a line of males in hiding.”

“Harry Peverell,” Dippet said, nodding softly, “would that work, Harry?”

“Yes.”

“Good, you are now Harry Peverell, a half-blood whose family was on the run from Grindelwald’s forces. You ran around Europe, hunted by his forces. Unfortunately, you were found, and your parents sacrificed themselves for you to escape,” Dippet said. Harry nodded, his heart aching at how eerily similar Dippet’s tale was to his reality. “Repeat it.”

“My name is Harry Peverell. Since I was born, my mum, dad and I were on the run from Grindelwald’s people. We ran everywhere around Europe. My parents taught me everything I know, but it wasn’t enough when they finally found us. My parent died fighting to protect me, and I ran back here, to Britain. I was lost, running, and somehow found myself at Hogwarts, where Professor Dumbledore found me on the grounds during his afternoon walk. Is that good enough, Professors?” Harry asked, looking at the two of them.

“Perfect,” Dippet nodded, “Dumbledore?”

“I was very surprised to see the boy on the grounds and immediately brought him in to speak with Headmaster Dippet over some tea,” Dumbledore said.

“Excellent,” Dippet nodded. He checked the time on his watch and made a noise. “Ah! We will have our Sorting to begin Dinner. Harry, if you would, there are some plain black robes in the dresser over there. You can change into that, and remove your tie? All for the appearance of our story, of course.”

Harry nodded and left his bag on the chair as he stood up. Dippet chuckled and leaned towards Dumbledore, “This is exciting, isn’t it?” He grinned.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. Harry emptied his pockets and took off his robe and tie, folding them both neatly and placing them on an empty table. He went to the dresser Headmaster Dippet pointed out and opened its drawers, spending five minutes to find robes that will fit his small frame. Properly dressed for his sorting, and his belongings back to him, Harry looked at Professor Dippet. “I’m ready,” he said.

“Then let us be off!”


	2. The Sorting Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! I am so happy that you've enjoyed the last chapter and that you will love the one as well!

Chapter 2

The Sorting Hat

The Great Hall looked just as Harry remembered it. Four long tables, each for the Four Houses, all parallel and leading to a long staff table that sat at the end of the room, slightly elevated. Professor Dippet escorted Harry down to the Great Hall while Professor Dumbledore went ahead to inform the other professors. As they entered through a side door, Harry saw, as he expected, the only thing different was that all the faces were strangers to him. “Stay here, out of sight until I call you,” Dippet said, keeping Harry in the doorway. Harry nodded and Professor Dippet walked into the Great Hall and to the podium.

He raised both frail hands and waited for silence. “Before we enjoy yet another delicious meal, there is one piece of business. An important piece. Though we wish it were under more fortunate circumstances, Hogwarts have the honor of welcoming another student into her hallowed halls. He and his family have been on the run from Grindelwald’s forces, a horrible tragedy of war. But now, after many years, he is safe in Hogwarts and will join us and his fellow Sixth Years as a student. However, before we can fully welcome him, however, he must be Sorted! And so if you would please join me in welcoming Harry Peverell into our school.”

There was applause, and Harry stepped out, glancing nervously around as he tried to keep his stride even. There were whispers among the applause, and Harry stopped only for a moment. Headmaster Dippet smiled at him encouragingly and gestured to the old ragged hat that stood on a stool in front of the entire school. Professor Dippet picked up the hat and Harry sat down on the stool. He felt the hat on his head, fitting almost perfectly. He waited a moment and heard the hat’s voice whisper in his ear.

_“You saw me before? Hmm. You are out of your time, Mr. Potter.”_

_It is Peverell now,_ Harry thought. _Please just put me in Gryffindor and get this over with._

_“Gryffindor? With your mind? HA! You would be wasted in Gryffindor Harry Peverell. No, no, I know exactly where you belong.”_

Harry’s eyes widened. _Please no, don’t—_

_“SLYTHERIN!”_

Slytherin house cheered. The hat was off of Harry’s head. He didn’t move. He looked back at Professor Dippet. “There’s a mistake,” he whispered.

“Go on Harry,” Dippet said strictly. “Go to your House.”

Harry stayed sitting for a moment longer. He forced his legs to move. Walking slowly, he looked at Gryffindor Table longingly only to find hard, unrecognizable faces. The Slytherins still clapped as he walked towards them, boys around his age moving to make space. One boy with long platinum blonde hair and an arrogant look glanced up at him. “Peverell,” he said. “My name is Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy.” He held his hand out to Harry. Harry immediately thought of Draco Malfoy. _He must be his grandfather,_ he thought as he sat down. “It is polite, Peverell, to shake my hand when I introduce myself,” Malfoy said, clear annoyance and arrogance in his voice.

“It is also polite, Malfoy, to learn when to leave the poor boy alone,” a smooth voice said. “He obviously went through hell being chased by Dark Wizards.” Harry turned to the voice’s owner and gasped. The teenager was handsome with pale skin and dark hair that was combed neatly. His mysterious brown eyes stared into Harry’s emerald green, and Harry couldn’t help but notice the Prefects badge that sat neatly on his robe. Intense fear and hatred flown through Harry. He saw this boy before, years ago. But that was only a memory, a projection made by a horcrux. But here, sitting before him, alive and young, was Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort himself.

How much evil has he done? Did he kill his family yet? Myrtle? Harry’s eyes glanced down to Tom’s hands and saw that he was wearing a ring with a black stone. “I apologize Harry,” his voice brought Harry’s eyes back to his face, which had a small smile, “Abraxas means no harm. But don’t worry, he’s good people. Everyone sitting here is.” He outstretched his hand. “My name is Tom Riddle.”

“Harry Peverell,” Harry said, forcing his voice to be even. He took Tom’s hand. His scar did not bleed, did not hurt. Instead they just sat there, staring at each other for a moment. Tom released his hand looked back, continuing his conversation with the boy next to him. Harry continued to stare at Riddle, fear and hatred mixing inside him. The monster was sitting next to him. A monster who murdered his parents, countless others, and brought the world into war. A war that Harry was supposed to end. And yet here, right now, he was sitting, looking normal, acting like a normal teenage boy. He looked so defenseless.

_I could kill him now._

Harry blinked and shuddered. Where did that thought come from? He wasn’t a killer—wasn’t evil like Riddle! _Are you so sure? Wasn’t the world just moments ago pushing you to kill him? What is the difference then, killing him a teen than as a Dark Lord?_

Harry was thankful that he was distracted from such dark thoughts when Malfoy spoke next to him. “I apologize, Riddle was right. I was being… inconsiderate.”

“Y-Yeah, it’s okay,” Harry nodded.

“So, if you do not mind me asking, who are your parents?” Abraxas asked. “I thought that the Peverell line died long ago.”

The conversations around them stopped, and the boys turned to stare at Harry.

“That,” He nodded. “If you are wondering if I am pureblood or half blood, Malfoy, I rather you ask directly.”

“Very well then, Peverell, are you a pureblood?” Malfoy asked.

Harry turned to fully face Malfoy. “Not that it matters,” he said clearly, “my father was pureblood while my mother was a muggleborn. Both were extraordinary witch and wizard, and both died protecting my life. If you have any comments, Abraxas Malfoy, I prefer you keep them to yourself.”

Malfoy sneered but kept quiet. A boy opposite them laughed and smiled, “It’s alright Harry, nobody’s judging you for being a half-blood, as long as you grew up with the proper wizard traditions.” He was cute in Harry’s opinion, with short black hair and a mousy nose.

“Avery!” Riddle snapped. He sighed and turned back to Harry, “Harry Peverell, this is Colin Avery.” He looked around for a moment then asked, “How good are you with names, Peverell?”

“Decent.”

“Okay then, since it seems like my boys are forgetting manners and introducing themselves, and I do not have the time to introduce them when they decide to interrupt,” Riddle cleared his throat and pointed to Avery, “As I just said, he is Colin Avery. Next to him,” he pointed to a boy with styled hair, and dreamy eyes “is Lestrange, Jasper Lestrange, along with Alexander Nott,” another boy with fair hair, “and Cassius Rosier.” A boy with short hair and a square face nodded at him. Riddle lastly pointed to a boy with a face, soft face. The boy smiled widely at Harry and waved, “Lastly, we have Xavier Mulciber, and the younger Orion Black.” Harry nodded at all of them in turn. “Malfoy, Avery, Lestrange, and Nott are in our year, Peverell, while Mulciber and Rosier are in their seventh year, and young Black is in his fifth,” Riddle explained.

“These are my boys, my group,” Riddle said. “Stick with me, and they will treat you well. Treat them well, and you will survive Slytherin. Not that you need any help, you must be a strong fighter.” He looked at Harry.

“Yeah,” he just nodded. He looked at the boys around him and listed them off. “Abraxas Malfoy, Colin Avery, Jasper Lestrange, Alexander Nott, Cassius Rosier, Xavier Mulciber, Orion Black,” he turned to Riddle, “and Tom Riddle.” _Enemies everyone,_ he thought. He felt scared, confused, and tried to calm down as he turned to his food.

“Well now you know everyone’s name,” Tom said. Harry made a noise and immediately stuffed his mouth so he could putting off replying.

“What disgusting manners,” Malfoy sneered.

“Shut it you!” Jasper Lestrange said, “Harry’s been on the run all his life! He has time to learn some manners.”

“Speaking of, how do we know that he isn’t going to drag the good name of Slytherin down?” Malfoy asked, he glared at Harry. “How do we know that you aren’t an idiot savant or a general dunce?”

Harry returned the glare. “Would you like to personally try out how much I know, Malfoy?” he asked, his hand already going for his wand. Malfoy glowered, his own hand moving before stopping. He sneered and said, “I don’t have time to deal with simpletons like you, Peverell. Especially when they’re filthy halfbreeds.”

“I would be kinder to Harry if I were you, Abraxas,” Tom Riddle said, fear shooting down Harry’s spine at the coldness. Abraxas lowered his head and stayed silent.

 _So even now, people feared him,_ Harry thought to himself. He ignored it and did his best to focus on his dinner. The boys broke off into their own conversations. As he ate, Harry couldn’t help but notice that he wasn’t the only quiet one. Tom Riddle stayed in the background, eating at a slow pace and only speaking when spoken to, and even then he was brief. The others did not include Harry in their conversations, and Harry was thankful for that. He just wanted to eat and go to bed.

“You’re not very talkative, are you?” Jasper Lestrange asked as they got up.

“Sorry, I just had a lot to think about,” Harry muttered. He looked at the Lestrange boy and frowned when he thought that the boy was cute. He was taller than Harry, which wasn’t difficult, around five foot ten, and his wild hair reminded Harry of a rock star. “Well that’s alright Peverell,” Jasper said, hooking an arm around Harry’s shoulder, “and don’t worry about Malfoy, the blonde’s bark is worse than his bite.”

“At least that didn’t change,” Harry muttered to himself.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing,” Harry said.

“So, what was it like? Running in the war,” Jasper asked.

Harry glanced at him. He didn’t look like a future Death Eater and future relative to Bellatrix Lestrange. Just a teenager with long hair. “Hard,” he lied. “I didn’t even know I was a wizard until eleven. My parents, they hid me with my aunt and uncle. It was horrible.”

“They were muggles?” Jasper asked.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “They abused me. I was forced to live in a cupboard and I barely ate anything while they forced me to do all the chores. Meanwhile my cousin sat around and grew fat.”

“Disgusting,” Jasper sneered. “It’s disgusting that muggles would do that to a wizard! That is why we must be separated! We wizards must return to our tra—”

“Jasper,” Riddle said warningly.

“Sorry,” Jasper Lestrange said, he glanced at Harry. “Anyway, I’m happy that you got away from them.”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. He stopped at the sudden realization, “I’m never going to see them again,” he said.

“And that’s great!” Jasper smiled. “No wizards should be forced to live with muggles! Come on,” he pulled Harry along and led him down into the dungeons. The Slytherins walked as a tight pack with Harry, Jasper and Riddle in the center. The walk was vaguely familiar as Harry’s mind went back to his second year where he and Ron snaked into the Slytherin dungeons to get information on the Chamber of Secrets. His heart fell at the memory. He missed his friends. Jasper ruffled his hair, “Hey now, don’t frown, you’re safe and in the best House!” he said. “Come on, Professor Slughorn is going to give us his weekly speech.”

“Weekly speech?” Harry asked. Riddle glanced back and said, “Yes, every week Professor Slughorn meets with the rest of Slytherin and gives us a speech, and general update on what is happening around Hogwarts and the rest of the Wizarding World. Today’s will most likely be mostly about you, Peverell.”

They reached a dead end. “Look at this, Harry,” Riddle said, pointing to the wall. Harry stepped up to see a faded etching of a snake. “This is where our common room is located. The password changes weekly, and during his meetings with us, Professor Slughorn also tells us the new password.” He turned to the snake and whispered to it.

The wall shook and slowly raised up, revealing a doorway. The Slytherins walked in and Harry stopped to look around.

The Slytherin Common Room looked better than he remembered it. The walls were high with a large ornate crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The crystals all shimmered and glowed a beautiful shade of green. The far wall was just windows, outside giving and eerie green glow, fish swimming by. A fire was cracking under an elaborate carved mantlepiece ahead of them. Professor Slughorn, looking skinnier and with more hair, was standing in front of it, waiting for all of his students. “Ah Harry, my boy, just the one I wanted to see—and you have already made friends with Mr. Riddle! Good on you, good on you. Come forward.”

They did, and Professor Slughorn grabbed Harry by the arm, pulling him in front of all the other Slytherins. “Ahem, good evening all,” Professor Slughorn said loudly. “As Headmaster Dippet have announced, we have a new member to our happy family! Harry Peverell. Now, he had a hard life now, and I want none of you to pry into his business unnecessarily. Whether or not he wants to delve into it, is his business. That said, we will all welcome Harry here and help him in any way we can as he adjust to his life in Hogwarts. As for this week’s password, it shall be Bezoar. Now Harry if you would come with me for a moment, and you too, Mr. Riddle.”

Harry and Tom glanced at each other and followed Professor Slughorn away from the other students. They went to an empty corner of the common room. “Now Harry,” he began slowly, “about your classes, we have decided that it would be beneficial for you to just stick to the core classes. Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology. We have electives, however with this being your N.E.W.T. year, the workload is immense.”

“Okay, that seems like everything my parents taught me,” Harry nodded, shouldering his bag.

“Of course, you will also need textbooks. Unless—”

Harry opened his bag and looked inside, “Sir, if I may ask, what textbook do you use for Potions?”

“In my class? Why _Advanced Potion-Making_ by Libatius Borage,” Professor Slughorn answered.

“I have that book!” Harry said happily.

“Excellent!” Slughorn cheered, “Excellent indeed. You may borrow other textbooks from your friends until we can get proper orders in. That said, Tom my boy, if you would be Harry’s guide? Keep by him and make sure he gets accustomed to life in Hogwarts.”

“Of course, sir,” Tom said.

“Great! Now I am sure that you are exhausted, Harry, go relax with your friends,” Slughorn said. He waved the boys off and Harry and Tom returned to the others, who were all sitting around the fireplace.

Just as in the Great Hall, Harry decided to sit back and listen as the others talked around him. Jasper sat next to him, and tried to involve him whenever he could, but every time Harry opened his mouth, Malfoy glared at him, and Harry did not feel like arguing. After half an hour, he stood up. “I’m a little tired, I’m going to bed,” he announced.

“Let me show you!” Jasper smiled.

“I can find it myself, don’t worry,” Harry said, “you stay here, I just want to sleep.”

Jasper looked disappointed, “Uh okay,” the Lestrange said. Harry walked to the doorway on the opposite side, and went up the stairs, figuring that the Slytherin Dormitories were the same as Gryffindors. He was right, and as he walked into the dormitory, Harry one bed that did not have a trunk.

 _I guess that is mine,_ he thought as he went to it. Harry took his bag off and sat down. He opened his bag and took out the Marauders’ Map. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” he said, pressing his wand on the map. It opened up and the map of Hogwarts drew itself, labeled footsteps walking around. Harry stared at where the Slytherin Dungeons are on the map and found his own mark, two stationary footsteps labeled _Harry Potter_. He looked nearby and saw _Tom Riddle_.

He sighed and fell on his bed. “So, it’s true,” he said sadly. “It’s not a weird fever dream. I’m actually here.” He turned to his side and continued to watch the map. His eyes never left Riddle’s name. He stared at it obsessively, almost fearfully. He moved his bag to the middle of this bed and closed the bed curtains. He watched Tom’s name stay still, his mind whirling wildly. It was an hour later, and the names started to move. Harry stiffened as the door opened.

“I can’t believe we are letting that _boy_ in here!” It was Malfoy. “He’s boorish, has no manners and puts the name of Peverell to shame! And where did he even come from? Who in their right mind comes to Hogwarts starting in their Sixth year? And so late in September?”

“Malfoy, will you keep quiet!” Colin Avery whispered, “Riddle told us—”

“Riddle does not own my mouth, I will speak my mind,” Abraxas said.

“Then you best be prepared to face consequences, Malfoy.” Harry felt his throat tighten hearing Riddle’s smooth, cold voice. “Perhaps we should replace you with Harry in the Knights, after he beats you of course.”

“The Knights—Riddle, you cannot be serious,” Malfoy said, with obvious fear in his voice. “I didn’t mean any offense to you, of course.”

“Harry Peverell is under my charge,” Tom Riddle said. “Any insult or harm against him will be considered harm against your Lord.”

There was a silence before the boys all muttered. Harry dared not move. He closed his map slowly and carefully placed it in his bag. He felt his Invisibility Cloak, and it relaxed him. He waited, holding onto the cloak in his bag, until he was certain that everyone was sleeping. Harry opened his curtains and looked around. Tom Riddle was sleeping next to his bed, looking oddly relaxed and vulnerable. _It would be so easy,_ a dark thought drifted in, _smother him, press your pillow against him. No spellwork, no energy. Just hold, and there will be no war._

Harry’s legs swung around the edge of his bed. He stood up and stared down at Riddle. In just a few small steps he was standing in front of the bed, his wand out in his hand. _That’s it, just like that…_ the dark thoughts chuckled. As though he had no control, he watched his arm move, aiming his wand at Riddle. “So easy,” he whispered. “I can save everyone. …”

Movement stopped him. Out of the corner of Riddle’s bed, a snake slithered into view from under the pillow. Harry and the snake stared at each other. The snake hissed angrily and moved slowly to Harry. Without thinking, Harry said, _“Relax, I was just checking him.”_

The snake blinked, shocked, before lowering its head and slithering back to under the pillow. Harry breathed out and returned to his bed. _What is going on?_ Harry worried. He undressed and got into his own bed. _Why am I having these dark thoughts?_ He sighed and took off his glasses. In the blurry darkness, Harry turned towards Riddle. Even if he isn’t the monster Harry knows yet, Harry refused to let the teen out of his sight, even for a moment.

He refused to sleep; he was scared to. But yet, as he stared at Riddle, his eyes started to droop as all around him he heard the soft snores of his housemates. He fought it. Jerking his head to keep awake just in case Riddle did something, anything to him.

It became harder and harder; his eyelids became too heavy. Slowly, his sight went until all he could see was a heavy darkness, and sleep overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry! So bloodthirsty.... are you okay?


	3. Life as a Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time in a while I've written a chapter this long. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 3

Life as a Slytherin

Harry woke up to greens. It wasn’t a horrible dream; he was really here. Sighing, he opened his bed curtains and slide out. He saw that Riddle was already out, along with Malfoy, Nott, and Avery. Jasper Lestrange was still in his bed, snoring loudly as his sheets were all disheveled. It looked innocent, almost cute. Harry frowned at the word cute. It kept drifting into his thoughts. _They are not cute,_ he thought to himself, _they’re Slytherins, Death Eaters. They began everything. Sneaky snakes that only know how to strike people they think are lesser._ Snakes—Harry remembered the snake that was in Tom Riddle’s bed. He wondered if it was still there. Turning to Riddle’s bed, he walked cautiously. It was already made, with no imperfections and bumps. Harry grabbed the pillow and pulled it up—only to find nothing. Was the snake with him, or is it just conjured every night? Why would Riddle even need a nightly snake? His thoughts were interrupted by a long yawn.

He turned to see Jasper stretching in his bed. “Morning Peverell, you up late too?” Harry frowned and looked at his watch.

“It’s only seven-thirty,” he said.

“Exactly! That’s late for everyone else, especially Riddle,” Lestrange chuckled. “Did you shower yet?”

“No but,” he glanced at his bed, “I don’t exactly have clean clothes to change into.”

“Change into mine, I’m sure I got some small stuff for you,” Jasper smiled. “And if not, we can always borrow from Black, you two look around the same size.”

Harry agreed and the two boys went to the showers together. Harry was lucky that Jasper had clothes that fitted him, and he sighed, “Do you think it would be possible for me to go to Diagon Alley sometime this weekend?” he asked, “just to buy the essentials.”

“I don’t know, you will need Headmaster Dippet’s permission, but maybe since this is a special case,” Jasper said, “in the meantime, I don’t mind you borrowing my clothes.” He smiled innocently at Harry, who returned it. They dressed and went downstairs to the common room.

Riddle was waiting for them, along with Malfoy and Nott. “There you are,” Tom Riddle said, his eyes falling on Harry. “Since I am your guide, I will accompany you until you get used to the castle.”

“Oh,” Harry said uncertainly, “that really isn’t necessary.”

“Nonsense, it would be an insult to us both if I did not,” Riddle said. “Well, come along then.” He turned and walked away. Malfoy and Lestrange started to follow, Jasper grabbing Harry’s arm to pull him along. The three started to crowd Harry in, keeping him in the middle as they left the common room and made their way through the dungeons.

It was a shorter walk to the Great Hall than from Gryffindor Tower, which Harry assumed was just obvious, and he had to fight his muscle memory as he started to turn right for Gryffindor Table, instead of left towards Slytherin. There was an empty spot in the middle of the Slytherin Table, and the few Slytherins who were near there moved down when Riddle and his gang arrived.

“Why don’t you sit next to me?” Riddle suggested, as though it was an obvious thing. Harry’s eyes went immediately to Jasper, who already went to sit at a predestined spot. Riddle looked at Harry expectantly, and the teen was left to just nod. “Excellent,” Riddle smirked, and they both sat down. “I have to say Harry, there is so much I want to ask you, did you know that there were already rumors?”

“Rumors?”

“Well of course, you did arrive here quite late,” Riddle said. “September is almost gone, with October around the corner. You will have a lot to catch up on.”

“You don’t need to worry about that, Riddle, I’m a fast learner,” Harry replied, filling his plate with food to keep his tone even.

Riddle chuckled, “I will hold you to that, Harry Peverell,” he said. Harry stopped for a moment and looked at Riddle. He couldn’t understand him. There was something about him, something that seemed different about the mass murderer that he knew in his present. And it wasn’t because Riddle had a nose, no. Riddle constantly played with his ring, looking at the other Slytherins knowingly, as though he was already superior. It was then that Harry noticed that the other boys were watching Riddle, waiting for him to fill his plate before they filled theirs. “In the meantime,” Riddle said, “I would actually like to hear about your days on the run, Harry. There must have been some lovely spells that you’ve learned in order for you to survive for so long.”

Harry’s mind whirled. Should he brag about everything he could do or keep some to himself. “Yeah,” he said, trying hard to be casual, “I had to learn some powerful magic. I can summon a full Patronus.”

“Really?” Jasper gasped, “that’s so cool Harry!” Riddle’s eyes shifted from Harry to Jasper irritably, “Err I mean, you had to fight dementors I guess so…”

Harry nodded, “I’ve learned how to cast a Patronus when I was thirteen. It was difficult, every time I failed I fainted, but I’ve gotten it in the end.”

“Fine, I’m a little impressed,” Abraxas Malfoy drawled.

“If I actually cared about that, I would feel honored, Malfoy,” Harry said, shooting Abraxas a glare.

“Peverell,” Tom said in a warning manner. Harry’s eyes shifted to him. “What else are you able to do? Tell me.”

 _He wants to know if he can control me,_ Harry thought. He sat up a little taller, though it did not matter as he was still the second shortest in the group and turned so he was looking at Riddle in the eyes. “Among being undoubtedly the soon to be top student for Defense Against the Dark Arts, I can throw off the Imperius Curse.”

Riddle raised an eyebrow at that while the other boys looked at Harry, impressed. Malfoy just sneered. Harry turned back to his breakfast, satisfied. The owls came in for the morning mail, and Harry automatically looked up, his eyes skimming the sea of owls for Hedwig before he could stop himself.

For some reason, the fact that Hedwig, his first gift and friend, wasn’t here torn his heart. He looked down at his food and played with his eggs solemnly. Meanwhile, everyone around him got letters or their copy of the _Daily Prophet._ Without anything to read or open, Harry just kept his head down as he focused on stuffing out the sadness inside him. Riddle noticed this. He turned to the older Slytherin next to him, a practical stranger to him who was not in his group and took his newspaper. The older student was about to argue, but a glance from Riddle silenced him. “Peverell, hey Harry,” he said. Harry looked up. “The owl has given me two newspaper by mistake it seems, if you would want,” he handed the second newspaper to Harry.

“Thank you,” Harry muttered. At least now he had something to hide behind this breakfast if he needed it. Jasper saw this and grinned, “You know Harry,” he said, “if you want a subscription to the paper, you can use my owl to get it.”

“That would be useful, thank you Jasper,” Harry said. He skimmed the front page’s headlines. There were many articles about the war with Grindelwald. Villages being raided, muggles being killed, along with, interesting enough, a small article about a very quick trial. Harry muttered the heading to himself, _“Gaunt Receives Lifetime in Azkaban for Killing Muggles.”_

Harry read the article quickly before realizing that it was about Morfin Gaunt, from the same Gaunt Family Harry and Dumbledore saw in the pensieve. He glanced at Riddle, his eyes falling to the black ring. Harry stared at it in recognition now. It was the Gaunt Ring, the ring that passed from Salazar Slytherin himself supposedly, and now it found its way to Tom. He felt eyes on him and glanced up for his emerald eyes to again meet Riddle’s brown.

“Is there something interesting you want to ask about, Harry?” Riddle asked in an almost purring voice.

“Your ring,” Harry said.

“Oh this,” Riddle smirked, “beautiful, isn’t it?” He lifted his hand, so that Harry could look at it easier. “It’s an old family heirloom,” he said. “and a symbol of superior strength.” He brought it closer to Harry, who looked down with a sickening recognition. The jewel inside was pure black, with a rather strange carving. It was a triangle with a circle in it, both cut in half by a single line. For a second, Harry’s eyes showed his recognition. “It does look unique,” he said, looking back up at Riddle.

“Is it now?” Riddle asked. He gave Harry a curious, almost knowing look, and lowered his hand. Harry went back to eating his breakfast and reading the newspaper. When they were done, Professor Slughorn walked down the table, giving out their schedules. When he gave Harry his, Harry said, “Sir, can I come speak to you at the end of the day?”

Slughorn gave a jolly sound, “I was just about to ask you the very same question, Harry my boy. Tom, if you would be so kind when you’re done with your lessons, bring Harry over my way?”

“Of course, sir,” Riddle said.

“Excellent, excellent,” Professor Slughorn said, and moved on. Harry immediately opened his schedule and studied it. Harry smirked when he saw that they had Defense Against the Dark Arts first with Ravenclaw. “Looks like you both will see how good I am at Fighting spells very soon,” he said, looking between Riddle and Malfoy.

“Don’t be too cocky, Peverell,” Malfoy said, glaring at him. Harry shrugged it off and looked back at his schedule. Defense was a double period before having a break, Charms, lunch, and then Transfiguration. He looked at the Slytherins around him and asked, “Who teaches these subjects?”

Malfoy laughed cruelly. “Such a fool,” he muttered.

“Stop being mean!” Jasper snapped. He smiled at Harry and looked at his own schedule, “Professor Merrythought teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, she’s an old professor who’s retiring any day now. She knows her stuff and is strict.” _So, I’ll have an actual Defense teacher, first time in a while,_ Harry thought. “Professor Dumbledore teaches Transfiguration, and well you know him, and Professor Vesta, she’s alright I guess.”

Harry nodded and rolled up his schedule. “Shall we go?” he asked Jasper.

Jasper’s eyes widened in shock. He and the other boys all turned to Riddle for an answer. Riddle took his time, slowly taking a sip from his cup and settling it down. “I am ready,” he said, standing up. “Harry, why don’t you walk with me?” The others glanced at each other, concerned.

Harry stood up before Riddle and waited, he knew where all the classes were, yet he had to remind himself he had to play dumb. Riddle stood as well, and they quickly fell into step, the others following behind. The Slytherins who were still sitting whispered to one another, all gawking at Harry. “They all think highly of you Riddle,” Harry commented. “Waiting for you to get food before serving themselves, as well as waiting for you to be ready to even think of leaving the table.”

“They are good, loyal people,” Riddle answered. “They have strong connections as well as convictions.”

“I see, still though, to get purebloods such as them wrapped around a half-blood’s finger,” Harry commented lightly, “must have been no easy thing.” He smiled internally when he saw an annoyed tick on Riddle’s face.

“Half-blood,” he repeated.

“Or muggleborn, but I think that is even less unlikely,” Harry said. “Riddle, such a common name, not one of the Pure Twenty-Eight.”

Riddle stopped, along with the other Slytherins. Harry took a couple more steps into the entrance hall and turned when Riddle said, “So, you know more than just fighting it seems.”

Harry smiled slyly, “Stick with me Thomas Riddle, and you’ll find that I am just full of surprises.” He needed to be smart, to try and stay ahead of Riddle if he was going to survive. But before that, Harry figured, he had to know how hard he can press the teen. So, turning slowly he called out, “Come along boys, I hate to be late for my first lesson.”

The others all stared at Riddle for a moment before glancing at each other nervously. Riddle’s shoulders moved as he gave out a soft chuckle that nobody else heard. “You heard him, move,” Riddle said. “It would be horrible for Slytherins’ representation if we are late. Besides, it would be horrible if Peverell gotten lost.”

However, Harry did not get lost at all. The other boys soon caught up with him, Riddle once again at his side, and together they made their way into Professor Merrythought’s classroom.

Professor Merrythought was already waiting for them. She was a tall woman who kept her hair in a tight bun. She had glasses that sat at the tip of her long nose, and her eyes watched Harry as they entered. “Peverell, come here,” she ordered.

Harry separated from the group and walked up to Professor Merrythought. “Headmaster Dippet has explained your situation, and though you have my sympathies, know that I will not allow for any foolishness in this classroom. Today we were supposed to have a written test, however I think a more practical examination is needed in your case. You will duel someone, Mr. Peverell, one of your classmates. Is that acceptable?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded.

“Good, then you may take your seat. Mr. Riddle will give you his textbook until yours come,” Professor Merrythought said. Harry nodded and returned to the Slytherins, who all sat on the left side of the classroom. As with in the Great Hall, Riddle had Harry sit next to him, while Malfoy and Avery sat in front of them, and Lestrange behind with a female Slytherin that Harry wasn’t introduced to yet. He honestly did not feel like introducing himself and just sat in his seat, waiting as the Ravenclaw students filled the room. Professor Merrythought stepped up from behind her desk, her wand out. “Good morning class,” she began.

“Good morning, Professor Merrythought,” the rest of the class echoed back. For a second, Harry’s thoughts went to Umbridge. “As you can see, we have a new student due to unfortunate circumstances. Mr. Peverell has arrived to Hogwarts after being on the run from the war. Now, today was supposed to be a test on the creatures we have studied up to this point, however thanks to Mr. Peverell, we shall have a demonstration, and a practical exam to see if he is up to our standards. Mr. Peverell, if you would stand up?”

Harry stood up. “Good, now we shall give you a twenty minute practical, a duel with one of our own students, before we continue with our daily lesson. Now, do you have a person in mind, Mr. Peverell? Someone who will not slack off in this practice duel?”

“Yes I do,” Harry said, glancing down, “Abraxas Malfoy.”

“Excellent, then Mr. Peverell, Mr. Malfoy, if you would,” Professor Merrythought saved her wand and her desk disappeared, creating space in the front of the class for them. “I want nonverbal spells only.”

Harry nodded and smirked at Malfoy. At this time, Malfoy would only have had a month’s worth practicing nonverbal, while he had almost a whole school years’ worth. He couldn’t do it perfectly, but he was certain that he could beat an arrogant Malfoy. He was a Malfoy, Harry fought them before, and if Abraxas was anything like his son and grandson, then Harry knew he had no problems. He just had to wait and react, getting the teen agitated.

They moved to the front of the classroom, wands at the ready. “Bow,” Professor Merrythought said, “we are going for disarm only.”

“No worries, Professor, I’ll have this done quickly,” Malfoy sneered arrogantly. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle. _He is just like his grandson._

They bowed to each other and immediately Malfoy shot a spell, his lips moving as he whispered it. Harry made a show of keeping his mouth close as he moved his wand to meet the spell, the spell hitting the tip of his wand and fading away. Malfoy glowered at the sight and sent more spells. Harry moved quickly to dodge each one, his wand meeting the spell and knocking it away as he stepped back. The two went on like this, Abraxas shooting spell after spell, muttering them under his breath while Harry kept his mouth shut. He took a huge step back and Malfoy let out a cry of victory, swinging his wand dramatically. Harry whipped his wand, _Stupefy_. The stunning spell shot from Harry’s wand, connecting with the shocked Malfoy. He was sent flying backwards as his grip on his wand loosened. The wand fell as Malfoy flew to the wall, smashing into it.

“Stop, that is enough,” Professor Merrythought said. “Good form, Peverell, good form. Five points to Slytherin. I hope you all were paying attention, class. Not a word was uttered from Mr. Peverell while Mr. Malfoy, unfortunately, resulted to just whispering spells—which was against my rules for this duel. Get your wand, Malfoy, and both of you head back to your desks.”

Harry smirked victoriously as he returned to his seat. Malfoy walked with his head hung low, gritting his teeth as he snatched his wand from the floor. The lesson resumed, and Harry made a point to answer every single question he knew regarding Dementors, werewolves, and vampires. By the end of the class, Harry has earned Slytherin twenty more points, and when class has ended Professor Merrythought said, “I believe you won’t be having any trouble in this class, Mr. Peverell.”

Harry thought that they would have a chance to relax after the break, but that was proven wrong when Professor Merrythought assigned a staggering amount of homework. It was all stuff that Harry knew, and even went over in prior years, but still, he did not look forward to writing about it. Riddle led them to the library, where they all took up a table, Orion Black joining them. They worked on their homework in silence, until Riddle looked over at Harry’s notes. “What is that?” he demanded.

“My homework?”

“No, I am taking about the chicken scratch that is all over your scroll,” Riddle drawled. “Don’t tell me Peverell, that this is your handwriting.”

“And so what if it is?” Harry challenged. Riddle sighed and shook his head. “You’ll put the Peverell name to shame, look.” And without asking him, Riddle took Harry’s hand in his own, and guided his hand to writing. Anger rose in Harry, and he pulled away the first moment he could. “I know how to write Riddle; you don’t need to baby me!”

“Oh, is that it?” Riddle said, “then good luck getting to Charms on your own.” He stood up and left. The others immediately left as well, Malfoy being the first to get up. Jasper hesitated, looking between Riddle’s gang and Harry.

“Go Lestrange,” Harry said, his voice softening for some reason. “I’ll see you in class.” Jasper hesitated for a second longer, before nodding.

“I’m sorry Harry,” he said before standing up. Alone, Harry stretched and looked down at his homework. His writing was bad, he will admit, but it was still legible! And it was good enough in his present, so it should be good enough now. Besides, now he was perfectly alone. Since he was mostly done with it, Harry finished the section he was on and put everything away. He looked around, seeing that he was alone, and pulled out the Marauders Map. Riddle and his gang apparently was heading back to the dungeons. He was alone in the library, surrounded by strangers, and Harry was fine with that. He stood up and went to the librarian to ask if they had old newspapers.

She showed him, and Harry immediately started to look for news regarding Hogwarts and Gaunt. He needed to know exactly how much Riddle has done up till this point. He knew that he had killed his muggle family, however Harry could not remember for the life of him if this was before or after Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets.

It took him most of the remaining break, but he found a newspaper with a large picture of Moaning Myrtle, still alive, with the shocking heading _HOGWARTS STUDENT KILLED BY MONSTER!_

Harry took the copy of the newspaper and returned to his table, reading it, along with any articles concerning dark wizards. He figured that Riddle would have opened the Chamber by now, however he also hoped that he hadn’t. He looked again at the map to see that the gang was just leaving the Slytherin Common room and put everything away. The Charms corridor was close to the library, especially with the secret passage behind the statue of a humped witch. Harry used it and was the first to arrive, saying hello to Professor Vesta. Harry giggled at the shocked looks of Riddle and Malfoy. “You made it,” Jasper smiled.

“You made it,” Riddle repeated. He and the others took their seats, with Riddle again sitting next to Harry and Jasper behind him. Harry glanced at Riddle and decided that in the library, they both went a little too far.

“I know that my handwriting is horrible to some standards,” he said, “however, that does not mean I’ll bend and allow anyone to insult it or me.”

Riddle glanced at Harry. “Noted,” he said softly. “Next time, I will make you rewrite everything until it is to my standard.”

Harry gave his future monster a sharp look but said nothing. For now, he decided that it would be better for him to stay in Riddle’s good graces. He still needed to learn more about the world around him, about how he got here and what the crystals on his necklace meant, and, more importantly, if it was truly possible to return home, and if not, if he can safely change the future.

Charms passed by ordinarily. There was no practical tests like in Professor Merrythought’s class, instead Harry kept his head down and shared the textbook with Riddle, answering when he knew something, but mostly he kept to himself. During lunch, Harry passed the time talking with Jasper and Orion mostly as Riddle stayed in the background. Malfoy refused to even look Harry’s way, which was preferable in his opinion. In the afternoon, Harry only had Transfiguration, while the others had that along with an elective, Riddle having Transfiguration along with Ancient Runes. “It’s just going to be us after Transfiguration,” Jasper told Harry as they made their way to Professor Dumbledore’s class. “So, is there anything special you would like to do?”

“You two will wait in the common room,” Riddle instructed. “I have to take Harry to see Professor Slughorn after class.”

“Oh,” Lestrange said, looking disappointed.

“Don’t worry Jasper,” Harry said, “I really should spend some time in the common room, eh? And we can talk by the fire.”

Jasper perked up, “That sounds great!” With their plan set, the group headed into Professor Dumbledore’s class with the Gryffindors. Professor Dumbledore was already waiting, and he greeted Harry merrily.

“Good afternoon Harry, I trust you found your classes alright today?”

“I did, sir, thank you,” Harry nodded.

“Good, good, and now since everyone is here, we may start,” Professor Dumbledore said. “We will continue with our work of human transfiguration. Focusing on our eyebrows. I would like each of you to change them to a lovely shade of red. And during so, I do not want to hear any incantations. Understood? Not. A. Word.” Professor Dumbledore looked around, “you may begin.”

Harry was never good at Human Transfiguration. He was able to transfigure the apple placed in front of him into a mirror, however it took him most of the period to get his black eyebrows to change while Riddle gotten it immediately. Dumbledore assigned them an essay on Human Transfiguration at the end, and Jasper immediately jumped to Harry’s side. “Come on,” he smiled.

Harry thought that they were going to leave without Riddle’s permission, only for the Lestrange to wait just outside the classroom for the rest of the group. “I will pick you up in fifty minutes,” Riddle told Harry. “We’ll meet at the common room.”

“Sure,” Harry muttered.

“Jasper, if you would,” Tom purred, holding out his hand, Harry watched as Jasper stepped towards Riddle, who leaned in and whispered something in Jasper’s ear. The Lestrange’s eyes widened, and Harry swore he saw a blush, and he backed away.

“Come on Harry,” Jasper said, and the two left.

Harry found it easy to talk with Lestrange on their walk to the dungeon. He turned out to be a huge Quidditch fan, as well as a fan of reading, surprising enough. “I mean I read all about these things that we used to do back in the day and it’s a bit sad, you know, how things so important to us were just dropped over time. Did you celebrate anything?” he asked.

“Not really, when I was with my aunt and uncle, they always ignored my birthday. It wasn’t until I was five that I learned I had one, actually. And then, when my parents got me, we were on the run so, not much time for any celebrations either,” Harry said. He found that it was getting a little easier to lie about his past the most he talked about it.

“That’s horrible,” Jasper frowned, “So you never really had a real birthday?”

“No,” Harry lied painfully, his mind going back to the most amazing food and cakes that Mrs. Weasley has made for him, along with the cake that Hagrid made when he first learned he was a wizard.

“Horrible,” Jasper whispered. “Well, we should start celebrating. When is your birthday?”

“July 31st.”

“Ohh then we’re late, hmm, I’ll talk with the guys and Riddle about it,” Jasper smiled. “In fact, there’s something I want to show you in the dorms, it’s in my trunk.”

“Alright,” Harry shrugged. So, when they reached the Slytherin common room, Lestrange escorted Harry to their dormitories. He pulled Harry’s arm, and had the smaller teen sit on his bed. “Just, just wait,” he said, suddenly looking nervous. Harry watched curiously as Lestrange went to his trunk and opened it. As he rummaged through it, Harry thought he heard something. A soft hiss. He turned to see several snakes staring at him, poised to strike. He didn’t think, didn’t even regarded Lestrange who was still looking through his trunk, humming to himself.

The snakes struck and Harry stayed still. _“Stop,”_ he hissed. The five snakes immediately fell and blinked at him curiously, moving slowly towards him. _“Stay away!”_

 _“He speaks the language! Just like I told Master,”_ the snake closest to Harry hissed.

“Fuck.”

“So, it’s true.” Harry turned to see Jasper Lestrange looking at Harry with an odd look in his eyes. “You’re like Riddle. You, both of you, can talk to snakes.”


	4. Rewarded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m writing ahead with this story. How ahead? I already have Chapter 6 done and will most likely work on seven soon after this is uploaded. I don’t know what is wrong with me. Anyway, let's see how Harry will wiggle out of his mess.

Chapter 4

Rewarded

“I can explain,” Harry said, his mind reeling for any lie or excuse.

“He told me, he told me to test you with his snakes,” Jasper whispered. “I’m sorry Harry, I really didn’t want to but he, he promised a reward, something I couldn’t normally have.” His cheeks went red. “They weren’t going to hurt you—Riddle promised me that! They were just to scare you! But now—you just talked to them, didn’t you?”

“I—I can explain,” Harry said.

“Parseltongue, that’s supposed to be the mark of Slytherin, something only Slytherin’s heir can do,” Jasper said. “How can you? I thought—we all thought that Riddle was the only Slytherin heir left.”

Harry’s eyes lit at the opportunity. _The Peverells are long dead, who is to say they didn’t dabble with Slytherin’s line?_ He thought. “I’m not entirely sure myself,” he admitted. “My father couldn’t, as far as I knew. But I guessed somewhere along the line, my family and Slytherin’s family mixed? And the gift passed to me.”

“Oh no, this is bad,” Jasper worried. “Harry, if Riddle thinks you’re a threat—”

“Then don’t tell me,” Harry said. “We can keep this a secret between us, until I tell him myself,” he smiled. “I am not the heir of Slytherin, I’m just a Peverell who can speak Parseltongue.”

“Just a Peverell who can speak Parseltongue,” Jasper repeated.

“Yeah,” Harry whispered. He stood up and stepped close to Lestrange, “and it will mean a lot to me if we keep this between us. I promise you it won’t be for long, I’ll tell Riddle by the end of the week, but until then, this is just our little secret between you and me.”

Lestrange’s cheeks went red though he looked conflicted. Harry smiled softly, glad that his intuition about the boy was right. He slipped his hand gently into Lestrange’s. “Come on,” he said gently, tugging softly, “I want to see what you want to show me.”

“Okay,” Lestrange nodded, “okay,” he said repeated with more conviction. Harry smiled and kept their hands together, “You know, you and I are the same,” he said, “in more ways than one.”

Lestrange gave a small gasp but Harry pulled him along so he wouldn’t question it. He was surprised at how good he was. _Maybe,_ he thought with a grim realization, _I truly would have done better in Slytherin. At least, I would survive._ With this silver lining, Harry pulled Jasper into the deserted common room towards the fireplace, where he and Jasper shared a loveseat.

They both blushed at their closeness but neither moved away. Lestrange brought out the book he wanted to show Harry and placed it on Harry’s lap. Harry finally slipped his hand from Jasper’s and looked at the book on his lap. It was old, with a hard dark blue cover and a faded title. “It’s all about Old Traditions, celebrations we wizards used to have,” Jasper explained. Harry nodded and read the title.

_The Old Ways and Why They Need to Return_

Harry thought that it was pureblood propaganda at the title and opened it. “We just had Mabon, a small holiday in September, and next we have…” Jasper’s hands went over Harry’s. Unlike Riddle’s, they were soft, gentle as he took control of the book and flipped towards a chapter in the middle of it. “Samhain,” he breathed. “The day when the connection between our world and the next is at its strongest. Read about it.” He urged Harry.

Harry picked up the book and read it aloud.

_“Samhain, October 31 st. This old holiday was used to celebrate the ending of the harvest season and welcoming the darker half of the year. More famously, however, is the reverence and celebration of the dead, as the boundaries between the mortal world and the otherworld are at its thinnest, allowing for the dead to crossover. In times past, witches and wizards used this day to communicate with Death and their relatives who has passed. To please Death and invite the dead to cross over, gifts and rituals are offered in their names. A day mostly reserved for memoriam and respect; in recent years it has fallen wayside in the Wizarding World for more Muggle holidays._

_“Halloween, All Hallows’ Eve, All Saints’ Eve. These and more are all names of the same holiday that Muggles favored, and Muggleborns bring over when they enter the Wizarding World. The mummery and guising of Samhain, something that started only around the 16 th century as opposed to the much older holiday, is exaggerated in Halloween along with an obsession of tricking and candy. Death and our dearly departed are forgotten in our culture, making our Old Friends mysterious and fearful. My dear reader I must stress at this point, as I have in the introductions, that I do not hate muggleborns. I hold no hatred to muggleborns or their muggle relatives. I openly welcome them in open arms, however, to have our culture, our esteemed and important holidays like Samhain erased instead of trying to naturally mix the two and evolve—that, my dear reader, is inexcusable._

_“Samhain must return. We must give reverence and respect to Death. We must return respect to this now gentrified holiday—we must do away with the candy corn, do away with the childish mummery and allow ourselves to feel the barrier once again. Allow ourselves to reach out through the barrier to the otherworld and regain a power lost to us ages past._

_“We must lose our fear of Death. Or else Death will be the end of us all.”_

Harry stopped reading and looked up at Jasper, who was watching him carefully. “I never heard of this,” he said softly. He didn’t even know that there were other holidays than Halloween on that day. He just grew up with Halloween, with never being allowed to dress up in costumes and go outside while his cousin did and brought back buckets of candy for himself. Even when he entered the wizarding world, and saw that they also celebrated the same holidays, Harry just assumed that was the normal state of the world. He never thought that there were other holidays that the current holidays overtook. He frowned and gave out a huge sigh, “I really don’t know anything about our world, huh?” he said bitterly to himself.

“It’s okay, that’s why I’m here,” Jasper smiled. “I’ll teach you; I’ll teach you and, and maybe you can join us on Samhain?”

Harry thought about this. Jasper did seem like an honestly good person from the little they interacted both last night and today. He could see himself befriending the Lestrange oddly enough, and perhaps, he could use the boy to get closer to Riddle. Lestrange seemed to be close to Riddle, being part of his group that they called ‘the Knights.’ If he could find out what they were doing, if he could see what Riddle wants with Death. Maybe he can stop it? Or change the events to affect the future. He frowned, isn’t he already doing that? Being here, in 1943, back fifty four years in the past. He pushed that to the side, he’ll have that crisis later. A smile came to his face. He really did want to learn more about this world he calls home. Nodding softly, he said, “I would love that Jasper. Would you please teach me everything?”

“YES! I’m so happy you said that Harry,” Jasper said, smiling brightly. Harry’s smile grew at Jasper’s. Jasper moved even close so that the book can lay on both their laps. They went over the holidays in the book, Jasper talking excitedly about the holidays. Fifty minutes passed surprisingly quickly, and when Riddle walked in to pick up Harry, he stared at the two with a raised eyebrow.

“Lestrange, Harry,” He said, clearing his throat. The two boys jumped and Lestrange stood up, jumping away from Harry. Harry stood up more casually. Riddle looked between the two of them suspiciously before turning around. “Let’s go, Harry,” he said.

Harry turned to give Lestrange back his book, but Jasper pushed it back, “It’s yours,” he smiled. Harry blinked but smiled as he held onto the book, turning to catch up with Riddle.

“What is that book?” Riddle asked casually. Harry showed him the title and Riddle nodded approvingly. “You should study it Peverell, it is such a shame that the world is in this state. It is our duty as half-bloods and wizards to bring those traditions back.” Harry was silent as he debated within himself if he should bring up the snakes. He decided against it to help Jasper keep his secret.

“It’s interesting,” he said with a little honesty. “The holidays. I’ve never heard of any of these.”

“And that is a failure of the wizarding world, not you Harry,” Riddle said. “No need to feel defeated or guilty about it.”

“I’m not,” Harry said. “I’m just saying that I never heard of these holidays. Jasper was teaching me when you walked in.”

“Good, then I will make sure he is well rewarded,” Riddle said, “and I want you to watch.”

“Um, sure?” Harry said, glancing at Riddle as he pondered what the boy was planning.

Riddle led Harry through the dungeons and out into the Great Hall. They walked up to the sixth floor, Harry holding the book close to him while Riddle watched, the two walking silently. Riddle knocked on a door down the third corridor they walked, and Slughorn’s voice yelled out, “Come in.” Riddle opened the door, and Slughorn said happily, “Tom m’boy! And Harry, so pleasant to see you! Come in, come in! I have to say Harry I am impressed, very impressed by what your professors told me of how you did today! I’m very eager to see what you can to tomorrow afternoon!” Slughorn chuckled to himself as the boys walked in.

Slughorn’s office looked the same as when Harry remembered it from his present. It looked much larger than any other teacher’s study Harry was in, with a full fireplace with two full sofas surround it. Curtains hung around windows, and low bookcases full of books wrapped around the office. There was a dining table, large enough for eight or ten people, and Slughorn’s desk looked needlessly fancy, papers and books stacked to the sides as in front of him was a crystal bowl full of crystallized pineapples. “Come in, come in, have a seat boys. Would you like a pineapple, Harry?” Slughorn offered.

“No thank you, sir,” Harry said.

“Tom?”

“No, sir,” Riddle said.

“Very well, very well—so, how was your first day Harry?” Slughorn asked.

“It was good,” Harry said. “I found all my classes alright.”

“And you certainly made an impression! Professor Merrythought told me all about that little duel you had with Abraxas! Blocking his spells effortlessly, and such a powerful stunner—all without saying a word! You are very strong, m’boy!”

“Thank you,” Harry said, glancing at Riddle. “Sir, I actually came here to ask you something. I’m in need of basic supplies, essentials. Clothes. I’m borrowing Jasper’s robes for now but, I don’t feel right borrowing. I was wondering if I can get special permission to go to Diagon Alley and purchase clothes for me to wear?”

“Diagon Alley, eh? That all,” Slughorn said, nodding, “I don’t see a reason why not, but uh I’m sorry Harry but I don’t have the authority for that. We will need to ask Headmaster Dippet for that. If you would give me a moment.” He pushed his chair and stood up. Slughorn moved to the fireplace and stuck his head into the fireplace after he threw floo powder into it. A moment later, Slughorn pulled his head out and smiled at Harry and Riddle as he stepped back. The fireplace burst with green fire, and the ancient Headmaster Dippet walked through.

“Good afternoon, boys,” Dippet said, nodding at Harry and Riddle. “I heard that you have a question to ask, Harry?”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said. “I need clothes, so I was wondering if I can travel to Diagon Alley so I can buy school robes, as well as daywear.”

“Yes, I find that clothing is generally an important thing to have,” the old wizard chuckled, stroking his chin. “I don’t see why not. I will give both you and Riddle special permission to go this weekend. I will have a portkey ready for this Saturday. Would that be acceptable?”

“Yes sir,” Harry nodded. He could live borrowing clothes for a week. It sounded better than borrowing indefinitely.

Professor Dippet left, and Professor Slughorn kept Harry and Riddle in his office for an hour more, talking with the both of them on their progress. “Remember Harry, I’m excited for tomorrow! Don’t disappoint me,” Slughorn said when the two finally left.

“So, I’m stuck babysitting you on your trip as well it seems,” Riddle said as they started to walk back. “Fine, but just know that we will be making several stops. There is something that I want to look at as well.”

“Okay,” Harry shrugged.

“Good,” Riddle said. “Come now.” He led Harry away, and they walked together back down to the dungeons. They walked into the Slytherin Common room to see Jasper sitting with the others around a table, working on their homework. “Lestrange, come,” Riddle ordered, not even slowing down his pace.

Jasper stood up immediately and joined Harry. They followed Riddle into the dormitory, and Riddle ordered Harry to sit on Lestrange’s bed. The snakes appeared once more, and Harry forced himself to relax as the snakes all slithered towards him, wrapping around his arms and waist. “You’re very calm,” Riddle said.

“This is the second time they tried this,” Harry said. He lifted his arm, bringing a black scaled snake up to him. He petted its head gently, earning a happy, calm hiss from himself. “Where did they come from? Are they yours?”

“I summoned them,” Riddle said. “Call me paranoid, but I sleep better knowing that a snake is sleeping with my friends.” He stepped to the snake that Harry was petting and hissed in Parseltongue in front of him and Jasper. _“Did he speak?”_

 _“He wasn’t even afraid, Master!”_ the snake hissed. Harry panicked inwardly; he was so afraid of making sure Jasper keeps his secret that he didn’t think about the snakes. _“He talked to us just like you do, Master.”_ Riddle’s eyes looked up at Harry and stared at him with interest. “Is that so?” he asked.

Harry swallowed heavily. Riddle moved away and towards Jasper. “Harry Peverell, to finish your first day I would like to share some advice to you. I treat my boys well. I listen when they need an ear, I keep secrets when they want to confide, and when I expect loyalty, I am given that and more in return. And when they do very good things for me, I might be incline to reward them.” He took Jasper, his hand going to the back of Jasper’s head and he smashed his lips against the Lestrange, kissing him fully. The kiss lasted ten seconds, a long ten seconds, and Harry felt something pull inside him that caused his cheeks to redden.

Riddle separated and patted Jasper, who smiled dimly and very satisfied. Riddle turned to Harry with a cocky smirk. “You see Harry, if you listen to me, you will be rewarded. And that includes any and all pleasures that come from listening to your lord. Isn’t that right, Jasper?”

Jasper smiled and nodded, “Yes my lord,” he turned to Harry and blushed. “It feels good to listen Harry, why don’t you join us?”

Riddle stepped to Harry, “I can see the desire in you Peverell,” he whispered. “You’re different. Very different, but still you have that desire.”

“And what desire would that be, Riddle?” Harry questioned.

Riddle gave a predatory smirk. He leaned close to Harry, and hissed in his ear, _“The desire to lose control.”_ Harry’s breath hitched and he had to stop himself from moaning. Riddle chuckled at this and moved away. “Think about what you saw Harry and decide if you want to join Jasper as well as everyone else,” he said. “In the meantime,” he took his wand and pointed it at Harry’s bed. A snake shot from his wand with emerald-green scales and flew to Harry’s bed, landing on it. It was long, much thicker than any of the other snakes in the room. “Won’t you please let him sleep with you? He gets very lonely at night.” Riddle chuckled.

 _He needs to know I’m trustworthy,_ Harry thought to himself. _The others trust Riddle with their snakes, so I should do the same with mine._ He stepped towards his bed and sat on it, ignoring the snake’s angry hiss. “Will he tell you my dreams and what I do in here?” he asked Riddle, letting himself have a rueful smile.

“Only if it goes against me,” Riddle answered.

“And if they are about you, Tom?” Harry asked, “What if in a moment of passion, I utter your name, or Jasper’s? Would your snake tell you about them?”

“Then I will punish you, or reward you, as I see fit,” Riddle said. He looked at Jasper. “Come, let’s leave Harry here to get acquainted with his snake.”

“Okay,” Jasper nodded. He smiled back at Harry and followed Riddle. Alone, Harry fell on his bed and looked at the snake. “This was an eventful day,” he reached out and allowed the snake to flick his fingers with its tongue before deciding to go onto his arm. _“So, you are Riddle’s eyes when he’s sleeping, huh? I wonder if he even knows how to trust people.”_ He chuckled and looked down at the snake, who stared at him with respect. _“I like games, and if Riddle wants to play one, I’ll just have to be smarter.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of curiosity, am I updating this story too fast for you guys to properly keep up?


	5. Gaining Trust

Chapter 5

Gaining Trust

It was nighttime. Harry was in his bed, sitting against the headboard with the pillows supporting him. He was reading Jasper’s book from the beginning. Next to him Riddle’s snake was coiled, staring at him curiously. Harry did his best to ignore the snake as he read.

_My dear reader, it is with honor and sadness that I report to you tales and facts of our lost heritage. I have spent years devoting myself to research for this book. Reading over dusty manuscripts, fading scrolls, along with yellowed pages and dying texts. I have traveled the world in my mission to give to you this book, the information it possesses, and a heartful plea from an old wizard who loves his kind and the kinds of the world._

_Magic has been a part of us always. Long before the common era, in the ancient times of the druids to the Egyptians, Magic has made itself known, and the lucky few who heard its call answered. Through time Magic was known to all, and those who possessed the power to hear it and use it were given the highest honor. Shamans, wise-folk, fortune tellers, priests and priestess, The Pythia of Greece to name a few. The Magical world and Muggle world were interlocked, intermingled perfectly. If you were sick, it was not a doctor you would go to, but the village witch who can cure any ailments. If pixies have infested your home, or if you’ve come to the greatest horror of encountering a Lethifold, a living shroud, it is to a skilled warlock your widow and children will run to. The fact of the matter is, the Wizarding World, as we are now calling it, and the Muggle World were once one. And it was only in recent history, some few hundred years ago, that the walls between our worlds were built and our magic dimmed and locked away. But what does this have to do with the Old Traditions, you may ask? It is a simple answer, in all honesty, however before we get to the answer, we must, my dear reader, turn back and ask us this question: What are the Old Traditions?_

_They are traditions, holidays, and rituals that our long lost ancestors performed with Magic. Not the parlor tricks we know today, but real Magic back when the worlds were one! We—_

Harry’s reading was obscured by a thick emerald body. The snake has decided to slither onto the book and stare up at Harry. _“It is late, shouldn’t you be sleeping?”_ the snake asked.

 _“And what will you be doing when I do fall asleep?”_ Harry asked, _“Did your master give you powers to read my mind?”_

 _“No, I have no powers like that, little one,”_ the snake laughed. _“Master only have us listen and learn.”_

Harry made a noise. _“Riddle wants to learn about me, does he?”_ he asked, to which the snake nodded. He made another noise and relaxed against the book. _“Then you would be kind enough to allow me to finish reading. There isn’t a lot I know about the Wizarding World, and research is not my thing.”_ He forced the snake off his book and continued reading.

_We today cannot possibly imagine the wonders that Magic can offer! It is our right and duty as wizards, no matter if we are pureblood, half-blood, and yes even muggleborn, to research into our old traditions and bring them into the new._

_Yes, as one of my controversial view, I believe that we should not shun the Muggleborn, for they are instead to be pitied and raised by the right people. These poor wizards and witches must be cared for, taken by loving hands and taught our traditions and our culture so that they are familiar with it, are not scared by it, and, most important of all, would grow to have a reverence of it so great that they are unwilling to change it. I know that many of my contemporaries will balk at my ideals, but just know that muggleborns, if cultivated and raised correctly, can become just as strong as any pureblood._

Harry stopped there, the author’s mind was in the right place, as was his heart, he guessed, however the wording of it made Harry pause as he thought of Hermione. She was brief in his mind, however, as he closed the book. It would be better to sleep, he thought, then dwell on his old friends.

 _“You better not do anything weird to me,”_ Harry warned as he took off his glasses.

 _“I promise to only do my master’s will little one, now sleep. It is very late,”_ the snake whispered. It was telling the truth; it was well after midnight. Sighing, Harry did his best to get comfortable and his eyes slipped close.

He woke up alone the next morning. The snake wasn’t in his bed, and as he got out of it, he saw that he was the only boy in the dormitory. He borrowed from Jasper’s trunk, and when he was ready for the day, he went to the common room to see Avery waiting for him. “You’ve slept later than Lestrange,” he said annoyed.

“I was up late reading,” Harry muttered.

Avery smirked, “Sleeping with a snake freaked you out, huh? Everyone’s scared the first night, but you get used to it.”

“Actually, I slept perfectly well,” Harry smiled.

“Oh,” Avery blinked, caught off guard for a second. “Well, Riddle ordered me to wait for you. We all go down to breakfast together, but you refused to wake up.”

“Sorry, Avery,” Harry said, “I was too busy having a good dream I guess. I don’t normally have those.”

Avery grunted and turned, “Come on Peverell, I’m hungry,” he said. He started to walk, and Harry ran to quickly catch up.

“Umm what time do you guys usually wake up?” Harry asked, “So I don’t have to keep one of you guys behind.”

Avery glanced back at him, “We’re usually ready to go down for breakfast around seven-thirty,” he said.

“Okay,” Harry nodded. “Um what time is it now?” He blushed.

“Eight-thirty, we have half an hour Peverell, let’s go.”

Harry muttered an apology and the two ran out of the dungeons, slowing to a walk when they reached the entrance hall. Harry was surprised to see that Riddle has saved a seat next to him while Avery took his normal spot across from them. “Please do not make this a running occurrence, Harry,” Riddle said.

“Sorry,” Harry apologized, “I was up late reading Jasper’s book.”

“Oh? Then I suppose it’s an acceptable excuse,” Riddle said, glancing at Jasper who smiled. “Eat quickly then, we only have half an hour till class, Peverell.”

“I’m not that hungry,” Harry said truthfully. He generally didn’t normally eat much, so a bowl of fruit that was quickly scarfed down was enough for him. Their morning class was Herbology which was taught by an old man that reminded Harry of his old friend Neville named Professor Peabody. Harry was always alright in Herbology, and here it was the same as he and Avery worked together. Harry did not try to show off or stand out in this lesson, as he knew he needed all of his energy to impress Slughorn later that afternoon.

The classroom in the dungeon swelled with mixing vapors from many large cauldrons that bubbled and boiled happily. The students were seated four to a large table, and Riddle made sure that Harry was in the middle of their table, with Riddle to his left and Malfoy to his right, with Jasper on the other side of Malfoy. Normally this would have left Nott, the final sixth year Slytherin, to be seated with another House, however he simple chose to sit by himself behind them, along with the girls in their year whom Harry still hadn’t met. Harry noticed that Avery was not in this class. Slughorn was in front of them and smiled at them all.

“Alright everyone! Scales out, and potion kits—and don’t forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making!_ Today we are going to work on a terribly difficult potion! Today we are going to make the Elixir to Induce Euphoria! Now, would anyone like to have a jab at what it does? What about you, Tom?” Slughorn said, rubbing his hands together excitedly before pointing to Riddle.

“It induces the drinker to feeling great happiness, as it is named no matter how irrational it might be. However, it has a side effect of excessive singing and nose-tweaking,” Tom answered.

“Right you are, right you are Tom! Have two points for Slytherin,” Slughorn said. “The Elixir does in fact make you feel as happy and giddy as a young schoolboy no matter where you are! And I do mean no matter where you are. So, don’t be thinking of having a sip at a funeral to boost your mood like my old friend Samwell Haggins did during his wife’s burial. It was a beautiful service; we have professional singers sing a lovely song until ol’ Samwell came jumping up and did a rather slow rendition of ‘Danny Boy.’” Slughorn laughed at his own memory before shaking his head. “You will find all you need to know about the potion on page Twenty-seven.”

There was a slight silence only filled by the shuffling of pages. Harry found the potion and couldn’t help but smirk as he saw that the Half-Blood Prince has decided to alter the instructions for this potion as well. The instructions were heavily altercated, really only keeping the ingredients, and adding a couple others.

Harry excused himself from the table and went to collect the ingredients he needed with the other students, making sure to get a sprig of peppermint as well. He returned to his table and started to get to work. While the water in his cauldron started to bubble, Harry went about to peel his shrivelfig, keeping the peelings to the side. When the cauldron was bubbling fiercely, he added the shrivelfig along with porcupine quills. While the others were stirring clockwise, Harry’s instructions told him to turn counter-clockwise four times. He did so, and the clear water darkened into a muddled yellow that was described at this stage in the book.

“How did you do that?” Malfoy demanded, glancing over at him. Harry looked at Malfoy’s cauldron and smirked when he saw there was barely any color in it. “I’m just that good Malfoy,” he said and turned back to his cauldron. He added a sprig of peppermint and breathed deeply as the potion immediately took a peppermint-aroma. “That wasn’t part of the recipe, Peverell!” Malfoy hissed. Harry ignored him.

He needed a Sopohorous Bean now, and Harry automatically grabbed for a silver knife to get its juice. He felt eyes on him and stopped momentarily to see Malfoy glaring at him. Harry just shrugged and winked at the Malfoy before crushing it with the flat end of the silver knife. Juice burst from the bean, way more than what the little bean suggested, and Harry scooped it all up and poured the silver liquid into the cauldron, along with the bean. He started to stir until the muddled yellow started to clear up.

His hair started to stand on its end as the fumes and heat got to him. Harry looked to his left to see Riddle working. His hair was somehow still perfect, a look of total concentration on his face as he worked, his fingers moving deftly. Harry stared at Riddle’s fingers for some time before snapping out of it and went back to his own potion. The yellow coloring became more and more apparent and soon it was time for Harry to add wormwood. With the last ingredient added, it was all just a matter of stirring and controlling the flame properly.

At the end of the double period, Harry was breathing heavily, sweat sheening from his forehead and his hair a complete mess. However, it was worth it as his potion looked perfect. It was sunshine-yellow and had a hint of peppermint in it’s smell. Harry stood by his potion proudly and looked at Riddle’s and Malfoy’s potions.

They were both yellow like Harry’s, however Malfoy’s was the dullest of the three, it did not have the shining quality that Harry, and Riddle’s had, although, much to Harry’s delight, his potion was brighter than Riddle’s. Slughorn walked around, taking his time to examine everyone’s potion. When he reached their table, Slughorn stopped. He smiled ruefully at Jasper’s potion and nodded at Malfoy’s. He stopped at Harry’s. He stared at the potion and grinned. “I knew I wouldn’t be disappointed, Harry Peverell!” he declared. “This potion is absolutely perfect! I’ve never seen a student have such a bright yellow as you have.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry smiled.

Malfoy growled out and said, “Professor he cheated! He didn’t follow the instructions and added extra ingredients!”

“Oh? Is that right?” Slughorn said, looking at Malfoy before leaning over Harry’s potion, giving it a more critical eye. He sniffed the fumes that drifted from the potion and smiled, “Is that peppermint I smell? Ingenious Harry! Unorthodox! Yes, that would work perfectly to counterbalance the occasional side effects! Ten points for Slytherin and a very, very well done Mr. Peverell. Color me very impressed.”

“He also did the bean wrong!” Malfoy insisted. Harry interrupted. “I found out that if you use the flat side of a silver knife to crush the sopohorous bean, it is much easier to get the bean’s juice, and so much more will come out of it.”

“Really? I never heard of that,” Professor Slughorn blinked. “Would you mind if I try it out?” he looked as though he drank the Elixir to Induce Euphoria as he smiled down at Harry. Harry nodded and handed him his knife and took a bean from Malfoy’s supply. “The flat side of the knife, correct? Let’s find out—” Slughorn crushed the bean with the flat side and gave a squeal of delight at the sight of the juice. “Look at that! Class come over and look at this! Our young Harry here on his first day has found a much more effective way of getting juice from a sopohorous bean! I knew I had a good feeling about you Harry, m’boy! Have another ten—no, twenty points for Slytherin!”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry grinned widely. Professor Slughorn turned to Riddle and chuckled, “Tom m’boy, looks like we finally met your match, haven’t we?”

Riddle looked at Harry, “It seems we have Professor, but I love a good challenge.”

“Exactly what I expected from you,” Slughorn chuckled. He only gave everyone else’s cauldron a cursory glance and went back to his desk where he assigned homework. Riddle walked with Harry out of the classroom, with Malfoy, Jasper, and Nott behind them. “You’re a filthy little cheat,” Malfoy sneered when they were far enough. “You cheated at every step—”

“Malfoy!” Riddle snapped. The group stopped and Riddle turned to glare at the blond. “I think it would be best if you sit somewhere else for the rest of the week,” he said.

Malfoy looked as though his heart and soul broke. His skin paled and his eyes looked as though it lost any life. He hung his head and if he didn’t look so pitiful, Harry would have been gloating. He looked at Riddle and frowned, “Isn’t a week a bit too much?” He asked, going off at Malfoy’s reaction.

Riddle raised an eyebrow, “What would you suggest then, Harry?” he asked. Harry glanced back at Malfoy. “He can sit away from us for a day, but for the week he should write my notes until I get my penmanship up to a standard that you approve,” he suggested.

Riddle smiled at the idea. He looked back at Malfoy and sneered, “You should be thanking Harry, for he is much more merciful than me.” Students past them, but the group stayed together as Riddle stared at Malfoy expectantly. “Malfoy?” he repeated.

Harry could see anger in Abraxas Malfoy’s eyes. He gave Harry a sharp look that could be considered a glare but got onto his knees. “Thank you,” he forced out, “for being so generous.”

“Good, we will see you the day after tomorrow then,” Riddle said, and he turned without another word. Harry followed immediately while the others glanced back before running to rejoin them. “He was unnecessarily mean to you, Harry, why did you show mercy?” Riddle asked.

“It seemed like the right thing to do,” Harry explained. “And it looked as though he would die if he didn’t talk with any of us for a week. Besides, like you said, I need to work on my penmanship.” _And I need to get into everybody’s good graces,_ he thought to himself.

Riddle smirked, “Showing mercy only so you can get your own goal fulfilled. I must say Harry, with you around, this school year will be interesting.” Harry felt his stomach drop at this, and it worsened as he thought for a moment that Riddle was starting to like him.

Just as Riddle ordered, Harry found that Malfoy stayed away from them for the rest of the day, and all day the next. After dinner, Riddle had Malfoy kneel before him in front of Harry in their dormitory. He apologized to Riddle and then to Harry before Riddle patted his shoulder and the boy rose. He ordered Malfoy to leave, and Riddle turned to Harry. “Like I’ve told you Harry, I treat my boys well, and they are rewarded when they do good. However, when my boys break rules, either the school’s or mine, then I will deliver a swift punishment, until they have earned back my respect. Malfoy lost that, and now he must work to earn it back.”

Harry nodded at this.

“Good, so tell me Harry, how is Lestrange’s book?” Riddle asked.

“I’m actually liking it,” Harry said. “I didn’t know anything about what is written in it. I thought there was only the holidays like Christmas and Halloween—I never knew that the Wizarding World and Muggle World were one!”

“They were, a long time ago Harry,” Riddle nodded. “However, time passed, and the wizarding world became scared of the muggle world. It was the wizards who decided that we needed to be separated, and ever since then we were and anything queer or unusual was treated with suspicion and hostility.” Harry stared at Riddle. He had to remind himself that the handsome teen in front of him was a murderer. That he was Voldemort. “It’s a sin,” Riddle sighed. He shook his head and said, “but we can talk about that later. You just keep enjoying that book Harry.”

Harry did. Along with his classes and homework, Harry kept his promise and worked on his penmanship, his chicken scratch slowly getting better, along with reading more and more of Jasper’s book before he went to bed. He was disturbed at how normal everything felt. He lived like a regular student, there was no worries about having to fight at any moment, no worries of dying. Even the snake in his bed become strangely normal to him by the end of the week. They would tease each other as the snake kept pushing him to sleep and Harry insisted on “one more page.” The only instances when Harry remembered about Voldemort, and about how he was in the wrong time period, was whenever he read the _Daily Prophet,_ or whenever Riddle commanded someone in his group.

Saturday came with a peaceful dream, and Harry surprisingly woke up along with the rest of the group. Down in the Great Hall, as the others talked sleepily with each other and gushing over their weekend plans, Harry kept glancing over at Headmaster Dippet, wondering when he and Riddle will leave. His answer came in the form of a letter that appeared in front of both his and Riddle’s plates. Harry took his letter and opened it.

_Harry,_

_I have left the portkey with Professor Slughorn. You and Mr. Riddle will depart to his office after breakfast from which you will use the portkey. I have lessened the wards protecting Hogwarts for the day so that you two may travel. The portkey is word-activated. In order to activate the portkey, you both must say “Radish.” I’ve chosen this word to prevent any accidental activation. The Portkey is only good for going to Diagon Alley and back once, after which the spell will end. Make sure you have all of your purchases by then. You will use funds from Hogwarts’ Orphanage collection fund. Mr. Riddle will show you how to withdraw from it._

_Headmaster Dippet._

Harry looked at Riddle who obviously had a similar letter that he had. Riddle felt Harry look at him and put his letter down. “So,” Riddle said. “After breakfast.”

“After breakfast,” Harry nodded.

“What’s after breakfast?” Jasper asked, looking at the two of them.

Riddle answered. “Boys, you all better be on your best behavior. Harry and I will be spending the day at Diagon Alley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my tradition of not getting enough of this story, I’m uploading Chapter 5 and I have up to Chapter 8 done. But more importantly next chapter is SHOPPING!!! In 1943. I want to thank you all so much for reading, and especially for reviewing! I love reading each and every review, so please keep them coming.


	6. Diagon Alley

Chapter 6

Diagon Alley

Harry and Riddle went to Slughorn’s office as soon as they finished their breakfast. Slughorn was waiting for them. His desk was clear except for what looked like an old, broken beaten pocket-watch. “It’s supposed to be a wonderful day today,” Slughorn smiled. “Perfect day for shopping. Now, I want you both back here before it gets dark, understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Riddle said. He grabbed the pocket-watch from the desk and turned to Harry. They both held onto it, their fingers almost interlacing.

“You both know the phrase, right?”

“We do,” Harry nodded.

“Very well, good luck boys, and have fun,” Slughorn waved them off. Harry tightened his grip on the pocket-watch as Riddle said clearly, “Radish.”

Harry felt his hand locked onto the watch. Harry felt as though he was pulled roughly by his navel, and the world around him and Riddle started to spin. Harry closed his eyes tightly to save himself from feeling nauseous as they transported to Diagon Alley. He didn’t open them until he felt his feet land on solid ground and heard Riddle’s chuckling. Harry gave him a sharp glare, “I get sick easily with portkeys,” he said. Riddle just smiled and shook his head, “Come on Harry,” he said and turned down the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley.

Harry couldn’t help but smile. Diagon Alley looked the same, just as lively as he remembered. Shops pressed together on either side with witches and wizards crowding the street as they window shopped, a positive buzz in the air. At the end in the distance, Harry saw their first destination: Gringotts.

Riddle moved fast, glancing back every now and then to make sure that Harry kept up with him as they moved down Diagon Alley towards the Wizarding Bank. Riddle was a silent companion as they made it to the steps of the bank. He opened the door for Harry, and they went through. “Hogwarts has a collective account for students who cannot buy their supplies normally,” he explained. “It’s not the richest, and you will need to get things second-hand unfortunately, however it is better than nothing.”

Harry nodded and looked at the goblins, frowning. He wondered about the Potter Vault if he still technically had access to it. “However,” Riddle continued, “since you are a Peverell, you might have access to their vault, if it still exists.” Harry looked back at Riddle, his mind moving quickly as a plan formed. “That might work,” he muttered.

“Excuse me?” Riddle said. Harry looked at Riddle and debated mentally before talking out his thoughts aloud.

“If I speak to a goblin privately, would you be willing to wait? I’ll try to keep it as quick as I can,” he said. “In the meantime, if Headmaster Dippet keeps an eye on the Orphanage Account, you can withdraw some money and say we used that for my clothes.”

Riddle smirked at the plan. “Very well Harry,” he said, “I’ll follow your plan for once. Don’t take too long, however, or I might get bored.”

Harry shivered, feeling a cold threat under Riddle’s words. “Yes, Riddle,” he said. Harry thought that Riddle could have sense the shiver he gave him, as a satisfied smile appeared on his face.

“Be a good boy then, Harry, I will be waiting,” Riddle said.

Harry nodded and walked up to one of the large desks. “Excuse me,” he said. The goblin continued writing in its large ledger for a moment before looking down at Harry. “I want to speak to someone about accessing an old family vault,” he said.

“Name,” the goblin said.

“Harry Peverell.”

The goblin stared down at Harry for a moment. He sighed and placed his quill in his ledger, closing it. “Follow me,” the goblin demanded, getting off of its chair. Harry followed and the goblin led him to a door in the back which opened into an office. “We need to do a blood test to make sure you’re telling the truth,” the goblin said with a gleeful smirk. “It’s all simple really,” he went to the left wall and Harry realized that the walls were made of files cabinets. From a cabinet, the goblin pulled out a long white scroll and a sharp knife. “All you have to do is bleed on the paper and it’ll spell out your entire family history.”

The goblin chuckled to himself. Harry did not back down, however. He could talk himself into money, he was sure of it. He took the knife and sat down in front of the goblin. “How much blood?” he asked.

“Enough,” the goblin replied. Harry sighed and nodded. He psyched himself up as he held his free hand over the paper. With a quick slash, so quick he did not have time to think about it, Harry cut his hand. The wound was large and bleeding freely. He quickly dropped the knife and pressed his bleeding hand against the scroll. His blood pooled out around him, the paper absorbing it. His blood pooled until it was twice the size of his hand. Then, the blood jumped through the paper, starting to create a family tree, names written in a neat scrip. Harry pulled his hand away and quickly pulled out his wand, healing his wound. Harry looked as the family tree was made, and as expected, it showed his true name right where his hand was.

The goblin looked at it and smirked, “Trying to fool the bank, aren’t you Harry Potter?” he chuckled and read the date. “Huh?” He looked up at Harry then back at the paper. “Born Nineteen Eighty, what is going on here?” he demanded. “You’re not supposed to be alive yet!”

“I know,” Harry said. “I somehow got transported here, but I need money. Look, is it possible for me to access the Potter Vault?”

“Why are you going under the Peverell name, boy?” the goblin demanded.

“Because we thought that the name is long dead—and it doesn’t matter, right? That family died right,” Harry said.

“Wrong! The family married into other families! Including the Potters—look,” the goblin said, pointing to the name Iolanthe Peverell, who married Hardwin Potter. “The Potters were started by the Peverell,” he said. Harry looked at that section of the family tree. “Are the Potters the only known family the Peverell married into?” he asked.

The goblin thought for a moment, “Technically yes, to our records,” he answered.

“So, since I am a Potter, I should have access to a Peverell vault if there is one,” Harry said.

“Wrong! You’re not born yet!” the goblin said. “Harry Potter isn’t supposed to be born for another thirty-seven years!”

“True, but I am not Harry Potter, I am Harry Peverell here in this time,” Harry said. “If there is no way I can return to my present, then I will need a new name to live with, and since the Peverell are my ancestors—and the Potters already exist.”

“No, not allowed, I’m going to get security to deal with you! A nice long stay in one of our cells will do the trick,” the goblin said. He started to reach for the family tree, however Harry stopped him. He was moving without thinking. His wand was pointed at the goblin and his voice said clearly, _“Imperio.”_

The spell took affect and the goblin had an easy dazed look in his eye. “So, about my vaults,” Harry said too calmly. “I want to know if there is a Peverell vault, and if so I want immediate access to it.”

“There is,” the goblin said. “It’s been closed for almost as long as the bank stood, gaining interest.”

“How much?”

“Twenty thousand, nine hundred, and ninety-one galleons, one sickle, and eight knuts,” the goblin said. Harry nodded, that was a good starting amount. However, knowing wizard prices and their insanity, Harry wanted a little more extra cushion room.

“Okay, how much can I transfer from the Potter vault into the Peverell vault without anyone really noticing?” he asked. The goblin was silent for a moment, shifting in his seat idly as he gazed out in a daze. “Answer me!” Harry demanded.

The goblin jumped. “Five percent! At most,” it said.

“Do it,” Harry demanded. The goblin snapped its finger and a ledger appeared. He wrote in it and looked up at Harry, “It is done,” he said.

“Good,” Harry said. He thought for a moment, “I revoke my access to the Potter Vaults until July 31st 1980,” he said. “Until then I will only use the Peverell Vault. I want any and all documents I need to fill out and sign to make this legal.” The goblin nodded and got out of his chair. He moved to the wall of cabinets once more, Harry’s wand always trained on him, before returning to Harry with a quill and some papers. Harry read through them as quickly as he could and signed them all as _Harry Peverell_. Once it was all done, Harry trained his wand on the goblin once more, done with him. “I’m going to cancel the spell. You will forget everything. All you know is that I, the last Peverell, has come to gain access to my old family vault again. These papers are all legal and properly filed never to look at again unless I say so. If you dare try to speak about this to anyone, or even have doubts about it, you will cut off your tongue. Nod if you understand.” The goblin nodded. “Good,” Harry said, and he canceled the spell.

He felt a rush of adrenaline and dopamine flood into him. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he realized what he did. He did Dark Magic, and instead of feeling angry or disgusted about it, it felt good, really good. It was harmless really, since it turned out he did have Peverell ancestors. He was just claiming what was already his. Thinking more about it, it was more in self-defense as the goblin was going to call security on him. Still, he felt happy that he finally crossed the line. He felt that he needed to if he wanted to keep ahead of Riddle.

“I am so glad that you’ve decided to do your banking business here, Mr. Peverell,” the goblin said, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. “You will not be disappointed with Gringotts Bank. And as a token of thanks, we would like to give you this.” The goblin reached into the desk and pulled out a small empty coin purse. It was brown with a gold trimming that snapped open. “This will be connected to your account Mr. Peverell, and whenever you make a purchase the needed amount will be inside,” the goblin explained.

“Thank you,” Harry said. He stood up; his wand pocketed. “It is a pleasure doing business with you,” he smiled and left the room.

Harry met up with Riddle who was waiting just outside. He was playing with a small bag of coins. “Finally,” he drawled, “what took so long?”

“I had to convince the bank I am who I am,” Harry said.

“And who is that?” Riddle asked. Harry smiled sweetly at him, “I’m Harry Peverell,” he answered.

Riddle snickered. “That you are, anyway, Harry, let’s go. You need robes,” he said.

“We can wander around,” Harry smiled, “We have the entire day, don’t we? Besides, I want to look around Diagon Alley, and I’m sure that you know some _interesting_ spots, don’t you Riddle?”

Riddle stared at him for a moment. “There’s something different about you,” he muttered before turning, “not that it matters. Fine then, we have the whole day anyway Harry. We will get you your robes and clothes first, and afterwards I will show you Diagon Alley, and everything connected to it, through my eyes.” Harry felt the cold shiver again, and he couldn’t help himself as he followed Tom Riddle down the stairs and into Diagon Alley once more.

He led Harry to a clothing shop called Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. It must have been new, Harry thought, as the shop itself didn’t have the settled in look that he remembered, and when they walked in, Madam Malkin looked quite younger than he remembered.

“Hogwarts students!” she said at once, “I didn’t know they finally let students out of the grounds during weekends.”

“We have special permission,” Riddle said. “Harry here needs clothes.”

Madam Malkin made a noise and practically pulled Harry onto a small stool so that she could measure him. “Suppose you’ll be sticking with second-hand robes?” she asked.

“No,” Harry said, “I can afford whatever I like.”

“Oh, well excuse me,” Madam Malkin said. She continued to measure Harry for a bit before talking again, “I’m surprised Headmaster Dippet allowed you two out. These are bad times we’re having, bad times.”

“Bad times?” Harry asked.

“Where have you been boy!” Madam Malkin gasped, “Grindelwald is right at our doorstep and every day it seems that more and more are falling for his message! Haven’t you been reading the _Daily Prophet_?”

“He has been too busy running away from Grindelwald’s men,” Riddle answered.

“Oh, my mistake then, apologies,” she said. She finished measuring Harry and told him to stay where he was. She ran off into the shop and came back a moment later with a robe. Harry took off Jasper’s, and Riddle held onto it as Harry slipped the robe which was too big for him. He stood still as she started to hem it.

“Then you must have saw all those terrible things his people’s done,” Madam Malkin continued. “I only read about it myself, the burnings and killings. Truly awful.”

“Yeah, it is,” Harry said shortly. He glanced at Riddle, “I saw his followers torture muggles, holding them high in the air as they screamed, and their bodies bent backwards. They were doing this to muggle children too, and it was all for fun.”

“Ohh how horrible,” Malkin said, “well speak no more about nasty business and nasty business won’t follow you—now, follow me and pick out what you want. You’re in Slytherin, yes?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Harry said. They followed her around the shop. Harry stopped and picked up robes and cloaks that he liked. Riddle stopped him after the fourth robe, “Do not get all of your clothing here, Harry,” he whispered, “I know a better place.”

Harry nodded and decided to put some clothes back. In the end, they gotten enough school robes and uniforms for Harry to survive with, as Riddle told him the castle’s house-elves do washings daily, and they left the store with Harry holding onto his shopping back.

“Harry, wait,” Riddle commanded. His wand was out and pointed at Harry’s pocket. He muttered something before pocketing his wand. “Your pockets should be big enough, you can put whatever you buy into them,” he explained.

“Thanks, Riddle,” Harry blinked, shocked at such a small act of kindness. He tested it out and moved his bag to his pocket. Either the bag shrunk, or his pocket grew, Harry couldn’t tell, but he was able to push his shopping bag into his pocket and, amazingly enough, his pocket still felt empty. But when he put his hand in it, he could feel the bag.

Harry brought Riddle next to Flourish and Blotts, in order to purchase his textbooks. As he was picking up his textbooks, Harry couldn’t help but stroll around the store, seeing what books it had. It was, with some disappointment, that Harry did not find any other books about the Old Tradition. Apparently, his displeasure was obvious as Riddle stepped up to Harry, “What’s the matter?” he asked.

“I thought there would be more books here about Yule, Samhain, and magic before the worlds separated,” Harry said. Riddle laughed.

“Harry, how can you be so naive?” he laughed.

Harry glared at him, “Well excuse me Riddle, then tell me where I’m supposed to buy more books like that, and why they aren’t here!”

“Because Harry,” Riddle purred, getting uncomfortably close to Harry. The teen blushed at their closeness as Riddle’s voice dipped to a low whisper, “What we’re doing, what we’re celebrating, is now considered Dark Magic.”

Harry wasn’t shocked that it was Dark Magic. Instead, he was shocked at how little he cared. _And why would you?_ The dark voice in his head returned. _Did you not use an Unforgivable Curse for your own greed? Face it Harry, we now have a chance to see who you really are._

Harry tried to push the dark voice down as he stared up at Riddle, noticing for the first time just how tall the handsome teen was, and how small he appeared to be. “Show me,” he whispered, almost commanded. Riddle gave a smirk and walked away.

“Pay for your things Harry Peverell,” Riddle ordered, “and then I will show you wonderous things.”

A strange ball of excitement grew in Harry and he quickly paid for his textbooks, pocketing them in his robe. He followed Riddle outside. Riddle walked with a purpose, going down the streets of Diagon Alley, his eyes never wavering nor glancing back to make sure Harry was still behind him. Harry had a feeling that the boy knew he had him completely captured and curious at this point.

Harry wasn’t surprised, then, when they stood at the entrance of Knockturn Alley. “This is where you will buy all of your important items from now on Peverell,” Riddle said. “Knockturn Alley. Come along, clothing is first. We have Malfoy to thank for this shop, he was the one who introduce me to it.”

Riddle led Harry deep into the alley. It wasn’t as crowded as Diagon Alley, but those who were there wore dark robes and hid their faces as they kept to themselves. Harry and Riddle, walking around in Slytherin robes, stood out like a sore thumb. Near the back of the alley was a clothing shop. Harry was surprised at how neat it looked inside. There wasn’t any dusty skulls or ancient artefacts filled with curses as he expected, just clothes that looked to be made of very nice materials. Riddle led him around this store, pointing out what he figured would look good on Harry. They were mainly dark colors, a couple emerald shirts and traveling cloaks, but nothing was really anything Harry would object to wearing. When they were done, Harry once again pocketed his purchases and followed Riddle outside.

“There is one more store I wish to go to, Harry,” Riddle said, “and I know for a fact that this store will have everything you desire.” He left it at that and began walking once more.

The store was Borgin and Burkes. It was a large, dusty, dimly lit shop. Evil-looking masks hung on the walls, and glass cases were held over artifacts with signs that said _DO NOT TOUCH! VERY LETHAL!_ There were books stacked against a wall, and on the opposite side jewelry that Harry assumed were cursed. Throughout the room were various displays of any and all objects considered Dark or dangerous. “The books are over here, Harry,” Riddle said, leading Harry towards a section of the shop that held a large collection of books. “They advertise that they have the darkest books, however as you will see, that is a lie. However, they do have a hand in some Dark Artefacts.” Harry nodded, all too familiar about what they sold here.

Harry turned to the books and started to examine them. There were many small books about beginning Dark Magic, however he just ignored these. “Listen Harry, you stay here and look around,” Riddle said, “I have to talk with the owner for a minute.”

Harry’s interest peaked. He nodded and Riddle left. Harry continued to examine the books, walking slowly, and picking up any book whose title mentioned “Old Ways” or “Old Traditions.” He found a couple books solely about the rituals performed on Samhain and added them to his pile. As he did this, he kept his ears open, straining to listen into Riddle’s conversation. He and the owner were by the counter, whispering in hushed tones. Harry turned to watch them once, only to see the owner had an angry look on his ugly face. But still, they were too quiet, so Harry decided to try and get closer, as though looking at the other displays.

The closest display was the jewelry section, so Harry casually made his way there, wishing that he brought his Invisibility Cloak. Listening in would be so much easier if he were invisible. However, it was still stuffed in the bottom of his bag. _I need to buy a trunk,_ he thought idly. The jewelry displayed were beautiful, yes. They were the only things that were kept clean in this entire dusty shop. He could now hear Riddle and the owner’s hisses, but still could not make out what they were saying at all.

Harry moved down the selection, his eyes never leaving the jewelry being displayed. The two were getting clearer now. Harry could make out Riddle’s voice perfectly, low, and seductive, almost hypnotic, while the owner was angry. A flash of gold caught Harry’s eyes and he almost gave out a yell. It was a locket. A large oval locket made of heavy gold, with green gems that formed a serpentine ‘S’. Harry’s fingers were slowly reaching out for it before he even realized. This was Slytherin’s Locket.

Slytherin’s Locket. Before Riddle turned it into a horcrux. Before he stole it from that rich witch named Hepzibah Smith. Before anything terrible happened. The Locket that he and Dumbledore were looking for, were about to get, and now it is just sitting there in front of Harry, ready for purchase. He remembered the memories he and Dumbledore watched together. He remembered how Riddle’s mother had the locket, how she was pregnant and dying with no food or money to her name. She sold the locket to this store for only ten galleons, and not long after that she went to Riddle’s orphanage, where she left the child and died soon after.

So much grief connected to this locket. So much death and now it is just sitting there. _I could change it,_ Harry thought. _I could change history, make it that Riddle never gets it, never kills that woman for it._

He was now holding it in his hand, and the owner finally saw him. “Stop that you filthy brat!” Caractacus Burke yelled. “I brought that locket myself; you have no idea what it is! It is priceless!”

“It’s mine now,” Harry said, turning to the man. “And I will pay you the same amount you’ve brought it from the dying woman for. He pulled out ten galleons and slammed it onto the table.

“You little bastard—”

“The only bastard I see is the man in front of me,” Harry continued. He glanced at Riddle, “Would you believe that a woman, desperate for money and food, and heavily pregnant, came to this shop and sold her only heirloom to this man, an heirloom that would mean more than to world for some, for only ten galleons? Ten! And she died soon after that.”

Riddle raised an eyebrow. “I would call that a heartless man, and a disgusting excuse of a wizard,” he said.

“Indeed,” Harry nodded. He placed his books on counter as well and said, “I will also need a trunk. And please don’t try to overcharge me, I can afford it, but I would hate if Aurors would suddenly appear here to have a look around your shop.”

“You dare threaten me, kid?” Burke growled out.

“Yeah, I do,” Harry laughed. He needed this locket, he needed to change history. Burke cursed and under Harry’s and Riddle’s watchful eyes, rang Harry up, including charging him the ten galleons for the locket. Harry wore it, feeling a sense of power as he did so. He pocketed his books and trunk and smiled at Riddle, “Did you do everything you needed to?” he asked.

“I did,” Riddle said, he turned to Burke, “I’ll expect them soon.”

“They will be,” Burke muttered darkly, all too happy to have them out. The afternoon sun was still high, and Harry felt very accomplished.

“Hey, Riddle,” he said, “can we go get ice cream? There’s some stuff I want to talk to you about.”

“Yeah, of course,” Riddle said, “I still have some money left so I’ll pay.” Harry smiled at that and the two returned to Diagon Alley. They were a few years too early for ice cream from Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor, but Riddle showed Harry another ice cream shop where they could sit outside as they ate. “So, should we begin on how you knew about the locket, or how you are a Parseltongue?” Riddle said conversationally.

Harry glanced up at him and sighed. He knew over the next few moments, he would either gain Riddle’s trust or make the boy hate him. He had to word everything carefully. “That is a hard thing to explain,” he began. “I’m not Slytherin’s Heir, not even close. I’m Peverell through and through. I’m not sure how, or exactly why but I’ve just always been able to talk to snakes. My parents couldn’t, my muggle relatives definitely couldn’t do it. It’s just something that I knew how to do. It was natural to me, like speaking a second language I instinctively knew. If I had to guess, I would say that the Slytherin and Peverell families married at one point before never interacting again. The gift stayed dormant, for some reason, until it appeared in me.”

“Curious,” Riddle said, “but why you?”

“I don’t know,” Harry said honestly. “I don’t know why I can talk to snakes. Jasper told me that you would be scared, that I would try to replace you, but I just want you to know Riddle, that I would never do that.” He looked up to stare at Riddle in the eyes. “I would never try to replace you as Slytherin’s Heir. It is not who I am.”

Riddle stared at Harry for a long moment. Their eyes never left one another as their ice cream slowly started to melt in their long, tense stare. Finally, at the end, Riddle broke it. “I believe you Harry, and I thank you,” he said. “When I started Hogwarts, the others did not respect me. They thought I was a mudblood because I came from an orphanage. But I knew I was different. I spent five years figuring out who I was, finding the parentage that I did not know I’ve had. All I had was my name but, in the end, it was enough.”

“You mean because of Riddle?” Harry asked, although he already knew the answer.

“No,” Riddle said, “Marvolo. My middle name. ‘Tom Riddle’ came from my disgusting muggle father who left my mother for dead. ‘Marvolo’ was my grandfather’s name. Marvolo Gaunt. The last direct descendants of the great Salazar Slytherin.” A look of pride shone in Riddle’s eyes. He held up his hand and showed Harry the ring one more, “This, was his ring. Marvolo’s. I don’t know if this mark on it is the Gaunt’s coat of arms, but I assume it is. I need to see a book on old family’s crests if one still exists.”

“I’m sure you’ll find one,” Harry said assumingly, although he felt like he knew the answer, but couldn’t remember it at that point.

Riddle nodded and took a small bite of his ice cream. “We’ve talked about your Parseltongue, now tell me about the locket,” he commanded. “For a boy who was raised by muggles and on the run, you sure know a lot about jewelry’s history.”

“That’s because this one is special,” Harry hinted. “I cannot tell you everything yet, where is the fun if we can’t hold secrets?” he teased. Riddle reacted to this by leaning close.

“Right you are Harry,” he purred, “for I find shattering secrets, and learning all their contents _very_ satisfying.”

“Then I will give you this secret to crack,” Harry said as he leaned forward as well, “Tom Marvolo Riddle.” He lifted the locket to his lips, his eyes staying on Riddle. _“Open,”_ he hissed. A small mechanism clicked inside, and the locket opened. There were two mirrors inside, both rimmed by green gem snakes. Harry saw Riddle’s eyes filled with curiosity and wonder. “This is history,” Harry said. “One of four artifacts from when Hogwarts was found. Salazar Slytherin’s Locket.” He closed the locket and let it drop softly back onto his chest.

“My history,” Riddle whispered.

“My locket,” Harry countered. He debated for a moment, “When your mother was pregnant, she sold it to Burkes for ten galleons. That money barely lasted her until she gave birth, and sadly passed away.”

Riddle’s eyes flashed in anger. “How do you know this?” he demanded. “How do you just know what it took me five years to figure out on my own!?” Harry flinched slightly but kept calm.

“That is my secret for you to figure out,” he said. “For it seems that now I can’t return,” he muttered, and lightly fingered the locket. He looked up to see Riddle’s anger gone, instead a mixture of determination and curiosity shined in his dark brown eyes.

“Harry Peverell, you are without a doubt the most mysterious boy I’ve ever met,” Riddle said. His hand shot out and grabbed Harry’s hand and the locket before Harry could react. A possessive tone took over Riddle’s voice, “and I cannot wait to make you _mine_.”

Harry felt scared by the proclamation. As soon as Riddle’s hand was on his though, it wasn’t, and the Slytherin was back to calmly eating. Harry took a couple more bites, trying to figure out how to break the silence between them.

Screams broke it. There was an explosion, and Harry and Riddle looked up to see rubble fall from a building nearby. Witches and wizards were panicking. They started to disappear before screaming louder at their failed attempt of Apparation. Black columns of smoke took over the sky above, and from them, wizards dressed in black robes and wearing silver masks appeared and started attacking indiscriminately. “What’s going on?” Harry asked, looking around in a panic.

Tom stared and said with a fascination, “Grindelwald.”


	7. Grindelwald's Assault

Chapter 7

Grindelwald’s Assault

Terror spread everywhere. The Dark Wizards were attacking anything that moved and everything that they saw. Curses were firing off everywhere, and Harry felt a sickening familiarity as his mind went to Voldemort’s Death Eaters. He threw their table to the side and immediately he and Riddle took shelter behind it. Harry was surprised, Riddle was calm, deadly calm. He pulled the broken pocket-watch from his robes and held it out to Harry. They both grabbed on. “Radish!” Harry said.

Nothing happened.

“They must have put up anti-traveling shields,” Riddle said with irritation. “Nobody is getting out of here.”

“So, what are we going to do?” Harry whispered, glancing over their table urgently. “We can’t hide behind here forever; they’ll find us eventually.”

“Agreed, then we should stay out of sight,” Riddle whispered.

“If only I have my Invisibility Cloak,” Harry growled irritated, “then we could hide out until they’re gone.”

“Well we don’t, so we need to think of something else, Harry,” Riddle spat. They both glanced around the table. Down from both sides, Dark Wizards were running amok, chasing any innocent bystanders who were in the streets while they destroyed the buildings around them. There were none near them yet, however Harry felt like they were closing in.

“The shields shouldn’t be very big, right?” Harry asked. “They should only be above Diagon Alley, and maybe even Knockturn Alley.”

“Yeah, your point?”

“We run to the Leaky Cauldron,” Harry said. “We get to there, get on the muggle side of the pub and then we can use the portkey back to Hogwarts.”

“Good plan,” Riddle said, “here’s the problem: They will think of that already. They will have wizards both situated outside and inside the Leaky Cauldron.”

“How do you know?” Harry asked.

“Because it’s what I would do,” Riddle said. He looked around. The followers of Grindelwald were getting closer. “However, since I cannot think of another plan at this moment, I see no harm going towards the Leaky Cauldron while I think.”

“Good,” Harry said, “now follow me and keep your head low.”

“I do not take orders, Peverell.”

“You do if you want to live, Riddle, come on,” Harry made a final glance. There was an empty alleyway just ahead of them and he sprinted off, Riddle following them. None of the Dark Wizards saw them, and Harry continued running down the alleyway, his wand clutched tightly in his hand with Riddle following him. The alleyway curved around the backs of the shops, going down parallel with Diagon Alley. Harry stopped when a door ahead of them slammed open and two wizards robed and masked walked out.

“Look at here,” one of them said, leering at them. “Little schoolboys playing hooky? My, you boys chose a horrible day to leave Hogwarts.”

“We’re not getting new members today boys, sorry,” the second laughed. He raised his wand up high and Harry immediately jabbed his, “ _Expelliarmus!_ ” The wizard’s wand flew high into the air and into Harry’s waiting hand. He blinked before yelling angrily at Harry, “Who do you think you are boy? KILL HIM!”

Harry felt a hand push against his body, and he was shoved against the wall as Riddle pointed his wand at the first, _“Avada Kedavra!”_ Riddle’s Killing Curse hit the man before he could utter a single word and he dropped dead. “Kill them before they can kill you Peverell!” Riddle scolded.

“No, we can do this without killing,” Harry said and to prove his point, he sent a nonverbal stunner to the unarmed Dark Wizard, who flew far from them and landed on the ground roughly. They glared at each other for a moment before Riddle grabbed Harry’s robe, “Come on, we should keep moving.”

Harry agreed and they continued on. It was slow work, they ran between stores to make sure that nobody could see them in the tiny slits between them, and the alleyway they were in did not go all the way down. Instead, it stopped shortly after they encountered the two dark wizards at a crossroads between going to the main street, and further down to the left. “What’s to the left?” Harry asked Riddle.

“Most likely some homes,” Riddle said. “Come on, we’ll have to run down the main street.” They moved to the mouth of the alleyway, both leaning against the walls and looking down Diagon Alley. “I don’t see any other alleyway openings, do you?” Riddle asked, looking down the way they went. “However, there are just four wizards who went into the shops that the two came out of.”

Harry nodded and looked down his path. “I don’t see any alleyways either. He squinted and looked around, ducking when he saw a wizard turn his way. The streets were now free of any bystanders, only the Dark Wizards roamed them among the rubble from ruined buildings. “Flourish and Blotts is up ahead. We can head towards there then move on,” he suggested. “Instead of looking for alleyways, if we jump shop to shop, we’ll have cover and will reach the Leaky Cauldron more directly.”

“Alright,” Riddle nodded. He joined Harry, his body pressing against the younger teen’s as he looked down. “I see three wizards, how good are you in a fight?”

“Amazing,” Harry said, “Just don’t kill.”

“Harry—”

“There might be people watching,” Harry interrupted. “If you kill, then you might get into major trouble even after this is over.” Riddle frowned, clearly dissatisfied that Harry was telling him what to do, and even more so that he was agreeing to it.

“Fine, then we need to knock them unconscious. Ready?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. Riddle counted silently, and on his mark, both boys jumped from the alleyway, shooting Stunners at the small group of Dark Wizards. Two wizards fell before the remainder could react. He yelled, and from the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Dark Wizards rushing out of the shops around them, crowding on both sides. There were two in front of them, and four behind, all had their wands trained on Harry and Riddle. Harry did not need to worry about Riddle, he knew what atrocities he is capable of.

So instead, Harry focused on the two in front of him. His mind working quickly on the best course of action. The wizards made the first moves. Harry did not recognize the spells they casted at him, and he did not wish to find out. “ _Protego_!” he yelled. The Shield Charm protected Harry from both spells as they canceled each other out. Harry sent a stunner their way only for them both to jump out of the way. Harry pointed his wand at a particularly big piece of rock and grunted. The rock, which looked to be part of a roof moments ago, floated in the air and shot towards where one of the wizards jumped to, hitting his leg. The wizard yelled in pain and shot another dark spell at Harry which he blocked. The other wizard sent fire at him, and Harry was barely able to douse it with an _Aquamenti_. However, that gave him an idea as he pointed at both of them, _“Incendio!”_ A blazing fire shot from Harry’s wand, landing in the street ahead of him and towering high. He pushed forward and controlled the fire as it lashed out at both wizards. He heard screams and immediately ceased the spell. The fire disappeared and he saw the robes of both wizards were on fire. They were distracted getting the fire out on both, and Harry used the opportunity to stun both of them and turned on his heel to see Riddle.

Riddle was in the middle of a five-way duel. He blocked every spell sent his way, but still Harry could see some scratches on his face. He ran to help Riddle, stunning one of the four Dark Wizards. “The walls,” Riddle commanded. Harry didn’t get what he needed to do so as he blocked spells, Riddle pointed his wand at the front walls of the shops by Grindelwald’s followers. “ _Accio!”_ he screamed. Brick and mortar flew towards Tom, hitting the unsuspecting wizards. The bricks all landed in a pile in front of Riddle, which he pointed at, “ _Dupulso!”_

As though they were fired from a gun, the bricks shot away from Riddle, bombarding the two dark wizards in front of him. Some bricks exploded when they contacted spells, but the dust only blinded the dark wizards before they were pelted with bricks, hitting them almost everywhere. They fell down bloodied. Harry whipped his wand at the wall need the other Dark Wizard, _“Bombarda!”_ His spell missed. Instead of hitting the wall, the exploding spell hit the pavement directly in front of the last Dark Wizard. The wizard shot into the air, flying almost ten feet. In the air, he was defenseless, and both Harry and Riddle shot a Stunning Spell, hitting the Dark Wizard who landed unconscious with a soft crunching sound.

They did not worry about him, however, as they quickly turned and ran towards Flourish and Blotts and went inside. There was one wizard in there, laughing as he tore down books. Riddle made quick work of him and they both pressed themselves on opposite sides of the door.

“Okay,” Riddle breathed, “next shop?”

“Ollivanders,” Harry said automatically, glancing through the open door. “I don’t know how many followers Grindelwald has here.”

“An army most likely,” Riddle said, “Why is he even doing this in the first place?”

“To scare people?” Harry suggested. “It doesn’t matter now; we have to keep moving. Are you okay?”

Riddle stared at him. His face was blank but in his eyes, Harry saw excitement. Riddle was excited at the thought of fighting these Dark Wizards, excited at the thought to continue fighting. Was it the pain he was inflicting? Or something else? Harry had no time for these questions as a spell shot into the shop, destroying a bookstand.

Ollivanders was across and up the street. It wasn’t the biggest progress to the Leaky Cauldron, but it was something. Harry prepared himself to run and glanced down at Riddle. “On the count of three,” he said. “One, two—three!” They both ran out of the bookshop. Immediately a swarm of spells were fired upon them. Harry and Riddle kept their heads low and covered, however neither of them saw the three Bombarda spells that hit the cobblestone street around them. Harry screamed as he was flung into the air, debris hitting and cutting him. He landed on his back and groaned as pain shot through his body. Riddle landed near him, looking just as beaten up as he was. Adrenaline fueled Harry and forced his muscles to contract and relax enough for him to stand. He stumbled before his feet found a solid stance, _“Expelliarmus Maxima!”_ he screamed into the air. Five wands flung from their masters’ hands and landed in front of Harry. Riddle scooped them and ran into Ollivanders, Harry following after. Riddle snapped the five wands as Harry collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily. The spell took a lot out of him. Their faces were started to get bloodied, cuts and bruises marking them both as well as dust from the explosion. Harry had an awful taste in his mouth and spat on the ground, thankful that there was no blood.

Riddle slammed the door shut and magically locked it and the windows. “That’s not going to hold them forever,” he breathed.

“I just need a second,” Harry panted. Riddle nodded and looked around the shop. “It looks like Ollivander isn’t here,” he noted.

“Lucky for us, I don’t think I can protect him along with fighting these guys,” Harry said. “I never knew there were so many of them.” He breathed deeply and forced himself up. Riddle immediately stood as well as grabbed for his arm. “I’m fine,” Harry insisted. “I’m not going to fall.”

“Then let’s go,” Riddle said, “if I remember correctly, Avery showed me a back alley behind Ollivanders. There should be a door in back.” He led Harry over the counter, and they left the main room, going through tight corridors of shelves packed tightly with boxes upon boxes of wands. Harry felt a weird sensation, knowing that among these boxes, his own wand laid in wait for him to come many half a century from now. The boxes were interrupted by a door, which thankfully led to an empty alleyway. They walked slow, careful not to make any noise.

The alleyway took them most of the way towards the Leaky Cauldron. However, all of Diagon Alley started and ended with the pub. So that when they reached the end of the alley, Harry poked his head out to see that it, along with a small alleyway on the opposite side, spilled into the street in front of the Leaky Cauldron. The archway was open, guarded by two wizards. “Just two of them outside,” Harry whispered to Riddle. “We can take them both down before they notice. How many do you think are inside?”

“I don’t know, Grindelwald has an army,” Riddle said simply. Harry nodded and thought for a moment. “We can torch the place,” Harry suggested. “Burn them out.”

Riddle shrugged, “That’ll work. And if we’re lucky, some of them will be trapped and die.”

Harry couldn’t help but nod in agreement. They both made sure they were ready and jumped out of the alleyway once more, their Stunning Spells hitting both guards, who slumped down against the archway. “Let’s go!” Harry yelled and he began running. Riddle ran after him. Then they stopped. Harry felt his muscles turn to stone as he was stuck midstride, floating into the air helplessly. He strained to look to his side, only catching an edge of Riddle to see that he too was frozen just as Harry. Floating in the air, Harry heard a voice behind them.

“Why is it that while the rest of the wizarding world run scared at my name, I have two children who not only fights, but killed some of my men?” Harry’s body was forced to turn around slowly until he and Riddle faced a single man. He was a tall handsome man with dark hair and a short mustache, his eyes had a crazed look and his wand was pointed at them. “Albus’s children too! Ah, I should have known,” the man chuckled as he saw their robes. “Only his students would be foolish enough to do something like this.”

It took Harry a moment to recognize the Dark Wizard who stood before him. He only saw his picture in the _Daily Prophet,_ and barely in his textbooks before he got here, however the more he stared at the man, the more he recognized him. The Dark Wizard in front of them was Gellert Grindelwald. “Now dear children, as much as I would like to talk with you, I hope that you first listen to a little speech I have prepared for your Ministry.”

He turned his back to Harry and Riddle and pressed his wand to his throat. “Look around, world. Look at what my followers can do in such a short time. Diagon Alley—England’s major wizarding shopping center. Controlled and in rubbles by an enemy force! Time and time again I stress that I do not wish to be enemies! I do not want the destruction of the wizarding world! This is what will happen if we allow the Muggles, the No-Majs, to continue their way. We are superior than them, and we must create our hierarchy For the Greater Good. Yes! Some may die, but in the end, we will show our force to the Muggles! Conquer and Dominate the No-Majs, and all will be in our rightful places! They are dangerous creatures capable of destroying our very world! I have seen the destruction they will cause, and only I can prevent that! Don’t you want a world of peace? Don’t you want a world in which we live in our rightful places?” He paused for a moment and glanced back at Harry and Riddle. “But why take my word for it?” he muttered darkly. “Time and time again I’ve told you about those beasts’ threat and time and time again you have chosen to ignore me. So! We will hear from two new voices, young voices. Two fortunate students of Hogwarts, who decided to do some shopping on this beautiful afternoon.” He moved to Riddle first, looking at him for a moment before turning to Harry. “You,” he said, pointing his wand at Harry. “I’ve seen that look before, seen in in Dumbledore, seen it in myself,” he said. “Come and tell your Ministry your name.” He pointed his wand at Harry.

The previous spell that was holding Harry ended, only for Harry to feel the familiar floating feeling of the Imperius Curse. Grindelwald’s voice whispered inside his head immediately, _come to me._

Harry fought it, his legs fighting against each other as they both tried to step forward and stay still at the same time. The result was Harry fumbling, falling to the ground. “You’re a strong one, aren’t you?” Grindelwald said, “no matter, still have your friend here.” He jabbed his wand against Riddle’s neck. “Be a good boy, and tell your Minister your name,” he said.

“Tom Riddle,” Riddle said evenly.

“Good job, he’s far better at playing along than you are,” Grindelwald said, looking back at Harry. “Now Tom, why don’t you tell your Ministry all about the Greater Good.” Riddle looked as though he was struggling. The contest of will happening within him allowed Harry a chance to stand up, his wand still clenched tightly in his hand as he pointed it at Grindelwald. _I just need to distract him,_ he thought. He took a couple breathes, swelling up his energy. “Hey! Grindelwald!” he yelled out. “You want to know my name?”

“Hm?” Grindelwald turned. “Oh, you’re standing! Good show child, good show. Fine, what is your name?”

“I am Harry Peverell,” Harry yelled, and he jabbed his wand. Fire shot out of it towards Grindelwald. The Dark Wizard blocked it easily, but in doing so, his curses on Riddle ended and the boy gained control of his body. “Clear the pub! I’ll buy us time,” Harry yelled, his fire spell still burning around Grindelwald.

“You idiot—”

“GO!”

Riddle once again had an angry look that Harry was commanding him but ran into the pub. Harry’s fire vanished in a blue smoke and Grindelwald stood unaffected. “That was both very honorable and also incredibly, stupendously stupid of you, Harry Peverell,” Grindelwald said. “You have no hopes of defeating me.”

“I know,” Harry said. “I’m not going to defeat you; I just need to buy us time for my friend to take care of your followers inside. They are inside right? Ready to stop anyone from running?”

“Why yes, I believe there are,” Grindelwald said. “All my good children, all loyal followers. You could have been one too child, but unfortunately I’ve decided to change my mind.” Blue fire surrounded them. There was a large chunk of wall to Harry’s left and he sent out stunners as he ran towards it. “Really? You’re going to do all that dramatic speech and then spend our date hiding?” Grindelwald said, sounding disappointed.

Harry ignored him. He pointed his wand at the ground. He had to play smart and do things that weren’t Harry-like. _“Serpensortia!”_ Snakes burst form his wand, landing in front of him. Harry glanced back as they all angrily hissed. _“Go around the street, and bit Grindelwald from the back,”_ he ordered in Parseltongue. Harry stood up straight and walked from around the rubble. He and Grindelwald stared at each other for a moment, then spells started flying. Harry could feel Grindelwald’s power from each collision their spells had, Harry’s Stunning and Disarming Spells shattering against Grindelwald’s Dark Magic. His arm and wand shook, and it felt that he was going to shatter with every collision. Grindelwald seemed unfazed by it all as Harry grunted and moved wildly to dodge every spell that came his way. He was fast, but still inexperienced compared to the Dark Wizard. Grindelwald casted two spells rapidly, and while Harry’s Disarming spell blocked and shattered the first, the second spell hit Harry.

Harry screamed in pain was he was thrust into the air only to come crashing down. He felt something break inside him, but still he stood his ground. Anger started to mix with his adrenaline, and he started his assault again. Sending fire, water, stunners, and disarming spells towards Grindelwald. He forced a wall to come crashing down but still the Dark Wizard was unfazed, turning the spells around and had bricks slam against Harry’s stomach. He bent over, coughing blood. His mouth and chin bloodied, he glared up at Grindelwald. “I have to admit that I am impressed, kid. You’ve lasted more than most Aurors. Sadly, it has to come to an end—AHH!” Grindelwald screamed in pain as from the shadows snakes darted out and struck him. They bit his legs hard, causing the Dark Wizard to fell to his knees, his wand still securely in his hand. “Yours?” he asked through the pain as more snakes came out to bite him.

“Harry!” Riddle’s voice yelled out. Harry glanced back to see the way open, and Riddle standing in the doorway. “Come on!”

The blue fire surrounding them died down and Harry immediately ran for Riddle. The fire surged again this time around Grindelwald, and both boys heard hisses of agony as the snakes burned away. Grindelwald was standing unsteadily as the fire went away, his wand pocketed. “Harry, Tom, give Albus my regards,” Gellert Grindelwald said, and he disappeared.

Diagon Alley was left in ruins, and for the first time Harry could remember, it was silent.

Riddle held onto him, letting Harry lean against him as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron. “That was reckless Harry, stupid and reckless! I expected that from an idiot Gryffindor, not you,” Riddle said harshly. Harry couldn’t help but smile.

“Thanks for worrying,” he said. Riddle just grunted. In the pub itself, tables were shattered, and five grown men laid on the ground motionless.

“Only two are dead,” Riddle said, “I only killed them because you were taking too long.” Harry just grunted and they walked slowly through the silent pub, Harry hobbling along as pain surged with every step. “Why aren’t you yelling at me? Or scared?” Riddle asked. “I’ve using the Killing Curse and yet there is no reaction.”

“I’m angry, yes,” Harry grunted, “but if I yelled at you, that would only make me a hypocrite, Riddle.”

Riddle stopped and stared at Harry. He looked as though he debated mentally for a moment before saying, “Tom. You can call me Tom.”

“Okay Tom,” Harry nodded. “Can we go home before I pass out from pain?”

Tom nodded and helped Harry the rest of the way across the Leaky Cauldron. Tom opened the door for Harry and the two walked out into an empty muggle street. He pulled the old broken pocket-watch out from his robe and gave it to Harry, his hand holding tightly over Harry’s. “Radish.”

The two vanished from the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They live, but now the most powerful dark wizard knows their names.


	8. A Short Respite

Chapter 8

A Short Respite

They fell into Slughorn’s office. Slughorn jumped in shock when the two fell in, looking at the boys with concern. “Leaping lizards! What happened?” Slughorn asked, looking at their bruised and bloodied faces. Harry only had enough energy to turn to him, before he felt his body give up, and he fell into darkness.

He first heard the sound of his own breathing. Then, there were hushed voices whispering near him. He wished they would stop, as their whispering just made his head feel awful, the pounding inside drumming fiercely. Light came next as Harry was all too aware that he had his eyes closed. It wasn’t an invasive light that burned his eyes, but still the knowledge that he had his eyes closed drilled through the pounding. Next, he felt that he was laying on a bed, a somewhat comfortable bed that he knew wasn’t his own. Still, it was a familiar bedding that he felt many times in the past. _I’m in the hospital wing._ The thought drifted through him. It made sense. He did faint in his Head of House’s office. They would not send him to his own bed after that. He wondered if Tom was alright before stopping himself. He was worried about Riddle. Why? Why did he feel this way about his parents’ murderer? It didn’t matter if he did not kill them yet—Harry knows that he is going to. He is going to become the Dark Lord, kill thousands and lead the wizarding world into war. _At least,_ Harry thought as he became aware of the small weight on his chest, _at least I’ve changed history with the Locket._

“Harry? Harry wake up.”

A voice called out to him. He should wake up, he figured, but it was hard. Everything felt sluggish. Nothing wanted to move. “Harry, I’m commanding you. Wake up!” Commanding? Oh, of course it is Tom. Harry recognized his voice immediately. His eyes slowly found strength and they opened painfully slowly. More light penetrated his eyes, and all around him was a blurry world with no focus. “Tom?” he croaked out.

“I have your glasses, Harry, one second,” Tom’s voice came. Harry felt soft hands brush against his hair and ears, and a blush developed as Tom’s wonderfully handsome face came into focus. “Finally,” he smiled. “You had us worried, boy.”

“Sorry,” Harry muttered, his eyes focusing on Tom. Any cuts or bruises on his face has been removed, leaving it smooth and perfect. Tom smiled and shook his head.

“You should be boy; you should have seen Abraxas. You almost made him cry,” Tom chuckled. “I had to yell at Jasper and Orion to get off of you.”

“I’m surprised,” Harry admitted. “How long have I been sleeping?” he asked.

“It’s past midnight, so almost eight hours, if not more,” Tom said. “You’ve used a lot of magic back there.”

“So, did you,” Harry said.

“Yes, but it was nothing like you,” Tom said, his eyes starting to glint with an emotion Harry assumed was a possessive curiosity. “You’ve stood up to Grindelwald, Harry, a Dark Wizard, and lived to tell about it. Harry, I have to ask, who are you?”

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle softly, “Didn’t we agree that you would have to figure that out?” he teased. _Why am I being nice to him? He’s a murderer._

“And I will figure it out, just as sure that you will be mine,” Tom said. Harry frowned at that.

“What do you mean by that, Tom?” he asked.

Tom hesitated and looked back behind him. Harry tried and failed to strain himself to look over Tom as well. “Professor Dippet is here. He questioned me about what happened in Diagon Alley and I’m positive that he will question you as well.”

Harry gave a short nod, “Don’t worry,” he whispered, “I won’t tell him—”

“I know you won’t,” Tom said, his fingers dipped down and caressed the locket that was still around Harry’s neck. “I’m letting you hold onto my heirloom Harry; I would hate to take it back by force.” His fingers slipped away from the locket and moved to pat Harry’s hair down. “I’ll go tell him you are ready.”

Tom disappeared from Harry’s view. Harry struggled to get himself in a sitting position, still feeling exhausted. He finally had a moment to look at himself. He still had Slytherin’s Locket resting on his chest, he was still in Jasper’s robes, however as he looked down, his right foot was in a temporary cast, and his arms had bandages.

The ancient Professor Dippet came into his view and sat down next to his bed. “Good evening, Harry,” the headmaster said. “I hope you are recovering well?”

“I am sir,” Harry nodded, “but I still feel exhausted.”

“As you should be,” Dippet said, “According to Mr. Riddle, both of you had quite an unfortunate trip in Diagon Alley. I must apologize for that; the thought did not even occur to me that Grindelwald would attack. Had I even a suspicion, I would not have allowed you to go.”

“It’s okay Professor, we’re fine,” Harry said.

“I’ve heard,” Dippet nodded. “Mr. Riddle has given me an account from his point of view. According to him, you actually stood up against Gellert Grindelwald, is that true?”

“Yes sir, but I couldn’t beat him obviously, and even then I barely survived,” Harry said.

“Even so Harry, Grindelwald is a powerful wizard,” a new voice spoke, “you should feel accomplished and satisfied in what you did.” Professor Dumbledore stepped into view.

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said. “Umm before he disappeared, Grindelwald told us to give you his regards—do you know each other?”

Dumbledore hesitated, “That is a story for another day,” he said, “for that is a long story of youthful mistakes that I now regret.” Harry nodded at that. “However, now we would like to hear from you, Harry,” Dumbledore continued. “What happened? Why were they there? What do you remember?”

Harry did his best to tell both men everything that happened as he remembered. He started at the beginning of the attack, where he and Tom were just having ice cream before out of nowhere, Grindelwald’s followers attacked. Harry took his time, painfully telling how they tried to avoid them, fighting only when they had to, before finally reaching the Leaky Cauldron only to be frozen by Grindelwald himself. “I don’t know how I survived in the end,” Harry ended, “but when Tom came back to get me, Grindelwald just stopped and went away.”

“Not much can stand up to Grindelwald Harry, you have our praise,” Dippet said, looking at Dumbledore, who nodded.

“There’s one more thing,” Harry said. “This one is more before the attack but now definitely afterwards. I don’t think I’m ever going to return to my old time,” he said sadly. “I’ve meddled too much with this time’s order. Not only with Grindelwald’s attack, but something else.” Harry looked down at the locket he was wearing, and gingerly fingered it. “This locket. In my time, Voldemort found it, and uses it as one of his Horcruxes. But now, it’s just a normal locket, with no dark magic in it.” He looked up at Dumbledore and Dippet and sighed, “I figured that it would be impossible, going back to my own time. But still, I can’t help but wonder about this,” he reached inside and pulled out his second necklace with the rainbow crystals. “I still would like to know, however, since I changed the future so much already, I think I should accept that I’m never going back.”

“That is very brave of you Harry,” Dumbledore said softly.

“And mature,” Dippet nodded. “I have known many wizards, Harry, and only few would be strong enough to come to your decision. For that, I would like to apologize once more, and say that I am sorry for your lost.”

“That doesn’t mean that I won’t do anything,” Harry said. “I think, I know that I can change the future here, make it so that Voldemort’s war never happens. So that’s what I’m going to do, I’m going to live on as Harry Peverell, and stop Voldemort before he even rises to power.”

“And how will you do that?” Dumbledore asked.

“I know who he was before he became Voldemort, I feel that I can change him or influence his decisions while he’s young,” Harry said.

“And who is this young man?” Dippet asked, both men leaning forward. Harry frowned and looked down at his body.

“I think I need to keep that a secret from you two. I’m sorry,” he said. Both men looked disappointed, however neither pushed Harry to reveal more. Harry started to feel tired once more and gave a long yawn.

“Sleep would be best for all of us,” Headmaster Dippet said. He stood up, followed by Dumbledore. “Rest easy Harry,” Dippet said. “Today has been a long day, and you deserve every moment of reprieve.”

“Thank you, sirs,” Harry said. The two left the hospital wing and Harry gave out a sigh. He lowered himself, only to feel something move under his pillow. Since he couldn’t turn because of his leg, Harry reached blindly under his pillow, feeling cold scales. “Even here?” he asked aloud, pulling out the snake that was his bed companion for the past week. He looked over at the only occupied bed to see Tom fully asleep.

He gave out an annoyed sound and looked down at the snake, _“How long have you been sitting there?”_ he asked.

 _“As soon as the two old men leave, I made my way from master’s bed to yours,”_ the snake answered.

Harry shook his head, _“Well you’re lucky, I don’t have my book to read. All I’m going to do is sleep,”_ Harry hissed, laying back down. The snake spread itself around Harry’s chest, its head resting on Slytherin’s Locket.

 _“Then you should, little one,”_ it hissed, and Harry found his eyes closing.

He dreamed of Tom, and of Jasper. The three of them were together on Hogwarts’ grounds, laying under a tree as they watched big white fluffy clouds shaped like snakes and dragons go by. Harry heard a sound and turned to see Tom and Jasper kissing deeply. Tom saw Harry and chuckled before grabbing Harry’s hand and pulled him onto Jasper’s body and near him. “I told you, you are mine,” Tom whispered as he pressed his lips against Harry’s, and Jasper bit the nape of his neck.

.

Harry woke up feeling confusingly content the next morning. His bed companion was gone, as it usually was every morning, and Harry’s hand moved to his neck where he was bitten in his dream. Smooth skin met his fingers, and he looked down to see that the cast on his leg has been removed. The matron of the Hospital Wing came in and fussed over Harry, making sure that he could stand and move around, before regrettably allowing him to leave. Tom was waiting for him. “Come on Harry,” he said. Harry’s mind went back to his dream and forced it out, not wanting to think about it. The two arrived at the Great Hall before the others and took their normal seats.

“Harry!”

Jasper cried out, running towards him and hugging the boy for a moment before jumping off, looking around scared. “I mean—I’m glad you’re okay, Harry,” he said.

“Thank you Jasper,” Harry said, smiling at his friend. “I’m sorry I made you all worried, especially you, Malfoy.”

Malfoy huffed and said nothing. “Harry, is that a new necklace?” Orion Black asked, “I thought you and Riddle only went for clothes.”

“Yes, it is,” Harry nodded, “and we did, however I had some extra money to buy this.” He looked down at the locket. “This is something that never should belong in a store, so I decided to bring it home.” He glanced at Tom, and looked back at Orion, smiling at the younger Slytherin, “anyway, now I guess I have two necklaces.”

“Two?”

Harry nodded and brought out his crystal necklace. “I don’t know what the crystals are for,” he explained, “but I know that they’re magical, somehow. I woke up one day after my parents died wearing this.”

“It’s very pretty,” Orion said.

“You mean poofish,” Malfoy sneered. “Put that away Peverell, before people get ideas.”

“And what ideas are that Malfoy?” Harry demanded as he carefully placed his necklace back inside his shirt.

“That you’re a poof,” Malfoy said. “A homosexual. A deviant who would rather sodomize a fellow man instead of doing the respectable thing and marry a woman.”

Next to him, Harry could feel Jasper going stiff, his head hung low as he played silently with his food. The others were silent as well, not commentating, nor yelling at Malfoy for what he said. Anger filled Harry and he glared at the blond boy, “and what if I am?” he growled off softly.

“Then keep it to yourself, Peverell, and hope that your urges go away,” Malfoy answered. “Homosexuality has no place here, where preserving our family line is key to our survival.”

“You’re wrong,” Harry said.

“If you say so,” Malfoy said smugly, and left it at that. Harry looked over at Tom. He surely didn’t believe that did he? Harry couldn’t help but wonder. No, he wouldn’t, not after he kissed Jasper. Harry’s mind went back to the kiss, and he felt something pull in his heart. He wanted to scream out his anger, to yell at Malfoy, to hit him, to tell Jasper that it was alright. He felt a hand on his thigh, and turned to Tom automatically, but both his hands were on the table. He turned then to Jasper. “Please, don’t,” Jasper whispered pleadingly, and Harry could see the smallest shimmers in his eyes as he tried to hold back tears. Harry nodded, and Jasper gave a small, relieved smile.

The owls soon appeared, and as Harry paid for his newspaper, whispering started to swell up in the Great Hall. Harry didn’t understood why until he looked at the front page of the Daily Prophet.

His eyes first went to the picture. It was taken from a distance, as though the photographer was hiding, but still Harry immediately recognized himself and Tom as they fought off Grindelwald’s followers. There was another picture next to it, Harry and Grindelwald surrounded by the fire, dueling. Above both pictures read the caption _HEROIC HOGWARTS STUDENTS FEND OFF GRINDELWALD’S FORCES!_

Harry’s face paled. He looked at Tom only to see the boy reading the newspaper casually, his face blank from emotions. Harry tried to calm down and returned to the newspaper to read the article.

_An afternoon’s delight turned into a nightmare yesterday when Grindelwald’s followers attacked Diagon Alley! Multiple buildings have been reported damaged however no lives were thankfully lost thanks to the heroic actions of two anonymous Hogwarts Students who took it upon themselves to combat the Dark Wizards when no Auror could penetrate the Anti-Apparition shields surrounding the street. A task that would normally be impossible for any ordinary wizards, these students were seen fighting multiple wizards at once, and winning as they made their way down the street from Gringotts to the Leaky Cauldron. There, one student ran inside while the other heroically stood his ground against the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald (whose message to the Minister can be seen on page 4)._

_At this time, we do not know the identities of our heroes, and Hogwarts refuses to name them. Headmaster Dippet saying, “We have given these two boys special permission to go to Diagon Alley to shop for needed supplies. Had I known about the attack; I wouldn’t have dared dream of sending them. All we hope for now is a speedy recovery for them both.” Though Headmaster Dippet wouldn’t dare send these students out if he knew the danger, we are happy and lucky that he did. These two students serve as an example of how we should behave against threats such as Grindelwald. And everyone in the Daily Prophet wishes that the boys would step up so we can thank them properly._

“What an easy thing to say behind a typewriter,” Tom sneered, “’These two students serve as an example of how we should behave against threats’? Please, nobody would have done what we did, and even then it was difficult. Isn’t that right Harry?”

“Um, yes Tom,” Harry nodded. He did not notice the scandalized looks he gotten from his friends; those looks mixing in the background with the whispers.

“Are you happy of what we’ve done?” Tom asked, turning to Harry.

“No, I mean I’m happy that we survived but,” Harry sighed, “I hate that they are holding us up like they are. Expecting teenagers to save their problems, to act like moral models for fully grown adults. It’s disgusting.” _Nothing changes,_ he added mentally.

“You’re right, it is disgusting Harry,” Tom nodded, “which is why we must change it.”

“How will you change it?” Harry asked.

Tom just smirked, “That is a secret Harry,” he teased, “a secret that will reveal itself in time.” He left it at that and turned back to his breakfast. Harry did the same, although he was more hesitant.

The day moved on surprisingly normally afterwards. The boys came together to work on homework, and though Harry was still angry at Malfoy, he surprised himself at how easy it was to get along with the others. Jasper always made sure to sit next to Harry, as did Tom. Harry felt that he was starting to earn the future dark lord’s trust. It scared him, however, he had to remind himself of his new goal. He wanted to change the future, and to do that he needed to still outwit Tom. Influence him in various ways that he doesn’t go down the dark and dangerous path that led to the creature of Lord Voldemort.

As the second week moved on, and Harry settled in on a new routine in his life, he found that his immense hatred was slowly dying away, replaced by a cautious understanding. Time and time again, Tom showed Harry the perks that came with following him. Whenever one of the boys in his gang did something that pleased the older Slytherin, Tom made sure that Harry accompanies them to watch their reward, as well as their punishment for when they disobeyed. It was the weekend once more when Harry decided to question it.

“Tom, can we talk private?” Harry asked. It was after dinner, and the boys were relaxing in the Slytherin common room.

“Of course, Harry,” Tom said. He stood up first and motioned for Harry to follow. They went to their dormitory, and Tom locked the door. “Do you have another mystery that you wish for me to solve?” he asked, almost amusingly.

“No, I want to ask about your rewards, and your punishments,” Harry said. “How and why did you come up with them?”

Tom chuckled at that. He crossed his arms and leaned against his bed while Harry sat on his. “You want to know how I’ve gained the purebloods’ devotion?” he asked, amused.

“If you would tell me,” Harry said.

“Alright, it is rather simple,” Tom said. “I’ve learned about their desires, their wants and needs, along with their weaknesses, things about them that they are afraid for others to know. I’m also learning about yours, however with some difficulty.” He snapped his finger and the snakes appeared on their beds. “My sweet pets,” he said. “They read our friends’ dreams and tell me about them. That is, only our friends’ dreams,” he gave an irritable scowl. “Your snake only tells me how amusing you are.”

Harry smiled and chuckled, “Well, I am pretty amusing, _aren’t I?”_ He asked the snake. It amazed Harry how quickly and naturally he can just slip into the snake language. The snake nodded.

Harry turned back to Tom as he said, “We will discuss that another day. For now, our friends.” He let out a sigh and looked around the room. “Shall we start with Abraxas Malfoy? Such an uptight teenager, so snobbish and privileged, as expected from a Malfoy. So much pressure, so much riding on him to be the perfect Malfoy heir. He wants recognition, acceptance. So, when he behaves, it is given to him, but when he doesn’t, he is shunned. The thought of being broken apart from the group, of being left by others, it kills him.” Tom gave a harsh chuckle, “and so, Malfoy is under my thumb like a puppy, whining for his master’s approval.

“With Avery, it is a simple desire for power, while Nott need to gain influence. They are simple to keep in line. Make them believe they are powerful, that they are getting ahead in the world. That need alone is enough for them to follow me, and if they both become rebellious, rumors are enough to get them back. The older boys are more difficult; however, they have simple needs in the end. Mulciber, well, he is rather like a vicious dog. And like all dogs, he needs a strict master to keep him straight. He is only more than happy to make sure that other, more troublesome students, don’t get smart. Rosier, however, like Malfoy wants to make his family proud. They have their own beliefs that I simply modify to fit my needs. “

“What about Orion or Jasper?” Harry asked.

“Orion, such a sweet boy,” Tom chuckled, “all he needs and all he wants is an older person to look to, a model to strive for. I simply provide him the older brother he can emulate, and he will never disobey. As for Jasper, well, you should know what he wants.”

“Love?” Harry asked.

“Affection,” Tom said. “He longs for the touch and love for a man. Something that the world will deny him for their backwards beliefs—”

“What about you?” Harry interrupted. “You kissed Jasper so easily, are you…”

“Gay? No, A body is a body, Harry. Why should I worry about such meaningless distinctions?” Tom said.

“Ohh,” Harry blushed. He looked up at Tom and bit his lower lip nervously. “Well, I’m uh, you know, gay.”

“I already knew that,” Tom chuckled. “Everything about you, from the way you carried yourself to how you talked gave it away. Along with your lack of embarrassment with being near other men, and your quick friendship with Jasper.”

“Ohh, I never knew I was so obvious,” Harry said. Tom chuckled, “Only to those who like men,” he said. “By the way, please don’t tell anyone about this, Harry. I’ve only told you about my little secrets.”

“I won’t Tom,” Harry said. Tom moved to Harry’s bed and stood over him. Harry couldn’t help but notice how close they were. His heart jumped, and he looked up at Tom, feeling like he could share a secret of his own, a secret that would both mystify him, as well as impress Tom. “I have something I want to show you,” he said, “Something that I want to keep between us.” He slipped between his bed and Tom and moved to his trunk. “Will you promise me this?” he asked.

“Of course, Harry,” Tom said easily.

“How can I be sure you’ll keep the promise?” Harry asked. “What I want to show you has been in my family for generations. So how can I trust you’ll keep this a secret?”

Tom thought for a moment, before hissing in Parseltongue, _“I promise that whatever you show me will be kept a secret between you and me, Harry.”_

A pleasurable shiver went down Harry. He nodded and opened his trunk. There was a hidden compartment in the bottom. He opened it and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. “This Invisibility Cloak has been in my family for generations, it’s the only thing I have that was my father’s.”

“Then it’s magic must have faded long ago,” Tom said, “why keep it a secret?”

“Has is?” Harry asked, and he threw the Cloak around himself, disappearing in front of Tom. Tom actually gasped. Harry grinned and took the Cloak off. “See? I told you,” he gloated. “Come here.” Tom stepped forward, and Harry threw the cloak over the two of them. They had to stay close for the cloak to fully cover them.

“Harry, do you have any idea what this means?” Tom asked.

“I have full access to the castle,” Harry said softly, smiling as memories of his uses floated in his mind. His smile weakened as he thought that he will never see his old friends again.

“Exactly! Come, I would like to test it out,” Tom said. Harry quickly hid his sad smile and followed Tom. The older boy unlocked the door and the two snuck back into the common room. Tom directly Harry towards their group, only to hear Malfoy.

“Who does Peverell think he is? Calling Riddle by his name! And Riddle _allows_ it! What is he think he’s playing at?” Abraxas Malfoy complained.

“Relax, Malfoy, Riddle is just fascinated with a new toy,” Mulciber said, “Harry will fall in line like the rest of us soon enough.”

“As if,” Malfoy grumbled. “I’m not sure if I even want him in our group.”

“But he’s a Peverell!”

“He’s a half-blood, Black, his blood is tainted just like he’s tainting Riddle,” Malfoy said. “Surely you all must have notice it? Riddle is getting soft. If any of us try to do or say what Peverell did, we would have been banished from our group forever! We would be punished until we come crawling back to Riddle begging for forgiveness! But Peverell? All he gets is laughter and special treatments.”

“Maybe it’s because he reminds Riddle of himself,” Jasper said softly. He looked around and said with little self-esteem, “I mean, they’re both... they both don’t have parents, and umm there might be other things Riddle sees in Harry.”

“Shut up you poof,” Malfoy snarled, “You’re being demented.”

“Hey! Don’t call him that,” Nott yelled. “You know that Riddle doesn’t like when people call Lestrange that.”

“Then he should have punished me back then a week ago when—” Malfoy stopped talking. He felt his throat closing into itself. The others all gasped in fear as Harry looked at Riddle, who didn’t even have his wand out.

“No,” he whispered. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at Malfoy. _“Levicorpus!”_ Malfoy stopped choking, only to be flipped around as though an invisible hand grabbed his ankle and lifted him up into the air. He screamed and flailed around uselessly. Tom gave Harry an amused look before addressing his followers still under the cloak. “Gone soft? Is that what you all think of me?”

“R-Riddle!” Malfoy stuttered. “I didn’t mean—I mean I didn’t.”

“You didn’t what, Malfoy? Think?” Tom asked. “What my plans are with Harry Peverell are my own. He calls me by my name because I allow it. It is not your concern on who can or cannot say my name. Is that understood?”

The table all gave a frightened ‘yes, Riddle.’ Tom smirked at their compliance. “Good. As for you Malfoy, I find your lack of faith in me disturbing. Perhaps, along with forbidding you from the group for the next two weeks, I should also forbid you from joining us this Samhain. Harry will take your place. He has been here for only two weeks and have already served me and my purpose in more ways than you ever did.”

“My L—Riddle, I did not mean to displease you,” Malfoy begged. “You know that I only have your best interest and goals in mind!”

“Do you? I’m not convinced,” Tom drawled. He looked at Harry and silently told him to cancel the spell. Harry did, and Malfoy fell to the floor. Harry pocketed his wand and looked at Tom, expecting him to continue talking. But he didn’t. Tom turned and made Harry walk back to their dormitory where Tom pulled the Invisibility Cloak off.

“Thank you Harry,” he said, his hand stretched out to give the cloak back.

“For what?” Harry asked, taking it.

“For trusting me,” Tom said, “along for giving me something to think about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hums Imperial Theme* .... what?


	9. Ritual's Preparation

Chapter 9

Ritual’s Preparation

Harry couldn’t get Malfoy’s words out of his head. Tom was soft around him? Why was that? How was the boy like before Harry came along? It was a couple days since Harry showed Tom his Invisibility Cloak, and instead of going to Jasper with this question, Harry thought to ask one of the two older years.

He caught Mulciber first in the halls between classes. “Mulciber, Xavier, can we talk?” he asked.

The older Slytherin turned to face Harry. He didn’t look rather stone-faced as other Slytherin Harry knew. Instead, like Tom, he seemed to have a pretty-boy face with soft features, pronounced lips and an easy smile. However, if the rumors are true, Mulciber uses these features to his advantage with any female that walks his way. “Of course, Peverell, what is the matter?” Mulciber asked politely.

“I wanted to know about Tom, I mean Riddle,” Harry said. “How was he like last year, or even before I came here?”

“This seems sudden,” Mulciber said, thinking, “why do you want to know?”

“Honestly, it’s because I think he might be acting differently because of me,” Harry said, “nobody said anything explicit—at least not in front of me, but it’s a feeling, you know?”

Mulciber nodded and thought for a moment. “When is your next class?” he asked.

“I’m on break until after lunch,” Harry answered.

“Good, follow me,” Mulciber said, “I don’t want anyone listening in by chance.” He turned and Harry followed him. For a moment, Harry thought that they would go to the library, or many Mulciber knew about the Room of Requirement. However, as they reached the grand staircase, Mulciber led Harry downstairs, and away from both. Instead, they went down to the dungeons, and Mulciber held the door open into an empty classroom for Harry. Mulciber closed the door behind him and leaned against it. “So, what do you know about Riddle first?” he asked.

Harry thought for a moment. “He can speak Parseltongue,” he began, “so that means he is the Heir of Slytherin, yeah?”

“Yeah, did he tell you that?” Mulciber asked.

Harry thought for a moment, he didn’t want to out himself as a Parselmouth as well, nor get Jasper into any other trouble. So, he just nodded.

“Then you know that he’s important, and needs to be listened to and respected,” Mulciber said.

“Is that why you never call Tom by his name?” Harry asked.

“Yes, and why you should too, Harry,” Mulciber said, “You were on the right track until you stopped suddenly.”

“Tom gave me permission to call him by his name,” Harry replied.

“Oh? Then never mind what I said,” Mulciber said, “He would look at it as an insult if you switch now.”

“Is that because he’s gone soft?” Harry asked. Mulciber didn’t answer, and a small panic began to grow inside Harry. “Has my presence in any way influence his behavior?” he asked.

“Looking back, I guess so,” Mulciber said. “He was not as talkative than he is now. He used to just give orders, give out this silent aura or something of command. I’m not saying that it is a bad thing that he is talking more, however I can see how Malfoy can complain.”

“What about Malfoy?” Harry asked.

“Hmm? Oh, nothing really,” Mulciber said.

“Strange, because I actually have this feeling mostly when I am around Malfoy,” Harry said. “I mean, it’s no secret that he hates me for some reason.”

“I wouldn’t say hate,” Mulciber said, “more like jealous.”

“Jealous?” Harry frowned; this was new. “Why is that?”

“Because before you came around, Abraxas Malfoy was Riddle’s right-hand man,” Mulciber purred. “Your seats in the Great Hall, and I am assuming your classes, were Malfoy’s. That said Harry, you need to be nicer to him too.”

“What do you mean? I’m nice!” Harry said. Mulciber snickered. “I am!” Harry insisted.

“You are nice. To everyone but Malfoy. You sneer and glare at him whenever possible. I don’t know why or how you both hate each other, but it honestly needs to end,” Mulciber said. “Malfoy is from a good family, an influential family—”

“A horrible homophobic family,” Harry muttered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

Mulciber sighed and shook his head. “Harry, I don’t know how it was on the run, but here we have a priority to our family name first and its survival before our own pleasures. Why do you think I try to swoon every girl I see?”

Harry stared at Mulciber for a moment. His eyes flickered before whispering, “Am I really that obvious?”

“A little,” Mulciber chuckled. “And you have to remember attitudes towards us are hostile to say the least.”

“Oh,” Harry said a little sadly. He slid down the desk he was leaning against until he sat down. He looked up at Mulciber and sighed. “Sorry, I should have known. It’s just—it never seemed like a problem before. But I never really thought about it… or ran into another person like us.”

“Well, in your defense Harry, you have been running around trying to stay alive rather than killed by Grindelwald’s men,” Mulciber said. “It’s only natural that you didn’t have the chance to ask others about this. And, since I can see it in your eyes, no, there’s only three of us in our little group. You, me, and Lestrange.”

 _And Tom,_ Harry thought mentally. He looked at Mulciber, and couldn’t stop himself when he asked, “If you knew about Lestrange, then why don’t you two date?”

“Think it through Harry, you’ll figure it out,” Mulciber said bitterly. Harry couldn’t help but feel heartbroken at that. He stared up at the pretty face of Mulciber as he talked his thoughts out loud.

“Your families are expecting you guys to marry and have heirs, not children, but heirs, who’ll carry on your names,” Harry said slowly. “So, if you and Lestrange start to date… even though you might be happy, your families will hate you—”

“Because men cannot have babies, and they will tear us apart and marry us to any random pureblood whore just so we can have a male heir,” Mulciber finished for Harry. “Welcome to our world, Peverell.”

“What an awful world,” Harry muttered darkly. He looked up at Mulciber, “Did Abraxas ever called you a poof?”

“Once, when he caught me snogging a Ravenclaw,” Mulciber said. “I punched his face and made him swear never to tell anyone, not even Riddle. Honestly, I’m scared what will happen if Riddle figures us out. So, don’t get any ideas, alright Harry?”

“I won’t,” Harry promised. “Although, between you and me, I don’t think we have anything to worry about.” Mulciber scoffed at that but Harry continued. “Anyway, there is one more thing I want to ask. What do you think about Riddle? Personally? Is he getting soft?”

“He’s more talkative, he’s starting to actually share his plans with us while at the same time growing bolder with where he punishes us,” Mulciber said. “So, no if anything, I think he’s getting bolder, more sadistic. Scarier. When you and he were in your dorms last week, he actually somehow overheard Malfoy complaining about this exact thing. We couldn’t see him, but we could hear him. Malfoy started choking before being flipped into the air in front of the whole common room. He wasn’t afraid of people seeing this, of people thinking that in that moment, Malfoy was lesser than what he claimed to be. It actually excites me.” Mulciber gave Harry a huge leering grin. “I want to see how far Riddle will push it, don’t you?”

“Uh yeah, I do,” Harry nodded. “That was all Mulciber, I’ll see you at lunch, yeah?”

“Of course, Harry, see you later,” Mulciber said. He got off the door and turn to leave through it he hesitated for a moment and turned back to Harry, walking to the younger Slytherin. “Hey,” he said. Harry looked up at him, and Mulciber’s hand was suddenly in his hair, ruffling it. “Everything will be okay, alright Harry? So, don’t really worry about it, yeah?”

“Okay,” Harry nodded. Looking satisfied, Xavier Mulciber left the room. Alone, Harry sighed and relaxed in his chair, looking around idly.

“You see?” he called out to nothing, “You’re not going soft. Now give it back.”

Tom appeared in front of him, Harry’s Invisibility Cloak in hand. “Thank you for doing this Harry,” Tom said in an informative way, “I’ve learned everything I needed to learn.”

“This is the only time I’m doing this,” Harry warned. “It didn’t feel right. Besides, you’re lucky that I wanted to know this too.”

“Oh? Why?” Tom asked.

“I have my reasons,” Harry said, giving Tom a real smile. It faltered slightly as he thought about what Mulciber said, “Tom? Is what he said true, about us gays not being able to be together.”

“Of course, it’s true,” Tom said. “The muggle world kills their gays whenever they have a chance. Why do you think it would be different here?”

“Is this an ignorance that muggleborns bring?” Harry asked, looking at Tom. The Slytherin paused for a moment.

“Perhaps,” he said. “The world seemed much more tolerable when the boundaries between magic and muggles did not exist. So yes, it is most likely that this hateful ignorance have come from muggleborns. But really, the purebloods also have a heavy hand in it, too devoted to a name than the person who has it.”

“What about you?” Harry asked. “What are your thoughts in all of this?”

“I simply want us to return to the Old Traditions,” Tom said simply. “Does it need to be more complicated than that?”

“You mean about tearing down the barrier between the Magic World and Muggle World?” Harry asked.

“Yes and show our fellow Wizards the glory of the Old Traditions, and that we have no reasons to fear muggles. It is the muggles who should fear us,” Tom said.

“Do you want to kill them, the muggles?” Harry asked.

“No,” Tom said. “Not all of them. Only the ones who torture, abuse, and bully our kind. I believe that if we do that, we can create a utopia where Magic will reign in a new era.” Harry stared at Tom. He looked so different than the Voldemort he knew. In this light, wanting to kill muggles who abuse. Harry could understand that deep down. He felt sick by it, sure, however he couldn’t help but wondered what changed that made this idealistic boy to basically turn into a genocidal psychopath.

“What about if wizards kill and torture muggles—just any muggles?” Harry asked, wanting a fuller story of Tom’s believes. “Then what?”

“I’ll turn the question to you, Harry,” Tom said, moving to lean against the door. “What to do about wizards who kill muggles? Were the muggles innocent just by their defenselessness? Did they have weapons? Anger? So many variables that can be applied. So, tell me Harry, what will we do with the wizard?”

“If he killed muggles, then that makes him a murderer,” Harry said. “He should be put to justice.”

“But what if that muggle killed his sister? Brother? Family member or friend?” Tom asked, “Wouldn’t it be in his right as a wizard to seek revenge against the murdering muggle?”

“No,” Harry said quickly.

“No? Why ‘no’?” Tom asked.

“Because murdering is wrong when it is for blatant, selfish reasons,” Harry said.

“Then you are saying that murder is right in certain situations? Is that what you are saying Harry?” Tom asked evenly.

“No, I—”

“But you just said that murder for selfish reasons should be punished,” Tom said. “We must then define what a selfish reason for killing is, then. What would you call a selfish reason for killing?”

“Enjoyment,” Harry answered, his mind starting to go in circles. “Killing for Enjoyment.”

“Well obviously, only the truly deprived will do that,” Tom said. “Are you suggesting, then, that with the borders removed wizards and muggles will start killing each other for enjoyment?”

“Wizards might,” Harry said. “Dark Wizards.”

“Then should we also, while we are at it, confirm what a Dark Wizard actually is? Is it a wizard who uses the Unforgivable Curses, for if so then both you and I are Dark Wizards Harry,” Tom said. “And I only want to kill the muggles who deserve death.”

“Who are—who are you to judge who deserves death?” Harry asked, losing ground.

Tom smiled a mysterious smile. He stared at Harry, their eyes meeting as he asked in a cool, suave voice, “Who are you to question me?”

Harry opened his mouth to reply immediately but stopped himself. For the first time in this conversation, he collected his thoughts and stood up to stare at Tom. “I am Harry Peverell, your fellow wizard and equal. We are both wizards. In this world of yours, we both have the duty to judge any who abuse, torture, or kill because their victim is different. In a world with both Magic and Muggles interconnecting, both will fear the other and both will need to be controlled until those fears are quelled. To that end, it is our duties as wizards to judge not only muggles, but our fellow wizards as well. In fact, I say that it is much more important that we judge our fellow wizards so that no one will believe they are superior.”

Tom chuckled. He pushed off the door and closed the distance between him and Harry. Harry stood still, his eyes never leaving Tom’s. Tom’s hand reached out for Harry, and for a moment he thought it was going for his throat before he felt Tom’s hand on his head, ruffling his hair. “Good start Harry,” Tom said affectionately, as though he was talking to a pet. “It is nice to see you think for once.”

“Uh thanks?” Harry said questionably.

“You’re right, we need to police both muggles and wizards when we tear down the barrier. Everyone else in our group can’t see that they’re all too focused on showing the muggles what they are made of,” Tom sighed. “You can see it in their eyes, the way they talk. Purebloods are such annoying creatures.” He chuckled and ruffled Harry’s hair once again, “but we’ll keep them in line, won’t we Peverell?” he smiled, patted Harry’s shoulder and turned, “Come on, I’m starting to get hungry.”

“One more thing,” Harry said, still standing where he was. Tom turned and raised an eyebrow. “When you destroy the barrier, will you take away the concept of purebloods? Along with half-bloods and muggleborns?”

Tom grinned like a Cheshire Cat. “And what will you replace it with?” he asked, highly amused.

“Witches and Wizards,” Harry answered. Tom’s grin somehow grew, and a high cold laugh escaped him. It sounded wrong, the laugh coming from Riddle’s body. It was in complete contrast to his deeper tones. “You know they are going to hate your idea,” Tom said.

“Then don’t tell them,” Harry shrugged, “Save it until it is too late for them to object.”

“Now that, is what I was hoping to hear from you, Harry Peverell,” Tom said.

Harry couldn’t help it as pride swell within him. In that one moment, he did not see his enemy, Lord Voldemort, but instead an idealistic teenager whose plan for the world was not “murder everything.” Harry never thought of seeing Tom in a positive light, but, if he could bring this idealistic plan of his into existence, can they really create a better world?

Harry kept his word to Mulciber. At lunch, he apologized to Malfoy and tried his best to stay on friendly terms with the blond wizard. Malfoy was polite in kind, although from the air he held, Harry thought that the Malfoy thought that he was in a superior right. Harry decided to let him stay deluded.

It has occurred to Harry that they were already two weeks into October. He did not know where the time went or how it passed by him unnoticed. Harry did his best to be a good student, working on his penmanship and reading his copy of Jasper’s book with his bed companion. The days grew slowly colder and windier. The colors of the leaves changed into a beautiful collage of reds, oranges, and yellows as October continued on. Harry’s new life continued on, and he moved to a different book about the Old Traditions. Samhain was ten days away, and he and the others were in the Great Hall for breakfast.

A small unnoticeable owl flew down to Tom, dropping a letter. Tom read it and smirked, looking at his boys, nodding briefly. “We have two weeks to prepare, ready your minds,” he told them before turning to Harry.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked.

“Harry, I would be honored if you come and join us on Samhain,” Tom said, purring at the boy. “I have a very special proposition for you on that day.”

Harry did not need to think about this, he just nodded and smiled at Tom. “Of course, I would be insulted if you haven’t,” he said simply with a very friendly smile.

Riddle chuckled, giving Harry a knowing look, “Then as _Wizards_ , it will be our duty to both celebrate Samhain, wouldn’t you agree Harry?”

“Of course, Tom, as proper wizards,” Harry smirked. He felt eyes on him and turned to see Mulciber staring at him curiously. He smiled at the pretty-faced Slytherin and gave a small wink, mouthing ‘See?’ He turned to the others and said loud enough for them all to hear, “It would be very disappointing if one of you guys can’t attend because you are not behaving. So, we should all make sure to be on our best behaviors to both the school rules, and Tom’s. Right Tom?”

“You are absolutely correct Harry,” Tom chuckled. “You heard our newest member boys, let’s not disappoint his high expectations, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Samhain, this is Samhain, look at Harry using his brain! Thank you all for reading please continue to review for I love reading all of your comments!


	10. Samhain

Chapter 10

Samhain

Tom explained the ritual to Harry the day before Samhain. In front of him were red candles, one for each of the group, along with a knife with runes carved into the handle. “I made the runes myself,” Tom said, handling the knife. “They are all, from my understanding, meant to help focus and strengthen our magic. This ritual has not been done for hundreds of years; it will need a lot to get Death’s attention.”

“We’re not going to kill things, are we?” Harry asked hesitantly, looking at the knife.

“Of course not,” Tom chuckled, “However, there will be a price to pay.” He picked up a candle with his free hand and looked at Harry, holding both. “You see the small dip in the candle, that holds the melting wax?” he turned the candle so that Harry could see. The red candle was fat and tall, almost as round as a human wrist with a strange dip in the center, looking as though a bowl was pressed into it. The wick stood tall in this small dip, waiting to be lit. “We must bleed into there. Our own blood into our own candles. Normally this won’t happen, Harry, however again, we must entice Death to come and visit us.”

“How much blood do we need?” Harry asked, his face paling slightly. “We don’t need to fill it up, do we?”

Tom chuckled and shook his head, “We shouldn’t,” he said. “But we will be bleeding for a bit. However, I’ve prepared blood-replenishing potions if you need it. Malfoy in particular, he detests the sight of blood, so this will be rather interesting to see.” He placed the candle and knife down and pulled out a black leather book that looked too familiar to Harry. He opened and started flipping through pages, before showing Harry a complex drawing, “the candles will each be placed in the small circles on the outside ring you see here, which I will need your help actually after class today.”

“What do you need help with?” Harry asked.

“Drawing this sigil,” Tom said. “I have already found the perfect place for us to perform our ceremony, have you ever heard of the catacombs of Hogwarts?”

“No,” Harry said, actually surprised. “I thought the dungeons were the deepest part of the castle.”

“They are, normally,” Tom said, “however there is a part of the dungeons that nobody goes near for some reason. Even just heading towards it feels wrong, like you know you are going the wrong way and should turn back. If you continue on, however, you will reach a dead end. However, Harry, that dead end is illusionary. Continue walking through, and you will be in the catacombs. I found old storage rooms there, along with a huge central room that filers into individual cells. They will be perfect for our usage.”

“Why do we need cells?” Harry asked.

“I will tell you when we are down in the catacombs,” Tom said, standing, “I believe our break is over now, come along Harry, I would hate for you to be late.”

Harry nodded, although if he was honest, their upcoming Transfiguration class was the furthest thing from his mind. Instead he just allowed Dumbledore’s voice to pass over him as he idly take notes, taking his time to make sure his letters look neat. His handwriting was slowly getting better, but still, compared to others around his age, Harry had to admit that his handwriting still looked childish. At the end of class, he looked over his notes, closing his notebook quickly before Tom, or worst Abraxas, saw it and demanded that he takes his notes over again.

Outside the classroom, the group moved away from other students until Tom stopped and turned to the rest. “Harry and I will be occupied until dinner tonight.”

“Where are you two going?” Malfoy asked immediately. Tom barely regarded him. “We are setting up for tomorrow. Do not let a word of what we will be doing slip, do you understand?” They nodded. “Good,” Tom said, “you’re all dismissed.”

He turned and grabbed Harry’s arm, pulling the young Peverell away from them and towards a secret passage that Harry knew led directly to the dungeons. Harry followed Tom as they navigated the twisting passageways and corridors of the dungeons, until, as they turned a corner, he stopped. They were walking for almost ten minutes, and Harry frowned as Tom continued on. “Tom are we going the right way?” he asked.

“Yes, keep walking,” Tom said shortly. Harry did not look convinced. Each step they took felt wrong, like they were going further and further into something that they’ll get lost in. He looked over his shoulder every now and again, just to see if they were not going in circles. Something inside him told him that they should turn around and leave immediately. He did his best to push this feeling down, however he could not help but slow his steps as he asked, “How did you even find out about this?”

“There is another secret room, a room of great importance to us Slytherins,” Tom began. “The two are connected.” _He’s talking about The Chamber of Secrets,_ Harry thought. He never knew about their connection, but then again, Harry had to admit that the last, and only time he was in there, he had no time to explore.

“So, you found this through that secret room,” Harry said.

“Exactly, now catch up Harry, we are almost there,” Tom said. Harry took a step forward but stopped. “I think we should go back, seriously Tom,” he said, his voice sounding completely worried.

Tom made an annoyed scoff and grabbed Harry’s hand. “Do not let the castle win Peverell, move!” he commanded. He jerked Harry’s arm towards him and held onto Harry’s hand the rest of the way as they walked down a long corridor with no doors or windows and only a couple torches for light. Harry’s feet stumbled and he tried to keep up, however as they neared the wall, Tom showed no sign of stopping.

They were close to it, and still Tom did not stop. He continued to walk purposefully and Harry almost winced as they were only inches away—and then Tom was gone, he disappeared behind the wall, and Harry walked through it a second later. The dread inside him lifted instantly and he gasped as he looked around.

They were in an old chamber. In the center of the chamber was a large circular area that was sectioned off by what looked like a small even break in the floor for a stream of water that pooled. Large Columns adorned the walls, each carved with either a snake, lion, badger, and an eagle in that order. There were many doors between each pillar, each made of a dark wood and iron and had a small opening window to look inside. The room was lit by torches that were all on the Gryffindor pillars.

“There are carvings for all the houses,” Harry said, looking at the closest pillar.

“Indeed, this was not just for one House,” Tom nodded. “Come with me.” They moved to the center of the room and Tom pulled out his diary from his pocket, as well as several pieces of white chalk. He opened his dairy and walked around slowly, muttering to himself. “Have you ever used magic to draw?” he asked.

“No, I didn’t even think of it,” Harry said. Tom gave Harry a piece of chalk. “Take out your wand. There is no real incantation, it is more of a feeling, a force of will. I want you to draw a perfect circle around the rim of this area. It needs to be large enough to fit all of us.”

Harry nodded and took out his wand. He pointed it at the chalk and tried to allow his magic to flow into it. It was hard. It was difficult for Harry to push magic out without an incantation or rush of adrenaline. To allow his natural magic to reach out and touch the chalk. He felt Tom brush against his back as his hand went over Harry’s. “Breathe. You’re concentrating too hard, Harry. Your magic is a part of you, an extension of you. You don’t need so much concentration and effort to call it out.” Harry blushed and started to breathe. He felt a prickling sensation around him. It was good, natural. He allowed himself to be wrapped in that feeling and for that feeling to extend beyond him. “Good Harry, I’m feeling it,” Tom praised. “Such a good boy, now bring it to the chalk, and draw the starting circle.”

Harry did as he was told. He felt the chalk, not just the side that was laying on his hand, but all around it. The chalk jumped and twitched before floating into the air, moving at Harry’s command. He smiled proudly and looked back at Tom. The teen patted his shoulder and Harry stepped away to get to work.

As he drew, Tom was busy at the doors, his own piece of chalk moving faster than Harry’s. Tom was drawing runes on the doors, the same runes on every door until nine doors have been marked. Then, he went to the center and drew nine circles, a circle directly in front of the door. “We are going to place our candles in a circle, and carry them to the door directly behind us,” he explained. “Those are our cells? Does it matter where we stand in the beginning?” Harry asked.

“As long as you go to the door directly behind you, no,” Tom answered. Harry noticed that Tom was looking directly at him now, their two pieces of chalk gone from their hands and drawing the complex figures in Tom’s diary together. “Also, since we are here, I think I’ve finally figured out my reward for you Harry Peverell.”

“Oh?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, as well as the answers to one of your many mysteries,” Tom chuckled. He took a step forward, closing the distance between them. “So, I want to warn you now, Harry.” His hand shot at Harry’s throat. He did not squeeze hard, instead giving a light pressure that made Harry feel both scared and sensational. “Don’t try to develop or return any sort of feelings towards Jasper or Xavier. You are mine, Peverell. My mystery to solve, my friend to conquer, and my boy to unravel.” He squeezed Harry’s neck warningly as he brought his lips to Harry’s cheek.

Harry gasped, conflicting emotions of anger, jealousy, and sick want fighting inside him. Tom stayed connected to him for what felt like an eternity. Then, finally, Tom’s fingers loosened around his neck, and his lips slowly moved away. “Thank you Harry, you’ve been such a good boy helping,” he whispered. “I will see you here again on the witching hour.”

Harry gave a shaking nod, his breath hot and cheeks flaming. He did not trust his voice in that moment.

“You may go,” Tom commanded, and Harry left. As soon as he walked through the wall they entered in, he started running. He ran back through the twisting turns, back to the only place he knew where he would be alone and oddly safe. Back into the Slytherin Dungeon. He rushed into the dormitory and went to the bathroom, where he stared at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were still flushed and his green eyes diluted. His hand slipped towards his throat, holding it like Tom has done. Heavily aroused, Harry stare at himself and started to cry. “What is going on with me?”

When exactly the Witching Hour is, is highly debatable. Through his readings, Harry has found numerous references to the Witching Hour, putting it anyway from eleven pm, to whenever the moon is highest, midnight, or between two and four a.m., with three being the peak. For Tom on Halloween, it was midnight.

Harry woke up to figures with dark robes surrounding him, their faces hooded. Harry jumped in fear before he heard a laugh and Jasper’s sweet voice saying, “Wake up Harry! It’s time for some fun.”

“What time is it?” Harry asked through a yawn.

“Fifteen to midnight,” Abraxas’s voice answered. “Come along, the sooner we do this, the sooner I can go back to bed.”

“Such a spoilsport Malfoy. What? You don’t want to talk with any of your ancestors?” Avery asked.

“The only thing the dead can do is stay silent in my opinion, I do not need my great grandfather to visit me and remind me of what I need to do,” Malfoy muttered. “Come on Peverell! Riddle is waiting in the common room with the others.”

Harry nodded sleepily and rolled off his bed, following his cloaked friends down into Slytherin Common room where four other robed wizards waited. Tom was the only of the four who had his hood off. Harry could tell by the height difference, that the others were Mulciber, Rosier, and Black.

“There you are,” Rosier grunted. “Took your time.”

“Put this on Harry,” Tom commanded, handing Harry his own black robes. “Gentlemen keep your hoods up until we reach our destination. You will feel like you want to run away as we walk there. Fight it. Trust in your loyalty in me, and I will show you magic that you never dreamed of. Orion, the candles.” As Harry slipped the black robes over his pajamas, Orion Black went to a table nearby and handed out the red candles that Tom showed Harry before. “Keep your candles close, but keep them unlit,” Tom commanded. “We are to walk from here to our destination in a single file. I will lead, with Harry following. Malfoy, you are behind Peverell, Lestrange behind Malfoy, followed by Avery, Nott, and lastly Mulciber and Rosier will pincer Black.”

The boys moved to get in line, and Tom, his head now covered by his hood, led them out. Harry thought that they must have looked menacing to any onlookers. Nine robed figures walking through dark corridors with only a red candle held in front of them. Tom led them down the many twisting corridors of the dungeon. The torches all shining down on their dark robes, their faces somehow hidden by an eternal shadow. Harry’s heart started beating nervously as they continued. He did not know if this nervousness was real or from the uneasy feelings that the dungeons near the catacombs give off. However, since they are in their line, there was no chance for Harry to stop from his nerves, so he walked on.

To Harry’s surprise, no one tried to run away or stop in fear, and one by one, they all walked through the illusionary wall and into the catacombs. Tom threw his hood off first, and Harry followed. They walked around the sigil that Tom and Harry created until they each were standing inside it, directly in front of one of the nine smaller circles. Still holding his candle, Tom directed his group. “Gentlemen today is a wonderful day. Not only, will we contact Death and revive the Old Ways, but we shall also welcome a new member into our fold. Harry Peverell.” He smiled with pride as he looked at Harry. “Harry, we are one in our goals, and though our backgrounds differ, and our needs are many, every man standing here tonight is united in a bond that will never fade. A bond of loyalty to me and Magic, as we usher in a new age. We are the Knights of Walpurgis.”

Harry was confused. Knights of Walpurgis? He never heard of them. Are they before the Death Eaters? If so, Harry wondered what happened that made Tom change the group’s name. He looked at all of them and saw that they were all looking at him. Were they expecting him to say something? He avoided their eyes and turned to Tom. “Are you sure?” he whispered.

“Of course, Harry,” Tom said. “Now, we will celebrate our new brother later. For now, we are to summon Death!” He pulled out his knife as he said it. “We offer in return for Death’s presence, our own blood. Let it pool into your candles.” He slit his hand and passed the knife to Harry before holding his cut hand over the candle. Harry looked at the knife, thankful that it was apparently charmed with a self-cleaning charm and slit his hand like he did in Gringotts before giving the knife to Malfoy. Malfoy seemed more hesitant to cut himself. He looked around nervously and Harry nudged him gently before pointing down in the shallow water where vials of blood-replenishing potions stood. Malfoy glanced up at Harry. He looked relieved for a second before catching himself. He sliced his palm quickly and handed the knife to Jasper before pressing his open palm onto the candle, closing his eyes.

The knife went around the circle, one by one the boys cutting their hands and letting their blood pool. It returned to Riddle, and he pocketed it. Tom left the circle, and walked around slowly, healing their wounds one by one. “And now,” he said, returning to his spot. “We shall light our candles and place them into the circle.” He took out his wand and pressed the tip against the wick. A scarlet flame flickered from the candle, and Tom placed it in his circle. The boys all followed, pressing their wands against their candles and scarlet flames roaring from each wick. They placed their candles in each circle and Riddle held out his hands. “Hold onto each other, brothers, and we will pool our magic as one.”

Harry held onto Tom’s and Malfoy’s hands. The boys stood in their circle, glancing at each other. The room was silent. Their faces were illuminated by the scarlet flames of their candles, and Harry could see that some of them looked almost fearful. Tom, however, looked as calm and collective as ever. “Let us begin,” he said. Harry felt a small wave of power surge inside him. It was wonderful, as though a living current was gently caressing him, sparking at his fingertips, and moving on. There was never a moment when he never felt this strange sensation. He only guessed that the others felt it too, and though it felt like a complete circle, Harry could feel their magic centering around Tom. Tom smirked and looked at the sigil in front of them.

“Here on our blessed night, where mortal and nether realms are connected, I call on you!” he yelled. The candles started to flicker violently, their fires starting to grow. Harry’s nose twitched at the metallic smell of blood. “Here on our blessed night, where Magic is at its most powerful, I command you!” Tom yelled. The flames grew once more, burning brighter. The silence stayed but Harry could swear that in the distance, he could hear rattling chains, along with something being sharpened on a whetstone. He stood his ground however, the current flowing through them keeping the nine locked in place.

“I call on you and offer you our blood and fire,” Tom yelled. “You, who is known and feared by everyone who does not know your name! Mot! Thanatos! Hel! You are an old friend of the Wizarding Kind, an old friend of mortals! We worshiped you and respected you! And now we call on you tonight!” A black smoke slowly crawled through the room. Harry gasped silently when it reached him, covering his feet and the candle entirely, though the fire still burned brightly through it. Tom was now screaming, his voice authoritative, “DEATH! Come now! Show yourself to us and listen to our requests on this Samhain!”

A deep voice that sounded as though the owner was gurgling rocks, called out, “Who are you to command me, boy?”

Orion whimpered fearfully and did his best to look around while still holding onto Mulciber and Rosier. Tom stood tall, “I am Tom Marvolo Riddle! Heir of Salazar Slytherin.”

“Riddle?” the gravelly voice said, “Yes, I know you. You’ve given me your father, along with some others.” The voice gave a low laugh. The black mist gathered in the center of the sigil. It swayed and spiraled against itself, forming higher and higher until it started to solidify into a black robe that was old and severely tattered. Harry could not see the body that inhabited the robe. When the front of the robe turned to Harry, he could only see blackness inside. “It has been a long time, wizards, since I was summoned. Tell me, why have you performed my ritual?”

Tom answered. “We each have a relative we want to visit and a question we want you to answer,” he said. “Death! Tell us of the Gifts, your three gifts you have given to the three brothers! Tell us about the Deathly Hallows!”

Death laughed. “Is it your followers who want to know, or simply you, boy?” he asked. Death disappeared in mist only to reappear a second later right in front of Tom. Tom stared unflinching into the abyss of his empty hood. “Very well,” Death said, gliding back into the center. “You want to know of my Gifts? Three I’ve gave to the brothers who cheated me. A wand of elder wood, a stone to bring back life, as well as my very own Cloak that renders the wearer invisible. Three Gifts I’ve given, and three Gifts passed on as I’ve taken what is mine.” Death paused, a low chuckle escaping his hood before he continued, “However, there are four Gifts I sense. Yes, one of my gifts existing twice. A double just as real as its original.” Death turned to Harry, and Harry had a feeling that it was staring at him knowingly. “How will you use my Gift?” he asked.

Harry did not answer. Tom, however, did. “Power! I will use your gifts for Power! I will use their power to tear down the barrier separating muggles and wizards and serve as their Judge in my new world!”

“You think you can take my place, boy?” Death laughed. He looked around. Black fog filled the room instantly, and everything turned to darkness. Orion screamed, and Jasper made fearful noises as the others shuffled uncomfortably. “YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE DEALING WITH, BOY!” Death’s gruff voice screamed out, sounding as though thousands of voices were speaking at once. “I AM THE END OF EVERY JOURNEY! I AM WHAT AWAITS ALL WHO DRAWS BREATH! I AM INEVITABLE!” Light returned, and out of the smoke nine versions of Death appeared, facing each of them, their voices all one. “You wizards mess with matters that are not yours! There is no spell to command me, no charm to avoid me. For in the end I will always come!” The nine Deaths all gathered together in the center forming one. “When you speak to me, boy, you must speak with respect! For only I know when we see each other again.” Death slowly turned around and he gave out a slow, amused chuckle.

“Tonight wizards, you will get your wishes, yes. The dead will come, and the dead will speak to each of you.” He vanished, and the fog was lifted.

Harry’s hands finally fell, and the boys all looked at each other, frightened. “Riddle!” Rosier yelled, panting heavily “what the bloody blazes have you done to us?”

“I’m scared,” Orion squeaked.

“I have brought us something new,” Tom said. “I have given us what we all wanted. Now. Take your candles and bring them with you to the door directly behind you. We must be alone for this part—the candles will be our only light! And we are going to be there until the witching hour is over.”

Tom picked up his candle and turned, leaving to his door. The others all stood around, hesitating. “He’s a fucking madman,” Rosier muttered. “We’re not doing this, are we?”

“We came this far,” Mulciber said, picking up his candle. “Come on Orion, everything will be alright.”

The younger Slytherin sniffled and nodded, picking up his candle. The two turned and went into their doors, the others following shortly. Harry was last to enter his cell. It was an extremely small room with barely enough space to stretch. He sat against the wall with his candle in front of him. Even with the open slot in the door, the room was completely dark, Harry could not see the wall on the other side and his candle gave the stone immediately around it a red glow.

Harry sat and waited, wondering who would come. It wouldn’t be his mother or father, the two Harry desperately wanted to see, or even Sirius. They all were not alive yet. None of them existed. He waited in the darkness, his heart falling as he remembered Sirius. He heard a voice, but it was dark and gravelly, “How do you live, boy?” Harry looked around fruitlessly but only saw shadows. “The ones you mourn for are not yet mine, they are not among the living. Tell me, boy, how do you live and know of deaths that I do not?”

“I-I’m from the future!” Harry stuttered.

“Future? I care not for Time, Time does not affect me, I affect her! Now tell me once more, boy, how are you here?” Death demanded. The room started to get cold. Harry huddled against himself and brought the candle closer for a warmth that wouldn’t comfort him. He pulled out his necklace with the three rainbow crystals. “What is this?” he asked. “If Time is personified like you, and you know Time then you must know what this is! I was brought here from my present, 1997, and I woke up having this!”

He heard a cold laugh. “So, you are Time’s plaything.”

“What is this?” Harry demanded. “You have to tell me! We did your ritual; you have to obey!” Harry gasped when he felt a cold hand strangle his throat.

“I obey no one, boy,” Death warned.

“I do not fear you,” Harry grunted out, hoping that lying would save him.

Death’s laugh once more filled the small cell and the cold hand on his throat disappeared. “You wish to speak to Time?” Death asked. “You wish to know why she has made you her plaything?”

“Yes,” Harry said. “How do I speak to her?”

“Become my Master, Harry Potter, and I will take you to her,” Death said.

“What?”

“You have my Gift. Conquer the others, and I will bring you to speak to Time,” Death said. Harry stared into the darkness, confused. Death gave out a final laugh that slowly died down, echoing into the room. Harry felt alone. Dreadfully alone. He sat in his cell for a few more moments, but no one else came. Harry stood up with his candle and left the cell, just as the others did. All nine were silent, staring at each other with a knowing look that none wanted to speak about. They did not bother to line up as they exited, leaving the sigil where it stood. In their uneasy silence, they made their way back to the dungeons, and separated from each other in the common room.

Harry did not want to speak to any of them. Did not want to tell them that Death visited him once more. Instead, as the others climbed into their beds, closing their bed curtains, Harry went to his trunk. He pulled out the only thing he had from his family and stared at it. “That’s it, isn’t it?” Tom asked from behind Harry. Harry did not jump, just stood up and turned to face him. “That’s Death’s Cloak of Invisibility.”


	11. The Deathly Hallows

Chapter 11

The Deathly Hallows

Harry did not see any way to get out of this. He and Riddle were the only ones awake in their dormitory, and Harry was still holding his Invisibility Cloak. He looked at Tom and saw the clear hunger in his eyes. “What if it is?” he asked. “It is still mine.”

“Of course, it is yours,” Tom said, although Harry did not like the easy smile Tom gave him. “However,” he added. “I did say that you will be mine, and now you are part of the Knights of Walpurgis.”

“So? The Cloak is still mine,” Harry said. “I don’t even know why you even want it. It’s the only thing I have of my family.”

“Because Harry, it is so much more,” Tom purred. “My friend, that Cloak was originally Death’s.”

“He didn’t confirm that,” Harry argued. He wanted to keep his private conversation with Death a secret from Tom. “When we were together, he said that a duplicate existed. It could mean anything.”

“But then he turned to you,” Tom said, “and invisibility cloaks don’t normally last forever. The magic in them weaken and wane, but yours is just as strong as always.”

“So? It’s still mine,” Harry insisted.

“And I will not argue that my friend,” Tom purred. “However, it is imperative for you especially to understand the importance of your cloak.” He thought for a moment before saying, “There is a book I want you to read. It is your first order as a member of the Knights of Walpurgis. You must obey, Peverell.”

Harry did not like that. However, he agreed just so he could go to sleep. He made sure to put his Invisibility Cloak into its secret compartment and then went to bed. That night he had another strange dream. He felt good, happiest he had ever been. He was laying on a cloud floating in the sky, and he looked down to see that he was only wearing underwear, a tight pair that he normally wouldn’t wear. However, he didn’t feel awkward or embarrassed by it. He felt a body next to him and turned to see Tom Riddle fully clothed, wearing a pair of pants and shirt, smirking at him. Their lips met and Tom grinded against his, pressing his full weight against Harry’s. _“Who do you belong to?”_ Tom hissed in Harry’s ear.

 _“Master,”_ Harry groaned.

Tom chuckled, his pinched Harry’s nipple, twisting it between his fingers and earning sweet high cries of pleasure. _“And who is your Master?”_ Tom asked.

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He felt sticky and groaned when he saw the stains in his pants. He mentally beaten himself up for allowing himself to have a wet dream about Riddle of all people. Harry looked outside his curtains and listened as everyone around him continued to snore. It was still early in the morning Harry figured, and he went out of his bed and into the bathroom to finish with his problem.

Showered and dressed, Harry found that he was feeling restless, and decided that the best he could do is go down to the common room to try to relax, and if not, then a trip to the kitchens would be in need. The Common Room was strange when it was empty. It was almost imposing with its large window into the lake and many statues depicting snakes. However, Harry felt relaxed in his solitude, and made his way to the fireplace, lighting it with a simple nonverbal _Incendio._

“Hello Harry.”

Harry was not surprised to see Tom was sitting by the fireplace too, opposite him. In the darkness, Harry could not even see the older teen. On his lap was a book with a very colorful cover.

“Why are you up?” Harry asked.

“What do you mean? Is it not normal to be up at five in the morning?” Tom asked, chuckling lightly. He took the book on his lap and placed it onto Harry’s. “Since we are here, you can begin reading that book,” he said.

 _“The Tales of Beedle the Bard?”_ Harry questioned, reading the title. “Why do you want me to read a children’s book?”

“Because one of the stories in that book is about your very own Cloak,” Tom said. “So read it, before the others wake up.”

Harry frowned, and glanced down at the book. He picked it up cautiously and opened it, finding a table of context in the beginning before flipping to the back of the book. The story was called ‘The Tale of the Three Brothers,’ and Harry began reading immediately. It was about three brothers who traveled down a long road during twilight. The road led to a river too deep to wade and too dangerous to swim across. However, the brothers were wizards and so they made a bridge to walk across the river. Death appeared on the bridge and feeling cheated, because people usually die as they crossed the river, he pretended to congratulate them and offered gifts. The oldest brother asked for a wand that would always win for its master, and so Death went to an elder tree on the riverbank and fashioned a wand from one of its branches. The second brother wanted to humiliate Death even more and ask for the power to bring others back from Death. Death picked up a stone and gave it to the second brother, telling him that the stone had the power to bring back the dead. The youngest, and most wise, of the brothers did not trust Death, so he asked for an item that would allow him to travel without being followed by Death. And so, Death, most willingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.

The three brothers went onto their separate ways, and one by one Death collected them. The first brother boasted about the Elder Wand, claiming that he can beat anyone who challenges him. While he slept that night, completely wine-sodden, a wizard sneaked into his room and stole the wand, slitting the first brother’s throat for good measure. The second brother returned home where he lived alone and brought back the girl he was going to marry before her untimely death. However, they could not touch, and she was always cold and sad. And so, the second brother killed himself so he could finally be with her. Death had two brothers; however, he could never find the third no matter how hard he looked. It was only when he reached a great age that the third brother took off the Cloak of Invisibility and greeted Death like an old friend.

Harry looked up at Tom, frowning. “A wand, a stone, and a cloak?” he said.

“Yes,” Tom smirked. “The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and Death’s Cloak of Invisibility. I must admit, I did not think that they really existed. That the fairy tale was just that, a fairy tale. However, something very interesting happened. You arrived, and you came with that cloak.”

Harry frowned in thought, “And because of that, and what Death said, you believe that my cloak is one of the Deathly Hallows,” he said. “So the stone and wand must be out there too.”

“And whoever has all three becomes Death’s Master,” Tom said. Harry’s eyes widened for a moment. His thoughts brought to him of last night, and what death said to him. _“Become my Master, and I will take you to her.”_ Death’s words rang out in Harry’s mind as he looked down the book. Become Death’s Master… then he would need to find the other Deathly Hallows! Wouldn’t he? He looked up at Tom. He wants them too, Harry realized. But why? He did not have them in the present, that much was certain. When he became Voldemort, Tom still had his wand, whose brother was Harry’s.

“If we get the wand and stone,” Harry said carefully, “what will you do with them all?”

“Conquer Death,” Tom said. “In a more permanent way than what I have found.” _He means Horcruxes,_ Harry thought. He thought for a moment about pushing this line of thinking with Tom but figured it would be better to hold onto his knowledge of horcruxes from the older Slytherin. He leaned back into his chair and sighed, mentally going over what he needed to do. _Find the Wand and Stone, along with Hufflepuff’s Cup and Ravenclaw’s Diadem. Two to get the answers I need and the later to keep Tom from creating Horcruxes._

It felt a lot. A lot of pressure Harry was putting on himself, and he hoped that he could withstand it before he breaks. Sighing, he was surprised when his mind thought back to fourth year, and his first boyfriend, before being returned to the present. “How are you going to find them?” he asked.

“We already have the Cloak, it belonged in your family Peverell,” Tom began. “Which just leaves for us the wand and Resurrection Stone.” Harry nodded, his mind moving wildly.

“Hang on,” he said with a slight epiphany. “How are we going to find the other two still?”

“We follow the Peverell blood, simple enough,” Tom chuckled. Harry stared at him, a little confused, before it hit him. The Potters came from the Peverell family. They became the Potters long ago, and his cloak has always been with the Potters. It’s not crazy enough, then, to think that the other two also originated from the Peverell family. “Harry,” Tom said sweetly, getting on one knee in front of the boy. “This is very important, for you and me, won’t you please work with me? Follow your blood learn about your family, and we will find your heirlooms.” Harry thought about it. It would be easier if the two of them search together. It would also give Harry more excuses to be around Tom and watch him. If he gets farther than Harry in their research, then Harry would just simply look over Tom’s notes. With these in mind, Harry looked down at Tom.

“Okay,” he nodded.

“Excellent,” Tom smirked. “Then we shall start our hunt with the wand! That seems to me the most logical choice.”

“Why is that?” Harry asked.

“Well in the story, it has been taken by blood,” Tom said. “Murder. Hopefully that trend will continue. For it is easier to track a string of murders, then worry about familial heirlooms being passed down to the right person.”

Harry stared at Tom as though he did not make sense. Tom, however, just shook his head and returned to his seat. As he stood, Harry thought for a brief moment that he was going to kiss him. However, that did not happen. Instead, Tom turned the topic to safer matters, and the two talked until their friends joined them.

November has always been a cold month for Harry. The air was getting colder and the winds were getting stronger as Winter stayed on the castle’s doorsteps. Normally during this month, Harry found some warmth and comfort from Ron and Hermione as the three huddled together over a fire that Hermione made. However, without them, Harry found himself shivering alone when he wasn’t with Tom or Jasper. The sky started to get more consistently cloudy, and Harry for the life of him could not remember the spell to cast the blue fire that Hermione always made.

Not that a fire would be particularly helpful, given that Tom dragged Harry alone to the library whenever he could to research the Elder Wand. This task was much harder than expected, since the Peverell family were long thought dead, and there weren’t any records of them in any book they could find in Hogwarts. Naturally, this caused Tom pent up frustration, which he relieved deep in the dungeons, going into the catacombs again to fire off spells. Harry always joined them and, surprisingly enough, so did Xavier Mulciber.

Harry never realized it, but as he stared at Xavier shooting off spell after spell as he and Tom mock dueled, Harry started to see how handsome the older teen really was. He had the natural pretty boy look, yes, with a soft nose and slightly pronounced lips, however his hair reminded Harry of bad boys that Dudley used to watch on the television. His hair was long, longer than boys normally had for the time period they were in, and a little shaggy. His eyes had a deadly glint that sparkled beautifully whenever he casted a particularly dangerous spell. Harry realized what was happening to him, and though he didn’t want to be so stupid, he couldn’t help himself.

After a particularly intense duel between Xavier and Tom, Harry excused himself from Tom to follow Xavier for a moment. “Xavier—hey, Xavier!”

“What is it?” Xavier asked, turning around. “Yes, Harry?”

Building up his Gryffindor courage, Harry stared at Xavier, “I want to take you out on a date,” he said.

Mulciber stared at Harry. “Peverell, are you insane?” he demanded. “I told you about what’s going to happen—”

“I don’t care,” Harry said, “Look it can just be for fun, okay? The thing between us can just be for fun—”

“Or it can be for nothing, because that is what it is, nothing,” Xavier said.

“But—”

“We are going to have to marry women, Harry,” Mulciber stressed. “Our wants are abnormal! What we find attractive is abnormal. The best we can do is just pretend it doesn’t exist and try our best to be normal.” He turned away but Harry grabbed his hand. “Harry, let go.”

“I hate being normal,” Harry said softly. “I tried being normal all my life. Pretending I don’t have magic when I lived with my muggle relatives, pretending that I don’t notice how good a man looks, how good muscles feel under my touch and how right a man tastes on my lips. I tried to be normal despite everything the world threw at me. I even kissed a grieving girl as she cried for her dead boyfriend.” He started to shake, tears welling in his eyes. “I am tired of being normal. I don’t feel right, I don’t feel like myself unless I have a man on top of me. Unless I have a man kissing me, holding me. If you’re scared of being seen with me, fine, we’ll keep it secret. I know a place where nobody will find us—hell I’ll even practice more seriously on human transfiguration to look like a bloody woman for you! Just please, never tell me to be normal.”

A hand was suddenly on his throat and Harry was pressed against the wall. Xavier pressed his body against Harry’s, their faces only centimeters apart. Xavier had a hard look, that dangerous sparkle back in his eyes. “If we do this, Peverell, I am in control,” Xavier growled out. “I’m as aggressive in this just as I am fighting.”

“Please,” Harry whispered, “I can take it.”

“One question,” Xavier asked, his face softening slightly. “Why me? Why not Jasper?”

Harry gave a chuckle. “Jasper is a sweet boy,” he admitted, “but he’s too sweet for what I need.”

“And what is it you need, Harry?” Xavier asked, the dangerous glint returning.

Harry smiled, his arms moving up Xavier’s body to rest around his shoulders, “A man,” Harry whispered. “A real man who’ll take what he wants.” Their lips met in a fiery passion. Their teeth clinked together as Harry opened up, allowing Xavier to explore his mouth, fully taking charge. They only separated when they needed to breathe. “Remember Peverell,” Xavier warned, “this is only for fun.”

“For fun,” Harry nodded, and they kissed once more.

That night, Harry and Xavier left the Slytherin common room together. “Tom,” Harry said, earning the group’s attention. “Mulciber and I are going to the library, he’s helping me with my Potions essay and there’s a book I need in there.”

Tom shrugged and dismissed the two of them. Harry failed to hide his grin when he and Xavier left the dungeons. “Where are we going?” Xavier asked, “A classroom? Broom closet?”

“Better,” Harry grinned. “Come on, it’s on the seventh floor. There’s a secret passage on the second floor that leads right to it.” He managed to take his map with him, and whenever Xavier wasn’t looking, he checked the map to make sure that nobody was near them. A couple times they had to double back to take a longer route, the first time they almost ran into Professor Dumbledore, the second time there was a group of Hufflepuffs roaming around. Eventually, however, Harry led Xavier to a long hallway with only a tapestry with a wizard trying to teach trolls how to ballet.

“Do you see that wall there?” Harry asked, pointing to the spot opposite the tapestry. “We’re going to walk pass it three times. I want you to think about what we need. A room where we can be alone. Okay?”

“Okay,” Xavier nodded. They walked down the corridor and Harry led Mulciber around the familiar path for him. _I need a place where I can be alone with Xavier. I need a place where nobody can find us._ Once, twice, thrice Harry and Xavier walked past the empty wall in a circle. Harry stopped only when he heard Xavier gasp. A door appeared, and Harry smirked as he walked towards it. He opened the door and winked at Xavier, “Come on,” he purred.

Xavier followed immediately. The two went through the door and entered into a cozy room. There was a bed large enough for both of them, along with a large fireplace and a loveseat in front of it. Opposite that was a small eating table with two chairs. The bed had lovely green covers, and everything was lit softly. “Harry,” Xavier breathed. “What is this place?”

“The Room of Requirement,” Harry smiled. “It’s a special room. It shifts so that it has anything that you desperately need. So right now, it’s a room where we can be alone, and ourselves.”

Xavier turned in a small circle slowly, smiling at everything he saw. “Peverell, this is amazing. How did you even found this place?”

Harry smiled and blushed a little, “Randomly actually,” he admitted. “I was looking around the castle and stumbled upon it. It was actually a bathroom when I found it.”

“Well,” Xavier chuckled, “I think I like this a lot better.” He grabbed Harry’s shirt and pulled him close, smashing their lips together. Harry moaned at the roughness and pressed his body. “We’re supposed to study, right?” Xavier chuckled. “How about I take a personal study session of your body, Peverell, and you’ll learn how I make those girls scream.”

Harry giggled and nodded, the two kissing again as they scrambled to take their clothes off, and Xavier threw Harry onto the bed.

A couple hours later, both boys were spent and intensely satisfied. Harry was laying on Xavier’s chest, drawing symbols with his fingers. “That,” Xavier said, “was definitely not your first time, Harry Peverell.”

“It’s been a long while,” Harry admitted. “But I never did anything like that.” Xavier made a grunt and Harry continued. “I had a boyfriend, for a while. I was fourteen, and he was seventeen. He was a sweet boy, looking kind of like you, strong and incredibly handsome. He went to Durmstrang and was on the run like me. Sorry I didn’t mention him when we talked about this before… it didn’t seem right, rubbing it in your face.”

“It’s okay Harry, you had every right to hold it from me. Can I ask what happened to him?” Xavier asked.

Harry frowned. Remembering the Durmstrang ship sinking into the Black Lake. “He went away,” he said sadly. “We promised to write to each other, but never did.”

“Ah, well I’m happy he never written you back,” Xavier smirked, “cause now I have you.”

Harry smiled and gave a soft nod. “Yeah, this is nice,” he sighed.

“So, what were you and Riddle doing in the library by yourselves?” Xavier asked, “We were all wondering.”

“It’s because of Samhain,” Harry said.

“Oh? Because of what you two saw?” Xavier asked. Harry nodded. “That was creepy,” he sighed, “but also nice. Did you see anyone, in your cell?” he asked softly., his hand moving to play with Harry’s hair.

“You first,” Harry said.

“Alright,” Xavier chuckled. “I saw my grandfather. I never got to know him, he died when I was young. It was nice, talking with him.”

Harry nodded. “I saw my parents,” he said softly, deciding to say what he wished he saw. “They were sorry for what happened… but they were also glad.”

“Glad?”

“That I’m safe,” Harry said.

“Yeah, safe,” Xavier nodded. “But it can’t stay like this.”

“I know, Grindelwald is still out there,” Harry said sadly.

“I meant this, us like this,” Xavier said. “When we leave this room, we have to act like none of this happened.”

“Oh right, that,” Harry frowned. He stopped drawing with his finger. He moved so he could look up easily at Xavier. He forced himself to smile, “Well, it’s just for fun, right?”

“Yeah, for fun,” Xavier nodded.

“Good,” Harry said, forcing himself to sound cheerful. He rolled off of bed and bent down in front of Xavier to pick up and put on his underwear slowly. “So, since this is just for fun, how about it we do it again, same time Friday?”

He felt Xavier press against him, and arms wrapped around him. “Same time Friday,” Xavier growled. “Come on boy, we better not leave Riddle waiting.” They kissed one last time and dressed. When they left the room, the door disappeared behind them, and they acted like nothing ever happened.

They made sure that they were a few inches apart as they walked together, keeping in step as they tried not to stare at each other. “So,” Xavier said causally, “what exactly is Riddle looking for? You never told me.”

“What do you know about The Deathly Hallows?” Harry asked.

“The old children’s tale?” Xavier asked. He laughed and said, “Don’t tell me he actually believes in that—”

“He does,” Harry said. “And I do too,” he added, glancing at Xavier. “I don’t know how much I can tell right now but, we’ve talked about it and figured that they do exist. Especially after what Death told us! Don’t tell me you aren’t convinced.”

“Samhain was interesting, I’ll give you that, but I still don’t believe that what we saw actually happened. I mean, it was nice talking with my grandfather, however that whole beginning with Death, I don’t know how to feel about that,” Xavier sighed. “It was scary, I thought that we were going to die right there.”

“That’s why Tom wants to get the Deathly Hallows, I think,” Harry said. “Everyone fears death at one point or another. I think Tom believes that if he gets them, the Wand, the Cloak, and the Stone, he can conquer Death. So, because of that, we’re looking for them, and we’re focusing on the Elder Wand first.”

“Ahh, well good luck chasing a fairytale,” Mulciber said, smirking. “Although I won’t tell our leader that. I hate for him to go all hissy on me.” Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’ve been hanging around Tom too much,” he smiled, “it feels like I’ve forgotten how to laugh at times.”

“Well, now we have more reasons for you to stick with me,” Xavier gloated. Harry’s grin grew and as they walked, Harry’s mind worked, and he looked once more at Xavier.

“You know, there’s something else that you can help me with,” he said, “besides our ‘studying.’”

“Oh?”

Harry held up his locket and said, “This is Slytherin’s Locket. One of the four artifacts from the founders. They’ve scattered throughout the ages, and I want to bring them back here, to Hogwarts.”

“Why?”

“It seems like the right thing to do,” Harry said. “We are all about celebrating the Old Ways and Old Traditions, right? It just seems right that we find and bring back the Founders’ relics. Sort of like bringing the Old Ways back to Hogwarts.”

“That actually makes sense,” Xavier nodded. “Alright, I’ll help with that.” Harry grinned and looked around. “Nobody’s here,” he said before kissing Xavier’s cheek. Xavier chuckled and ruffled Harry’s hair. Harry grinned and they continued walking. As they walked, Harry had a feeling that November would be a really good month for him, and despite their warnings, his heart swelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no.... I feel Harry just got into something very good, or very very bad.


	12. The Secret Relationship

Chapter 12

The Secret Relationship

For the first time since his Fourth Year, Harry felt extremely happy. It was hardly a few hours since his encounter with Xavier, and he couldn’t stop smiling even when he was going to bed. His bed companion was already there, slithering out of his pillow as Harry closed his curtains. _“You are happy, did Master do something to you?”_ the snake hissed.

Harry looked down at the snake, his smile faltering slightly. _“No, not because of him,”_ he said.

 _“Then why are you so happy?”_ the snake hissed. _“Only Master should make people like you so happy. Aren’t you Master’s?”_

Harry frowned at that and shook his head. _“No, I’m not. Tom does not own me.”_

 _“Then why do you smell like him?”_ the snake hissed. It flicked its tongue at Harry and slowly moved onto him, its tongue flicking wildly. _“You reek of Master, always have been. I thought you always belonged to Master.”_

 _“What?”_ Harry said, staring at the snake. He was totally confused. _“What do you mean I smell like Tom?”_

 _“You just do,”_ the snake said. It coiled around on Harry’s stomach, making Harry lay fully down. _“It should not be something that you should worry about, it is not a bad thing, smelling like our Master.”_

“He is not my Master,” Harry muttered almost bitterly. But the snake did not reply, and he was left tired and confused. And so in that state, he fell asleep, and had a weird dream.

Harry was with Xavier in their secret room. They both were laying, fully clothed, on the bed. Xavier was playing with Harry’s hair as the boy relaxed. “We can stay here all day,” Xavier chuckled. “Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“Yeah,” Harry sighed. “Just you and me.”

“So, what should we do?” Xavier asked, “this room is our world. It can be anything, yeah?”

“Yeah, if we need it,” Harry smiled, “Why?”

“Just thinking of all the things I can rough you up,” Xavier chuckled. “Riddle told you about me, right? About how I like to be _rough_?”

“Mm he did,” Harry gave a half moan. Xavier chuckled and a hand pressed over Harry’s eyes, “Keep them closed,” Xavier commanded. Harry’s eyes slowly slid shut, and he felt Xavier’s hand leave his eyes only for something thick and cold to replace it.

“Xav—”

“Master,” Xavier chuckled, “Call me ‘Master,’ Harry.”

“Master, what did you put on me?” Harry asked.

“Just something to keep your eyes close,” Xavier chuckled. “Now be a good boy for me, okay Harry?”

“Okay Master,” Harry breathed. he found his voice starting to hiss a little but relaxed under Xavier’s touch. His eyes closed, Harry started to feel more and more of the thick cold ropes wrap around themselves. Harry thought he heard something but was distracted as Xavier’s hand kept combing through his hair, and another hand drifted down his now naked body to his growing member.

“That’s it Harry,” a seductive voice whispered, “just melt under your master’s touch.”

Harry hissed in satisfaction, thrusting his hips gently to meet with Xavier’s touch. The hand continued to tease him, and Harry felt the weight over his eyes slowly drift off. He kept his eyes closed. He listens to his Master. Pleasure played with his body as Xavier continued to play with him, something inside him building and building until he couldn’t take it anymore. His body was sweaty, and he struggled fruitlessly against the cold restraints “Master, please,” Harry whined.

“Who do you belong to, boy?” The voice didn’t sound right, it sounded different, older, but Harry couldn’t tell, he was too engulfed by this pressure inside him.

“You, Master,” Harry groaned.

“Open your eyes, boy, I want to see them as you explode,” the voice chuckled darkly.

Harry’s eyes opened and immediately he saw red. A pale flat face with two slits for his nose and red eyes stared down at him, a sadistic smirk on his thin lipless mouth. “I’m so happy to hear that, Potter,” Voldemort laughed. Harry screamed as he was pushed over the edge. Voldemort laughed coldly and Harry struggled. The ropes tying him down were snakes, he realized, they hissed angrily and only tightened around his body. His bed companion slithered up his body, staring at Harry before hissing amusingly. _“Told you that Master was your Master too,”_ it hissed before darting at Harry, its mouth opened wide as it aimed for Harry’s neck.

“NO!” Harry screamed, jolting awake. In his panic, he sat up and fell out of bed, his hand going for his wand. Everything around him was foggy and unfocused as he had his glasses off. He could hear his dormmates getting out of bed, and he could feel their eyes.

“Harry? What’s the matter?” It was Jasper. He felt a couple hands on him, and his body tensed before he forced himself to relax. His arm lowering, he turned around to see the concern faces of Avery and Lestrange.

“Sorry,” Harry muttered. “Nightmare.”

“About Grindelwald?” Avery asked.

Harry was silent for a second before nodding, “Yeah,” he said. “I’m sorry for waking you guys up.”

“We were getting up anyway,” Avery said, “It’s six thirty.”

“Ohh, okay Colin, sorry,” Harry said once more, calling Avery by his first name. Avery shrugged and Harry felt his hand off of his shoulder. Harry went to get his glasses and saw his dormmates clearly. Avery, Nott, and Lestrange were clearly worried about Harry while Malfoy barely looked at him. Tom, however, kept staring at him with an unreadable expression.

“What exactly did you dream about?” he asked as the group made their way towards breakfast.

“Nothing,” Harry said shortly, “just a nightmare.”

“You had a nightmare?” Xavier asked.

“Yeah, and he almost killed Avery because of it,” Malfoy sneered.

“I did not!” “He did not!” They both spoke at the same time.

“What did you dream about?” Xavier asked, “was it about when you were on the run?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, glancing at Xavier. “I dreamt that he caught me.”

“Well no wonder you woke up with your wand ready to kill,” Tom drawled, his sharp eyes looking at Harry and Xavier sharply. “Mulciber, why don’t you sit next to Harry for today? Switch with Lestrange.”

“Um, sure,” Xavier said. He and Harry shared a look that went unnoticed by the others.

After that sudden awakening, Harry just wanted to be alone with Xavier and tell him everything that happened. However, he couldn’t find any chance for Tom greedily took any and all free time the two had, going to the library. Tom has gotten permission from Slughorn to look through the restricted section, and so he and Harry spent almost all their free time piling on book after book about old wizards both notorious and even murderous. He had Harry pocket them all in his enchanted pocket once their break was over and walked out with Tom only checking out one of the books.

During their next break, Tom dragged Harry back to the library to actually start reading them. Harry’s was an ancient registry full of boring text in faded script about very ancient families. Harry could barely get through a page of the condensed text before nodding off, shaking himself awake by yawning very loudly. Tom, however, was engrossed with everything they read, reading with a serious fervor that Harry could barely replicate. By the end of their break, Harry felt that he needed a nap, the words jumbled in his head.

Harry wanted to see Xavier again. He wanted to press his body against his, to feel Xavier’s lips dance around his lips, to feel him inside his very core once more, but he had to hold back. They agreed on Friday. If they left every day, Harry knew that Tom would become suspicious. Still, that did not mean that they couldn’t do small things until then. Little touches under the table, meaningful looks here and there, a smile, a giggle. Sometimes they were lucky, and could sneak a kiss in an empty hallway, but most time leading up to the Friday, they were left with only looking at each other.

Friday night finally came, and Harry was in their Room first. The door slammed opened, and Xavier walked in. He grabbed Harry and smashed their lips together, his hands immediately under Harry’s shirt, twerking his nipples. Harry moaned in the kiss, blushing heavily as Xavier pulled away. “Fuck I missed doing that,” he breathed.

“Me too,” Harry grinned, and their bodies pressed together once more.

Once again, Harry found himself feeling extremely satisfied and extremely naked. He and Xavier were lounging in front of the fireplace, Harry resting against Xavier. “So, how is the fairytale search going?” he asked.

“Boring,” Harry groaned. “Tom gave me all of these books to carry and each one of them are so boring! They’re about these long dead witches and wizards and just the text is very small and densely written. Every time I read it I just want to yawn.”

“Sounds awful, pet,” Xavier chuckled.

“Huh?” Harry said, looking up.

“Pet, you don’t like it?” Xavier asked. “Though I should call you pup with how excitably you get in the bed.” He chuckled.

Harry smiled, “I like them both.”

Xavier chuckled, “Then you’ll be a good Pup for Master, won’t you pet?” Harry’s breath hitched at the word ‘Master’ his mind going back to the nightmare he had earlier that week. He pushed it down and smiled, “Yes Master, I’ll be a good pup,” he said.

They both chuckled and Xavier went back to playing with Harry’s hair. “I think this will look nice long,” he muttered. “It’s a bit of a rat’s nest, but if you grow it out, it might look nice and girly.”

“I can’t believe I actually said that,” Harry groaned. “You’re not going to put me up to that are you?”

“What? You practicing human transformation for a pair of breasts?” Xavier laughed, “please don’t. But if you do, I like the breasts as small as possible. Large enough for me to get a handful and drive you crazy, but still, keep them small. And maybe keep your body the same—don’t you fucking dare touch this,” he flicked Harry’s member, “but yeah I like long hair.” He pulled a strange of Harry’s hair for emphasis.

“Yeah, I’ll try it out,” Harry chuckled.

“Good puppy,” Xavier teased. Harry smiled at the praise.

“When’s the next Hogsmeade trip?” he asked. “For November.”

“At the end of the month, so a few weeks from now,” Xavier answered. “Why do you ask?”

Harry moved up a little and smiled widely at Xavier. “We should go together!” Xavier’s eyes quickly shot open, and Harry added, “As friends! Nobody will know or even suspect if we just go to Hogsmeade together as friends!”

“But the others—”

“Won’t find it strange,” Harry smiled. “I’m the newest member of the Knights, right? So, it wouldn’t be strange if we go together as friends, especially as a friend and senior who is showing me the ropes. Besides, Tom is hogging me too much. I want to spend more time with you guys!”

“I would like to spend more time with you too, pup,” Xavier chuckled.

“Then it’s decided,” Harry grinned. “We’re going to Hogsmeade together!” He stood off of the couch and posed in front of Xavier, “and if it makes you feel better I’ll make sure to grow my hair out, okay?” He winked.

“Harry, I never knew I would be getting such a silly puppy as a pet,” Xavier chuckled. “Why don’t you enjoy a bone while I think it over?”

“I’d love to,” Harry purred, getting to his knees.

He and Xavier spent as long as they could in their room before leaving and arriving back at the Slytherin common room before anyone grew suspicious. Their plans for Hogsmeade kept Harry excited, so much so that the next day he did not even get tired as he and Tom did more research for the Elder Wand.

Tom noticed. “You and Mulciber seem to be spending quite a bit of time together, Harry,” he commented.

“W-We do?” Harry stuttered, “I did not notice.”

“You do,” Tom continued to say. “So much time studying in the library, what exactly are you two studying so intensify that is distracting you from this?”

“Oh! Well,” Harry said, “We were mostly working on my handwriting, also he was telling me about what we do as Knights. He saw that it was his duty, you know, to personally put the newest member under his wing.”

“Is that so? How considerate of him,” Tom hummed. “Very well, you two can continue these private sessions.”

“That’s good,” Harry said, smiling. “I mean, we will anyways, we’re going to Hogsmeade together.”

“Really?” Tom asked, looking up at Harry. “Why?”

“I think that it would be beneficial for us all if I get to know my fellow Knights better,” Harry said smoothly. “I know Jasper and Malfoy very well, along with Avery and Nott a bit, so I thought why not hang out with Xavier?”

Tom hummed but said nothing. He just turned back to his text while Harry went back to his. It might be just because of his future date with Xavier, but he was able to focus more clearly on the text in front of him.

_The Hawthorne Inn was an old landmark of Wizarding England. Built sometime during the Dark Ages, the Hawthorne Inn was ran by its matron, Dahlia Hawthorne, who was said to be a thing of complete beauty. The Hawthorne Inn was said to be rather large for its size, however no record of its actual construction or measurements survive. It was situated in the middle of a long road, at a crossroads between two towns whose names no longer exist. The Inn was known for being quiet, being disturbed only one time before. Sometime during the inn’s operation, two murders have happened on the same day. The first was caused by a duel, and the other had, in a twisted turn of fate, the winner of the duel killed in his sleep and his wand stolen. Though theorized, it is guessed that the victor-turned-murder weapon has been Antioch Peverell, one of the last known Peverell males, and his murderer’s name was simply known as Crowley._

Harry gasped, “I think I found it!” he said, looking at Tom, “Read this!” He thrust the book in front of Tom. Tom read it and muttered to himself as he had a thoughtful expression on his face. “Crowley, Crowley, that name is familiar,” he muttered. He pushed Harry’s book to the side and began looking through the books in front of him. Harry waited ten minutes in anxious silence as Tom quickly scoured the books in front of him until, he sighed and pointed to a passage. “Crowley was one of the first dark wizards. He wasn’t really known, and he too was killed and had his wand stolen,” Tom said. “Stolen by a wizard named Gregor the Cowardly, who too was killed and had his wand stolen by his brother this time.” He leaned back, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

“Your ancestor is irrelevant now,” he said with a sly smile, between his dark chuckles. “Don’t you see, Peverell? Antioch Peverell killed by Crowley who was killed by Gregor who was then slain by his own brother. Between each one, the Elder Wand passed, followed by a trail of blood and death. We have it Harry, we have our trail!” He laughed a little louder now, how smiling fully. It didn’t look right in Harry’s mind. “A trail of death that will lead us to Death’s gift! Isn’t this just perfect?” He laughed and Harry looked around cautiously in case people were looking at them oddly. Thankfully, they were alone.

“Gregor the Coward—we will start with finding his brother’s name tomorrow,” Tom said. “You did good Harry, I’m proud of you.” He ruffled Harry’s hair just as Xavier did, and Harry was left speechless. “You’ll clean this up, right? I have a couple questions to ask our good librarian.” He left, carrying the book with Gregor’s name with him. Harry sighed and started pocketing all of their books. He waited until Tom returned, and the two left the library.

“We’re getting closer, or at least we have a trail to follow now,” Harry said. He and Xavier were in their room once more, again cuddling close by the fire.

“You mean those deaths?” Xavier asked.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “I don’t know how long it’ll take us to find this trail though, it was a stroke of luck that we even got this far.” He sighed. “I don’t know how long this will take.”

“Look at it this way pup, you’re at least getting somewhere,” Xavier said. “Though it is taking all of your focus it seems.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Harry said sadly.

“Don’t be sorry, you’re stressed, that’s all, Riddle is putting a lot of pressure on you. Endure it, pup, and I’ll be your Master who will take it all away,” Xavier grinned, his hands on Harry once more. Harry giggled and playfully slapped Xavier’s hands away.

“Anyway,” Harry sighed. “Tom gave us his ‘permission’ to hang out together. He believes the lie I told him about learning about the Knights.”

“That’s good then,” Xavier growled out, a predatory look glinting in his eyes. “Then I think we should begin with a very personal lesson, pup.”

“Oh? What lesson is that?” Harry giggled. Xavier grabbed him and quickly flipped them so that Harry was laying on the couch with Xavier pressed against him. “How to properly kiss a Knight,” Xavier breathed.

It was easy for Harry to forget his worries about Tom, Voldemort, and even about the mysterious reasons of why he was sent back in time. All he had to do was stay with his Xavier, and all of his worries melted away. During the day, Harry spent his breaks with Tom in the library, searching for the next step of the bloody trail of the Elder Wand, while his nights were spent with Xavier, either in their Room or in his dreams. The next week flew by for Harry, he and Tom only figuring out the brother’s name, and that he too was killed in a duel and the wand disappeared for a long time until the winner of the duel’s name popped up only one more time, announcing his death by decapitation. It was hard grueling research. Harry’s brain and eyes hurt after every session, but he didn’t care. Xavier kissed his eyes to chase away the stress, he held Harry close to keep the stress away, and they had all the fun two horny teenage boys could do to make sure that stress never came back when they were with each other. Harry kept his promise and started to grow out his hair. His hair grew slowly, much slower than any of the other boys’ hair, however he couldn’t help but smile at himself as he noticed it slowly edge towards the longest length he had, which was back in fourth year. He couldn’t wait to see how long he could grow it.

Before Harry knew it, the Hogsmeade trip was only a couple days away, and Xavier asked him to meet him in their special room. He found Mulciber pacing the room looking nervous. “Xavier?”

Harry’s voice caused Xavier to stop. The older teen looked nervous. This was the first time Harry saw his friend nervous, and it made him feel horrible. “Xavier, what’s the matter?”

“I’ve been thinking,” Xavier said softly, “about us. You and me. This thing we have, it’s good. I like it, a lot. I like being with you pup. I like spending time in here with you, I’m honored that you’ve shared this secret with me. I’ve been thinking this past week of a way to show you my thanks, my appreciation, for giving me, giving us, a space where we can be who we are. I thought about giving you a ring, since that’s what a man’s supposed to do when they have a girl they like, however I didn’t know if you would feel comfortable wearing it. And you already have your two necklaces… so I thought about that and, well…” Xavier cleared his throat. “Your Locket, can you please… open it?”

“Oh, yeah,” Harry blushed. He brought the locket to his lips and hissed quietly, _“Open.”_ There was a small click, and Slytherin’s Locket opened neatly, revealing the two mirrors inside.

“Okay, there’s room,” Xavier breathed. He stepped forward and looked up at Harry. “I don’t know how long we can last, but being with you Harry these last few weeks, it made me hope that it can last forever. So, while we can’t hold hands in public, and I can’t kiss you and show everyone whose pup you are, I want you to have this.” His nervous hands reached into his pocket and pulled out a small photo. Harry took it and smiled.

The photo was of Xavier. It was a close up of his head, and he was smiling devilishly into the photo, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he winked and kissed the air at Harry. “I love it!” Harry said, and he jumped to kiss Xavier to show him how much he appreciated the gift. The two worked together so that the photo was securely charmed into the locket. Harry smiled at the picture and allowed his locket to hang. “Now no matter what you’ll always be on my heart, Master.” He said.

“Thank you Harry,” Xavier smiled. He hugged Harry, both boys silent as they just held onto the other for love. “I promise you now, that our date in Hogsmeade will be something that you’ll never forget.”

“It better be,” Harry chuckled. He closed his locket and snaked his arms around Xavier, “but before that, maybe I should be a good boy, and show Master just how much I appreciate his gift.”

“Oh really?” Xavier smirked, chuckling softly.

“Really,” Harry chuckled back, and their lips met once more.

On the day of the trip to Hogsmeade, it was a chilly drowsy day with grey clouds that filled the sky. It looked as though rain would threaten to fall at any moment now, possibly snow if it gotten colder during the afternoon. However, despite the dreary weather, Harry could not help but feel excited. Last night Xavier and he made up their entire plans for the day. Xavier would go first with Rosier while Harry leaves with Lestrange and Nott. Once there, the two will reconnect and make an excuse to hang out together. After which the day is theirs to do as they please. Harry couldn’t wait.

During breakfast, he was restless, his foot bouncing uncontrollably as he smiled at his friends around him. Even Malfoy’s sour attitude couldn’t ruin his happiness as he talked energetically during breakfast. Xavier and Rosier left the table, and Harry waited almost half an hour to suggest Jasper and Nott to go with him. “Just you three?” Tom asked.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “Is there a problem? Unless you would like to go too—”

“No, I am far too busy,” Tom said, brushing it off. “Go and have your fun Harry, I will speak with you when you come back.”

“Uh, sure, okay,” Harry said. “Come on guys,” he said, and walked off with Jasper and Nott. Harry thought that the walk towards Hogsmeade would be difficult, considering the weather and Tom’s last words, however both Jasper and Nott did not bring it up, and the three of them spent the entire walk talking about Quidditch.

Harry was happy to see that Hogsmeade was exactly as he remembered it. The quant village had a main central street that most of the shops lined up against, all looking newer than Harry remembered, but still they all looked to offer the same. Honeydukes was still standing, along with the joke shop next to it, and in the distance Harry saw The Three Broomsticks. “One second guys,” Harry said as they stopped in front of Honeydukes, “want to get some candy?”

“Yes!” Jasper said immediately. “Come on!” The three went into the candy shop, which was just as packed as it always was. In this crowd, it was easy for Harry to Jasper and Nott, slipping out of the shop and running down back the small space between it and the joke shop until he was behind it. He was early, however he and Xavier planned to meet up there, go back into Honeydukes and act like they just ran into each other.

“Now I have to wait,” Harry sighed happily, as he fingered his Locket.

A hand muffed his mouth. He was pressed against a hard body. A long golden chain with a complex hourglass suspended in circles wrapped around his neck. Panic flooded Harry as he recognized the Time-Turner. A deep male’s voice, unknown to Harry, chuckled. “Relax boy, we’re just going on a little trip. You’ll be back before your friends know you’re gone.” A wand jabbed Harry and his arm and legs froze together against his body. He couldn’t scream as the man turned the Time-Turner once, twice—four times and let it go. The hourglass spun rapidly and around them Harry saw blurred shadows of people seemingly running and moving in reverse until they were all gone. Time has continued to flow normally; however, they were both four hours in the past.

“Like I said boy, you’ll be back before your friends know you’re gone. But for now, Master Grindelwald wants a word with you” the man laughed harshly, and with a solid grip on Harry’s wrist, they both Apparated away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn.... well I'm sure everything will turn out fine.


	13. A Unique Proposal

Chapter 13

A Unique Proposal

Nurmengard Castle was a jet-black towering building made of black stone. It’s high towers and walls gave the castle a grim feeling. Mountains surrounded it, and it looked almost impenetrable with no windows or doors along the outer thick walls. Harry and his captive apparated into a courtyard that was situated in the middle of the castle. The courtyard was busy, Grindelwald’s followers walking through it, lost in conversations with each other. In the middle was a fountain, with a statue of Grindelwald himself, standing on a raised platform. Harry’s kidnapper chuckled at the sight,” Looks good, yeah?” he smirked. “Come on, Grindelwald is very anxious to meet you.”

He dragged Harry through the courtyard to a door that immediately led to a spiral staircase. They both climbed, Harry in front of his capture, the capture’s wand pressed against his back. Higher and higher they climbed the cramped staircase until it finally led to a simple wooden door which opened when Harry stepped near it.

The door led to a vast and beautiful library, filled with shelving upon shelving of books, along with strange instruments that Harry somewhat recognized, seeing them years later in Dumbledore’s office. There were rotating towers and magnifying devices, a Foe’s Glass and others that made soft whirling noises and puffed out white smoke. A large window, as wide and tall as the wall it stood in, was open, and a table already set with small finger food waiting. There were a few followers milling about, acting like security no doubt, as Gellert Grindelwald sat at the table right next to the window, looking out. He looked over and smiled, “Ahh Harry! My honored guest! And right on time too,” he chuckled. Harry glared at him and immediately moved for his wand, only for it to fly out of his pocket and into Grindelwald’s hand. “Oh no, no, please don’t misread this. I simply want to sit down and have a small talk with Albus’s student.”

Harry stared at Grindelwald with suspicion. He did not move from his spot. Grindelwald stayed sitting, waiting for Harry to move. The boy continued to stay where he was, and his kidnapper gotten impatient. “Stupid brat! Move!” he grunted, pushing Harry. Harry stumbled forward and turned to glare at the man only to find that he was convulsing in pain. “Franz, you do not harm our guests,” Grindelwald said, his wand pointed at the man. “It is a shame that you seem to have forgotten any manners. You are no worse than any No-Maj, so why would I have use of you?”

“Please, I’m sorry,” the kidnapper begged before burning in a blue fire. Harry jumped away, shocked as in a matter of seconds, the man was reduced to a pile of ashes, on top of which the Time-Turner sat unharmed.

“I am so sorry for Franz’s horrible behavior. I really hope that you don’t judge us all too harshly because of his impatience, I swear that we know our manners around here. Now that the nasty business has been taken care of, won’t you please join me, Harry Peverell, for a light something to eat?” Grindelwald said politely. “I am familiar that you English have no taste in any food regards; however I am sure that we will find something here that you can stomach.”

“Uhh… thank you, sir,” Harry said cautiously. He moved defenseless to the table and sat down across of Grindelwald. The spread on the table was impressive, with Harry recognizing some of the food. However, he had no appetite at all. Grindelwald, on the other hand, seemed ravenous as he piled his own plate. He stared at Harry for a moment before clapping his hands together, “Ah yes! I have merely forgotten! You have probably already filled yourself on Breakfast, correct? Terribly sorry, the fact that we can Apparate anywhere means remembering time differences can be tricky, along with other factors.” He smiled at his own little joke.

“Why am I here?” Harry asked simply. Grindelwald placed both his and Harry’s wands on the table, and Harry’s eyes immediately went towards it.

“Ah yes, you must be feeling odd without your wand,” Grindelwald said. “I hope you do not mind; however I will be holding onto it for a bit.” He picked up Harry’s wand and examined it. “This is a very good wand, I have to admit,” he said. “Expertly crafted, sleek and to the point—no odd splinter or chafing of any kind. It is obvious that you and it have seen numerous things… What is the wand’s core if I can ask? Dragon’s heartstring? Unicorn tail?”

Harry figured that it would be better for his health to play along. “A phoenix feather,” he said. “Fawkes’ phoenix feather, Dumbledore’s phoenix.”

A smile grew on Grindelwald’s face, “I knew that there was something special about you, Peverell!” he said. “Something about you that is just so interesting. Do you know how long you’ve survived against me? How long our little dance was?”

“Umm…”

“Almost ten minutes,” Grindelwald said. “You and I have danced together for almost ten minutes Harry, and it ended with me on my knees.” He chuckled and placed Harry’s wand down gently. “That is no small feat either, I’ll have you know.” He picked up his own wand. It was long, fifteen inches, and rather unassuming looking with a smooth, unadorned shaft and two conjoined spheres forming the handle. Grindelwald saw Harry staring at his wand and smiled.

“This is not my original wand,” he admitted. “I stole it from a wand maker named Mykew Gregorovitch. This wand is said to be very powerful, and it has served me faithfully for the past almost twenty years. So congratulate yourself, young Harry Peverell, for you have survived against a wand that has killed hundreds in my hand.” He spun the wand slowly between his fingers, staring at it with a strange obsession. “The Deathstick,” he whispered. He placed the wand down and cleared his throat. Harry stared at the wand. Something tugged in the back of his mind, however he wasn’t in any state mentally to connect dots or see any bigger pictures as all he worried about was staying alive in that moment.

“What do you think of our world, Harry?” he asked. “Look at it,” he gestured to the window. “It is infested in my opinion. Muggles. No-Majs, mudbloods… non-magic people. I want to see if you hold an opinion that is just as interesting as your strength.”

Harry did not answer. He looked out of the window. The mountains outside seemed to go on forever. It was oddly peaceful, watching the snow fall gently onto the mountains. “Where exactly are we?” he asked.

“Austria, specifically, the Central Alps. I’ve chosen this place for its isolation, as well as its natural beauty,” Grindelwald answered. “Now, your views.”

“The barrier between Magic and Muggles must be destroyed,” Harry said, staring at the mountainous range. “In doing so, we must return to the Old Traditions, the Old Ways, and police both ourselves and Muggles so that we can live in harmony. I’m not naive, I know that people will die both Muggles and Wizards, however, there is no reason for one to exterminate the others. You want supremacy, you want the few Wizards to be standing superior. However, that is wrong.” He turned to stare at Grindelwald.

“Oh? Now why do you think that, young Harry?” Grindelwald asked. “How am I in the wrong? What I am doing is For the Greater Good.”

“Who benefits?”

“Us, wizards of course,” Grindelwald answered. “We will return to our rightful place—”

“Will you be bringing back Samhain? Yule? Will we be celebrating the four harvests and reconnect with Death?” Harry asked. “Or, are you scared of him?”

“Scared of Death?” Grindelwald scoffed, “I don’t fear anyone!”

“Then why haven’t you won yet?” Harry asked. “If you have no fear, why are you alone in this mountain range?” He turned from Grindelwald back to the window, “I’ve met Death during Samhain, Halloween. Me, Tom, Xavier…” his hand unconsciously goes to his locket to hold it, “and our friends. We summoned Death. Talked with Death, and in return Death allowed us to see one of loved ones who went away.”

“And who did you see?” Grindelwald asked, watching Harry.

“My parents,” Harry lied. “I got to talk with my parents.”

“How sweet,” Grindelwald commented. He leaned back, “And why should we spare Muggles for this experience?”

“Because, we need muggles,” Harry said. “Without muggles, wizards would have died out due to inbreeding. I’m not saying that they’re all great, they’re the reason why my Old Traditions have been abandoned… why I cannot be who I really am, however Purebloods have a hand in that too.”

Grindelwald smirked, “Purebloods?”

“So focused on the name rather than the person who has it,” Harry whispered. He turned and looked at Grindelwald. “When I tear down the barrier, I’ll make sure that the world that comes after it is better than this one. And I will finally get what I want.”

“And what is it that you want, Harry Peverell?” Grindelwald asked, leaning towards Harry with a distinct interest. Harry did not answer, instead his hand went to locket and placed with it slightly in his hand. Grindelwald’s eyes flickered to the locket. “That is an interesting necklace, would you mind if I see it?”

Harry hesitated, holding the locket closer. “I promise I will give it back immediately,” Grindelwald said. Scared of what the man will do otherwise, Harry slowly took off his locket, and handed it to Grindelwald. “Pretty, very pretty,” Grindelwald said, “Is this a snake on top?”

Harry nodded. “It’s Slytherin’s Locket,” he said. “It belonged to Salazar Slytherin.”

“Ahh, one of your school’s founders,” Grindelwald smirked. “I am from Durmstrang myself. However I’m sure you have not—”

“It is in Norway,” Harry interrupted. “I knew someone who went there.”

Grindelwald smirked, “I knew I smelt Dark Magic on you,” he chuckled. “The world is much bigger than Hogwarts and Durmstrang. Will your revolutionary ideas be popular, I wonder, in my school as it is in your circle of friends?” He tried to open the locket but failed. Harry couldn’t help but snicker.

“It won’t open for you,” he said cockily.

“Then open it Harry, I would very much love to see what is inside,” Grindelwald said. Harry did not move. Was the man homophobic? He wondered. That might have been more terrifying than anything. He stared at the man and thought. He could be faster than him. If he did not react nicely, Harry could easily jump across and grab everything and run. He held out his hand, for the locket. Grindelwald dropped it in Harry’s hand, and the boy gave him a final glance before hissing at the locket, _“Open.”_

The locket opened with a soft click, and Harry only had a second to see Xavier’s smiling face before the locket flew from Harry’s hand and into Grindelwald’s. Grindelwald examined the photo, and Harry braced himself, his hands moving under the table in case he needs to push it towards the man. A smirk appeared, and the Dark Wizard looked up at Harry, “Cute,” he said. He looked back up at Harry, “Is this part of the Old Ways you wish to bring back?” he asked, holding up the locket so that the picture was facing Harry.

Harry’s eyes hardened, “What of it, Grindelwald?”

The older wizard chuckled. He stood up and moved to a small table at the far side of the room. He pulled a drawer open and took something out. He returned to the table. It was a locket, pure silver and old. He opened it and stared at the picture inside for a moment. He turned the locket and handed it to Harry. “It is strange,” he commented, “what love does to you. Even when it is illegal.”

In the locket was a picture of a young man. He was a handsome man with short auburn hair, and a pair of half-moon glasses. Harry stared at him for a long time, before recognizing the small features that were on the older version of Albus Dumbledore. “My Albus,” Gellert Grindelwald smirked. “We were together in our youth.”

“What happened?” Harry asked softly, glancing up.

“Different ideals, Dumbledore lost his nerve when it really mattered,” Grindelwald said. “We started this together, Albus and me. It was his idea in our quest, ‘For the Greater Good.’ I bet he did not tell you this.”

“No, he did not,” Harry said.

“Yes, well, dear Albus does love to keep his secrets. Dear sweet Ariana being a perfect example,” Grindelwald chuckled.

Harry frowned, “Who is Ariana?” he asked.

“Oh? He never mentioned her? Shame, he was always her favorite brother,” Grindelwald sighed. “Such a tragic child. Her father sent to Azkaban for defending her against her attackers, muggle boys who forced her to repress her magic. Well, that eventually caused an explosion that took her mother as well, leaving poor Albus, fresh from Hogwarts and full of wonder and expectations, saddled with a damaged fourteen year old girl and a wayward brother. Of course, that was when we met. He was so full of ideas, brilliances. And a drive to see them through. Dear old Albus was being wasted on his family… not that I’ve told him that. But by the end of the summer, Albus was free of his responsibility, free of the tragic Ariana.”

“She died?” Harry asked, swallowing hard.

Grindelwald nodded. “She did. Of course, I was blamed for it. We had a duel. Myself, Albus, and his brother. Looking back, I’m not exactly who killed her. It could have been any of the three of us.” He chuckled, “but the great Dumbledores decided that I was the killer.”

Harry frowned, “Why are you telling me all of this?” he asked.

Grindelwald smirked, “Simple, I don’t want you to have any ideas that Albus is as innocent as he says.” He looked down at Harry’s locket. “What is his name? This isn’t the boy you were with when I met you two.”

“Xavier Mulciber,” Harry answered. “We are in the same House together; he is a year ahead.”

“And that house—green… Slytherin, correct?” Grindelwald said, “then you should understand from where I am coming from. Wizards have always been persecuted, along with people like us. We need to show them our strength, Harry. We need to rise and show muggles that they are lesser than us. That we are stronger, better, wiser—”

“What will you do with muggleborns?” Harry asked. “About witches and wizards who are born from muggle parents? Are they lesser just because of their parents?”

“Obviously,” Grindelwald said. “Muggleborns as you call them are the weakest link.”

“My mother was muggleborn and she was the most powerful witch I ever knew,” Harry argued.

“Then what will you then? Save them from their muggleness?” Grindelwald laughed.

Harry nodded. “Yes actually. We need to welcome muggleborns with open arms,” he said, remembering Jasper’s book. “We need to teach them when they are young, put them into a school that will teach them of our proud traditions, of what they are and the great power that resides within them so that when they do go into Hogwarts Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, or any other school, they will be fully ready instead of caught off guard.”

“A school?” Grindelwald laughed. “You think a school will fix everything? My dear Harry, that is highly childish of you.”

“Of course it is. I am a child, and I know that it will work,” Harry said. “I will make it work. I will tear down the borders between the Wizarding World and the Muggle world. I will build these schools and change our whole society—I will make it so that Xavier and I can show affection in public. I will do all of these things, I know it.”

Grindelwald chuckled and clapped his hands slowly, “What lofty goals for such a young person,” he said. “Do you think you can do it all by yourself?”

“No, I know I can’t, but I have Xavier, I have my friends,” Harry said. “I know that they will help.”

“Then why don’t you help me with my goals,” Grindelwald smirked. “The boundaries between our worlds must be eliminated, yes, however that is an awful task for just one person. You will need an army to do that Harry, an army that I might be willing to provide.” Grindelwald stood up. He walked slowly around the table, and placed Harry’s locket around the boy’s neck, and slid his wand in his pocket. “I can see that we have similar goals Harry, and all I want now is for you and Xavier to live happily ever after.” He placed his hands on Harry’s shoulder, and Harry felt very uncomfortable. “We can work together on this, work towards your goals and mine. All I would ask in return is a favor here and there.”

“N—”

“Now do not answer now,” Grindelwald said. “Think about it. And while you think, I would like for you to read this.” He pulled out a small old leather-bound book. “This was the book that gave me a higher purpose when I was your age, young Peverell.” The sound of a clock’s charm interrupted Grindelwald. “My, has it been three hours already? We need to get you back to Hogwarts before you are missed,” Grindelwald chuckled. He took the book and leaned forward to slide it into Harry’s pocket. He was leveled with Harry’s ear and whispered, “Think about this carefully Harry, I would hate to have to dance with you again.” He chuckled as he slipped away. “Though, I must admit you are very pretty, it is a shame I cannot have another kind of dance with you Harry.”

He leaned away from Harry and finally took a couple steps back. Harry took this as his hint to stand up and did so. He felt the book in his pocket and pulled it out, reading the title. _“Secrets of the Darkest Art_ ,” he read.

“A must have for any fledging dark wizard, my young Peverell,” Grindelwald said. “Learn from it and use what you have learned to protect your Xavier. Now, I believe it is time for you to go.”

He snapped his fingers, and the door opened up. Harry saw his kidnapper walk into the room, looking at the pile of ashes strangely. “Clean up the pile and take the Time-turner,” Grindelwald commanded. “You are to escort young Harry here back to where he belongs. Afterwards, you will kidnap him once more, and travel back four hours to bring him back here. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir,” the kidnapper said.

“Good. Now Harry if you would be so kind as to point yourself out once you’ve returned? I hope I don’t need to tell you of the dreadful consequences of what will happen if you do not,” Grindelwald said. Harry just stared at him, his fear slowly returning.

“Good,” Grindelwald smiled. “Then we will be in contact once more later on.” He turned his back to them and walked away. Harry glanced at his kidnapper and felt a knot form in his stomach.

The kidnapper took the Time-Turner and cleaned his future death before glaring at Harry. “Move,” he grunted, and led Harry down the spiral staircase once more. Once they were in the courtyard, the kidnapper grabbed Harry’s arm tightly, and apparated away.

They appeared a little outside Hogsmeade village. “Where will you be?” he grunted. Harry looked around. “In the village… I’m supposed to meet up with a friend behind one of the shops.”

“Show me.”

The two moved towards Hogsmeade, and Harry pointed out where he will be kidnapped. They hid and the knot in his stomach tightened, Harry finding it very difficult to breathe. They waited for twenty minutes before they heard voices. Ten more minutes, and Harry saw himself walked behind Honeydukes. For a second, he wanted to scream, to tell himself to run away, however the second he opened his mouth, bile rushed through and he turned to throw up as his kidnapper rushed towards him. The last he saw was the kidnapper throwing the Time-Turner around the other Harry’s neck, and the two disappeared. He continued to cough and spit up until he heard a voice, “Harry! Harry—what happened? Are you okay?”

Hands were on his shoulder, and he looked over his shoulder to see both Xavier and Cassius Rosier looking down at him. “Sorry,” he muttered. “I’m fine… I just need a moment.”

“Come on, I’ll get you water,” Xavier said, he looked at Cassius, tell the others I have him, alright?”

“Of course,” Rosier nodded and he walked off. Xavier immediately hugged closer to Harry, looking as though he was supporting the boy. “I don’t know if you’re playing or if this is real, however I do want you to take it easy, okay pup?”

Harry nodded, coughing instead of talking. “I’ll be fine. It’s just—” He stopped himself. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell Xavier about what happened. He looked up at his handsome face, and just couldn’t bring the older Slytherin to worry. “I probably ate something bad,” he muttered.

“Well no wonder pup, sweets after breakfast will ruin anyone’s stomach,” Xavier chuckled. “Come on.” He separated slightly and pulled Harry so the two were walking side by side. “I have our entire day planned, there will be some places where we should be alone, but otherwise it’ll just be like two friends hanging out.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, bringing himself to smile, however the weight in his pocket only caused him to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry actually has a special bone inside him that attracts all nearby Dark Wizards and Dark magic. Why else do you think they keep finding him?


	14. A Cold Winter

Chapter 14

A Cold Winter

Harry told no one about Grindelwald. He wanted a normal day, a normal date and just push everything he saw and heard behind him. It was bullocks. The Dark Wizard coming to him. Didn’t he have enough on his plate already? He just wanted to enjoy a day with his boy—no, Harry had to remind himself that despite their feelings towards each other, he and Xavier weren’t boyfriends. They could never be.

But still, it felt nice being with him, laughing with him, sneaking off to alleyways to kiss and feel him. It was a dangerous secret, and Harry loved every second of it.

That night, he dreamt of Grindelwald. Instead of putting his necklaces away, Harry wore his crystal necklace as he held the locket close to him. In his dreams, Grindelwald laughed as he stood imposing in front of him. Tom appeared, standing in front of Harry, along with Voldemort. They did not say anything, just stared down at Harry. Harry could not move. He kept his eyes closed and screamed out for “Master” hoping for Xavier to appear. Hands felt his shoulder, sliding over his body and he felt a bigger body press against his own. “Oh Harry, when will you just give in?” Tom purred, “We are inevitable.”

Harry woke up in a cold sweet, crying. He reached for the locket and opened it, holding it close to his face so he could see Xavier’s face. He pressed his finger, against the picture, petting it gently as he felt his heart break. “What is wrong with me?” he sighed tiredly after a moment. He wiped his tears away, and fell back asleep, the locket open in his hand.

Harry woke up the next morning to see that the locket wasn’t in his hand anymore. Instead it was next to him, closed. He figured it must have slipped out of his hand sometime during the night. He took it and his other necklace and got ready for the day. He decided to wear both necklaces over his shirt, the locket’s chain much shorter than his silver crystal. Tom saw this and raised an eyebrow, but Harry just smiled in response as he pushed what happened yesterday further and further down.

He wanted to be a normal student, and normal students do not worry about Grindelwald, or even have talks with him. So, for the rest of November, Harry did just that. He focused on his classes, studied human transfiguration, hung out with his friends, and helped Tom on their research. They found the name of Gregor the Coward’s Brother and were able to trace the line to Emeric the Evil. It was hard work, Harry still found that it was difficult to keep up and read all these dense text, however he couldn’t help but feel satisfied. They were getting a little bit closer to the current owner of the Elder Wand. They were still in the Dark Ages, time wise, however Harry felt that they were about to breach onto a long, easily trackable line as they are on the brink of the Middle Ages.

December brought thoughts of Christmas and Yule to Harry. He wondered about what he should get the others for Christmas as he watched snow crawl in, slowly blanketing the castle. It was the first of December, after classes with the whole group together on their way towards the library that Harry brought it up. “What do you guys want for Christmas? And uh what exactly are we going to do for Yule?”

The group was silent and glanced around each other. Harry stopped and turned to look at them. “What?”

“Well, we’re not going to be together for Yule, obviously,” Malfoy said. “All of us are going home, Peverell.”

“We won’t be here for any rituals, Harry,” Xavier said. Harry frowned.

“But still, I can get you guys presents,” he insisted. “And is there really no ritual for Yule?”

“There is, Harry, but it seems that we two will be performing it alone,” Tom said, looking at the group, “however—”

“Excuse me.”

A girl’s voice interrupted Tom. The group turned to see a group of girls around their age, all wearing Slytherin robes. She was a pretty girl, long brown hair and a heart-shaped face with a soft nose and modest breasts. She was blinking too much as she looked at them.

“Can we help you?” Harry asked, “Umm…”

“I am Walburga Black,” she said confidently. “I want to talk with you Peverell.” Her eyes zeroed in on Harry. Harry stood awkwardly and looked around, “Is there anything I can help you with?” he asked politely. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I recognize you.”

“I’m in your year,” she said, looking a little insulted.

“Oh! Sorry, do you need help with homework? I’m alright in our subjects, but I’m really good at Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Harry said. “Or maybe it’s about the essay Professor Dumbledore gave us?”

“No, it’s about none of those things, Peverell,” Walburga said. Harry blinked, confused.

“Then what?” he asked. He heard a groan behind him and glanced to see Malfoy shaking his head while Rosier chuckling softly. “What?” he said.

“You are going to take me on a date!” Walburga demanded. “Everyone is talking about you, how you hang around with all these boys too much, especially Riddle. It’s not a good look, people are calling you a poof. I want you to take me on a date, it’ll do us both good.”

“Oh, no thank you,” Harry said simply.

“Excuse me?” Walburga demanded. “I don’t think you understand Peverell, I get that you’ve been on the run, and I can look past that you are a half-blood—”

“Then, let me specify,” Harry said darkly. His eyes dulled, losing any and all friendly glints or sparkles. “I don’t want to date you, Walburga Black. I don’t care for your attitude, for your mood, I don’t care for your ugly dress style, and I especially don’t care about your pushed up boobs. You may think that you’re better than me because you’re pureblood, and all of this is just you ‘being noble’ and ‘doing good’ for me, but guess what girl, I don’t fucking care. I am not going to date you; I am never going to date you or any of your friends. Now, take yourself, turn around, and walk away.” Harry huffed and stared at Walburga.

The girl glared at him. Her face was fully red with anger. She looked as though she wanted to explode, before calming herself, smirking, “Fine then,” she said with an air of superiority, “I did not want to even be near a half-blood faggot anyway.”

Harry took a step forward, but someone grabbed his arm. He turned to glare at Xavier. “Calm down,” he ordered. “She’s not worth it.”

Walburga smirked at that, “Nothing to say?” she taunted. Tom stepped up, “No,” he drawled, “however you should be careful Black, I heard women these days are finding it hard to have children. It would be a shame if you ever found yourself… dry.”

“You—you wouldn’t,” she whispered.

“I would,” Tom warned, “you aren’t needed to continue the Black line, Walburga.” She stared at him for some time before turning scared and walking away. Tom turned to look at Harry.

“I didn’t need either of your help,” Harry said, glaring at Tom.

“You are so stupid, Peverell,” Malfoy drawled. “Now the whole school will probably think you’re a pansy.”

“Well, let them,” Harry argued. “I rather that then pretend to be something I’m not.” The silence that followed that made Harry feel cold. He broke free from Xavier’s grip and turned to stare at them all. He shook his head, “The rituals for Yule, what are they?” he asked.

His answer was a book, which Tom provided as they entered the Slytherin common room. Harry was still angry about Walburga as they sat around their table. None of the others talked to Harry, or even look at him. Harry was hurt, especially because of Xavier’s silence, however he felt that he understood. _It’s because our world is backwards,_ he thought bitterly.

He looked at the book in front of him and flipped through the pages until he found a description of Yule.

_Yule is a magical time. In times of old, Yule was a twelve day celebration where witches and wizards come together in the name of harmony to spread good cheers and goodwill towards their fellow man. Sacrifices to Magic, usually a goat or a horse, have gone away, instead being replaced with a sacrifice of lies, letting old lies die with the year._

_Gift giving is also traditional, with gifts being given on the Twenty-Fifth, which the muggles call Christmas. The Modern Yule has been condensed to the Twenty-Fourth and Twenty-Fifth. On the Twenty-Fourth, the sacrifices of lies is performed, while the Twenty-Fifth is all about gift-giving and celebration._

“Sacrifices of lies?” Harry repeated, looking up. “What does that mean?”

“We tell our lies into a blue flames,” Tom said. “It’s all rather simple, especially compared to Samhain, but then again it is a time for celebration.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Harry smiled. “And still, gift giving.”

“The only gift you need is lessons on how to talk to girls,” Abraxas Malfoy muttered.

“That was a bit rude of you Harry,” Orion agreed. “She can be a bit mean, but she can still be a good person.”

“And a good wife.”

Harry just stared at Rosier but said nothing. His eyes shifted to both Jasper and Xavier, who were both sitting uncomfortably. He sighed and shook his head, “Just forget it,” he muttered. He looked up at Tom, “So, you and I will do this ceremony alone?” he asked.

“Yes, we can even do it in our dorms,” Tom chuckled. “No death or blood needed for this ritual.”

“I see,” Harry said shortly.

“You know,” Xavier said, “I think I might be able to stay during the break. Especially with you staying here, Harry. No offense to my family, but since you arrived, Hogwarts just seemed much more interesting.”

“I’ll stay too!” Jasper piped in.

“No,” Tom said. “You won’t. Mulciber, Lestrange, both of you are needed at your families over the break. You both have family obligations, after all.” Jasper looked physically saddened by that while Xavier just sat back. “Besides, I would rather do this ritual with young Harry here by ourselves. We still have our little secret game going on.”

Harry blinked, “I thought you’ve forgotten,” he said.

“No, unlike you, I’ve remembered, and I’ve been looking into it,” Tom said cryptically. Harry did not like the look he was giving him. So instead, he just looked down at the book and muttered to himself, “I still have to find gifts for you guys.”

Harry and Xavier were once again in their room, happy and spent from a night’s worth of touching. “Harry, baby, I have a gift for you,” Xavier said. It was a week or so after their encounter with Walburga, and the group all decided it would be best to keep their opinions to themselves.

Xavier got off of bed, and Harry smiled as he watched his Slytherin move to his bag, bending down, giving Harry a very enticing sight, and pulled out a book. “I did what you wanted, and looked into Hufflepuff’s Cup,” he said. “You’re in luck, baby boy, it stayed in her family.”

Xavier went back to bed and handed Harry the book. Harry opened it and read while Xavier cuddled with him, kissing, and nipping at his ear and neck. Harry smiled and giggled, holding the book in one hand while his other hand wrapped around Xavier’s head. “Master,” he groaned, “I’m trying to read.”

“Then read, boy,” Xavier growled. Harry giggled and read the notebook. “Hepzibah Smith?” he asked.

“Yes,” Xavier said. “She is apparently a descendant of Hufflepuff. From what I found out; she likes to collect valuable things. Show them off to whoever visits.”

“Oh great,” Harry groaned. “This will be interesting to get.”

“I guess,” Xavier nodded. “She is a very old, and very wealthy witch.”

“Then I’ll charm it from her,” Harry said simply, “I’m good at charming people.”

“Yes, we all saw how you charmed Black,” Xavier drawled.

Harry turned, dropping the book, “I was talking about you, Xavier,” Harry said. “I charmed you, just as you charmed me,” he smiled and flicked Xavier’s nipples, playing with them.

Xavier groaned and flipped Harry over, so that he was on Xavier’s lap. “You charmed me alright pet,” Xavier laughed, “now I think it’s time for your punishment!” The two laughed and rolled around in bed until their lips found each other.

“I’m going to miss you during the break,” Harry whined.

“I know, this, all of this, is the most fun I ever had,” Xavier breathed. “But don’t worry, I’ll make sure that you’ll be too busy thinking about me to miss me.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked. Xavier smirked and kissed Harry softly, “You’ll find out on Yule, my love,” he breathed. Harry’s cheeks blazed at the words, and a smile slowly revealed on his face.

“Love?” he repeated.

“Yes, pet?”

“You called me love,” Harry said.

“So I did,” Xavier said cockily, “and I’m going to do it again. What are you going to do about it, my love?”

“This,” Harry breathed, straddling Xavier’s lap. Both boys were too busy kissing and staring into each other’s eyes, that they did not notice the door slowly opening and closing, as Xavier plunged into Harry once more.

Harry could not believe that he has been at Hogwarts in 1943 for almost two months. The winter break was about to start, and it just occurred to Harry how quaint and normal everything was. His life was simpler, even if he was actively helping his future enemy, he had found love in Xavier, something that he never thought he could have, and he even gotten on friendly terms with Malfoy, which he thought was an impossibility.

He, Xavier, Jasper and Rosier spent the last Hogsmeade trip of the year together, going as friends to do some Christmas shopping. It was fun, and Harry was glad that he and Xavier were able to sneak off every now and then to kiss. They never wanted their kisses to end, however for the both of them, the last day of class came up, and Harry and Tom walked their friends out of the castle to say their goodbyes.

Harry and Tom were the only Slytherins staying at the castle during the holidays. They watched as the rest of their house left along with the rest of the school until it was mostly empty except for the teachers and a handful of students. “So, we are finally alone,” Tom said.

“We are,” Harry nodded. He thought for a moment and looked at Tom, “You want to do more research, don’t you?”

“Am I becoming predictable?” Tom chuckled, “Of course. We know that Emeric the Evil was killed by Egbert the Egregious, and a century later, thanks to a copy of his journal, Godelot, the author of _Magick Moste Evile,_ has taken possession of the Elder Wand. We should use this time to get as much of our research done before the break is over.”

“Or,” Harry said, a plan molding in his mind, “you can help me out with my own task.”

Tom raised an eyebrow, “Which task is this, Harry?”

Harry held out Slytherin’s Locket, “This belongs to Hogwarts. As well as the other relics of the Founders. While we were doing our studying, Xavier and I found out where the Hufflepuff Cup is. It is owned by an old and rich woman named Hepzibah Smith. It would be awful if someone gave her a visit and took her special drinking cup away…”

Tom looked slightly intrigued by this. “What do I get if I agree to this, Peverell?”

Harry thought for a moment, “You can use my Cloak one more time,” he smiled. _It doesn’t matter, for he’ll never really hide from me and my map._

Tom chuckled, “I think I like your proposal, Harry Peverell,” he breathed, getting too close for Harry’s liking. “How about we go and visit our new friend tomorrow? In the meantime, you have studying to do.”

Harry swallowed hard and nodded. Tom took his wrist and pulled Harry away from the entrance hall, back down to the Slytherin Dungeon where their books waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally have a schedule for this story. Updates will be every Thursday.


	15. Yule

Chapter 15

Yule

Harry and Tom prepared for their visit to Hepzibah Smith’s home. Harry managed to get her address from Gringotts during the morning, and both were dressed in their best clothes by two in the afternoon. Harry had a nasty feeling in his stomach as he watched Tom. “You will not kill her,” he said.

“Of course not,” Tom said. “Honestly, Harry, after all this time you believe that I am a homicidal maniac?” Harry did not answer that. He did not know how to answer that. He knew he had an effect on Riddle, but he didn’t know if this was enough to completely change him.

“Anyway,” Harry continued, “When we arrive at her door, we will act like perfect, normal students who have heard about her collection. I’ll show her my locket—”

“Slytherin’s Locket,” Tom corrected him.

“Yes… I’ll show her Slytherin’s Locket. That should be enough for her to bring out the Cup. If it isn’t, then we’ll sweet-talk her until she does,” Harry said. “Should be easy for you, Tom. Since you are a master at sweet-talking people into doing things.”

“If I did not know better, Peverell, I would call that jealousy,” Tom chuckled. “You know my stance on your sexuality if you need somebody to… handle you, I am more than happy to do it.”

Harry frowned and stared at Tom. “No,” he said simply. “And where is this even coming from?”

Tom’s eyes had a dangerous look in them as he smiled sweetly at Harry. “Nowhere exactly,” he said, “it is just, I don’t ever remember giving you a reward, and Jasper can get a little stir crazy if he isn’t rewarded every now and again.” He chuckled at that.

“Well, thank you for your concerns, however, if you want to vent our any sexual frustrations you have, please keep them away from me,” Harry said. “I am well taken care of thank you very much. Now, it should be simple. We go there, see the Cup, convince her to give it to us. If she causes trouble, I’ll use the Imperius Curse.”

“Look at my boy, planning to use Dark Magic,” Tom said.

“I’ve been reading up,” Harry said simply. “Are you ready?” He stepped closer to Tom and held onto him tightly. Tom wrapped his arm around Harry, pulling the smaller teen close to his body, and with a step, they disappeared.

Hepzibah Smith lived in a gaudy home on the outskirts of a small village on a hill. It was surrounded by a metal fence with pointed spikes, a stone pathway led to the front door, which was covered with pillars supporting the small roof over the front patio. The two walked along the path, surprised to find no shields or charms protecting the home as they stepped up to the front door.

Tom knocked and the two waited, Harry took a step away from Tom unconsciously, his eyes glancing towards the boy every now and again. He looked stunning in his sleek robes, mature, with an air of superiority. Harry played with his hair nervously as they waited, causing Tom to scowl. “Stop doing that,” he said. “Why do you even have your hair that long? It’s past your ears now!”

“I want to,” Harry shrugged.

“I don’t like it,” Tom muttered.

“Too bad,” Harry shrugged once more as the door opened.

A very tiny house elf with large eyes wearing only a linen sheet as a toga. She was the tiniest and oldest house-elf that Harry has ever seen. “Can Hokey be helping you?” the house-elf asked.

“Yes, we wish to speak with your master, Hepzibah Smith,” Tom said.

“We heard that she was an avid collector of expensive and fabulous jewelry of the past,” Harry added, his voice growing a little louder, “I love that sort of stuff too, and I wanted to see if she had a piece that was just as beautiful and important as my locket.”

“Mistress is not seeing anyone—” the house-elf said, quickly moving to close the door, but a woman’s voice stopped her.

“Get those two in here! We do not treat our guests like that!” Hokey winced and opened the door fully, bowing so low that her nose pressed against the floor. Harry and Tom walked into the Smith Residence; Harry instantly disgusted at the sheer gaudiness of the decorations. There was no style, except for gold. Rare and expensive items were surrounded by gold, standing on gold tables, hung with golden frames, and all pushed so close together that Harry’s eyes started to hurt. Hokey closed the door behind them, and said, “Please follow Hokey, masters.”

“I don’t think I could ever have a house-elf,” Tom whispered as they followed, “they are too creepy.” Harry just hummed, not really sure how to comment on that.

They followed Hokey through a series of hallways until they reached a sitting room where they found an immensely fat old lady wearing an elaborate ginger wig and a brilliant pink set of robes that flowed all around her, giving her the look of a melting iced cake. She was looking into a small jeweled mirror and dabbing rouge onto her already scarlet cheeks with a large powder puff. “Oh! Hello you two,” she said, tucking away her powder puff. “Sit down, sit down!”

The room was so crammed with objects that it was difficult to see how anybody could navigate their way across it without knocking over a dozen things; there were cabinets full of little lacquered boxes, cases full of gold-embossed books, shelves of orbs and celestial globes, and many flourishing potted plants in brass containers. In fact, the room looked like a cross between a magical antique shop and a conservatory.

“Good day, Madam Smith, it is a wonder to finally meet you,” Tom said politely. “I hope that you do not think this is forward of me, but I’ve brought you flowers.” He produced a bunch of roses from nowhere.

“You naughty boy, you shouldn’t have!” squealed old Hepzibah, “Hokey get an empty vase!” The house-elf sprinted out of the room, carrying back a vase that looked twice its size. “Sit down you delightful boys, sit down—I heard that you two heard of my modest collection?” She looked very pleased with herself. “I must say that you two look exceptionally young.”

“We’re both eighteen,” Harry said quickly, “We graduated from Hogwarts last year. I, uh, heard about your collection at work, and we both have decided to come to visit.”

“Oh my, what delightful gentlemen,” the old woman said, handing the roses to Hokey to put in the vases. “Can I ask what my two suitors’ names are?” she asked with a giggle, hiding her face with a nearby paper fan. Harry resisted the urge to throw up as he said, “My name is Harry, and he is Tom.”

“Yes well, how do you two do?” Smith smiled. “Please, help yourselves—you both look awfully pale,” she said as the house-elf came back once more carrying a tray of little cakes, which she sat at her mistress’ elbow.

Tom smiled mechanically. “I hope you don’t take offense, but we both would rather see your collection.”

“Oh yes, yes, I have a marvelous suit of armor, goblin made of course, and it looks so dashing when it catches the sunlight just right,” Hepzibah said. “But I also heard that you have a locket?” she asked, failing to feign any modesty.

“I do,” Harry nodded. He fingered his locket and smiled, “This here, is Slytherin’s Locket,” he said.

“Oh my word,” the old woman breathed. Her jeweled hand with many rings clenched and unclenched as she stared at the locket. “Can I touch it?” she asked.

Harry glanced at Tom. The Slytherin did not flinch or look at Harry, instead, he stared at Hepzibah Smith for a long moment, before reaching out his hand for Harry. “Give it here,” he said.

Harry did not like the order, but took his locket off, slowly dipping it into Tom’s hand. For some reason, he trusted Tom with his locket more than Hepzibah. The woman’s eyes did not leave the locket as it moved from Harry’s neck to Tom’s hand. “It does not seem fair,” Tom said. “I mean no offense to your goblin armor, but this is Slytherin’s Locket! An heirloom to the greatest of the four founders of Hogwarts. If we are to trade, even for viewing, why then should we trade a Founder’s heirloom, a national treasure, for a suit of armor? And look, it is such a gorgeous item. Such beauty, a regal grace… and when it adorns a neck,” he whispered, moving the locket towards Harry. He held the golden chain gently and placed the locket on Harry so that it sat in the perfect place as Tom still held the chain. “It is an object of absolute beauty, fit for any prince or princess of Slytherin.”

Harry couldn’t help but blush at the contact and intimacy between him and Tom. Tom slipped the locket away and held it temptingly in front of Hepzibah Smith. “Wouldn’t you agree? For when I look at you, I see a beauty that reminds me of our very founder, Helga Hufflepuff.”

“Oh, Tom! You naughty boy,” Hepzibah Smith giggled. “I think I like you.”

“And I like your collection, Hepzibah Smith, it is a pure mirror of your own beauty and worth,” Tom said charmingly.

“Oh keep going!” Hepzibah Smith laughed. “Hokey! Hokey go get the boxes! And be quick about it!” She sighed and shook her head, “Useless thing, that house-elf,” she sneered. “But her family has been in my family’s service for such a long time! I almost think of her as a little helping sister.”

“Of course,” Tom chuckled, though his fists were clenched to his side. Harry chuckled softly. He never expected the great Voldemort to be such an activist for house-elves. He wondered what changed.

“If I may,” Hepzibah said, turning her attention to Harry, “you’re wearing another piece, aren’t you? I got an eye for it! Though it is a bit queer to see men wearing such beautiful necklaces.”

“You believe men cannot be beautiful as well?” Tom asked, “I must admit that no man can ever match your beauty, but we can certainly try our best. Isn’t that right, Harry?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “However, I have to ask that this one stays on me. It’s very personal.” He opened his shirt a little, so that he could more easily pull out his necklace. The silver metal seemed to shimmer in the light as the rainbow of crystals shined brilliantly. Hepzibah Smith gasped, looking as though she nearly had a heart attack. “That!” she said, pointing a fat sausage finger at the necklace. “That cannot be!”

“You know what it is ma’am?” Tom asked.

“Do I? That is the most beautiful—most gorgeous necklace I have ever seen!” Smith said, her eyes going mad with lust and greed. “Young man, wherever did you get this?”

“It belonged to my mother,” Harry lied. “I do not remember a time being here where I did not have it.”

“Those crystals look extremely valuable,” she said.

“They are,” Harry commented. “They’re the residue of magic, powerful magic.” He stared at his necklace, a soft smile appearing. He touched the crystals softly, watching their rainbow hues. Hepzibah Smith reached forward but Harry pulled back, letting the necklace fall softly against his shirt.

“Yes, very beautiful,” Hepzibah Smith whispered, clear want in her voice and eyes. She cleared her throat and smiled, “Very nice—where is Hokey the useless thing? Hokey!”

“Here, mistress!” a tiny voice squeaked. A leather box moved across the room as if of its own volition, though Harry knew that the tiny elf was holding it over her head as she wended her way between tables, pouffes, and footstools.

“Now,” Hepzibah said happily, taking the box from the elf, laying it on her lap, and preparing to open it. “I think you’ll both like this, boys. ...Oh, if my family knew I was showing you. … They can’t wait to get their hands on this!”

She opened the lid. Harry edged forward a little to get a better view and saw what looked like a small golden cup with two finely wrought handles.

“Pick it up, Tom, have a look,” Hepzibah whispered. “The two of you know what this must be!”

Tom lifted the cup by one handle out of its snug silken wrappings. “A badger,” Tom said, examining the engraving upon the cup. He showed it to Harry, who nodded.

“Helga Hufflepuff’s Cup!” Hepzibah squealed happily. “I was distantly descended from her, did you know? This has been handed down in the family for years and years. Lovely, isn’t it? And all sorts of powers it’s supposed to possess too, but I haven’t tested them thoroughly. I just keep it nice and safe in here. … Now, the locket?”

“Shame,” Tom hummed. “To have so much power, and not use it? What a useless fat bird, you are.” He handed Harry back his locket and the cup. Harry immediately put the locket back on and held onto the cup.

“What?” Hepzibah blinked, surprised. “I don’t understand what you mean—”

“We will have much better use of this cup than you,” Tom drawled simply. He glanced at Harry and asked politely, “Can I please do it now?”

“Don’t kill,” Harry said simply, examining the cup more thoroughly.

“Harry, you break my heart,” Tom laughed, and before Hephzibah could react, Tom stunned both her and the house-elf. He took the cup from Harry and looked at it. “This will be perfect actually for our Yule ritual,” he said. “Thank you very much Harry for bringing it to me.”

“It’s Hogwarts’,” Harry said quickly, “we are giving it back to the castle!”

“Of course my little snake,” Tom chuckled, “but only after we use it for the ritual. Its powers will enhance it.” He moved towards the house-elf and Hepzibah, pointing his wand at the old woman.

“What are you doing?” Harry demanded.

“Altering her memory, making it so that neither of them remembers us,” Tom said. “This is very difficult magic, Harry, so please be quiet while I concentrate.”

Harry gave a short nod and looked around as Tom worked. Harry did his best to move stuff around, creating somewhat of a path towards the door. “This woman has zero taste,” he said, scrunching his nose in disgust. “Of course she does not, she’s a collector,” Tom said. His wand was now pointed at the house-elf. A few more minutes, Tom stood and pocketed his wand.

“Shall we?” he said shortly.

“I noticed you were angry when she talked about house-elves,” Harry said cautiously, “do you want to—”

“It’s simple,” Tom said. “The blatant use of house-elves reminds too much of how muggles use slaves. At least with Hogwarts, they’re ‘free’ but honestly, the whole concept of house-elves is twisted. A whole race of magical creatures who is happy to do witch and wizards’ every command? Who would think that is right?”

Harry snickered and laughed. In that moment, Tom reminded Harry, of all people, of Hermione. Tom raised an eyebrow at Harry. “Sorry,” he blushed, “it’s just you reminded me of someone that I used to know.” He smiled for a moment before it turned sad.

“Someone that you’ll never see again?” Tom asked. Harry nodded. He was surprised when he felt Tom’s arm around his shoulder. “Come on Harry,” he said softly, “let’s get back home.”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded.

The two walked out of the home, and down its path until they were once again on the other side of the gates. Harry held onto Tom tightly, and the two apparated away.

Harry placed the Hufflepuff Cup in the secret compartment of his trunk. He promised Tom that he will bring it out for the ritual on Yule, which was fast approaching. Harry and Tom spent the remaining time between researching the Elder Wand instead of relaxing. Harry felt rather calm doing it, knowing that he had the Cup safe in his trunk, protected by a password. He did not have Xavier, and though he missed his boyfriend, he knew that when they finally reunite it will be climatic. So in the meantime, he’ll focus on the research.

“Deathstick,” Harry muttered to himself.

“Hmm?”

“This book is calling the Elder Wand the Deathstick, it just sounds familiar to me,” Harry said, “I cannot remember why, however.”

“Perhaps you’ve read it in another book?” Tom mentioned.

Harry frowned in thought. He did not believe that he ever came across the term in any of the books they read, however since he cannot fully remember he just shrugged and went along with it. He sighed and shook his head. “So,” he said, trying to wrap his head on the situation, “We have reached Loxias, who killed Barnabas Deverill. He’s the one who called the Elder wand the Deathstick, however from what I read, there are many people who claimed to kill him. Including his own mother.”

“Same here,” Tom muttered. He bent over his text, “Most likely I would put it on one of the brothers, Arcus or Livius. I suggest we each take one and research them.”

“Deathstick,” Harry muttered. “I’m sorry—it’s just something that’s in my head but I can’t place it.” He continued to mutter to himself, lost in thought. Tom sighed and closed his book. “We can worry about that after the ritual,” he said.

“Oh right,” Harry nodded. “It’s tomorrow.”

“It is,” Tom nodded. “The potion is ready for us to drink.”

“It’s going to be weird,” Harry said, “just us two doing it.”

“I think this is how it was meant to be, Harry Peverell,” Tom smirked. “Think of it as another turn in our little game.” He smiled up at Harry, who stared at him, lost in thought. He forced himself to picture Xavier and stood up. “Then till Yule then,” he sighed.

“Till Yule,” Tom nodded.

It was a perfect night for Yule, in Harry’s opinion. The snow was falling softly, blanketing Hogwarts with a thick patch of snow that spread as far as Harry can see. He and Tom both worked together to transfigure a window into their dormitory so that they could watch the snowfall as they do their ritual. The dormitory was decorated, small ice shards hanging in the air giving off shades of blue and purple as light reflected off of them. In the center of the room was a circular dark blue blanket in the center of which Helga Hufflepuff’s Cup sat, already filled with their potion. Harry watched as the crystal shards flickered in the air around them one last time before he and Tom sat down on the blanket.

“Okay Harry,” Tom said. “Here is how our ritual is going to happen. We are not calling on Death or anything like that. It’s more like magic itself. There’s no special speech or incantation, we simply drink and let our secrets and lies die with this year.”

“Does it make us reveal all lies?” Harry asked, eyeing the potion hesitantly, his mind going first to Xavier, and then his situation.

“No, you have some control over what you will say, but still we are celebrating a new start, a fresh start, any lies we have must die with the year,” Tom said. He took the Cup and lift it to his lips. “I’ll drink half and then you will drink the rest,” he said.

“Okay,” Harry nodded. Tom tipped the cup and Harry watched as he drank from it. He felt a shiver of anticipation as he watched. Tom stopped and handed the cup to Harry. Harry looked down at the bluish potion and swallowed the rest. It tasted oddly of peppermint. “How long until we know it works?” Harry asked.

“I killed Myrtle Warren with a Basilisk,” Tom said. The ice crystals stopped, and a blue flame suddenly appeared in Hufflepuff’s Cup. “It seems automatic,” Tom smirked. He looked up at Harry and met his eyes. “Though it seems that you are not shocked?”

“At which part? I knew about the Basilisk already,” Harry chuckled before slamming his hand on his mouth as the fire flared a brilliant blue. _Fuck!_ “My snake,” he said quickly. “The one who sleeps with me, he mentioned it one time.”

“I see, so that is what happens when I make a snake special for you,” Tom chuckled. He sighed and looked at the blue fire between them. “Before you asked me why I hated the concepts of house-elves. It is because it reminds me of the Orphanage where I live during the summer and before. Before I found out I was a wizard, the matrons made us work. I was always a loner, so they made me work harder. Not that it stopped me from bullying the other children. Stealing their possessions whenever they bullied me.” Tom chuckled and smirked at Harry, “It seems the potion is working too good.”

“I was treated like that too,” Harry said softly. “My aunt and uncle. They hated magic. I lived with them since I was one. My parents… they were killed when I was a baby by a Dark Wizard. He tried to kill me, but I survived… My aunt and uncle told me they died in a car crash. Since then I did everything, every chore they can think of that I’m capable of doing, ever meal I can cook. When I was five they forced me to get Dudley’s breakfast first before my own. And whenever I mess up, I get punished. Physically, with the belt, or they just throw me into my ‘room’ a small cupboard under the stairs. That was where I slept for eleven years.” Harry sighed. “I’m happy,” he said in a bitter voice, “that I’ll never see them again.”

“Did you kill them?” Tom asked, leaning forward.

“No,” Harry shook his head. “But there are days where I wish I could have. But now I never will. Anyway, this was something that I never told anyone… my best friends knew that they treated me badly but, I never told them the full extent.” The blue fire surged and Harry felt a warm slowly enveloping him like a gentle hug. He smiled and glanced at Tom, “This potion is really strong,” he chuckled.

“It is,” Tom nodded. “I also killed my father, along with my grandparents. Those are the four lives I’ve given Death. It was their justice for abandoning me, for abandoning my mother. It was frightening easy, performing the Killing Curse. I felt powerful, I had no remorse.”

“Did that scare you?” Harry asked.

“A little, but it is worth it, for it was only a step that brought me closer to creating my new world!” Tom declared.

“Death...” Harry sighed. The potion fueling him, he gave Tom a cocky smirk, “Death told us that one of the Deathly Hallows is the duplicate. I have the duplicate. There are two Invisibility Cloaks.” The fire in the cup flared once more. “And I smell like you, at least that is what your snake says. I reek of Master, always have.”

“Ohh? Now that is what I love about you Harry Peverell,” Tom chuckled, “you are just so interesting.”

“L-Love?” Harry blinked.

“Yes,” Tom chuckled. He got on his hands and knees and crawled towards Harry. Harry stared, shocked, as Tom pressed a hand against his chest and pushed, Harry, falling. “Everything about you is just so delectable,” he chuckled. “All I want to do is ravage you apart, and learn each and every secret about you, all while you cry and beg for more.” He pressed his lips against Harry, and Harry gasped.

The kiss shocked him, it felt wrong, evilly wrong, and yet he found himself hugging Tom, pulling him closer as the future Dark Lord took command. His tongue forced into Harry’s mouth, and both boys moaned as Tom rocked against him. “You’re mine,” Tom growled out. “You’ll always be mine, Harry Peverell.” He kissed Harry again and Harry found himself kissing back with equal lust and need coursing through his body. They rolled against each other, both moaning in each other’s mouths. Tom moved, kissing his way down Harry’s face and neck, where he bit and sucked. “Oh god, oh god yes,” Harry moaned, crying at the pain. Tom’s teeth felt particularly sharp as he left hickey after hickey, attacking at Harry’s neck. The pain surged through Harry’s body, mixing with a carnal pleasure that pulsed inside him as he felt himself climaxing with Tom pressed against him, Harry’s screams high and filling the room.

Tom smirked down at Harry, straddling him. “You’re so beautiful,” he breathed. Tom leaned down and kissed Harry’s lips. “Good night my little snake,” he said and got off of Harry.

Harry laid on the floor well after Tom retired to his bed. He felt disgusting. His underwear was sticky, his dick growing flaccid long ago. He felt cold. Shivering, he forced himself off the ground. He sniffled, feeling completely overwhelmed. He took the cup and dropped it into his trunk. He felt devastated, disgusting, reviling. Harry didn’t know how he got dressed for bed, but he was able to and he crawled into his bed which felt twenty degrees colder than usual. He hated what they did. Hated how much he loved it. He was taken advantage of by Tom and yet… he loved the feeling of it. “I’m so fucked up,” he cried. He pulled out his locket and opened it, staring at the picture of Xavier.

“I’m so sorry,” he sobbed quietly, his vision going blurry as he cried. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry…” Crying, and feeling disgusted in himself, Harry fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Yule Day

Harry woke up feeling heavy the next morning. It was Yule proper, Christmas Day. The window he and Tom transfigured into the wall was still there, and the sun was shining in through it. A pile of presents stood in front of Harry and Tom’s beds. He thought, for a moment, of Mrs. Weasley’s handknit sweaters, and how he will never get one again. That, along with memories of what happened last night made Harry feel depressed. He couldn’t even look at Tom as the other Slytherin wished him a good morning.

“Yeah, good morning,” Harry muttered, focusing on his present.

“I see you’ve given me a present,” Tom said good-naturedly. “You really shouldn’t have, little snake.”

“I’ve given all my friends a gift,” Harry said, forcing himself to look at Tom. “Look about last night—”

“It was exhilarating, wasn’t it?” Tom smiled. “I hope you loved every moment like I did.” He held up the shoddily wrapped gift and smiled at Harry, opening it carefully. It was a book, and Tom’s smile only grew as he read the title. “ _To Arms: Family Coat of Arms of many a Famous Wizard.”_

“It’s a book, about the old wizarding coat of arms,” Harry said softly. “I remembered you wishing you had a book like this.”

“Little snake… I love it, thank you so much,” Tom smiled. He opened the book immediately and started to read a bit. Harry turned his back to him and focused on his own pile of presents. _One good thing,_ he thought with a sigh, _I don’t even need to wonder what trash the Dursleys gave me._ He grabbed the first gift on the small pile, which was from Abraxas Malfoy. It was beautifully wrapped with an emerald paper that was so beautiful that Harry felt a little guilty opening it. So he did his best to make no rips or tears as he slowly unfolded the wrapping paper, revealing a black box and a card.

_Every proper wizard has one outside of school. It is better than keeping it in your ear or pocket. Use it, Peverell. Happy Christmas._

Harry chuckled and opened the box to see a leather bracer. He examined it for a minute before realizing that it’s a wand holster. He put it on his arm, smiling when he saw that it fitted his right arm perfectly. He slid his wand into it and practiced flicking it out and into his hand a couple of times. Satisfied that he got the hang of it, Harry turned to his other gifts. The next was small and was from Rosier. The boy sent Harry chocolates, which Harry appreciated. Jasper sent him a new book all about Quidditch that Harry found he already read before he was sent back through time, however, he still felt happy about it. There was an extra small present expertly wrapped next, and Harry took it carefully, examining the tag that was attached to it. _To Harry, Love X._

A grin instantly appeared on his face and Harry ripped the paper, revealing a small soft box that was a little fuzzy to the touch. He opened it and gave out a loud gasp. A beautiful ring, pure gold with a large ruby surrounded artistically by topaz. Harry smiled, his heart singing as he held the ring gently admiring it from every point of view before finally slipping it on his left ring finger. He admired it, finding that he couldn’t stop smiling.

“You’re happy,” Tom said.

Harry froze. He turned to see Tom staring at him, his eyes zeroing on his new ring. “Who gave you that?” he asked.

Harry thought of a lie quickly. “An old family friend,” he lied. “This ring was my father’s. I thought I lost it.”

“Ah,” Tom nodded. He stepped up and held Harry’s hand, looking at the ring. “Birthstones,” he said. “I’m guessing your mother and father? Whoever brought this must have had strong feelings for the other.”

“Y-Yeah, they loved each other very much,” Harry said. He wanted Tom to let go of his hand.

“It’s very beautiful,” Tom commented. “Did you open my present yet?”

“No, I’ve only opened a few,” Harry said, glancing at his pile.

Not letting go of Harry’s hand, Tom pulled Harry to his presents and rooted for his present. “Here we are,” Tom said. “Open it.” The command sent a shiver down Harry’s spine. He took the present; it was wrapped uniformly with no wrinkles or sparkles or anything to make it look nothing but ordinary. Harry unwrapped it and stared at the present. It was a box full of scrolls. Some were about controlling snakes; others were about using Dark Magic and Old Magic. “Tom—”

“Our legacy,” Tom purred, “my little snake. These scrolls contain the knowledge of our ancestors, Old Magic lost to Time because of fear. They were a fortune to get, but you are worth it Harry Peverell.” Tears fell from Harry’s eyes and he felt both gratitude and disgust. Tom kissed his neck and moved away to open the rest of his presents. Harry forced his emotions down, and did his best to appreciate the gift, it will be useful.

He placed the box of scrolls to the side and picked up the next wrapped present, which was from Nott and Avery. They sent him a new pair of dress robes, as well as what they described as “proper pants” for him to wear. While little Orion sent him a book on potions. There was one more present, which caused Harry to stop and count. He already got presents from his friends, and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out who this final present was from. He looked over towards Tom, who has already finished opening his presents and was busy studying Harry’s book.

This present was beautifully wrapped. The wrapping paper and bright mixture of green and red to give it a more Christmas-like feeling. It was rather long and there was even a bow on top. Harry examined it, there was no label with who it as from, all he could find was his name. Being cautious, he tapped his wand to it, and since there was no explosion or ugly noises, or any noises of any kind except the light _thump_ of his wand going against the gift, Harry figured that it was safe to open.

The first thing he noticed was a letter written in a neat script.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope that you enjoy both of these gifts. I have chosen them with you specifically in my mind. The mirror inside is a two-way mirror, use it to contact me. I hope that you have thought about my proposal, and I am looking forward to your hopefully positive reply._

_Gellert._

_P.S. Send Albus my love._

Harry felt an odd shiver go through him as he felt slightly colder. He put the note to the side and looked down to see a beautiful set of robes. It was a deep shade of purple, plain at first but as Harry picked it up, he saw that it shimmered in the light, showing off millions of tiny stars. He tried it on and wasn’t surprised to see that it fitted perfectly if a little snug on his chest. The sleeves had just enough room for his arms and wand hoister. He smiled as he looked in a mirror, admiring it for a moment before remembering who gave it to him. However, he couldn’t bring himself to take it off. Harry turned towards his bed to see that a hand mirror was sitting at the bottom of the present. Harry picked it up and examined it.

It was much prettier than the old mirror Sirius gave him. It was small and rectangular, with a jeweled frame. There was no handle, so Harry held it carefully as he looked into it, his reflection staring back at him.

“What’s that?” Tom asked, suddenly looking over Harry’s shoulder.

Harry jumped slightly and dropped the mirror on his bed. Tom moved around him and picked up the mirror himself. “A two-way mirror,” he said. “Who has the other one?”

Harry took the mirror back, “I’m not telling, and I will not use it,” he said, moving to this trunk and dropping the mirror in it. He turned quickly, his robes flowing behind him, “Let’s just go eat breakfast, okay?” he said.

“Of course,” Tom smirked. He took his new book and followed Harry down to the Great Hall. With most of the students gone, there was instead just one long table that the professors and students who stayed over holiday stayed at. Harry and Tom moved to sit in the middle of the table and Tom immediately opened the book.

Tom read as he and Harry ate. Which Harry was fine with as he used the time to play with the ring on his hand, smiling gently. “Interesting,” Tom said, looking at the book. “The Avery Family crest has two dragonish kelpies, along with the motto, Sanguis Ante Singula. Blood Before the Individual. I’m certain you know what that means.” He glanced at Harry.

“Unfortunately,” Harry sighed. “But that will change… soon enough,” he muttered.

“Oh?” Tom chuckled, “Are you plotting, Peverell? I must say it is a beautiful look on you.”

Harry glared at him, “Yes, I am,” he said shortly. Tom chuckled and smirked at Harry’s attitude, going back to his book. The two finished their breakfast and retreated to the Slytherin common room. They had the room to themselves, being the only Slytherins, and Harry found himself increasingly bored as all Tom did was read.

So instead, Harry found himself wandering the castle listlessly, still wearing the purple robes from Grindelwald. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and somehow found himself by the seventh floor of Hogwarts. “Mr. Peverell, Happy Christmas,” Professor Dumbledore’s voice made Harry jumped. “I wonder why you have a long face on such a merry day.”

“Oh, sorry Professor,” Harry said, looking up at him. “I just don’t feel like myself I guess. The castle just seems lonely.”

“Lonely? Yes, I can see how one can say that,” Dumbledore chuckled. “Hogwarts is always quiet during holidays, it can be slightly disturbing, as well as oddly relaxing depending on your mood.”

Harry nodded softly, “It’s just, now that my friends are at their homes, I can’t help but think about my _other_ friends. One of them, his mother always made me a Weas—a sweater and a whole tin of fudge. It’s odd how much I hurt missing that.”

Dumbledore sighed, and patted Harry’s shoulder, “Would you like to walk with me?” he asked.

“Um sure,” Harry nodded. He turned with Dumbledore and walked down the corridor.

“That is a very nice robe, was it a gift?” Dumbledore asked.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “This is a Christmas gift.”

“Well, it is no homemade sweater,” Dumbledore said, “however it still is a nice gift. I too like purple; however I prefer a nice shade of lilac.” Harry made a soft humming noise. “You seem to be getting along with your fellow Slytherins, at least,” he said. “Especially young Riddle.”

“I guess so,” Harry shrugged.

“I am in fact happy for the fact,” Professor Dumbledore said. “In fact, I was wondering if I could ask you to continue being with Riddle. He could use a friend.”

Harry stopped for a moment to look at the old man. “Sir?”

“He always was a quiet child,” Dumbledore muttered, “too quiet. He surrounded himself with your friends, however, I am not sure if they are actually his friends, or if people he is using. But you, Harry, seem to be different. He seems to have actual respect for you.”

“How?”

“You are bringing him out of his shell,” Dumbledore said simply. “I wish for you to simply keep doing what you are doing. Even if it’s secret trips outside the school,” he chuckled.

Harry’s cheeks reddened. “You knew about that?”

“Yes, I watched the two of you leave the school grounds actually,” Dumbledore said merrily. “You are not in trouble, do not worry, however, I am curious on where the two of you went.”

“To see a friend,” Harry said.

“Ah,” Dumbledore nodded. “But it did not settle your feelings?” he asked.

“No honestly,” Harry sighed. “I’ve settled on living in this time, but still there are times where I just miss everyone I used to know back in my old time.” He sighed and shook his head. “Ron, Hermione… even Viktor. It’s scary to think about how I’ll never see them again.”

“That may be, however, I find that the heart works in mysterious ways,” Dumbledore said. “You and your friends are connected, both now and in the future. Love, especially the love between friends, affects us all in mysterious ways and can transcend time. At least, that is what I like to think.” He added with a small chuckle. “There is one more thing, Harry. As long as you are in Hogwarts, you are never alone.”

Harry smiled at this. He looked around the halls as they walked. He thought for a moment before looking at the Transfiguration Teacher. “Sir, if I can ask, how do you know Grindelwald?”

“I was wondering when you would ask that question again,” Dumbledore chuckled. They continued towards a stairwell. “Gellert was a handsome boy when we met,” he began. “We met after I have graduated Hogwarts. I was a different man back then. Full of ideas with no responsibilities to weigh me down. I had to return home, because of my family. Through sudden and urgent events, I was forced to take care of my sister. It was back there, home when I met him. We two clicked instantly, making plans for how we will lead the Wizarding World. However, as the summer progressed, the strains in our relationship showed itself, until we were forced to duel, and a tragedy that I regret occurred.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said softly.

Dumbledore shook his head, “Life is a series of sudden turns and tragic events, but it also holds many, many marvelous moments. It is not our fault Harry, to focus on the darker events. However, if we can move past those, then we can work to better ourselves.”

“Are you doing that?” Harry asked. “Moving past Grindelwald?”

Dumbledore was silent. Harry watched him for a moment, “Sir,” he stressed.

“It is hard,” Dumbledore said. “however I feel I am.”

“Then why haven’t you confront him?” Harry asked. “You’re a powerful wizard, sir. If you fight against Grindelwald, you can end his reign of terror!”

Dumbledore frowned. He looked at Harry, regarding him and his words. “Harry,” he said softly. “if I may ask, how would you handle a situation like this? Where a person whom you were close to turned into a Dark Wizard?”

Harry’s mind went to Xavier. _He’s already a death eater,_ he thought bitterly, _or at least an early version of it. As am I._ “I don’t think I will,” Harry answered honestly. “If I love him as I do, I don’t think that I would be able to fight him.”

Dumbledore smiled softly, “And so you see my predicament,” he said sadly. Harry frowned, he really couldn’t if he were honest. His and Xavier’s love was meant to last. They’re is still fresh, in the moment. But Dumbledore and Grindelwald? What happened to them was in the long past. He looked at his professor and decided to stay silent.

“Thank you for talking with me Professor,” he said. “If you don’t mind, I would like to think by myself for a bit. But um before I go, I actually do have one question.”

“Ask away Mr. Peverell,” Dumbledore said, “I always find an inquisitive mind is the best state of being to reside in.”

“What do you know about Ravenclaw’s Diadem?” Harry asked. “It was one of the Founders’ artifacts.”

“Ah yes,” Dumbledore nodded. “The Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw, such a sad tale that is. It was a tiara that was said to grant great wisdom to whoever wore it. Naturally, students have combed the castle looking for it, but all their searching has been fruitless.”

“Did you ever look for it?” Harry asked.

“No, I must admit that I never did fall into the frenzy, however, I did learn about its sad tale shortly after I started teaching Transfiguration here at Hogwarts.” Dumbledore said, “May I ask why you would like to know?”

“I just want to know more about Hogwarts, and since the Diadem belonged to one of the founders, I wanted to learn a bit more about it,” Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded. “Then it would be best for you, Harry, to hear it from one of the two people who were involved in this little story. You should be familiar with one of them, he is your House Ghost after all.”

“You mean the Bloody Baron?” Harry asked.

“Yes, but he will be hard to ask,” Dumbledore nodded. “I would not be surprised if both he and she wishes that the Diadem never to be found. However, Harry, I must ask if you do get their tale, what will you do? Will you go chase after it and use it for your own means? Use it, perhaps, as a way to figure a method to transport you back to your original time?”

Harry gasped, “I never thought of that actually,” he said. “I just wanted to make sure that the future is better than how I left it. I already made one change,” he held onto the Locket, “however I just want to make sure.”

“Then keep it hidden,” Dumbledore said. “What was lost, should stay lost. If it was found in your time, make sure that it stays lost now. It might be hard, doing nothing, but you must not meddle too much with time Harry. Time can be a fickle mistress, and I do not want her to harm you.”

“Thank you Professor, but I’ll be cautious,” Harry said. “I just want to know where it is, I want to make sure that it is safe.”

Dumbledore nodded. He patted Harry’s shoulder and gave him a soft grandfatherly smile, “You are a good man Harry Potter, a good, kind man.”

“Peverell,” Harry smiled. “Harry Potter won’t be born for a long while, sir. Not until Nineteen-Eighty.”

Dumbledore chuckled, “And I am sure he will be just as good and just as kind are you are, Harry Peverell. Now go, I am sure your friend Tom is missing you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said. He felt honestly better, and as he walked the halls alone they did not seem lonely to him. He felt warm, welcomed, and his smile returned as all pressure slipped off of his shoulders.

When he returned to the Slytherin common room, he still felt cheerful, lounging next to Tom as he watched his friend read the book Harry gave him. “Tom?”

“Yes?”

“Are we friends?” Harry asked suddenly.

Tom looked up from his book and chuckled, “Of course we are Harry, you are the first true friend I ever had. And I wish for us to be more than friends. I truly meant and enjoyed everything we did last night, my little snake. And I am very thankful for your clues. I feel that I am finally starting to understand the real you.”

Harry smiled at that; he didn’t feel fearful that Tom was figuring out who he was. If Dumbledore was correct, then Tom was changing, and changing for the better. He could see it too, the way Tom’s eyes glint with knowledge as he read, the soft smile he held when no one else was looking. The soft tones and looks he gave Harry, and Harry alone. This was the real Tom, a better Tom. Harry was certain of this. This was a Tom that he was scared to let the world know but has allowed Harry to glimpse into this. Harry got up from his chair and moved to Tom’s, sitting next to him. “Are you still reading about the Averys?” he asked.

“No, I’ve reached the Blacks,” Tom said. “This really is an interesting and fast read. I’ve just glanced through the book, and most of the families are there. Including the Gaunts and Peverells.”

Harry hummed and found himself leaning towards Tom, drawn to him for some reason. “Read to me?” he asked.

Tom chuckled, “Aren’t you a little old to be read to, little snake?”

“Just do it,” Harry grumbled. “you’re ruining the moment.”

Shaking his head, Tom muttered something in Parseltongue and began to read, Harry listening attentively, caught and each and every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a thing. I have up to Chapter 19 written, and 21 planned out. We are only on Chapter 16, and I only planned to be two chapters ahead. So: Uploads will still be every Thursday. HOWEVER if/when I get too far ahead on my chapters written like I am now, I'll be uploading also every Sunday. That good with everyone?


	17. Grim Reality

Chapter 17

Grim Reality

It was easy for Harry to find the Bloody Baron. The Ghost of Slytherin loved to frequent the Astrology Tower, according to Nearly Headless Nick. The break was almost over, and Harry wanted to at least hear the ghost’s tale and decide what to do before he is reunited with Xavier. After all, Harry could barely imagine the reward Xavier will have if he has one of the Founders’ items. What will happen if he has found _two_ during the break!? So late at night, Harry made his way to the Tower under the safety of his Invisibility Cloak.

The ghost was very pale and slightly transparent. He had wide, slanting black eyes and a gaunt face. His clothes were old and were covered in silver bloodstains with heavy chains dragging along. As expected, he was groaning and clanking when Harry entered the tower. “Excuse me,” he said, pulling off his cloak. “Bloody Baron? I need to speak to you.”

The ghost turned around and stared at Harry, his eyes falling on the Slytherin emblem on his robes. “What is it?” he demanded.

“I need you to tell me about Ravenclaw’s Diadem,” Harry said.

The ghost laughed roughly. “Me? Why me?”

“Professor Dumbledore told me to ask you,” Harry said, stepping forward. “I want to learn more about the Diadem, and he pointed me your way so please tell me. There are two ghosts in here involved with the tiara and I only know you.”

“No, I will not,” the ghost said, “It should stay hidden!”

“Then I’ll keep it hidden,” Harry insisted. “Tell me, please, if you don’t, then I cannot keep it safe—”

“It is safe where it is!” The Bloody Baron yelled, “Safe and lost where it should be! Why can you not keep it at that?” He turned and floated away, his chains dragging behind him noisily. Harry stared at the chains.

“Why do you have them?” he asked, “the chains.”

“Penance.”

“For what?” Harry asked,

“What do you think?” the Bloody Baron sneered. Harry thought for a moment, “You killed someone,” he said. “You killed someone and that’s why you carry the chains—does this have anything to do with the Diadem?”

“NO! I told you to keep it hidden!” The Bloody Baron yelled. “That secret is left forgotten between me and Helena—”

“Helena? Who’s Helena?” Harry asked. “She must be connected to the Diadem, correct?”

The Bloody Baron panicked, Harry could see the anger in his black eyes as his body shook, the chains vibrating violently. “I’m right, aren’t I?” Harry asked. “The diadem and this Helena are connected, along with you. This tiara connects the two of you in more ways than one—”

“Silence!” The Bloody Baron roared. One of his chains flew in the air and whipped towards Harry. Harry stood still and winced as he felt the deathly coldness of the ghostly chain phase through him. The Bloody Baron gave out a loud, sorrowful wail and turned. “Just leave me be!” he said.

“I will,” Harry said softly, “as soon as you told me about Helena and the Diadem. How is Helena related to Ravenclaw?” The ghost stopped. “I’m right, aren’t I?” Harry said, “They’re related, Helena and Ravenclaw.”

“She was her daughter,” The Bloody Baron said. “Now leave me be!”

“Helena Ravenclaw,” Harry whispered, he thought for a moment. “Your penance is for killing Helena Ravenclaw—”

“DON’T YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME AND MY ACTIONS!” The ghost roared, more of his chains whipping through Harry. Harry could see the rage clearly in the ghost’s black eyes. A rage that was quickly replaced by a pang of deep sadness and remorse as he turned. “My sweet lady, my sweet Helena, won’t you please forgive me?” he whispered.

Harry thought and thought, staring at the Bloody Baron. He decided to take a leap. “I have one more question. Is Helena… the Grey Lady?” The Bloody Baron did not deny, but he did not exactly agree, instead he froze for one more time before giving out a loud, painful wail. _She is_ Harry thought.

“Thank you, I’ll uh leave you to it,” Harry said, and he left the Astronomy Tower, now with a new goal. He thought to visit the library, though it was closed, hoping that the ghost was there. Luckily, the librarian whose name always escaped Harry’s mind wasn’t there, and he was free to roam.

He found her sitting beautifully in the moonlight, reading over a large book and taking notes. Harry approached her cautiously, his cloak off so that he didn’t surprise her. The Grey Lady looked up silently, stared at Harry for a long moment, and then looked back down at her book. Harry slipped into the chair opposite her and debated for a moment before saying, “Hello.”

She was silent.

“I know who you are, Helena Ravenclaw. I don’t want to mess with you or threaten you, I just want to keep the diadem safe. Did anyone come to you asking about it—”

“You are not the first to come to me about the Diadem,” the Grey Lady said. “Generations of Students have badgered me—”

“This isn’t about getting higher marks,” Harry said, “this is about keeping the diadem safe—someone will find it and bastardize the item, turning it into something awful, I know it! Please, someone is after the founders’ items. I have Slytherin’s Locket and Hufflepuff’s Cup safe and locked away” –Harry pulled out his locket— “I just need to know that it is safe, that the Diadem is safe.”

“It is lost, and it shall stay that way. Now please, I would like to continue my reading,” The Grey Lady said.

Harry frowned, holding his locket. “The Bloody Baron loved you, didn’t he?” he asked. “He wails and cries every time I even mentioned you. He says that his chains are for penance for killing you.”

“They are! And he deserves it,” The Grey Lady said. “My mother sent him to me, to find me after I ran away. She sent the man who longed love me, though I spurned his advances, to find me. She knew that he would not rest until I was found.”

“You ran away,” Harry repeated. “Why?”

“Because I was envious.”

“Of your classmates?” Harry asked.

“No, of my own mother,” the Grey Lady said. Harry nodded understandingly. “I can feel that,” he sighed. “Envious of someone else’s achievements, feeling great importance onto you, not because of what you did but because of who you are. I know exactly how you felt.” He pulled out his second necklace, staring at the crystals. Their light caught the Grey Lady’s eyes.

“I know what they are,” she whispered. She looked at Harry, “Boy, what is your name?”

“Harry Peverell,” Harry answered.

“Were you always Peverell? Or someone else?” she asked, pointing an elegant finger towards his necklace. “I know what that is. Residual from Time Magic.”

“Potter,” Harry confessed. “My name is Harry Potter.”

“And when were you from?”

“Fifty years from now,” Harry answered, figuring that being truthful would be the best course of action.

“You are asking where my mother’s Diadem is, because fifty years from now it was found, was it not? And turned into something awful, you said,” Helena Ravenclaw said.

“Yes,” Harry nodded. “A Horcrux. Do you know—”

“I know what a Horcrux is, Harry Potter,” Helena said. “You do not spend nearly a thousand years in this library, and still be ignorant of magic’s darkest secrets. Nobody has asked me this much of where my mother’s diadem is, and nobody will find it, for it is far from here.”

“However it was still found,” Harry said. “If I know where it is, I can keep it safe.”

“Will you bring it to Hogwarts? Bring it back within students’ grasps for it to be misused and coveted?” The Grey Lady asked.

“No,” Harry said after a long moment. “I will not.”

“I will remember this,” the Grey Lady said. She was silent for a moment before looking at Harry. “As you said, when I lived, I was Helena Ravenclaw. I stole the Diadem. I sought to make myself cleaver, more important than my mother. I ran away with it. My mother, they say, never admitted that the diadem was gone, but pretended that she still had it. She concealed her loss, my dreadful betrayal, even from the other founders of Hogwarts. Then my mother fell ill — fatally ill. In spite of my perfidy, she was desperate to see me one more time. She sent a man who had long loved me, though I spurned his advances, to find me. She knew that he would not rest until he had done so.”

“The Bloody Baron,” Harry said.

“Yes,” the Grey Lady nodded. “I ran to a forest in Albania, where I hid the diadem in a tree. He tracked me there. When I refused to come back, he became violent. The baron was always hot-headed. Furious at my refusal, jealous of my freedom, he stabbed me. When he saw what he has done, he was overcame with remorse. He took the weapon that claimed my life and used it to kill himself. All these centuries later, he wears his chains as an act of penance… as he should!”

“It’s in a random tree in Albania,” Harry said, relaxing a little.

“Yes, and now what will you do? Will you go and spend your life searching in the country looking for one tree among millions?” The Grey Lady asked.

Harry thought for a long moment, it would be better, he figured, if the diadem stayed lost in that forest and that the Grey Lady would be warned so that nobody would get the story from her. “I’ll keep it there,” he said. “It is safer in a random tree than anywhere I can think of. Just, will you promise never to speak this story again? To anyone?”

“Besides the headmasters and Dumbledore, you are the first and only student whom I have told about my secret,” The Grey Lady said.

“Then let’s keep it at that,” Harry said. He stood up and told her goodnight. He walked away, confident in the diadem’s safety, and that it’ll never turn into a Horcrux.

Harry couldn’t wait to kiss Xavier again. His hair was longer now, barely reaching his shoulders, and he found that it was surprisingly easy to take care of with the right spells. His Human Transfiguration improved as well, although he wasn’t really ready to show Xavier the results. The rest of the break flew by, and on the day students returned, Harry was practically buzzing with excitement. He actually beat Tom to the Great Hall during dinner, when the others were supposed to arrive, and waited with his eyes on the door.

The doors opened and Harry craned his neck, smiling widely when he saw Xavier walking with the others. He made sure to look as casual as he could, however, he didn’t weaken his smile when the boys were near enough. “Jasper! Xavier, how were your holidays?” He asked, the group taking their normal seats. Harry had his ring on full display and he subtly flashed it towards Xavier, smiling as he did so as he nodded along with what Jasper said. Xavier looked different, in Harry’s eyes. He looked more stressed, although something was wrong, however as their eyes met, Xavier offered a small smile and nod.

“My break was as boring as expected,” he said smoothly. “Mother and Father boring me about the future. I would honestly have rather stayed here with you two, Harry, Riddle.”

“Then you would have done nothing but research,” Tom drawled. “However, just know that both of us are near our goal. I can feel it.” Harry nodded in agreement.

“Either way, I’m happy that you’re back,” he said, “all of you,” he added as an afterthought.

“Yes, the thought of being drowned in your… gaiety is always a pleasure,” Abraxas Malfoy drawled. Harry didn’t even felt annoyed at Malfoy’s snark, instead just smiling sweetly at him. He lost himself in conversations as he listened very attentively to everyone’s stories of what they did over break. Apparently, Malfoy had a ball during Yule that they all went to and danced. Orion smiled as he said, “I danced with Walburga! It was very fun—and our parents are forming a marriage contract!”

“I am so sorry for you,” Tom drawled.

“His little cousin Alphard hated it,” Abraxas Malfoy said, “He’s a second-year here, Harry, I’m not sure if you’ve met him. The brat hates his older sister, Walburga.”

“I don’t blame him,” Jasper said, looking around. “I mean, no offense Orion but your cousin can be a little forceful at times.”

“Well—it doesn’t matter what you guys think,” the fifth year said. “She will be an integral part of keeping the Black history and blood strong! And I know our sons will help you in any way they can, my lord!” he said, looking at Tom.

Harry frowned, his thoughts turning to Sirius, and shook his head. Instead, he turned to Xavier and asked, “Was it fun? The dance?”

“Mulciber? Enjoying a dance?” Rosier snorted, “As if. He stood to the side with a sour expression.”

“Like I said,” Xavier said, “My break was as boring as expected. Harry, have you done what you meant to do during the break?” Their eyes met and Harry nodded. “I would like to see it,” Xavier said. “I’m not hungry, anyway.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded. The two stood up and made to leave, but Malfoy stopped him. “What is all this?” he demanded.

“Mulciber, under my command, has been teaching Harry of our ways,” Tom drawled. “Harry simply had homework.” He turned to Harry and Xavier, “Go.”

They left and held hands when the hallways were empty. Once again they found themselves kissing in the Room of Requirement. “God I missed you, Master,” Harry breathed as Xavier attacked his neck, kissing and biting with a ferocity that Harry has never felt before. The smaller boy loved every moment as Xavier assaulted his neck, practically ripping off his clothes until the boy was naked except for his jewelry.

“Look at you,” Xavier growled out, “all dolled up like a good wife, do you like my present Harry?”

“Yes,” Harry breathed out as Xavier started kissing and sucking at his nipples. “I love your gift,” he moaned. They made love for what felt like hours. Harry never felt so sore and full before, his body humming in a pleasant pain, his neck filled with bites and love marks, and his chest and ass equally as red. Xavier made love to him like a man enjoyed his last meal. Harry was happy for the moment when they cuddled afterward like always, but Xavier never stayed in bed. He stood up, dressed, and left without a word.

Harry felt used, humiliated. A lump grew in his throat as his body trembled, wanting to cry. But he didn’t. He pushed it down. Xavier was tired, he told himself. He was tired from the long trip, and he just wants to go to bed.

Except he didn’t.

Xavier Mulciber stayed up with them the rest of the night, looking as energetic as ever, smiling and laughing with everyone else until the small hours of the morning when they all begrudgingly went to bed. _He wanted to stay up with his friends,_ Harry thought. _He was tired and forced himself to stay up. After a night’s rest, he’ll be back to normal. We’ll be kissing and cuddling again like always._

However, when they kissed Xavier’s lips felt distant. His eyes never fully met Harry’s. Their sex turned aggressive, and there was never any aftercare. Xavier’s replies started to become shorter, his tone shifting slightly, not noticeable to everyone but Harry. The knot in Harry’s stomach grew and grew over the week. He didn’t eat, and when he did, the food never last. He found himself crying often whenever he was alone. He held onto the locket more tightly at night. He always made a point to show Xavier he was still wearing the ring. The week back was torturous, but he did not know why.

It was Sunday now. The group was in the common room, finishing up last-minute homework for tomorrow. Harry was sitting between Tom and Avery, the three of them working on a difficult Potions essay. Harry looked up when Xavier sighed saying, “I can’t do this.” He stood up and stretched, “Harry, can we talk?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. He placed his quill down on the table, Tom immediately snatching it to put it away correctly, as Harry stood up and walked with Xavier. They went to an empty corner of the common room. Smiling, Harry asked, “What’s up?”

“We’re done,” Xavier said simply. “We’re not going to kiss or fuck anymore. I’ve received and accepted a marriage proposal. She’s a sweet girl, pureblood, and we’re marrying as soon as I graduate.”

Harry blanked. “Wh—what?” he said, “No, no you can’t be serious. We can’t—you can’t—”

“It was fun, but I need to stop this,” Xavier said, his voice cold and unfeeling.

“No, no I won’t let you,” Harry said, his happiness shattering as he felt his heart pierced by a dagger. “No—we had plans to—”

“My parents were sent a concerning letter,” Xavier said. “I denied everything and accepted a proposal.”

“Marriage—but,” Harry’s brain refused to work. “I thought… name… what’s her name?”

“She’s in my year, Tremblay. Her name is Leonie Tremblay, she is a very sweet and nice girl, I am sure that you two will be good friends—"

“But, but my ring,” Harry insisted. “What did my ring mean to you?”

“Was a gift to remember our good times,” Xavier said. He sighed, shaking his head as his voice turned colder, “Look Peverell, you know what you were getting into. It’s not my fault that things like this happened. We both knew that we would have to marry women one day. Besides, you said it yourself that this was all just for fun so why bother getting upset over it?”

“We said I love you,” Harry said, the knot loosening. “You said you loved me!”

“Yeah well, we were in the moment and you were really good at sex,” Xavier shrugged. “This doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.”

“Friends? You want to be friends?” Harry asked, giving a shaking laugh. “No. No! Fuck you,” Harry snarled. “Fuck you!” He roughly pulled his ring off his finger and threw it at Mulciber. “Fuck you! I am not your whore! Don’t you fucking treat me like I was nothing but a whore for you! I fucking loved you, wanted to be with you—fucking turn into a fucking woman for you all for fucking you! I grew out my hair, I learned how to transfigure breasts! _Fucking breasts!_ And this is how you react? That I was _fun_? That I was just _a good time_? Fuck you Xavier Mulciber, I never want to see you ever again!” Harry swung his fist, punching Mulciber in the face before running to his dormitory, openly crying.

Tom was to his feet immediately, his wand pointed at Mulciber as they both ran towards the stairs. “I think it would be wise if you made yourself scarce, Mulciber,” Tom threatened before turning to chase after Harry.

Tom found Harry sobbing as he knelt over his open trunk. He was rummaging through it, pulling out a piece of paper, his Invisibility Cloak, and finally the two-way mirror. Tom closed the distance between them and knelt down circling his arms around Harry.

“No—get off Xavier—” Harry struggled.

“I am not that man,” Tom said. Harry froze and allowed Tom to hold him tightly. “Everything will be okay,” he said. “What happened?”

“I don’t want to be here,” Harry said. “I want to be way—far away. I never, I feel so awful, such a fucking idiot.”

“You are no idiot Harry,” Tom said. “You’re just a lovesick fool who fell in love with a brute.”

“I loved him,” Harry cried, “Tom I loved him so much it hurts.”

“And it is his lost for losing you,” Tom said sweetly. “Little snake, come here,” He pulled Harry to his chest, working so that both were standing.

“I can’t be here,” Harry said. “There’s too much like him—too much that reminds me of him.”

“Then let me take you away,” Tom said. “Hold onto me, and I will ferry you away to a place that nobody will find you, a place where we can be alone, and you can cry and cry and only I will hold you and listen fully to your melancholy.” In his moment of weakness, Harry nodded. He didn’t question on why Tom knew about what happened, he just supposed that he was loud.

“Please,” Harry said, “take me away. I can’t be weak in front of them—in front of him.”

“Give me your cloak, boy,” Tom ordered. Harry felt an odd sense of relief as the commanding tone, giving Tom his cloak as the taller teen held Harry against him, the piece of paper and mirror stuck between. Tom threw the cloak over them and looked down. “What are those?” he asked.

“A map,” Harry said, pushing down the tears long enough to open the parchment and press his wand against it. “I solemnly swear I’m up to no good,” Hogwarts revealed itself and Tom marveled at it. He wanted to ask more about it but decided against it. Harry was more important. He took the map from Harry, holding it with one hand as he kept his other around the boy, pulling him tighter against him. “Do not talk,” he commanded.

Harry nodded and walked with Tom. Mulciber was not with the others in the common room. Instead, according to the map, he was alone roaming the hallways. It was easy getting out of the common room, and Harry let Tom guide him as he thought that Riddle was bringing him towards the seventh floor for the Room of Requirement.

However, as they climbed the marble staircase, Tom stopped on the second floor and walked down the corridor. They arrived at the girl’s bathroom and slipped in. The room was empty, and for a moment Harry thought it was odd without Moaning Myrtle’s constant presence, but he was happier without it.

Standing in front of a sink, Tom hissed out, _“Open your stairway.”_

The sinks rumbled and sank to the floor, revealing not a giant pipe that Harry remembered, but a lit stairway that led straight down. They started walking, Tom pulling the cloak off of them and holding it as behind them, the sinks rose again.

They were quiet as they walked, Harry crying silently to himself as Tom held him. He knew where they were going and didn’t ask any questions. They entered the main hall of the Chamber of Secrets, the long pillars with snakes carved into them staring at the two as they walked towards the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin. They stood at the end of the pathway, at the feet of the statue, where Tom hissed out _“Home._ ”

A door appeared between the feet, a pathway rising from the pool that surrounded the statue towards it. Tom pulled Harry into this new part of the Chamber of Secrets. It was a comfortable study, with a roaring fire and sofa close to it. A desk was opposite the fireplace, surrounded by bookcases. The room was decorated in Slytherin colors of green and silver. “Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets, my little snake,” Tom said soothingly.

He led Harry to the sofa, and they both sat down. A blanket was immediately summoned, large enough to cover both of them. “Take your time, and please tell me what happened,” Tom said.

Harry sniffled and nodded. “Xavier was my heart. I loved him more than I loved anyone before, and he destroyed it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo please don't kill Xavier. I don't have it in my notes that you do.


	18. An Unexpected Father

Chapter 18

An Unexpected Father

“Start at the beginning,” Tom said. “My snakes told me some, told me how happy you and he were. What happened now that made my little snake so sad?”

“You knew?” Harry asked.

“Of course I knew,” Tom nodded. “My snakes read your dreams, remember? And besides that, I knew that Mulciber made you happy, very happy. I like to see you when you were happy Harry.” Harry could hear the jealousy in Tom’s voice but decided to not comment on it.

Harry gave a sad laugh, “Of course you knew,” he said bitterly, “You’re Lord fucking Voldemort.”

Tom opened his mouth to counter Harry, asking him how he learned of his other name but decided to pocket that discussion for later. Right now, all he wanted to do was fully comfort Harry. Harry sniffled and glanced at Tom. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“How long?” Tom asked.

“A little after Samhain,” Harry admitted. “You and he were dueling and I couldn’t keep my eyes off of him. I knew he was gay before because, well, you were there.” He gave a sad sigh and shook his head. “Anyway, it was all my idea. I approached him. It was … it was supposed to be just for fun. I needed touch, I needed someone to hold me, to stabilize me. I missed that so much.” Harry’s voice grew hollow as he continued, tears still falling but he started to sound more and more disorientated. “I missed a boy hugging me, kissing me, being inside me. I missed the love and affection and—Xavier was there. Xavier was there and he just held me the right way, kissed me the right way, treated me the way I wanted to be treated.”

“Why not Jasper? Or me?” Tom asked.

Harry looked a little shameful. “He reminded me most of Viktor,” he said.

“Viktor?”

“My first boyfriend,” Harry said, not noticing Tom’s eyes going sharp. “He was the one who taught me everything, sexually,” he began. “I missed everything, and Xavier was there, and it just started as fun, perverted sexy fun but it grew.”

“You fell in love,” Tom said, his voice sounding forcefully even.

“Yeah, I did,” Harry sniffled. “and I thought that he did too.”

Tom sighed, he pulled Harry closer and started petting his hair. “What were you even thinking was going to happen?” he asked, “That you would keep your secret forever? That you would use human transfiguration to look more ‘proper’ for the wizarding world?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “I grew out my hair for him. Talked about getting small breasts. God, I was so fucking stupid.”

“No, you were just in love,” Tom said simply. Harry tried to glare at him but couldn’t bring himself to it. He was too sad, too emotionally drained. “What else?” Tom asked. “Tell me everything.”

Harry didn’t know what compelled him to keep talking. Maybe it was because in a way he was bottling it all up, all these secrets between him and Xavier. Him and Grindelwald. Him and himself. Too many secrets burdening down on him, weighing him down, and in his moment of weakness, he just wanted it all gone. So he nodded and continued. “We were good for each other. I was his puppy, his excitable puppy,” Harry gave a short emotionless laugh. “And what a ‘Master’ I found. I honestly thought he loved me, that he cared for me. So much so that—that in my locket,” he looked down at Slytherin’s Locket. He held it close to his chest before whispering for it to open. The locket sprung open, revealing the picture of Xavier. “He gave me this,” he whispered.

Tom reached out slowly, and Harry instantly pulled it away. Tom tried again and Harry held onto the Locket tightly, but Tom just pulled the picture out with one hand, as he used the other to close the locket and hold onto Harry’s hands.

Harry watched as Tom stared at the picture, guilt bubbling in him as his tears finally dried. “What are you going to do?” Harry asked.

Tom glanced at Harry before looking back at the picture. A small ashtray slid towards them and Tom placed the picture in the ashtray before looking at Harry, as though silently asking for permission. Harry just stared at him before looking back at the picture. The corners curled as it caught on fire, and both boys watched as Xavier’s smiling face burned and curled into blacken ash.

“What happened after he gave you the picture, my little snake? My pet?” Tom asked.

Harry sighed and continued, “That first Hogsmeade visit, it was supposed to be a date for Xavier and me. It still happened, however before that, Grindelwald got me.”

“What!?”

Harry nodded, it scared him a little how emotionless he sounded as he recounted everything that happened to him. “He had one of his minions kidnap me. He used a Time-Turner on us so that nobody even knew that I was gone. He brought me to Grindelwald, and we talked.”

“What did he want?” Tom asked.

“Me on his side,” Harry said with a dry chuckle. “Imagine,” he muttered to himself, “Two Dark Lords fighting for my help and one of them already won.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Harry shook his head. “Anyway, we talked. Talked about what we thought about the current state of things, how we can never have what we wanted romantically. For me, it was Mulciber. For him, Dumbledore.” He shook his head but did not comment. “Our ideals are similar, I have to admit, but he’s too violent. Too focused on killing all Muggles with his ‘Deathstick.’ But still, he is persistent and kept hounding me to join him. Those beautiful robes I’ve gotten during Yule? They were from him. Along with this,” he pointed to the mirror. “A two-way mirror—”

“Hang on,” Tom said, “What did you just call Grindelwald’s wand?”

“Deathstick,” Harry said, “Why?”

Tom’s eyes were filled with intelligence as he stared at Harry, a serious expression on his face for a long moment before a smile broke out and he kissed Harry. Harry froze, not sure what to do. Tom immediately moved away, his happiness replaced by worry, “Shit! I’m so sorry my little snake—you’re in pain and I just kissed you like that—”

“It’s fine,” Harry said shortly. “Just tell me what is going on?”

“Do you remember what Barnabas Deverill called the Elder Wand?” Tom asked.

Harry stared at Tom for a second, working through his grief-stricken mind until it hit him. “We found it,” he whispered, “we found the wand.”

“We did Harry, we did,” Tom nodded. “But you’re more important, pet. Please tell me what happened next.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded. He thought for a moment, “We just loved each other, at least I loved him. I gave him everything, I started researching human transfiguration during the break. On Yule, Xavier gave me that ring. It was a declaration of love I thought. It must have been. But then he came back, and instead of telling me immediately we had one last go, one last round of sex and he left me on our bed, still leaking.”

“That horrible man,” Tom growled out. Harry could feel his anger. It excited him. It made him happy that Tom was angry at Xavier.

“He told me that he was engaged. To a bitch named Leonie Tremblay,” Harry snarled. “He’s getting married to a bitch, a proper lady who will never love him the way I do, and all I am was a whore for him to use!” Harry screamed. The ashtray on the table soared in the air, slamming into the wall and shattering. “That fucking letter!”

“Shh, it’s okay pet, relax,” Tom hushed, holding Harry tightly. “Fuck her, yes, fuck her and fuck this letter, they’re all in the wrong. Shhh… everything will be okay, listen to me, okay?”

Harry did not say anything. He instead stared at the two-way mirror. Tom’s eyes moved towards it as well. “What are you thinking?” he asked.

“Call Grindelwald… talk with him,” Harry said. “I’m just—I hate this world we’re in. And I want to change it but, I need to use him to do it.” He looked at Tom. “I believe in the world you are trying to make. But we need him to make it, at least, we need him to lay down the groundwork.” Harry took a breath, and at that moment he finally submitted to what he has been fighting for the past month. “You are my friend Tom. I am loyal to you, Tom Riddle, you are my lord now. And I will do everything in my power to make sure the world we crave will become a reality.”

“You’re loyal to me?” Tom whispered.

“I am,” Harry said, his confidence growing. A victorious smirk appeared on Tom’s face and he kissed Harry’s forehead.

“I have you at last,” Tom said.

“You do,” Harry nodded. He picked up the mirror and looked over at Tom, debating if he should include him in this talk or not. Tom made up the decision for him as he looked in the mirror and said, “Gellert Grindelwald.”

The mirror shimmered for a moment until the unmistakable face of Grindelwald appeared. “Harry! I knew you would call sooner or later,” Grindelwald smirked. He looked over at Tom, “Who is your friend here?”

“You should remember him too,” Harry said, “he killed some of your followers during our dance, Grindelwald.”

Grindelwald stared at Tom for a long moment, frowning, “Nope.”

“Riddle, Tom Riddle,” Tom introduced himself, “and you should be happy, Grindelwald, because it is a very lucky day for you.”

“Oh? The only lucky day I will have is when I have two cute, budding dark wizards call me dad,” Grindelwald chuckled, “Unless that appears to be today.”

Harry glanced at Tom; the older teen’s face hard as Harry looked back at Grindelwald. “Both Tom and I are willing to help you,” he said. “We will do whatever you desire of us. However, I need you to make two promises.”

“Done!” Grindelwald said cheerfully, “Done, done, done!”

“You haven’t even heard what they are,” Tom pointed out.

“No price is too big to have Harry Peverell by my side,” Grindelwald said, smiling at Harry. “But fine, however, what are the two promises I will uphold, young Harry?”

“First, you must promise never to subjugate or kill muggles for the sport of it,” Harry started. “Instead, you are going to work with Tom and me to make sure that our reality will come to fruition. A world where magical people and muggles live in peace, where there are magical schools that serve to educate the young witches and wizards from muggle families about the world they are about to come into, about the traditions we are going to uphold. And more importantly, a world without labels such as purebloods, half-bloods, and muggleborns, a world where we are valued because of who we are, and not because of our last name, where we can marry who we want to.”

“No, not possible,” Grindelwald said.

“Why not?” Harry demanded.

“Muggles are muggles,” Grindelwald said simply, “They all deserve to be controlled or exterminated. Besides, they are doing a good time of it themselves with their little world war.”

“Harry, if I may,” Tom said. Harry glanced at him and nodded. He gave Tom the mirror but still stayed close to him. “Hello Grindelwald,” Tom said, “I would like to ask if you know the percentage.”

“Of what?” Grindelwald asked.

“Of how many wizards there are compared to muggles,” Tom said. “You see, I’ve done that a couple of years ago and it is quite telling. We are less than five percent of the entire world population. Five percent. Isn’t that quite small? Quite, well, diminutive. We both have an uphill battle, no matter how you look at it. Harry and I would approach them with a standing of firm peace, where we will stand above, yes, but ultimately equal to our muggles. The world will continue spinning, wars will end, and we will work towards a utopia. You, however, would have us all fight against Muggles and their weaponry. Have you tried stopping a bullet? I haven’t, but I imagine it would be quite impossible. There is no shield against the Killing Curse, yes, however, can you shield yourself from bombs? An endless bombing from your enemy who lives all around you? Do you not remember what happened to England not even two years ago? Three years ago? I remember. I remember the sirens, I remember the constant fear, the sniveling children holding onto each other as they cried for long-dead mothers and fathers. I remember them looking hopeless, powerless, as the Germans exploded London indiscriminately. Now imagine that power, and more. Imagine the rumors from the Americas and whatever they are up to aim, not at their fellow muggles, but us, wizards. They will see you as an enemy, and you will be the end of wizardkind. Would you like that legacy to your name, Gellert Grindelwald?”

Grindelwald was silent for a long moment, before looking at Tom, “And what makes you so certain of that?”

“Because you are going to lose,” Harry said, taking the mirror gently from Tom. His voice turned cold and uncaring as he looked at Grindelwald. “You will lose. Not to me, not to Tom, but to the only man you fear: Albus Dumbledore.”

“Dumbledore! Ha!” Grindelwald laughed. “Why should I fear him?”

“Because you loved him,” Harry said, “and he loved you before he and his brother blamed you for Ariana’s death. And now, he will duel you, and you will lose in 1945 while Tom and I graduate Hogwarts, you will be sent to an eternal prison, and lose your precious wand.” He added a deadly smirk, “We all know what it is, how it is passed. Do you really want Dumbledore to hold your precious Deathstick?”

Grindelwald stared at the two of them, “How did you find out?” he demanded.

“Research, and pure dumb luck,” Harry said simply. “However we could just tell Dumbledore where you are now, and we don’t need to wait two years—or we can work together and hopefully see a different outcome when that date comes.”

Grindelwald was stunned silent. He looked between the both of them before looking down, supposedly at the Elder Wand, Harry guessed. Harry and Tom waited quietly as Grindelwald decided what to do and how to move forward. A few times, he looked up at them once more, and Harry tried to figure out what the man was thinking through his face, however, the mirror was still small, and it was hard to tell at times. After a few minutes, Grindelwald looked up one more time, this time with a determined face, “What is your second promise?” he asked.

“Do you accept the first?” Harry asked.

“I do,” Grindelwald said.

“Excellent,” Harry said. “The second one is easier for both of us to debate if it is needed at all. I need a poison.”

“Who are you killing?” Grindelwald asked.

“No one,” Harry said. He looked at Tom, “What do you know about her?”

“Oh—you are talking about Tremblay?” Tom asked. Harry nodded. Tom looked pensive for a moment, “She is an only child,” he said after a moment. “Her mother and father tried to have a son; however they were never in luck. The Tremblay family is pureblood, but in terms of importance, they are hanging on the edge. Their daughter’s marriage to Mulciber, then, may be seen as a last attempt to save themselves from obscurity.”

“Then we shall kill their hopes and reputation,” Harry said. He turned to Grindelwald. “This bitch named Leonie Tremblay stole my heart, my Xavier. They are getting married when they graduate this summer. I want a poison, a curse, to make that girl infertile.”

Grindelwald smiled in approval before laughing, “My Harry! My sweet, devilish Harry! I knew that you were right for me. There is exactly a poison for that, very fast-acting and very potent. However, we require basilisk venom—”

“That is easy to obtain,” Tom interrupted. “Do not worry about that. Harry and I will make it together if you do not feel safe sending the poison to us or meeting in person. However, I must admit that I am interested in meeting with you once more.”

“As am I,” Grindelwald smiled, “However before we do I have a counteroffer. I will do all you ask, and in return, I ask two things of myself: One, your loyalty, you will do the task I assign you, and will forever be my loyal subjects.”

“Of course,” Tom purred easily.

“Secondly, Harry, you will call me Dad,” Grindelwald said with a weird smile and glint in his eyes. “I will teach you all that you need to know, for I can feel that you need a proper father figure in your life.”

 _He’ll never replace Sirius,_ Harry thought bitterly. Instead, he said “Of course, Dad,” rather easily.

“Then we have our agreement boys,” Grindelwald said, “I will write to you later.” And the image of the mirror went blank.

Harry dropped the mirror immediately and turned to Tom, “My loyalty never changed,” he said.

“Of course it doesn’t,” Tom said. “You will always be mine, little snake. Just as I am loyal to no man.” He looked at the mirror and sneered, “Let that man play his game, he will die soon enough. More importantly, I ask you that you give me another chance, Harry. What we did during Yule was special, it never left my mind. And unlike Mulciber, I will not be scared of showing our relationship in public. Be mine Harry, and I will treat you the way a dark prince like you should always be treated.”

“I—thank you, Tom,” Harry said, his hands curling into small fists. “Can I please think about it? I still feel hurt over Xavier.”

“Of course my pet,” Tom said. He leaned forward and kissed Harry’s cheek. “I will always wait for you,” he whispered. He stood up and held out his hand. “Come along, I believe we have some more planning to do.”

“Yes, my lord,” Harry said, and he took Tom’s hand.


	19. The Time Traveler

Chapter 19

The Time Traveler

The cool summer air breezed through Harry’s hair. The teen smiled as he leaned against one of the trees that dotted the coast of the Black Lake, watching the sunlight shimmer against the dark waters. It was a perfect cloudless day, the sun shone over Hogwarts, and Harry did not have a care in the world. Exams were behind him, and all that was left was the peaceful laze between now and the end of the school year. Sighing contently, he relaxed against the tree and only looked up when he heard footsteps.

A tall lanky teen with red hair and freckles along with a girl with bushy brown hair smiled down at him. “There you are Harry; we’ve been looking all over for you!” Hermione Granger said. “I asked Jasper to even run around the Quidditch Pitch!”

“Sorry Hermione,” Harry said, “I was just here, relaxing.”

“I get you mate, those exams almost killed me,” Ron said, falling to the ground, “I mean can you believe Snape? The greasy bastard’s stood over my shoulder the entire exam!”

“Ron!” Hermione said in a warning tone.

“What? It’s true,” Ron shrugged. “Right Harry? Snape’s an old greasy git!”

“Then you better not let Snape hear you say that,” a higher voice said. Jasper Lestrange bounced towards them, smiling proudly as he pointed at Harry, “There you are! You know how worried we’ve been?”

Harry shrugged, “Everything’s fine,” he said, “It’s not like Voldemort’s going to jump from the Black Lake to kill me.”

“Still, it’s not nice to run away from us,” Jasper frowned. “I thought we all were going to meet in the library.”

“Sorry Jasper, I couldn’t resist,” Harry said, “Besides the day’s a beautiful one, eh? Shame to waste it in the library.”

“Yeah, and who wants to even go there after exams?” Ron asked, scrunching his nose up. “I don’t want to even think about books or tests or anything for the next few months!”

“Same,” Jasper said, sliding down to sit with Harry and Ron. “Ron, got any plans over the summer?”

“Not really, but Harry and Hermione are coming over to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur’s wedding,” Ron said, looking at his friends. Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement. “You’re bringing your boyfriend, right?” Ron asked Harry.

“Of course,” Harry smiled, he looked down at the ring on his hand. “We’ll definitely be there together,” he promised.

“I’m so happy for you two,” Jasper smiled, “I wish I had a man like yours,” he looked wistfully at Harry.

“Charlie’s single,” Harry shrugged, “How do you feel about older men?”

“Harry!”

“Mate!”

“What?” Harry asked, looking at his best friends, “I happen to think that Charlie would be good for Jasper. What do you think, Jasper?”

Jasper looked thoughtful for a moment, stroking his chin, “Charlie does have those huge arms,” he said with a small smile, “and I do love big arms and chests—and he’s really nice! And he’s really good with dragons! And did you see his hair? It’s so long and looks like it feels great too—”

“That’s enough please,” Ron said, looking mortified. “I don’t want my two gay friends fawning over my brother!”

Harry and Jasper laughed loudly as Ron groaned. Hermione joined them and Ron stared at her, “You too!” he said accusingly.

“I mean, you do tend to overreact,” Hermione smiled. “Harry, where is your boyfriend anyway?”

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged, “but he should be here next to me.” He pushed himself up and looked around. The sun was shaded for a moment and he looked up to see a lone black cloud drifting in the sky, blocking the sun for a moment before the sunlight returned. He smiled and looked down at his friends, “Let’s go find him!” he said.

“And maybe we can write a letter to Charlie too,” Jasper said hopefully. “Do you think Fred and George will help?”

“No, we are not using my oldest brother’s wedding as a place to have you and my gay brother have a hookup!” Ron argued, but Harry and Jasper just laughed. They walked together, Ron and Hermione running to catch up. In the end, they didn’t need to search the castle for Harry’s love because, as they entered the entrance hall, a deep voice chuckled. “Harry Potter, there you are, my pet.”

Harry smiled and turned to see the tall muscular form of Xavier Mulciber. He ran towards Xavier and hugged him, kissing him deeply. “We were just going to look for you,” Harry smiled.

“Really? What did I do to earn the worry of my future husband?” Xavier chuckled.

“You weren’t with me while I was relaxing, I missed your touch,” Harry said sweetly. “Jasper, Ron, and Hermione were wondering where you were too!”

“Were they now?” Xavier asked, “Then we should go and relieve them too.” He chuckled and took Harry’s hand, leading him towards the big doors that led outside. Ron, Hermione, and Jasper were waiting for them, Jasper grinning.

“Xavier! Guess what! Harry is going to work with Fred and George to introduce me to Charlie Weasley during the wedding this summer!” Jasper grinned.

“That’s so good of my boy,” Xavier chuckled. “Hello Ron, Hermione.”

The two nodded at Xavier. “How was your exam?” Hermione asked.

“Alright, but I was a bit distracted,” Xavier shrugged, “One by Professor Slughorn’s endless eating of his pineapples, and two I had a cute boy next to me who smelled and tasted like pineapples.”

“Xavier!” Harry gasped, “Stop!”

“Anyway, what were you guys doing?”

“Just hanging around outside,” Harry shrugged.

“In that weather?” Xavier frowned, pointing past them.

“What do you mean it’s sunny—“ Harry turned to see that it was raining hard now, the grounds soaked and the small courtyard flooding. “It was sunny a moment ago,” He said.

Xavier shrugged at that and pulled Harry away. “Come on love, I need to talk to you about something.”

“What is it?” Jasper asked excitedly.

“Future marriage stuff,” Xavier said. “I mean, look at my Potter, he is too beautiful not to turn him into my wife!” He smirked as Harry blushed. He pulled Harry away and waved goodbye to their friends. “Come on, Master wants to talk with you,” Xavier said, and then Harry felt freezing water crash onto him.

The first thing he noticed was that he was wet. Followed by a rope tied on his legs and arms, holding him tightly in place. He groaned and opened his eyes to blurriness. “Finally awake,” a cold voice chuckled. “Let me help.” There was movement and a figure stood in front of him, and as he bent forward, slipping Harry’s glasses onto him, the figure focused and turned into Tom Riddle. “Hello Harry Potter,” the teen smiled coldly, almost murderously, “I think we need to have a long chat.”

Harry blinked and looked around. He was bound to a chair in a small study. It took him several moments to realize that they are in Slytherin’s study in the Chamber of Secrets. Outside the door, he could hear heavy moments and loud hissing. “Riddle! What are you doing?” he demanded.

“Riddle? Come now Harry Potter, are we not past names?” Tom Riddle chuckled darkly. “I am your lord supposedly, the one you’ve tried to kill many times. So, call me by my name, my true name.”

“Lord Voldemort,” Harry gritted out. Tom smirked at that, “Why are you doing this?”

“Because of you, Harry Potter. Or would you Harry Peverell? Strange I must admit, when I saw you dream of others, of people who don’t exist. Stranger still, is when they called you ‘Potter’ when I know for a good fact that the current Potter family is childless. So imagine my surprise when I slowly enter your mind while you sleep, learn all of these fascinating aspects of your life, of our lives. I’ve seen you as a child sleeping in a cupboard, and then I saw you in Hogwarts, not as you are now, but in disgusting Gryffindor colors… I saw you holding the Philosopher’s Stone and fighting against a vaporous wraith of myself. _Me!_ Who has done the unimaginable to escape Death! Me! Who looked so deathly at that moment. … I had to find out why, so I looked deeper, I saw my return, I saw my rise to power, I saw me, Lord Voldemort, powerful, fearful! Yet—somehow tied to you, little snake. So tell me now, what is it that ties us together?”

Harry stayed quiet, his mind working overtime as he came to the grim realization that there was no way out of this situation. Tom’s eyes glint madly, “Nothing?” he said. “Does my love have no response? Loathed as I am to do this, I must, for my safety. _Crucio!”_

The torture spell only lasted a few seconds, but it was powerful enough for Harry to scream. He glared at Tom as the older teen looked pitifully down onto him. “Won’t you please speak little snake? Why are we tied together?” Tom said, “If we are to kill each other, then I must know the reason. If you don’t talk, I will make you.” His wand pressed against Harry’s neck, pushing upwards towards Harry’s chin.

Harry’s eyes met Tom’s. “Because you are a homicidal maniac,” he spat out.

“I am not! I kill only those who deserve it!”

“You kill indiscriminately,” Harry spat out. “You led a war to kill muggleborns.”

“That does not sound like me,” Tom said, “You are lying, my little snake. Your master does not like it when you lie to him.”

“I am telling you the truth,” Harry said. “Where I am from, you are a disgusting old Dark Wizard with no nose. You’ve made Horcruxes—”

“Yes, yes I did,” Tom nodded. “How do you know about my Horcruxes, sweet Harry?” Tom asked, his voice purring once more. His wand was replaced by his hand as he traced Harry’s chin with his finger. “Do you know what I have done then, to cheat Death?” He leaned away and walked towards one of the bookcases, pulling out a black diary. Harry’s eyes widened. Tom smirked.

“You’ve destroyed this once before, my little snake, fifty years from now,” Tom said. “But here it is, whole as whole can be. Unbroken. Protected. Full of the piece of the soul of your loving Master. Do you want to feel it?” He stepped up to Harry and opened the blank diary. He pressed it against Harry’s hand and Harry braced himself for a scream—but there was no pain. Instead, he felt warmth, familiarity as if a small part of himself found his way home.

“Warm,” he whispered, looking up at Tom Riddle. “What did you do to me?” he demanded.

“Me? I did nothing… yet,” Tom smirked. “However it seems that I’ve claimed you even before I knew you were mine.” He closed the diary and looked at his ring lovingly. He took it off and grabbed Harry’s ring hand, sliding the ring onto Harry’s ring finger. He gasped as he felt the same warmth.

“Two Horcruxes,” Harry whispered.

“Out of the six you know of,” Tom Riddle chuckled. “I am surprised that I’ve made others, I must admit, but still I was in the mind thinking that two was not enough. Luckily, it seemed that I was successful in making my seven.”

“Seven?” Harry asked, “What do you mean Riddle?”

Tom laughed. “You don’t feel it?” he asked. “The warmth of my ring? The pull you have towards it—towards me? Harry Potter, _you_ are my last Horcrux.”

Harry felt like the world was closing in around him. His chest was icy, his lungs filling with the piercing coldness as his vision focused. His breaths became shallow and his scar started to sear with pain, blood bleeding from it as he felt something deep inside him push forward from the deepest crevasses of his soul, making itself known. It hurt. He felt as though his entire body was both being instantly frozen as well as being dipped in lava. His body trembled, straining against its restraints as he spasmed at the thing pushing forward. Tears fell from his eyes as it stopped suddenly, and a voice whispered inside him. _“Finally… Sweet Potter, you’ve finally noticed your True Master.”_ The cold voice laughed inside him, and Harry sobbed. “I’m a Horcrux,” he whispered.

“That you are Harry,” Tom purred, staring at Harry with unadulterated lust and want. “My little snake, you are also my precious Horcrux. Created, no doubt, when I failed to killed you as a babe.” His wand pressed against Harry’s bleeding scar and the boy cried out in pain. It was the first time his scar bled with pain in a long time, Harry almost forgot about it. Tom shushed him, holding him lovingly as he continued to press his wand against Harry’s forehead, “Shush my snake, shh...”

“Stop, please,” Harry gritted.

Tom pulled his wand away and the pain ended. “Will you please tell me why we must kill each other, my little snake? I have no want or need to bring you any harm, I am hating every second of this so please, Harry Peverell, tell me why.”

Harry glared at Tom. “There’s a prophecy,” he said. “Some stupid Divination Professor made this prophecy about me before I was even born. You thought it was about you and me, you chose me as your equal and that is why ‘neither can live while the other survives.’”

Tom chuckled, “Interesting,” he said. “To think they would pit my precious Horcrux, against his master. The Harry Potter in your time must be in an awful situation.”

Harry’s eyes focused on Tom, “What do you mean?” he asked.

“I mean that the prophecy did not happen yet in this time, Harry,” Tom said. “That is still in our future. So, I come to two choices: Have you join me, or keep you chained here, forever.”

“Chains?” Harry whispered.

“Yes, chained, for I must protect you, my Horcrux,” Tom nodded. “I will leave you alive, but just barely. You will be given enough food to survive, but other than that, nothing. It will be a desolate life, a meaningless life.”

“I would fight,” Harry said.

“Then I will remove your limbs,” Tom shrugged. “My little snake, we really should stop talking of that, for we know that you will kneel before me.” He smirked. “Though, now I am curious as to why you stood in our way of our goals.”

Harry gave a short laugh. “Our goals? Please Riddle,” he sneered. “You are nothing like the Dark Lord I know. The you that I know cared only for blood purity and killing all those who had muggle blood in them.”

“Interesting,” Tom muttered, “I wonder, what could have happened to change my goals as such?” He looked down at Harry, “Could it be the absents of my little snake?”

Harry watched Tom cautiously, “So you were being honest about your goals?” he asked.

“Of course! I do not want to kill the world!” Tom said, “I want to rule it! Be its god, and judge. I will judge who is good and who is evil, I will kill those who do evil to my people and show mercy to those who worship me. I will be this world’s God. And I will do that without wiping out the Muggles.”

Harry stared at Tom. He frowned. “Maybe the making of seven Horcruxes changed you too much,” he muttered.

“Impossible!”

“It’s true,” Harry yelled, “At least it might—do you know what happens? Why you became that ghost during my first year? Or even that disgusting monster in my fourth?”

“Because I was Death’s Master—”

“No, you were not,” Harry said. “You were far from being Death’s master. Death was your biggest fear!”

“NO!” Tom roared, and his magic lashed out. Books flew from their shelves, Harry fell in his chair, and shallow cuts ripped through his arms. “I AM DEATH’S MASTER! I AM LORD VOLDEMORT I FEAR NO ONE!” His magic continued to lash out, slashing at the ropes holding Harry. They cut open and Harry rolled off his chair.

“You idiot,” Harry said, staggering to his feet. He glared at Tom and without hesitation, raised his hand and brought it down, slapping Tom straight across the face. Tom blinked, his shock turning to anger as Harry backhanded him. “You idiot!” Harry said again. “Listen to yourself. You became obsessed with dying. You did not even know about the Deathly Hallows I’m guessing, and your Horcruxes were the only way to beat it. You do not get the Elder Wand. Dumbledore does. He beats Grindelwald. He always beats you. You lose Tom. You obsess with death, avoiding it and giving it, so much so that you lose your focus. You become a killer—a feral killer whose plans bend to his followers’ views!”

“No! I will never let my followers dictated what I do—”

“You do. You do, and you will,” Harry said. “You are a sliver of the man you are now, and you will always fail… without me.” He took a breath and closed his eyes as he fell to his knees. “I hate the monster you turn out to be. You will murder my parents; you will murder countless others and yet you’re always scared of Dumbledore. Your beautiful dream turns into a feral need for genocide. But that is not you yet,” Harry looked up at Tom. “I want that beautiful world Tom; I want that world we create together. So…” He took a breath and looked at the ring on his finger. He slipped it off and held it up.

Looking down curiously with a raised eyebrow, Tom held out his hand. “I pledge my loyalty to you, Tom, my Lord Voldemort. I will work with all my body and mind towards making our beautiful world. I will follow your commands in order to make our beautiful world real. Lastly, if I see you falling, if I see you slipping and bending towards your followers’ demands, I will end it all.” His eyes met Tom’s, and Harry was surprised to see amusement in Tom’s eyes.

“Kiss my ring, my Harry,” Tom commanded. Harry nodded and bent his head, his lips meeting the ring and once more feeling the familiar warmth of Tom’s soul. His lips held for a second, and he moved away slowly. “Good boy,” Tom praised. He slipped the ring off of his finger and held out for Harry’s hand. “I am holding you to that promise, Harry Potter,” he said, slipping the ring on. “Keep me on this path. As both my most loyal follower and my little snake.”

He pulled Harry to his feet and pressed his lips against Harry’s. Harry didn’t shrink away. He did not know why, he was angry at Tom, understandably, and yet he allowed the kiss to continue. He wrapped his hands around Tom as Tom held onto him. Harry deepen the kiss, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. Tom’s tongue met his and they danced together before Tom pushed Harry’s tongue back, proving dominance as he conquered Harry’s mouth. They separated a line of spittle still connecting their lips before they smashed together once more.

Harry whined and gave a moan as Tom’s lips trailed to his neck biting and scraping his teeth against the pale flesh. “Fuck,” Harry hissed. Tom hummed against Harry’s neck before returning to Harry’s lips. “Does this mean you’re my boyfriend now?” he breathed.

“As well as your Master,” Tom smirked.

“Okay, Master,” Harry nodded. He looked at Tom’s eyes and sighed, “Looks like my fate’s seal,” he breathed, “I’m yours.”

“You always were,” Tom breathed and captured Harry’s lips once more. Harry moved away, his eyes still untrusting, but only just.

“Never think of using an Unforgivable Curse on me ever again,” he warned. “I am saving you, Tom.”

“It was an act of passion, my sweet little snake,” Tom purred. “I apologize.”

Harry did not look relieved however his eyes did relax somewhat. “How will this move us forward?” He asked. “Am I going to be your secret like I was Mulciber’s?”

“Never!” Tom seethed, “You will never be my secret. I will parade you around, displaying you like my lover as you are. There will be jealousy and anger alike from all sides, and I will throw them all away to keep them from your beauty.”

“Pretty words,” Harry said. He played with his hair, frowning. “Will you let them see me as a man, or a woman?” he asked.

“You are a man,” Tom answered easily. “We are to build a new world, little snake. We must act like proper guides.”

Harry smiled, pleased by Tom’s answer. He heard the slithering again outside and moved towards the door. He pressed his ear to the door and listened. The large body behind the door slithered loudly, dragging itself along, as though it was patrolling the main room of the Chamber. Harry turned back to Tom, “You have the basilisk patrolling,” he stated.

“Guarding, and yes,” Tom said. “I use everything Harry. I will use everything to keep you in my hands.” Harry just nodded slowly, looking back at the door, his heart pounding.

“I’ve killed it before,” he said.

“I know, just as you’ve destroyed my diary,” Tom said, “However that future will no longer come to fruition, will it?” Harry could hear the amusement in Tom’s voice although his face only had a simple smile.

Harry shook his head, “No, it won’t,” he said. “I’m stuck in here, at this time, and I’m fine with that. My parents are dead, yes, but… that doesn’t mean that Harry Potter’s parents need to die too.”

Tom gave a low laugh, “Is that what you want? To give your future self a happy childhood?”

“To give him the childhood he deserves,” Harry counter. “A childhood that was not pure hell. I was stuffed in a cupboard, forced to do chores even before I could talk, and constantly surrounded by a family who did not love me. I do not want to see Harry Potter suffer through that now that I am in a position to stop it.”

“But you are Harry Potter,” Tom said, “Try as you might, you will never escape your name, and all that you have experienced.”

Harry frowned, “No, I have what I have, and that is my life. Everything I went through, and everything I will go through. I am not a Potter anymore, I am Harry Peverell.”

Tom nodded, watching Harry carefully, “And who is Harry Peverell?” he asked.

Harry was shocked by how quickly he answered, “Your faithful and loyal boyfriend, your most trusted follower… and future teacher. As you said, we need to be the proper guides right? So I should be one of the first teachers in our elementary schools.”

“It seems reasonable,” Tom nodded. “However I believe we have more pressing matters at hand. But before that, I want you to sit down, tell me everything about your future, everything that I must look out for, and why you are here.” He looked like the Tom Harry knew once more, soft and loving. Harry flowed towards him, sitting down gracefully as Tom played with his hair. “Never change your hair either, Harry,” he commanded. “You look so beautiful.”

Harry blushed and smiled, He tried to clear his head and remember what happens in the future, his first thought surprisingly going to Malfoy. “Abraxas dies of dragon pox and his grandson was a major pain in my ass, he’s just as uptight and egotist as his grandfather, but only prettier. He had a friend named Blaise Zabini who was pretty hot, I was actually thinking of asking him out before I was transported here. It was a very windy day…”

Harry and Tom stayed close to each other, and Harry talked about everything. It was like opening a floodgate of all his secrets and shame that burdened his shoulders. He spoke of his parents dying by Voldemort’s hand when he was a baby, of living with the Dursleys, and finding out he was a wizard by the half-giant Hagrid. If Tom was surprised that Harry went to Hogwarts, and was sorted as a Gryffindor, he did not show it as Harry told the story of his school life and the many, many times he almost died. Hours passed without them noticing. The Basilisk outside stopped patrolling, instead, even hisses were heard in the room suggesting that it was sleeping. When Harry was done, he too felt extremely tired but did not find the energy inside him to get off the couch, let alone walk all the way to Slytherin’s Dormitory. Tom saw this and chuckled. He looked at the room and let out a hiss, _“I am tired.”_

A bed appeared with emerald and silver blankets, along with deep emerald curtains. Tom stood up and helped Harry. He wasn’t as strong as Xavier, so he couldn’t lift Harry up, however, he did help the boy walk towards the bed. Harry sat on its edge and Tom knelt, taking his time as he untied and slipped Harry’s shoes off.

 _“Master,”_ Harry hissed tiredly, and Tom smirked.

 _“Yes, my little snake?”_ he asked, pleased that Harry was already calling him ‘Master.’

 _“You don’t have to do that,”_ Harry groaned, but Tom ignored him as he slipped Harry’s pants off along with his socks. He maneuvered Harry under the covers before he took off Harry’s robe and shirt.

 _“You are my little snake, and I am your Master, I will do what I wish,”_ was Tom’s response. He pushed Harry down before undressing himself. _“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this, pet, to finally have you in my hands.”_ He slipped in the bed and for a moment, Harry’s sleepy mind thought that Tom would try something, but he didn’t. Tom just laid in bed, staring at Harry. He reached out and interlaced his fingers into Harry’s, and they both closed their eyes, sleeping hand-in-hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry to all of my guest friends. A troll decided to prey upon me and pretend to be me with their replies to you, my lovely readers. My only option was to disable anonymous reviews. I am sorry.


	20. Harry's Scorn

Chapter 20

Harry’s Scorn

“So, what happens to our friends in your old future?” Tom asked. He and Harry were once again in Slytherin’s study, not for crying or interrogation this time around, but for practice. It was a couple of days since their last encounter and Harry did not know how to feel.

“You mean how they died or if they died?” Harry asked.

“Yes, exactly,” Tom nodded. Harry shrugged. “Can’t tell you, I’ve been too busy dealing with their children and those children’s children. Along with you. All I can really remember is that Malfoy dies of Dragon Pox. And that’s only because his grandson, who’s just as much as a snobbish prick as Abraxas is, mentioned his grandfather as a way to try and enter Slughorn’s little club.”

“So he still does the Slug Club, huh?” Tom chuckled.

“Yes, and I was the star attraction,” Harry muttered. “I hated it. The only party I went to was a Christmas Party and it was god awful. All he did was drag me around meeting people. Including a vampire, I think.” Harry stopped and frowned, “You know, I never really did figure out what Malfoy was up to—Draco Malfoy not Abraxas. He was working for you, that’s for sure. You made him a Death Eater—”

“Death Eater?” Tom frowned. He hummed, “I rather like the sound of that.”

“And I will kill you as your lover if you go down that path, focus,” Harry said, earning a chuckle from the young Riddle.

“You should be focusing,” he said. “We are here for you to practice human transfiguration after all.”

Harry shook his head and sighed. While he was no longer with Mulciber, both he and Tom thought that it would be a good idea if Harry continued his practicing, just in case. Besides, Harry figured that it would be easier to get close to Mulciber’s fiancée disguised as a woman than as himself. He took out his wand and stood in front of the mirror. “What should I do first?” he asked.

“Lengthen your hair,” Tom commanded. Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he turned to stare in the mirror. He stared at his raven hair and concentrated as he pressed his wand to his head. Since there was no real incantation, Harry focused on the changes he wanted to make. Slowly, his hair grew, brushing past his shoulders, growing in volume as it turned slightly wavy and much more feminine. He stopped when the hair reached his shoulder-blades on his back and just barely brushing his chest in the front. He shook his head and slid his wand into his bracer as he examined his hair. “Good job,” Tom commented, “you now look like an overgrown banshee.”

“Shut up,” Harry muttered, “I just need to style it a little.” He thought for a moment, looking at the long hair. “Nineteen Forties are all about being prim and proper,” he muttered. He took his wand out once more and started using carefully placed severing charms to cut his hair. He kept the hair at shoulder length, using some charms to make it look more voluminous and wavy with a part in the middle. He examined himself, turning around slowly. “It works,” he muttered. “I remember my cousin reading these American comics, uh books that are mainly pictures with some words. In one of them, there’s this woman from this time, and this was how she wore her hair. Can’t remember the name of her. Peggy something.”

“Well, your hair looks much more beautiful now, little snake,” Tom commentated, “and finally era-appropriate.”

“Thank you, but now is the hard part,” Harry frowned. “I have to fix my face a bit, my forehead is _massive_.” He pointed his wand at his face once more. His face was shrunken a little, turning almost heart-shaped with his forehead growing smaller until it looked like an appropriate size for a teenage girl’s. Harry examined himself strangely. “I look good for a woman,” He muttered. “But I will never do this again once I’m done.”

“This is just if we need it,” Tom said. “You have no idea what tight lips grow loose whenever they are around a beautiful woman.”

“I am ignoring that euphemism,” Harry stated. He took a breath. Transfiguring his body was taking a lot out of him. He looked over to Tom and said, “This next part will be easier to see if I’m just in my underwear. I need to, you know, grow a pair and slender down.” He was blushing madly as he said it.

The young Dark Wizard shrugged and kept watching Harry. Harry stood, glaring at Tom for a long moment before huffing. “Fine, stupid bloody dark wizard,” he muttered. “You know if you were in my time, I would have defeated you right now just for looking at me that way.”

“What way? Handsomely as I stare at the beauty that is my boyfriend?” Tom smirked.

“No, disgustingly as a monster with no nose,” Harry commented. He pulled off his robe and started unbuttoning his shirt. “I don’t even know how you allowed yourself to be swayed by purebloods. I guess your Horcruxes all took your sanity along with your soul.”

“That is why I keep you around, Harry,” Tom hummed. “To fight off any who would dare influence me.”

“Right, because the only one allowed to influence Lord bloody Voldemort is me,” Harry said. He pulled off his shirt, revealing that he had no undershirt on, and started with his pants. “Go me,” he muttered.

“Keep your penis,” Tom ordered, as though he hadn’t heard or was simply ignoring what Harry said. Harry stopped and turned, shouting, “I AM NOT GOING TO TRANSFIGURE MY PENIS INTO A SNATCH I HATE ENOUGH THAT I AM ACTUALLY DOING THIS!”

The Dark Lord laughed wildly at Harry’s outburst, causing the boy to huff before realized the oddity of the situation they were in. Refusing to acknowledge the strangeness, and needing to concentrate, Harry turned back to the mirror wearing nothing but his shoes and underpants. Getting rid of his body hair was easy. He never had that much, to begin with, so he took it all away with an enchanted razor the night before. He stared at his chest and decided to work with the hardest changes first. Much to his annoyance, he envisioned what he would look like with breasts. That was the key to Human Transfiguration Dumbledore taught them, envisioning what exactly your transfiguration will look like. He pressed his wand and gasped.

It was a hot sensation, his nipples hardening out of response. He focused on his reflection, envisioning breasts the size of an apple. Slowly, almost painfully, his chest started to expand with a tingling sensation that reminded Harry of whenever his leg fell asleep. Groaning, he worked through the pain as his nipples expanded, becoming womanly, and his shoulders slimmed as his flat chest turned into small almost perky breasts.

A hand was suddenly groping them as Tom stood behind him. “Feels real,” He breathed, “you’re doing amazing little snake, but I think you can make them a bit bigger. Look, my hand still has a lot more space to grab with.”

“I am not doing this for you,” Harry gritted. “If I want my chest groped like this I’ll start working out. I just need to look feminine enough to get close to Leonie Trembley.”

“Then make them bigger,” Tom said. “I can feel your anger and hatred boiling inside you. You despise this girl as you should, for she took Xavier Mulciber from you. You hate Xavier for he chose to hide behind a woman instead of being proud of having you. Use your anger in your magic Harry and make them grow!” He squeezed Harry’s tits. Harry growled out and he felt his chest growing hot again. “Yes! That’s it little snake!” Tom said as Harry’s magic worked. His breasts growing until Tom’s large hands could properly grope both of them. He squeezed and kneaded Harry’s breasts as he kissed Harry’s cheek. “Good, that’s enough practice for today. Keep this up and you’ll be ready.”

Tom took his wand out and with a wave, all of Harry’s enchantments went away, leaving him flat-chested and perfectly Harry once more. Tom helped Harry dress and took his hand, smiling. “Come on, I’m hungry and would hate to be late for breakfast.” Harry smiled and allowed Tom to pull him along.

They left the Chamber of Secrets through the second exit that led to Hogwarts’ catacombs. They used that to get back into the dungeons, still holding hands. Harry started to slow down, glancing at Tom. _He’s going to let go any second now_ , Harry thought. _Just like Xavier_. But Tom didn’t.

Tom kept his grip tight as he and Harry walked up the stairs from the dungeons into the entrance hall where there were students. Tom pulled Harry along, even kissing Harry’s cheek as he glared at a group of Gryffindors who chosen to glare at the two of them.

Together, they walked to the Slytherin table, ignoring any and all looks and whispers as they did so until they have reached their usual spot and sat down. No one else was there. “I’m calling a meeting tomorrow night,” Tom told Harry, “of the Knights. Mulciber will not be there.”

Harry nodded, feeling like he knew what the underlying message meant. The others soon arrived one by one. Harry thought for a moment that Tom would have to tell Mulciber to leave them, but instead, Harry watched as Xavier Mulciber walked in holding a girl’s hand, his face stony as she talked enthusiastically with him. The girl was pretty with orange hair and a pretty face, but way too much make-up in Harry’s opinion. Walking behind them was Walburga Black, who, seeing Harry’s stare, smirked, and pointed at Xavier and the girl. Even without introductions, Harry knew who she was. “Leonie Trembley,” He said aloud.

“Hmm? Oh yes, that is her,” Malfoy said, looking at where Harry was glaring. “Small family, pureblood but mostly not important.”

“That wasn’t the point,” Rosier muttered, looking at Harry. “Look uh, we just wanted to say—”

“Thank you, but I rather we just move on. Please?” Harry asked.

“Understandable,” Rosier nodded, he looked relieved at Harry’s words. Jasper, however, reached out for Harry’s hand under the table. Harry took it and looked at his friend. Jasper looked on the verge of crying, he squeezed Harry’s hand hard. Harry smiled, and returned the squeeze, appreciating everything his friend was doing. He felt Tom’s eyes on them and turned to lean into him, whispering, “Relax, he’s being a good friend.”

 _“As if I would be jealous of an obvious bottom,”_ Tom hissed in return. _“I’m more worried about the others.”_

_“Don’t be.”_

Tom turned from Harry to address the others, his voice turning from a soft lover’s to a commander’s. “There will be a gathering tomorrow night. You all know where. As always, do not tell anyone about it who is not here. Do not talk about it with each other either.” He looked around slowly, his eyes catching everyone. “Understood?”

“Yes, my lord,” the boys chorused out.

It was left at that, and breakfast started as usual. Owls arrived a little later with the morning mail. Harry was surprised to see a second owl, small and unnoticeable, land in front of him, dropping a letter as the normal Ministry owl dropped his copy of the _Daily Prophet_. He picked up the letter and examined it curiously before opening it.

_Hello Harry,_

_I have finally thought of the perfect thing to use you for, my dear boy! I want you to watch my Albus. Tell me about him, what he is doing, what he’s up to if he’s doing anything odd or suspicious. You are going to report to me weekly. Every Saturday you will write me a nice letter so that I can read it lovingly with my Sunday breakfast._

_Along with that, below here you will find ingredients needed for the special potion we have discussed about. Do not disappoint me, Harry, Daddy expects great things._

_G. G._

Harry read the ingredients and handed the letter to Tom who read it. “Well,” he whispered in English, “this man sure does not even try at subtly.”

“At least we have the poison,” Harry whispered. “How long do you think it’ll take us to make?”

Tom read the letter once more before looking thoughtful. “About a week or two,” he said. Harry nodded and took the letter from Tom. He folded it carefully and slipped it in his pocket before smiling pleasantly.

“Then, we’ll start it the day after tomorrow,” he said a little louder, getting the others’ attention.

“Very well, we can,” Tom nodded. Breakfast went on as always afterward. Harry talked with his friends, although he felt that there was some awkwardness between all of them besides Jasper, who talked happily and quickly as always. Harry stood up, and he could feel eyes on him as he left for class. It made his skin crawl and he glanced over his shoulder to see older and younger Slytherins glaring at him. Harry’s heart sank.

The girls were snickering at him in class. They all whispered and pointed at Harry when the professor was turned. In Transfiguration a balled-up paper landed on his desk, interrupting his notes. Harry glanced around only to see the Slytherin girls failing to hide their silent snickers. He opened the piece of paper. It was a crudely drawn picture of himself tied to a stake with fire burning around him and the moving caption, ‘Faggot burning.’

Harry felt scared for a second, the realization that he was a homosexual in 1940. His fear quickly gave to anger and he ripped the paper up causing the girls to laugh out loud. “Silence!” Dumbledore warned, looking at the girls. “Fifteen points from Slytherin for interrupting. Now, as I was saying…”

Dumbledore only took points off. Harry hated that. _He would have inquired why they were laughing,_ he thought miserably, _the old Dumbledore would see their laughter, my angry face and the ripped up pieces of paper and connect them instantly. Not to mention catching the piece of paper before it landed on my desk!_

Stewing in his anger, Harry left the classroom when the bell rang, muttering something about needing the bathroom before their next class started. He felt the stares even as he moved away. The bathroom was empty, and Harry did his business quickly. As he was washing his hands, the door opened, and Harry glanced to see three Gryffindor seventh years walk in. He paid them no mind.

However, the three stood in front of the door, their arms crossed. “Look at this poof,” one of them said. Harry looked up at them. They all were stocky, looking more physically impressing and imposing than intellectual. They all had short brownish black hair, with different faces so Harry knew that they weren’t related at least. “Can I help you?” he smiled politely.

“Yeah, you can sod off,” the one in the middle said. “Stupid pansy Peverell, you’re an insult to your family!”

“I’m sorry, and you are?” Harry asked.

The Gryffindors looked snobbish and brazen. The middle Gryffindor stepped forward and sneered at him, “Why do you want to know faggot? Thinking of sucking our dicks?”

“You really are disgusting, pretending to be a woman with that hair,” the second laughed. “What? Wishing you were born one?”

“Can’t you just be normal? We’ll help with that, we are good Gryffindors after all,” the third chuckled darkly. “What do you say, boys? A few punches to fix this faggot up?”

“That sounds just right,” the first said, their eyes looking down at Harry. “And if needed, we can always cut the monster up.”

They took a step towards Harry, and the teen flicked his wrist. His wand appeared and he immediately pointed at the middle Gryffindor, _“Stupefy!”_ Harry stunning spell hit the middle Gryffindor, the burly teen falling back unconscious. The two other Gryffindors gave out a sort of growl, but Harry pointed at them yelling, _“Levicorpus!”_ both of them rose into the air as if yanked up by their ankles. Suspended, Harry waved his wand, and with a yell of “ _Aquamenti!”_ Water shot from his wand, and soaked the two, hitting them with enough pressure that both Gryffindors flew against the bathroom door, slamming it open as they spilled out.

Harry smiled, pleased with himself.

“Enough.”

Professor Dumbledore walked into view, stepping into the bathroom. He looked around before his eyes met Harry. He was disappointed. “What happened?”

“He just attacked us!” One of the soaked Gryffindors said, “we just wanted to use the bathroom and this freak just went crazy on us!”

Dumbledore regarded them for a moment before looking back at the Slytherin. “Harry?”

“They were the ones who bullied me,” Harry said. “They called me names and were about to beat me.”

“I see. Ten points from your houses, for each of you,” Dumbledore said, sighing. “And Harry? You shall have detention with me after your classes for the rest of the week.”

Harry gapped, “But Sir!” He protested.

Dumbledore held up a hand, “I will not hear it, you know the rules, Mr. Peverell. No magic in the corridors.” Harry just stared at him, outraged. Dumbledore shook his head and turned, leaving the bathroom.

Harry met up with Tom in class, still angry. He forced himself to focus on class, even as the Gryffindors all looked at him with a strange, knowing look. Harry kept close to Tom as soon as class ended, walking a little too quickly causing the other sixth years to run to catch up. “Peverell! What exactly is going on?” Malfoy demanded.

“I was attacked when I went to the bathroom,” Harry said. “Three Gryffindors thought they could pummel me. I stunned one and pushed the other two away with a forceful Aquamenti spell. Dumbledore found us and while they only had points taken off, I had points taken off along with detention for the rest of the week.”

“Disgusting!” Avery said. “That is completely unfair.”

“It is,” Harry nodded in agreement. “They were the ones who attacked me, and I was the one who got the bulk of the punishment!”

“This is troublesome,” Tom muttered. “Just in case, we will always group up, even if we have to separate for a moment. I do not want anyone alone, understand?”

“You don’t need to make a fuss just for this,” Harry complained, but Tom did not hear him. Instead, the others nodded, and life went on. Riddle did not leave Harry’s side from that point on. Even when he had to use the bathroom, or stay behind to ask a professor a question, Tom refused to leave without him.

When classes ended, Tom walked Harry to Dumbledore’s office. “I will wait here,” Tom said. “Do not cause any further trouble.”

“You wish,” Harry grumbled as he walked into Dumbledore’s office. Harry thought that Dumbledore would yell at him, but he did not. The Transfiguration Professor did not even talk or looked up at him. He just had Harry sit in front of his desk and wrote lines about not using magic outside of class. An hour passed dreadfully slow, and Harry left with a cramped hand. He waved it, annoyed as he walked out. Tom was still there, reading his book.

“You okay?” Tom instantly said, looking at Harry’s hand.

“Nothing, it’s just cramped from writing,” Harry shrugged. Tom immediately took Harry’s hand in his and rubbed it gently. Harry blushed as he moaned. Tom chuckled at his little snake’s reaction. He continued to rub and massage Harry’s hand until all of his aches disappeared. “I’ll do this every night,” Tom promised before his fingers slipped in Harry’s, and they walked away.

Just as Tom promised, the Slytherins walked in at least pairs the next day, and Tom rubbed Harry’s hand after his detention. However, instead of going back to the Slytherin Common room, Tom brought Harry towards the fifth floor, down a deserted corridor, and into a random classroom. The others were already there, desks set up in a circle, with the teacher’s desk acting as the beginning of the circle. Tom went to that desk as Harry looked around. Everyone was there. Malfoy, Avery, Jasper, Rosier, even Orion, and Nott, but there was no sign of Mulciber.

“Good, everyone is here,” Tom said. “Harry, sit to my left.”

“Lord Voldemort,” Malfoy said, looking a little alarmed. “Why isn’t Mulciber here? And why is Peverell sitting by your side?”

“Until he proves his loyalty once more, Mulciber will no longer be a member of the Knights of Walpurgis. It is sad, to see our numbers diminish,” Tom sighed, “however it is necessary.”

“My Lord if I may,” Rosier said, “what has Mulciber done to prove his disloyalty?”

“Several things,” Tom, no Lord Voldemort, Harry corrected, began. “First he coveted a person who was mine. In more ways than one. Secondly, while he had what was mine, he treated this person poorly, forgoing his happiness in order to make an outdated society happy. That, along with the lies he has told us has proven that Mulciber is unfit to be a Knight at this moment.”

“By person, you mean Peverell,” Malfoy said shortly.

“I do,” the young Lord nodded. He was silent for a moment. “Harry Peverell is mine. Your Lord does know and understand romantic interests, and Harry is mine. To put it into pedestrian phrases, we are dating, and he is my boyfriend. If any of you object to this, please stand up and speak now.”

Malfoy stood up immediately. “This is immoral and goes completely against everything we believe in—”

_“Crucio!”_

Harry was caught surprised at Tom’s curse. He did not even stand up, instead, he continued sitting, staring coldly at the screaming form of Abraxas Malfoy. The teen writhed violently, screaming under the Unforgivable Spell. The other boys squirmed uncomfortably, looking at one another as Tom kept the spell going. Malfoy’s screams filled the hall, ringing in Harry’s head as seconds turned into long agonizing minutes. Harry did not feel uncomfortable. Strangely, he couldn’t look away. His heart raced as he heard Malfoy’s screams, his cheeks blushing as he started feeling hot. He looked at Voldemort, and before he knew it, his wand was out and pointed at Malfoy as well. Harry jumped when he realized and quickly slid his wand back.

The Dark Lord ceased his spell and the room was filled with silence. Abraxas looked physically shaken, jittering uncontrollably on the floor. Nobody moved to help him, everyone staring at Harry and their Lord. Slowly, Malfoy gained control over his body once more and he struggled to stand. “I’m sorry, my Lord,” he said in a soft, hoarse voice and he bowed. Tom just moved his hand, telling Malfoy to sit down. Once he did, Voldemort looked around, “Are we all in agreement not to question Harry and my relationship?” he asked.

“Yes, my lord,” the boys said, looking down. Only Jasper was smiling openly as he said it.

“Good. For the world we create holds no place of hatred or bigotry that Malfoy has provided,” Voldemort said. “However before that, we all must hold important positions in our community, along with spreading our beliefs further than just us. To that end, I want each of you to bring along someone you consider trustworthy to our next meeting. Failure to do so will result in torture done not by me, but by your fellow Knights, Harry included.” He looked at Harry for a moment. “I also want these members to be from other houses if possible,” he continued. That said, under no reason or excuse will any of you bring Walburga Black or Leonie Tremblay here. Is that understood?” Voldemort looked at Orion. The younger Slytherin nodded.

“Good. Now, how is the current climate? What have you all learned during your breaks?” Voldemort asked. The next hour proceeded with each boy reporting on everything their family did during the winter break. Who saw who, who talked to whom, and what was discussed. Grindelwald’s war was brought up multiple times and Harry was not surprised to hear that many of the pureblood families were in support. Harry thought about what he and Tom planned to do to Grindelwald and decided to keep it a secret. By the end, all but him talked. Tom turned to Harry, “Your report?” he asked.

“My report?” Harry frowned.

“Yes, Peverell, your report,” his Lord said shortly. “What do you have to offer for the Knights.”

Harry was shocked for a moment. He looked around, licking his lips before hissing out, _“You want me to reveal my contact with Grindelwald?”_

 _“Yes, show them that you fully support their base endeavors. It will be easier to change their views if they believe you are one of them,”_ Tom hissed back.

Harry cleared his throat and sat up. “During the break, I’ve received a two-way mirror from Grindelwald. Earlier this school year, I was actually kidnapped by his men. That was when he and I had a long discussion. The mirror was a way for us to continue communicating as I am now working for him, however, my loyalty lies solely in our Lord,” Harry looked at Tom, who nodded approvingly. “Just yesterday, I’ve received a letter from Grindelwald with instructions, as well as a gift.” He finished.

Rosier spoke up. “What were your instructions?” he asked.

“To keep watch over Dumbledore and the castle,” Harry said, “I am to give weekly updates.”

“And your gift?” Nott asked, leaning a little forward.

Here, Harry smiled, drawing out the anticipation. “I’ve received a list of how to create a very interesting poison. It does not kill nor maim nor hurt. This poison does not have you break out in boils or have any pain. In fact, from reading the description it is supposed to taste quite lovely in fact.” Harry’s smile grew, looking pleasant and friendly. However he could feel the chill and fear that crawled in the room, and he loved every second of it. “What this delicious potion does is rather simple: It makes the drinker baren and impotent. You see, I won’t kill you, but rather your family line. A rather cruel punishment for a pureblood I believe. Don’t you, my Lord?”

“Cruel, but deserved,” Tom nodded.

“Who… who are you going to use it on?” Jasper whispered.

Harry looked towards him, “No one here obviously,” he said. “You’re my friends! I never would dream of hurting any of you, although I have to admit the thought did past whenever someone lets something slip past their lips,” he looked towards Abraxas. “No, firstly I am using this on Leonie Tremblay, and only Leonie Tremblay, for daring to steal Mulciber from us and proving him disloyal to our Lord. From there, I will have a steady supply to be used as needed. However, I swear to you guys, my friends, along to my Lord that I will never use the poison against someone who is loyal to our Lord Voldemort.”

The boys all relaxed. The Dark Lord looked amused. “As well as seeking my approval,” he added, “as you all should do before performing in my name.”

“Yes, my lord!” The boys all chorused, Harry smiling.

“Good,” Voldemort said. “Then you are all dismissed. Remember, at our next meeting you must bring in someone new. We must start thinking of increasing our numbers.”

The boys all stood and bowed to Tom. Harry being a second later than everyone as he followed their example. Tom dismissed them but held Harry back. “My little snake, you’ve done so well,” he praised when it was just them. “I think you deserve a reward.”

“I would love any reward from my Lord,” Harry breathed.

“Then how about my lips on yours?” Tom said, and he captured Harry’s lips. “You make me so proud. How you handled yourself here, as well as with those Gryffindors yesterday. My perfect snake, my lovely snake, my Harry.”

Harry hummed and smiled as they kissed again. He felt a connection that he never felt before. A warm feeling that filled his body and drove him insane. He didn’t know if he was ready to put into words his feelings, however, he knew from Tom’s touches, and Tom’s kisses that he was where he was supposed to be.

Harry was finally home.


	21. Harry's Wrath

Chapter 21

Harry’s Wrath

Tom scheduled their next meeting at the end of January so that he and Harry could focus on the poison. He finally introduced Harry to the basilisk living in the Chamber of Secrets. It was weird meeting her, Harry had to admit. Looking at her from a different point of view, Harry could see that she was very beautiful.

As Tom asked her to lower herself so that he could get the venom, Harry found himself almost hypnotized by the scales, his hands sliding smoothing against them. Tom chuckled. “Enjoying yourself, my little snake?” he asked.

Harry blushed and looked at the gigantic creature. “I never knew that she felt so smooth,” he admitted. “And she’s so docile.”

“That’s because she knows that she is with Slytherin’s Heir and his loyal boyfriend,” Tom said. “She is docile to her friends and deadly to her enemies. But you should know that already,” he looked at Harry.

Harry frowned. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“That time is now destroyed,” Tom said. “Those events will never happen. She will continue living on, and my diary will still be safe. However, if you wish punishment, I will gladly give it to you.” Harry suddenly went cold as he looked at Tom. The older teen said nothing as he patted the basilisk, pulling out a large vial. _“Give me your venom, Slytherin’s Heir has needs of it, in return, I’ll bring a Centaur for you.”_

The basilisk opened its mouth wide, unhinging its jaw as its two pointed fangs seemed to grow larger. Voldemort held the vial confidently under one fang and waited. Venom secreted from the fang and slowly dripped into it before increasing in volume, filling the bottle slowly. Harry went back to petting her, pressing his face against the body as he did so. The scales were cold but welcoming.

When the bottle filled, Tom petted the basilisk one last time before looking at Harry, “Give her a kiss goodbye, little snake,” he told him. Harry pressed his lips against the cold scales and closed his eyes as he heard the snake move back away from both of them. Harry heard the creature’s heavy slithering away before a moment of silence, then a rumble of stone. He opened his eyes once more to see Tom standing in front of him. He kissed Harry and pulled him along, “Come on little snake, we have a poison to make,” he said.

They decided to create it in Slytherin’s study, as it would be the easiest place to hide it as well as collect the necessary ingredients. It was a surprisingly easy poison for the two to make. The only annoying part was that it took ten days to make. So, by the middle of January, Harry and Tom found themselves standing in Slytherin’s study around a cauldron.

The poison was surprisingly green. It was not toxic green or reminded Harry of any vegetables, it was just green and sat still now that the fire underneath the cauldron was extinguished. He looked up at Tom, who was busy lining up small crystal vials for the potion. They worked together to carefully fill the vials and sealing them, storing them in a nearby standing cabinet. When they were done, they had almost twenty vials filled with the poison. Harry took one and pocketed it.

“Do you have a plan on getting to Tremblay?” Tom asked.

“Yeah, I do,” Harry nodded. “I’ll pretend to be a younger year, she hopefully won’t ask too many questions, and if she does, then I’ll use my wand.”

“Finally using Curses, are you little snake?” Tom chuckled. Harry’s cheeks grew rosy as he shrugged. “I want them to feel my pain,” he said.

“And they will,” Tom smiled. He looked at his watch and then back at Harry. “It’s currently only five in the afternoon,” he said. “Will you do it now?”

“Yes, she should be in the library right now,” Harry nodded. “I used my Invisibility Cloak to track her all last week. Every day from four till dinner she is at the library, studying. So all I really have to do is approach her like a student who needs some help. I’ll pretend to be a Fifth-year asking for study habits.”

“And the drink?” Tom asked.

“I’ll sit with her during dinner, at least for a while,” Harry said. He smiled, “I’m sociable, I make friends easily. I’m sure I can convince her to have dinner with me.” Tom chuckled and smirked at his little snake.

“How perfectly lovely,” he said. “By the way Harry, I hope you did not forget about the requirement for our next meeting.”

“I have to bring someone with me to the meeting,” Harry said. He frowned, “I haven’t been thinking about it, been too busy thinking about this.”

“Well, then let us get this over with, my Peverell,” Tom said. “Transform for me, my beautiful woman.”

Harry glared at Tom before moving to the mirror in the study. It was easier now to change his body. His hair changed to the style he had previously, his features softened around his face as his waist slimmed and his chest expanded to the bigger breasts that Tom demanded. Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror and saw a teenage girl staring back at him. Tom once again stepped behind him and wrapped his hands, groping Harry’s tits before hugging him. “You will hate this,” Tom whispered, “but you look so beautiful like this Harry. My sweet, beautiful snake.” He kissed Harry’s neck and turned Harry’s head to kiss him properly, a hand kneading Harry’s breast. The boy moaned in the kiss, his untransfigured dick jerking at the sensation.

“You’re right,” Harry whispered, “I do hate this.” Tom gave his chest another squeeze and smirked, “Make this a good performance. That is an official order from your Lord. I want to make sure these poisons work.”

“Yes, my lord,” Harry muttered. Tom’s hand moved away, and Harry pocketed the poison. He took a breath and smiled, “Well here goes nothing.” He gave Tom one final look and the two walked out of the study.

Harry felt uncomfortable as he walked. His chest felt heavier, and he kept getting weird looks from everyone he passed. The girls all stared at him like he was odd while the boys just stared before turning around as if they didn’t. Frowning, Harry looked down at his chest. They weren’t huge, only about a B cup he figured, but still, it was way more than he was used to having on his chest. He rubbed his chest uncomfortably and grumbled.

The library was surprisingly crowded when Harry walked in. He could feel the glances and stares as he walked by and had to fight against the sensation to blush deeply. It was mostly boys that were staring at him as he walked by. _Did they never saw a girl before?_ He thought before looking at his chest again. _I knew I should have kept them small. Why did I allow Tom to do this to me?_

Any thoughts or embarrassment went away, however, the moment Harry saw Leonie Tremblay. Anger and hatred boiled inside him, but he kept a level head as he walked up to her. She was a simple looking girl. She had reddish-orange hair and a pretty enough face. She was slender but other than that she was unremarkable. _My tits are bigger than hers,_ Harry thought. He approached the table and did his best to look innocent. “Hello, um are you Leonie? Leonie Tremblay?” he asked, his voice sounding feminine.

The girl looked up, “Yes I am, can I help you?” she asked.

“Um, my name is Daphne Parkinson,” Harry said. “I’m a fifth-year and, well, my friends told me that if I needed help making a study schedule or anything, you’re the one to go to.”

Leonie smiled, “Yeah, of course, I love helping my fellow Slytherins. Have a seat.” Harry slid down and looked at Leonie Tremblay. She stared back, her eyes glancing down at Harry’s breasts for a moment before looking back up at him. “I’m sorry, I just… I don’t think I ever saw you before,” she said. “I didn’t even know the Parkinsons had a daughter going here.”

Under the table, Harry’s hand was holding onto his wand, pointed at Leonie. He smiled and said, “Oh, that might be because I’m a little shy. You see, a lot of people stare at me and, it makes me uncomfortable.”

Leonie nodded, “I get that,” she said. “I mean I have a few friends, but I never get that much attention.” She shrugged and waved her hand. Something sparkled on it and it caught Harry’s eyes. She was wearing a ring on her left ring finger. It was a simple silver band with a small jewel on top. “Anyway, you must be nervous, right, with your O.W.L.s coming up.”

“Extremely,” Harry nodded. “I can barely study for ten minutes before falling asleep.”

Leonie laughed at that and smiled, “Well, do you study with your friends? Boyfriend?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” Harry shook his head. “And when I study with my friends I still fall asleep.”

“Shame,” Leonie frowned, “well, let’s see if we can’t fix that.” She had Harry pull out a notebook and had him write up a schedule of all the classes he was taking. He wrote them down along with a small summary of what he knew. Leonie looked at what he has written down and nodded. “Well, good news you’re not an idiot,” she smiled, “but I can see where you can improve. It’s like you have all this stuff in your head, right, we’ll just have to organize it.”

“Merlin, that sounds hard,” Harry muttered.

“Nonsense, it’s easy,” Leonie smiled. “Look, instead of studying one subject for a long time, you can just break it up. Study a bit of Defense, a bit of Transfiguration, a dash of Divination, keep your brain active and going and you’ll find that organizing things will become second nature.”

“Is that how you got that?” Harry asked, pointing to the ring. “Congratulations by the way.”

“Nah, I just got lucky,” Leonie smiled, looking at the ring. “His name is Xavier, he’s very nice and sweet.”

“Sounds like a good man,” Harry smiled tightly. Leonie nodded. “He is! Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find someone like my Xavier.”

“How did you meet?” Harry asked, leaning forward.

Leonie placed her quill down and smiled as she told her story, “It was like a dream really. It was during the winter break, and we were at this gala with all the other Pureblood families, but I’m sure you remember that, right?”

“I do,” Harry nodded.

“Well, Xavier looked so lonely leaning against the wall that I decided to be a real modern woman. I stood up, walked to him, and asked him to dance with me. He accepted, and I guess we looked so good and natural together, that before the night was done, his parents and mine talked about a wedding, and two days later Xavier proposed. Which is a good thing too, for he was about to face a scandal,” Leonie nodded.

Harry frowned, “A scandal? What do you mean?” he asked.

Leonie Tremblay gasped, “You mean you don’t know? I mean it’s very improper to talk about—” she looked around as if she was about to say something extremely rude or scandalous, “but Xavier was apparently doing immoral stuff with that Harry Peverell—homosexual stuff,” she whispered.

“Really?” Harry asked. “Who told you this?”

“Walburga Black,” Leonie said, “in fact, you can almost say that it is because of Ms. Black that I saved Xavier. You see, one day apparently she caught Xavier and that Peverell boy walking down a hallway alone. They stopped, and she had to hide quickly when she saw Peverell _kissing_ Xavier!”

“Wow,” Harry whispered.

“I know, to think he was caught up with a homosexual,” Leonie sighed, “I mean don’t get me wrong, I always knew that Peverell was an odd one—he did come out of nowhere during September after all, and his hair! It’s so long and unmanly. I really do hope that whatever is going through Peverell’s mind will pass and this is all just a strange phase due to him running from the war. I would hate to know that my Xavier was friends with an actual queer. Not that you heard that from me,” she gave a smile and small giggle. “Anyway, this was all after Peverell turned Walburga down for a date. Which was just rude, you know, when a girl gets the courage to ask you out, the boy is supposed to say yes, it is only good manners, don’t you agree Daphne?”

“One hundred percent,” Harry nodded.

“Right? He was just being so unnatural and rude,” Leonie said. “So anyway, I heard that after his rejection and seeing Peverell kissing Xavier, she was so heartbroken, so sadden that she quickly ran and written a letter to Xavier’s parents! Oh the poor girl, think about it, seeing a boy you like to reject you because he is just so confused! It makes me happy that I’m engaged and graduating, I will not miss this drama at all.”

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged, “Drama can be a bit fun.”

“Daphne Parkinson you shut your mouth!” Leonie laughed, “you’re not supposed to say that stuff _out loud!_ Honestly, what did your friends teach you?”

Harry managed a small blush by thinking about Tom in lewd poses. Leonie smiled at that and patted his shoulder, “There, there girl, don’t worry. You’re still young, you’ll learn these things.”

Harry gave Leonie a smile, “Thanks,” he said. “What happened afterward?”

“Well I already told you,” Leonie said. “Walburga sent the letter and the rest is history, his parents worried about Peverell’s influence asked my parents if I will marry Xavier, and well he is so handsome I just said yes right away!”

“How lucky,” Harry said, “I honestly can’t wait to get a husband. It was always my dream, having children.”

“Mine too,” Leonie nodded. “I hope that I can have boys, lots of boys, and the last one will be a girl. That way, she has all her older brothers looking out for her.”

“Sounds good,” Harry smiled, “I don’t care what I have, just that I have my own children.”

Leonie nodded at that. “How about we study for a while, and afterward we can continue this during dinner? That is if you don’t have plans sitting with your friends—”

“No, no I would love to,” Harry smiled. His heart was beating rapidly, and he failed to hide his smile as he looked down at the books he pulled out. _This is all too easy,_ he gloated in his head. _A lot of boys with one girl. I am so sorry Leonie, but they will never exist._

To Harry’s surprised he actually was able to study for a while. He was mainly going over stuff he already knew from learning during his fifth year, as well as teaching his fellow students in the D.A. Leonie was an alright tutor in his opinion. She was far dumber than Hermione and way less effective, but in Harry’s mind, there is no person alive who could top Hermione in her intelligence and patience. _I’ll make sure you’ll learn in a better world,_ he thought to himself. _By the time you and Ron and Harry Potter get to Hogwarts, I’ll make sure that the world is much more tolerant, more peaceful, and could keep up with your brilliance._

Six came quickly, and Harry followed Leonie to the Great Hall. She sat at the edge of the table along with other seventh year girls. “Guys, this is my new friend Daphne Parkinson,” she smiled. “Daphne, these are my friends. I helped her with some tutoring and girl talk so she’s going to be with us for dinner, that alright?”

“Of course,” one smiled. “Daphne, I have to say you look so cute! But your chest—those can’t be real, can they?”

“They are,” Harry blushed. He looked at Leonie, “Leonie, are you thirsty? Would you like some pumpkin juice?”

“Yeah that would be great, but you don’t have to serve me, you’re my guest,” Leonie smiled. She grabbed the pitcher before Harry could and poured him a cup along with her friends before filling her own cup. Harry stared at the cup as his hand slipped slowly into his pocket, fingering the poison.

“So, what year are you in?” a girl asked.

Harry turned to her and answered, “I’m a fifth year.”

“So Leonie was helping you with your O.W.L.s? That is so sweet of her,” the girl smiled.

“I can’t just sit around and not help, what can I say?” Leonie shrugged. They all laughed, and Harry pretended to join too. He looked around for an opening. He needed them all to look someplace else, anywhere else. His eyes went all along with the Slytherin Table and the whole Great Hall. People were still walking in with only appetizers and drinks out. Harry’s eyes landed on the three Gryffindors who bullied him earlier and a thought came to him.

Under the table, he pointed his wand at the middle Gryffindor. _“Imperio,”_ he whispered under his breath. His spell hit and from where he was sitting, Harry saw that the teen instantly got a dazed look. _Jump on the table._

Not even resisting Harry’s spell, the Gryffindor jumped onto the table, earning a few odd looks and gasps from those around him. _Dance on the table!_

He started dancing, his face never changing as the Gryffindors around him started to laugh. A professor yelled at him and more and more turned to watch him dance. “What is that boy doing?” Leonie demanded, and she and her friends all turned to watch the Gryffindor dance. Harry took this moment and quickly uncorked the poison, dumping it in Leonie’s cup. It took several students as well as Professor Dumbledore to take the boy down from off the table and Harry canceled his spell.

“What in the world was he thinking?” Leonie’s friend said.

“What an idiot,” Leonie frowned. “Daphne, that is the kind of boy you have to avoid. That Gryffindor and Peverell. Steer clear of those two types and you will be golden.”

“Hear, hear!” her friend cheered, raising her drink.

Harry raised his away and smiled, “I can drink to that,” he said innocently. The girls all clicked their glasses together and drank, Harry’s eyes on Leonie as she downed her cup. “Let me refill your cups,” he said and grabbed the pitcher.

“Such a sweet girl!” the friend said. “Daphne you shouldn’t have.’

“I just want to thank you all,” Harry smiled. “This afternoon has been one of the bests in a long time. Besides, this is good practice for when I marry,” he winked at Leonie.

“Then please continue,” Leonie said, taking a sip from her cup. Harry finished pouring and decided that it was time to go.

“Oh no!” he gasped. “Girls I’m so sorry—I left something important in the common room! I’ll just slip back and go get it really quick.”

The girls waved Harry goodbye and he walked outside the Great Hall. He did indeed walked to the Slytherin common room, and when he walked inside he was shocked to see that there was only one other occupant. Xavier.

Xavier looked up at Harry and gasped, “Harry?” he asked, recognizing him immediately. “Harry—you...”

Harry’s eyes immediately harden into an angry glare. “Mulciber,” he said.

“You did it,” Xavier whispered. “You look like a woman.” He rushed to Harry and kissed him before Harry could push him away, slapping his ex-lover.

Xavier backed away, looking heartbroken. Harry glared and slapped him again. “Who do you think you are?” he demanded.

“I’m sorry—I, I gotten carried away,” Xavier stuttered. “Please Harry, you have to listen to me, I missed you so much!”

“Missed me?” Harry laughed. “Is that what this is?” He sneered at Xavier, crossing his arms. “Listen to me, Xavier Mulciber. It is over between you and me. Completely over. I will respect you as an older student, but that is where our relationship ends. You made your decision to be a coward, and I made mine. I’m with Tom now, and we are fighting.”

“Coward?” Xavier whispered. “You think I’m a coward?” He sounded broken. He looked at Harry for a moment, his body shaking. “You don’t think I’m hurting?” he asked. “You don’t think I hate this?”

“You looked like you didn’t care when you broke up with me,” Harry said.

“I did that for us!” Xavier said in an agitated voice. “I had to do that for us!”

“Breaking my heart was for us?” Harry demanded. “Treating me like a fucking whore—”

“I NEEDED TO DO THIS!” Xavier yelled. He broke down and fell to his knees as he screamed. “I NEEDED TO DO THIS! IT HAS TO BE THIS WAY! We can never be happy Harry—we are cursed to have this endless aching need that can never be satisfied! This is our punishment—my punishment! WE CAN NEVER BE SATISFIED FOR WE ARE BORN DISGUSTING! I was born disgusting. I am disgusting for these needs.” He was fully crying in front of Harry.

Harry’s heart tugged, and he cried as well but he did not move to comfort Xavier. Wiping away his tears, Harry shuttered as he steeled himself. He allowed his magic to flow through him, dispelling his transfigurations. “I am not disgusting,” he said, looking down at Xavier. “I am gay, I am living my life the best way I can, and I am fighting. What you said was wrong, entirely wrong. I will change this world to make it better, I will make it that people like us can live as we live and love who we love. I will create a utopia, and any who stands in my way will fall.” He stepped towards Xavier finally and knelt down so that they were face to face.

Xavier looked up hopefully, his eyes begging for kind words and sympathy, but Harry gave none. “You are disgusting Xavier Mulciber, but not because you were born gay. You are disgusting because I loved you with everything I had, I gave you my body, my heart, and my mind, and you shattered me. Your relationship with that woman Leonie Tremblay will never give you the satisfaction I’ve given you, never touch you the way I touched you, and will never give you children. Don’t you dare come running back to us for sympathy once the world starts changing. If you ever try to argue, to tell anyone, or stand in the way of my new world, I will personally cut you down.”

Xavier cried again and Harry stood up and left him. When he re-entered the Great Hall, he smirked when he saw Leonie’s searching face as the girl looked around the hall for her “friend.” He went to Tom, taking his place in their group next to him. He took the pitcher of pumpkin juice and filled Tom’s cup before filling his and his friends’ cups.

Tom chuckled at this behavior and asked, “What happened to make you in such a serving mood?”

“Just want to celebrate,” Harry said, raising his glass slightly. “To the fruitful union of Leonie and Xavier,” he said, giving a cold smile as he lifted his drink slightly. The boys all stared at him, lost in shock. Tom chuckled and raised his glass. “To their union,” he said.

The Knights all raised their cups silently, looking at Harry differently. The boy smiled and looked at them, seeing a mixture of both admiration and fear. He tilted his glass slightly in an acknowledgment to them all and drank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell hath no furry like a gay's scorn.


	22. Influential Connections

Chapter 22

Influential Connections

Harry and Tom spent much more time in Slytherin’s Study. They were either kissing, plotting, or just talking about whatever came to their mind. In front of them currently was an ever-expanding list of events that they plan to happen, events that have happened, and events that were Harry’s past. Mainly, these were events that surrounded the creation of the Death Eaters. Harry looked down at the sheet and frowned when he saw Sirius’ name. “Tell me again, who is this man?” Tom asked, pointing to the name. “Every time we talk, you end up staring at it and get a lost look.

“Sorry,” Harry muttered. “It’s just weird for me. Knowing that he isn’t born yet. That our actions might delay or even prevent his birth, to begin with.”

“Well, first tell me who he is fully, and we can plan this through,” Tom said, moving to sit a little close to Harry on the loveseat.

“Where to begin?” Harry sighed. “First off, he’s Orion’s and Walburga’s son. I know, someone that disgusting and odious actually produced something good in her life.”

“I will keep those comments to myself,” Tom interrupted.

Harry gave him a soft look before continuing, “He was the first Black to become a Gryffindor. From what I heard, Walburga hated that. She all but cut him out of the family, while his younger brother Regulus was their pride and joy, first because he was a Slytherin and second because he later became a Death Eater.”

“So they had one sensible son,” Tom muttered.

“It got him killed,” Harry said gravely. “Regulus. Sirius told me that you killed him yourself.” He looked at Tom for a moment before continuing. “Anyway, Sirius was my dad’s best friend, along with a boy named Remus Lupin. And Pettigrew.” Harry added bitterly. “That cowardly rat.” He shook his head. “Remus was a werewolf, and the three of them, my dad, Sirius, and Pettigrew became illegal Animagus to stay with Remus during the full moon. The four of them created my map of Hogwarts. Later on, Sirius became my godfather and I was supposed to go to him when Voldemort killed my parents. But he didn’t. He went after Pettigrew instead. The sneak sold my parents out to you, he was the reason why you knew where to find us. Sirius tried to get him to confess, but Pettigrew got away, he cut off his own finger and caused an explosion that killed thirteen muggles. Sirius went to Azkaban for that, and he escaped when I was in my third year.” Harry gave a dry chuckle, “It’s funny looking back, I thought he was out to kill me, but he really wanted revenge on Pettigrew, who hid as a rat with the Weasleys. Long story short, Pettigrew got away, but I had Sirius again. I have a loving family. But we couldn’t be together because he was on the run. But I still wrote to him, confided in him. He was the first person I told, actually, about my sexuality.”

“How did he respond?” Tom asked.

“Fully supportive,” Harry smiled. “Hell, he even wanted to meet Viktor, see if he was ‘good enough’ for his godson.”

“Viktor was your first, correct?” Tom asked. “Was he a Hogwarts student too?”

Harry shook his head, “No, he was from Durmstrang. He came during my fourth year where we held the Triwizard Tournament.”

“Ahh, continue,” Tom nodded. Harry couldn’t help but giggle at the obvious signs of jealousy from his boyfriend. He kissed Tom’s cheek and smiled.

“I had Sirius for two full years, my fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts. But it was at the end of the fifth year, where I broke into the Ministry to steal the prophecy that connected you and me, that he died. His cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, killed him. And I lost the only remaining true family I had left.”

“Until you became mine,” Tom said. He looked down at Sirius’ name. “What do you want to do? We still have time.”

Harry looked at the list with Tom. “I want to give Harry Potter the life I desperately wanted. I want him to grow up knowing his parents. To have fun with his godfather. To be fully open about who he is, and never feel burdened by life’s expectations or any heroic callings.”

“You want to prevent everything that caused the misery that surrounded your life,” Tom said simply.

“Yeah, I do,” Harry nodded. “But that means I will have to live through seeing others’ pains. Seeing Sirius being ostracized by his family, seeing Remus Lupin turned into a werewolf when he was only a young boy. If I could, I would cut off Pettigrew entirely, making sure that the coward never even meets my father.”

“Well, that we can do right now,” Tom said. “We have enough potions.” He pointed to the standing cabinet which all held the infertile poison. “The only Pettigrew I know is a Gryffindor named Franklin Pettigrew, he is a second-year if I am remembering correctly.”

“Franklin Pettigrew,” Harry repeated. He frowned, “twelve years old, huh.”

Tom laughed, “Don’t tell me you are getting second thoughts,” he said. “What would you do if I order you to do it?”

“Then I would have no choice,” Harry said automatically, “if you are ordering me as my Lord.”

“Good, then I am,” Tom said, his voice growing cold. “Find a way to slip one of our vials into Franklin Pettigrew’s morning tea. Do it, and I will reward you immensely Harry.”

“Yes… my lord,” Harry said grimly. He nodded and looked at the list. “What else will we do?” he asked. “I mean moving forward.”

“First, we will expand our members of the Knights,” Voldemort said. “Right now our ranks hold a miserable amount. And though we are high in quality, if we are to change the world we also desire quantity as well. This is why I ordered all of you to bring someone in our next meeting. So we can start expanding and turn our movement into an Inter-House phenomenon. This will make sure that we have immediate access to more outside authority through their relatives along with a continued control when we graduate Hogwarts and enter the working world.”

Harry nodded, and blushed, “I haven’t found anyone yet—but I’m looking,” he said.

“January isn’t over yet, you have time,” Tom hummed. Harry nodded. “Which reminds me,” Tom said, looking down at his ring. “Something rather humorous happened. At least to me.”

“What?” Harry asked.

Tom looked at his ring and slowly pulled it off, examining the black stone and the mark on it. “It appears that I was wrong,” he said. “I thought that this mark was the mark of the Gaunt family. However, it is not. Harry Peverell, this mark is the Peverell Coat of Arms.”

Harry looked at the coat of arms, surprised. He gave out a small gasp as he looked at the ring. Tom gave it to him, dropping it in the palm of Harry’s hand. Harry ran his thumb over the black stone. “You don’t think that this is…”

Tom nodded softly. “Most likely, this is the Resurrection Stone from the tale.” Harry looked down at the stone this time in a different light. His eyes sparkled lightly and looked up at Tom, smiling.

“Then let’s test it,” Harry said, giving the ring back. “Think of someone—like your mother, try and bring her back.”

“My mother,” Tom frowned, looking down at the stone. “I’m not sure, I never knew the woman. Or really have any attachment to her. She was just an idiot in love in my opinion. Falling in love with a boorish man who was more pig than human.”

“But still we need to see if it works,” Harry said. “Everyone who I know who died aren’t even alive yet.”

“Can it be anyone who died?” Tom asked, looking at the stone. “I wonder, does there have to be an emotional connection in order for it to work?”

“I don’t know,” Harry said honestly. He frowned and looked at the ring. Tom turned the ring around in his hand, holding it tightly as he hummed thoughtfully. There was a soft noise, like a breeze from nowhere, and Harry screamed. A man was standing in front of them.

He had a long skinny white beard and looked frail and ethereal wearing dulled green robes. The man looked at the two students, his eyes going to their robes before looking around slowly. “What are you doing in my study?” he asked.

“It works,” Tom smirked, looking at the ethereal man. He glanced at Harry and smirked. “It looks like there is no need for any familial or emotional connections to work, after all, here is our proof. Salazar Slytherin.”

“You! Who do you think you are summoning me in this manner?” Slytherin demanded.

“I am your heir,” Tom shrugged, “and I needed to make sure this little resurrection stone works. You can go away now.”

Slytherin seethed with rage. “You insolent child! Do not think you can order me like so! I am Salazar Slytherin! Founder of the greatest house of Hogwarts! My Basilisk waits outside these walls to get rid of my enemies and all the mudbloods.”

“And she listens to me and my beloved, not you,” Tom said. He turned the stone in his hand once more and Harry watched as Slytherin disappeared.

Alone, Harry looked around the room before looking down at the ring. “Two, we have two,” he said.

“Indeed, we do,” Tom smiled. “I want you to hold onto it.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked.

“That is my Horcrux, Harry,” Tom said. He reached for Harry’s hand and closed his hand over Harry’s. “My soul resides in there, and I am your Master. It does not matter who holds the three gifts, for, in the end, I will become Death’s Master as well.”

Harry did not comment on that. Instead, he brought Tom’s hand to his lips and kissed deeply before putting the ring on his finger, smirking slightly. “You know I expect a proper engagement ring when we are older,” he said.

Tom laughed. “I will adorn you with every kind of jewelry that will compliment your beauty my little snake.”

Harry blushed and shook his head. “We should focus on what we’re doing first,” he said.

“That we should,” Tom said. “And right now, your Master wants to kiss his little snake.”

“Please Master,” Harry moaned, and Tom fell on top of him, stealing Harry’s lips. They kissed and grinded against each other, their members growing hard, but they did not move past that. They kept it at kissing, their lips gliding against each other as Harry submitted. They moved apart only an hour later when they had to go for Potions.

Professor Slughorn seemed extraordinarily giddy that day as the sixth years worked on their potion. With the help of Harry’s textbook, he once again provided the best version of their assignment and Slughorn gave him more praise. “Every day you seem to impress me more and more Mr. Peverell,” he said, admiring Harry’s potion. “A perfect draught.”

“Thank you, Professor,” Harry said.

Slughorn nodded and smiled. “Mr. Peverell, if you would stay after class for a quick word?” he asked, his eyes glinting. Harry already knew what he was going to ask, recognizing the look whenever he looked at him in the future, or whenever he looked at Tom. He agreed and Slughorn went on to see the rest of the classes’ potions.

When the last student left, Harry walked up to Professor Slughorn, who pulled out a crystal bowl filled with crystallized pineapple. “Have one Harry,” he offered.

“No thank you,” Harry politely declined.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. What is it you wanted to talk with me, Professor?” Harry asked.

Slughorn took a pineapple and examined it carefully, “I would like to invite you to a sort of a little gathering I am having at the end of this week. A small thing, where a select number of students come along with a few of my alumni students, including the Minister of Magic himself! I am sure that they would all be fascinated both by your story and your skill as a Potioneer. Of course, your friends will be there too, Riddle, Avery, and Lestrange to name a few.”

“Are you asking me to join the Slug Club?” Harry asked.

Professor Slughorn jumped. “And where did you hear that term?” he asked ruefully.

Harry shrugged, “Tom likes to talk a bit,” he lied.

Slughorn laughed. “Does he now? Well, that is the first I heard of it! Young Riddle is an excellent student, isn’t he? You are great too, but Riddle. There is something about that boy that is just on the next level if you know what I mean. But I never heard him being described as talkative.”

“He is with me,” Harry said easily. “But I would love to go.”

“Excellent Harry! Excellent!” Slughorn grinned. “You will not be disappointed now! It is at eight o’clock in my office—follow your friends they will take you there.” There was a knock on the door and Slughorn stopped. He looked at the door and called out, “Come in.”

The door opened and a sixth year Gryffindor walked in. Slughorn smiled. “Ah! Another member—Harry, meet Castor. Castor Warbeck! You may have heard of his older sister, Celestina Warbeck, the up and coming singer!”

“Professor, please,” Castor said. He was a handsome teen with dark skin. He seemed friendly enough and smiled at Harry. “Hello Peverell,” he said quite cheerfully.

“Hello,” Harry said a little hesitantly.

“Young Castor here is a singer just like his sister,” Slughorn said with pride. “Who knows? He might be singing smash hits with his sister on stage one day!”

“Professor, I didn’t come here for you to talk about that,” Castor said, looking a little embarrassed.

“Sorry, sorry, just telling young Harry here about our little gatherings,” Slughorn chuckled merrily. “He will be there on Friday; I hope I can expect you too.”

“Of course, Professor,” Castor nodded, “but I wanted to talk to you about the book to borrow.”

“Leaping lizards! I completely forgot!” Slughorn jumped to his feet. “I’m sorry boys—just wait right here and I will pop to my office to get it!” He rushed to the back of the classroom where there was a door.

Harry stood a little awkwardly and glanced at Castor. Castor licked his bottom lip and looked at Harry.

“You’re gay right?” he broke the silence. “I saw you with Riddle, holding hands and kissing.”

Harry immediately went on the defensive. “What about it?”

“Nothing—nothing,” Castor said, holding up his hands. “Gosh are all you Slytherins so defensives,” he smiled. “It’s strong, you know, doing what you two do. I mean, I could never do that.”

Harry looked up at Castor, who shrugged. Harry sighed and shook his head. “You know that there are more of us than you think,” he said.

“Yeah, I know,” Castor said. “Doesn’t mean we can do anything.”

“What do you want? In a perfect relationship in a perfect world?” Harry asked suddenly. Castor was shocked by the question and looked at Harry for a moment.

He looked pensive before answering, “It would just be me and a cute boy,” he said. “We’ll live in the city, like a huge city filled with wizards and magic’s not hidden.”

“Interesting,” Harry smiled.

“Why do you ask, Harry Peverell?” Castor Warbeck asked.

“Why did you ask if I’m gay?” Harry questioned back.

Castor laughed and smiled, “Honestly because I look up to you—I mean you’re dating Riddle, right?”

“I am,” Harry nodded.

“Then why else?” Castor shrugged. He sighed and smiled longingly, “To think a Slytherin would be braver than a Gryffindor,” he muttered.

Harry couldn’t respond as Professor Slughorn ran back in holding a book. “Here it is Castor! First edition just as I told you! You take care of it now, okay?” He handed the book to Castor and looked at both boys. “I will you both then at my gathering!” he said. “Castor, it is always good to see you. Harry, any time you are by my office please visit.”

He waved them off and the two walked out. Tom was waiting for him as expected, with a raised eyebrow. Harry glanced at Castor and kissed Tom fully. “It’s not that hard you know,” Harry smiled, “you just have to be true to yourself, Castor. I’ll see you on Friday then.”

“Yeah,” Castor said slowly before walking away.

Tom watched him leave before looking at Harry. “Explain.”

“I just found another gay,” Harry shrugged, “and maybe my person for our meeting. I’ll ask him on Friday at Slughorn’s party.”

“Expected as much,” Tom chuckled. “Well then come along, I will make sure that you look flawless for this little gathering.” Harry giggled and allowed Tom to pull him along.

Friday night came rather quickly. Harry found himself in the boy’s dormitory fixing his clothes in the mirror. He was wearing a tailored set of dress robes that were a dark emerald over a button-up shirt and waistcoat along with black dress pants. He turned around slightly, watching as his robes swirled with him. Smiling, he turned around to see Tom, Jasper, and Colin dressed up as well. “Shall we?” he asked.

Colin Avery sighed and stretched, “I guess,” he said, looking at the other two. “I just hope Slughorn doesn’t zero in on any of us.”

“He will be busy dragging Harry around since he is the newest member,” Tom said, “however I will be there with him. You two can socialize as much as you want, just don’t waste your time there.”

“Yes, my lord,” Jasper perked. “Come on Harry!” He grabbed Harry’s hand and smiled, and he pulled Harry on out of the dormitory. Their hands slipped away but Jasper’s perkiness stayed as they walked through the common room and out of the dungeons.

The three went to Slughorn’s office and Harry opened the door. The usual furniture was pushed to the sides of the office. His desk disappeared completely and instead, there were a number of house-elves that navigated their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters they were carrying, so that they looked like little roving tables. Slughorn’s wide mast appeared immediately in front of them as the four walked in. “Boys! So glad to see you’ve come! Tom my boy it is always great to see you. Lestrange, Avery—AH! Harry, come here, come here there are some people you just have to meet!” Slughorn grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him into the mass of people in the office.

They stopped in front of a rather stoic looking man with an approachable face and short black hair. “Harry, I want you to meet our Minister, Leonard Spencer-Moon. Leonard, this is the young Harry Peverell I told you all about,” Slughorn said, smiling with a flourish as he made Harry shake hands with the Minister of Magic.

If Harry were to judge by looks alone, this Minister looked much more competent than Cornelius Fudge. However, he did not know anything about this Minister and decided that it would be best to gauge his feelings towards the current events. “Hello Minister,” he said.

“Peverell! That is a family name I haven’t heard in a long time, Hello young man, hello,” the Minister said, shaking Harry’s hand in a hard grip, squeezing Harry’s fingers. He winced slightly. The Minister only regarded Harry for a second before looking at Slughorn. Harry took that moment to ask a question.

“Minister, if I may, I have a question,” he said. “What exactly are your plans in regards with the wars? Both the muggle war and Grindelwald?”

“You have nothing to worry about,” the Minister said offhandedly.

“What about the ever-present dangers that both represent to wizardkind?” Harry insisted. “Grindelwald himself is a clear danger to us obviously, his movement is gaining popularity and momentum frighteningly quickly. He doesn’t present himself as a clear enemy of witches and wizards and he is using that to gain new followers. Just a few months ago he attacked Diagon Alley and the Ministry has done nothing, no increased defenses reported in the newspaper, no additional support for Hogwarts. How will you respond if instead of Diagon Alley, Grindelwald decides to go after Hogwarts itself?”

The Minister looked off-balanced by Harry’s questions, clearly not expecting them. His shock quickly turned into a hardened stare as he said, “These are matters that concern adults, not children.”

“Now, now don’t be so rude Leonard,” Slughorn said good-naturedly. “The boy here is quite smart for his age and very worldly.

“That so? Then he should know that keeping our existent a secret is the Ministry’s highest priority. The muggle situation is a terrible ordeal, but we must remain hidden. Grindelwald’s actions are horrible, yes, and we are working our best to stop him, however, our secrecy must remain our top priority,” the Minister answered.

Harry frowned. He didn’t like that answer. “However if that secrecy leads to our demise wouldn’t that be worse than what is going on?” he asked. “I mean, we have two forces after us, Grindelwald is the more direct threat because he is a Dark Wizard, yes, but that doesn’t mean that we can’t help our muggle friends! Or even our international wizards. I’ve read of no reports in the newspaper of any international hunt or gathering against either force. Minister, are you purposefully keeping them a secret, or am I just led to being expected that there is no formal cooperation between the other Ministries of Magic?”

The Minister looked very annoyed. He glared at Harry before turning to Slughorn. “I just remembered something I have to take care of. I’ll talk with you later, Horace.” He walked away, leaving the two alone. Professor Slughorn was left at a loss and Harry used that opportunity to slip away from the Professor. Squeezing through the guests, Harry reached the edge of the office. He found Castor Warbeck leaning against the wall watching the crowd. He was alone but smiled when he saw Harry. “We meet again,” he said.

“Seems so,” Harry nodded.

“Where is Riddle? I thought he would be right by you,” Castor said, looking around. Harry moved to stand next to him and looked around the crowd too.

“He’s somewhere around here,” he said airily, “He gave us a bit of a mission actually.”

“A mission for a party? Sounds weird,” Castor snickered.

“That’s Tom,” Harry shrugged. “He wanted us to, what was it, ‘socialize’ which is his fancy way of saying make connections.”

Castor laughed, smiling he looked around, “Well Riddle’s smart at least,” he said. “I mean we have important witches and wizards here, even the Minister of Magic himself!”

“I know, I think I pissed him off,” Harry shrugged. Castor laughed and smirked at Harry.

“Oh really?” he asked, “How is it that we never met before? You just are becoming more and more interesting. So what did you do to get the Minister angry?”

“I asked questions,” Harry said simply. “I wanted to know what he was doing with the wars, and his answers were honestly bullshit.” He sighed and looked at the crowd for a moment. “Tom and I, we have this dream… no, not a dream, we have this plan to change the world. We are going to destroy the boundaries between our world and the muggle world. But not in a superior way, we want to combine the two worlds. I want to start a school for young magical kids, like an elementary school for Hogwarts. It’ll bring Muggleborns in and teach them about the specifics of our world so that there isn’t much of a culture shock. But more importantly, I want to make a world where we’re valued for who we are, not by what our last names are.” He turned to face Castor directly. “I want to marry Tom, I want to walk around holding his hand and not feel scared, I want to go on dates and act like a normal couple—but as you know that is impossible in the world we live in now. So I’m determined, stubborn, to change the world. And I don’t care about what stands in my way because I know that I’ll beat them.”

Castor hummed in agreement, nodding along. “Big thoughts for our age,” he said. “And you and Riddle are working at this? Just the two of you?”

Harry smiled, “No, there’s more of us actually,” he said. “a small group of us but we’re growing. We’re all students here, all Slytherins so far but Tom wants us to branch out. We want to change the world. To be honest, only a handful knows of my and Tom’s full aims, but they all agree on changing the world for the better. Of opening up Magic and coming out of hiding.”

“Sounds interesting,” Castor said. “Any cute boys there?”

“Well, why don’t you come for yourself and find out?” Harry smiled. “I know of at least one other gay person there, and he is very cute and very single.”

Castor thought for only a second before agreeing. Nodding he said, “Sounds like fun. When is this meeting?”

“Next Saturday actually,” Harry said. “I’ll come to get you when it’s time. Tom didn’t specify that part yet.”

“Very well Harry Peverell, I will see you next Saturday,” Castor smiled. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching before kissing Harry’s cheek. “A custom from my family, it is how we say goodbye to friends. See you.” He said and walked away.

As though on cue, Tom immediately appeared, watching Castor walk away. “You have an unbelievable charm it seems,” he muttered.

“You know I only have eyes for you, my Lord,” Harry said.

“I know, and his eyes are on you in a platonic way,” Tom said, watching the Gryffindor for a moment. “I’m guessing he will be your guest on Saturday?”

“He will be,” Harry smiled. “In fact, if you want, we can change where we hold our meetings since we are now an Inter-House club. I don’t think an empty classroom will do.”

“Oh? And where will you suggest?” Tom chuckled. Harry smiled innocently and pulled Tom along.

“Follow me, and when we get there I can show you just how much I appreciate my Master,” Harry whispered in Tom’s ear and the two slipped out of the party and towards the seventh floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee I wonder who Jasper's man is going to be.


	23. New Members

Chapter 23

New Members

Harry has gotten a letter from Grindelwald the day after Professor Slughorn’s party. It was a short letter with barely a signature. It read, _“Harry, where will you be spending your summer? I wish for you to spend it with me. Talk with me tonight. G.”_

For the first time, Harry’s mind went towards the summer which still felt so far away It was the end of January, the next meeting the Knights is at the end of the week, and the concept of summer was so foreign and strange to Harry’s winter-cladded mind. He was preparing so much for both the immediate and far distant future, he didn’t think of what he will do during the summer months.

He looked around at his friends and was silent in thought. He was distracted for most of the day, just going through the motions during classes, and not even getting riled up or angry when people passed him notes or taunted him about his sexuality. After dinner, Harry was in his dormitory kneeling in front of his trunk when Tom walked up to him. “What happened?” he asked simply.

“What do you do during the summer?” Harry asked, not even looking up at Tom. He opened the secret compartment on the bottom of his trunk and pulled out the two-way mirror as Tom answered.

“Return to my ‘lovely’ home of an orphanage,” Tom sneered. “A very grim and desolate place. Why do you ask?”

“He wrote to me again,” Harry said. “After sending those stupid weekly letters, it seems he finally responded. It has nothing to do with Dumbledore, but more with me. He wants me to spend the summer with him, and that made me realize that I have no plans at all for the summer.”

“That would be troublesome especially since you came here under special conditions,” Tom said thoughtfully, now close enough to finger Harry’s necklace, admiring the crystal’s shine. Harry made a humming sound, nodding. “It would be a good idea, I believe, for you to spend the summer with Grindelwald,” Tom continued. “It would give you a chance, at least, to be close to him. Physically, close I mean. He might lower his guard and you can steal the wand.”

“That actually sounds like a good idea,” Harry smiled. “I think I’ll accept his offer—Tom, can you please lock the door?” He stood up, brushing against Tom. The older Slytherin took out his wand and locked the door without moving, his other hand wrapping around Harry’s throat.

“Just remember who your master is, Harry,” he whispered, kissing Harry as the boy moaned.

“You are,” Harry breathed.

“Good boy,” Tom chuckled. “Now when you talk to your fake master as if you can bring me along.”

“Yes, Master,” Harry nodded, sticking his tongue out cheekily as he added, “Afraid he’ll get a bit handsy?”

“I’m hoping for it,” Tom said. “It gives me an excuse to kill him.”

“No, not kill,” Harry said. “Remember, we need to make sure that Dumbledore defeats him in 1945. I want to keep that event the same. Sort of like a key moment in time. It’ll give Dumbledore praise and attention that we can use to slip under, okay? We just need the wand.”

Tom chuckled, “My scheming snake,” he said lovingly. “Fine then.”

Harry smiled and looked at the mirror he held. “Gellert Grindelwald,” he said.

He waited a moment and the appearance of Grindelwald walked into view. “Harry, my boy, there you are,” he said, smiling way too much for Harry’s liking. “I’m very happy to see that my letter has come, and I have to thank you for all of your letters—though I do wish that they would be a little more personal.”

“There have been no strange behavior in Dumbledore at all,” Harry said simply. “What more do you want me to write?”

“For example, how you are doing, how you are feeling, personal stuff that allows me a seat in your head,” Grindelwald said.

“You can get to know me personally during the summer,” Harry said. “That was why I called you. I wanted to accept your offer, I would love to spend the summer with you, Dark Wizard Grindelwald. As long as I get to bring Tom with me. We both are looking forward to learning _everything_ you can teach us.”

“Everything, huh?” Grindelwald said. He nodded, “I would love to,” he finally smiled. “I will personally teach you everything I know Harry. I will send you a letter later in the year then, outlining how I will come and fetch you and your young friend. Until then, be a good boy for Daddy.” He smiled and disappeared from the mirror.

Harry dropped it immediately and turned to Tom, frowning. “Master?” he mewled.

“Yes, pet?”

“We can’t kill him, but can we please hurt him?” Harry asked. “Really hard.”

Tom laughed and pulled Harry against him, kissing the boy roughly. “Of course my little snake,” he whispered. “We will hurt and maim the man, squeeze the breath out of him before leaving him on the edge.”

Harry smiled and pulled Tom into his bed, closing the covers around them. “Let’s spend the night here,” he whispered. “I don’t feel like seeing the others.”

Tom chuckled and agreed. The two spent the night kissing and slowly taking off each other’s clothes until they were just in their underwear. Harry wanted more but Tom refused. Promising him that their first time together will be unforgettable, but now is not the time.

The week went by without any incidents. Professor Slughorn continued to praise Harry’s work in Potions class and bring up the way he baffled even the Ministry goodheartedly and even made the boy promise to come to his Valentine’s Party, “We’ll find a pretty girl for you yet, eh Peverell?” the Potions Master said merrily.

“Of course, professor,” Harry replied politely.

Tom told Harry and the others the time of the meeting, and how to get there the day of. It was to be held at eight at night, and in a room that is hidden on the seventh floor. “Walk around the corridor three times, thinking ‘I want to attend the meeting’ and the door will appear,” Tom instructed. The boys all nodded and went off to find their guests.

Harry found Castor by the library studying with Gryffindors. He approached them good-naturedly and smile, “Castor, can we talk?”

“He doesn’t want to talk with a slimy faggot like you, go away,” the girl Castor was with said.

Harry felt his heartbeat and his shoulders suddenly were heavy as he looked at the girl’s look of disgusting hatred. Castor looked afraid and sadden, but stood up. “Come on Harry,” he said. Harry gave the girl one final glance before following Castor out of the library. “Look, I’m sorry, she’s usually very nice,” he said.

“And homophobic it seems,” Harry muttered. “So I take it nobody knows?”

“About me? Of course not,” Castor said. “I know how to keep secrets unlike the rest of my House, Harry.”

Harry nodded and sighed, “I don’t blame you personally,” he said. “I just came here to make sure you’re good on coming to the meeting tonight.”

“Yeah I’m still interested,” Castor nodded. “Do you have a time and place?”

“I do, it’s going to be at eight tonight, we have a hidden room we’ll be using. We can meet up in front of the Portrait of the Fat Lady and I’ll bring you to it.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Castor nodded. “And Harry, uhm just know that I stand with you, even if I can’t do it openly. My parents know and, well, they don’t want my queerness to ruin my sister’s career.”

“How horrible,” Harry said.

Castor shook his head. “It’s to be expected, honestly,” he admitted. “I’m just happy they’re not forcing me to marry a woman.”

“Me too,” Harry nodded. “So I’ll see you at eight?”

“At eight,” Castor nodded. Harry surprised him by kissing his cheek, “Goodbye,” he said.

“Beat me to it,” Castor smirked. He kissed Harry’s cheek. “Goodbye—and there better be more cuties like you,” he said and went back to the library.

Harry felt rather happy and smug about himself as he left. His mood improved when he met up with Tom, and the two lounged in the Slytherin Common room until it was time for dinner, and soon afterwards the meeting.

They all left half an hour before the meeting, leaving one at a time to avoid suspicion. Harry left first and allowed his memory to lead him to the painting of the Fat Lady all the way up on the Seventh Floor, as far away from the Slytherin’s Dungeon as he could get. The Portrait’s occupant looked the same as ever. She gave Harry strange looks when she saw him, but he did not say anything as he waited for Castor to walk out. A few minutes later, he did, smiling broadly.

“Evening Harry,” he said cheerfully, “shall we go?”

“Lead on, my friend,” Castor said. Harry smiled and turned, leading Castor to the corridor of the Room of Requirement. Nobody was there when they arrived, which Harry honestly expected. “Where are we? I don’t see a door,” Castor said.

“It’ll be here like I said, it’s hidden,” Harry said. “See that wall? We need to walk past it three times, thinking ‘I want to attend the meeting,’ Then the door will appear. Trust me.”

Castor looked at Harry for a moment before shrugging, “Alright,” he said. Harry led him as they walked through the corridor, circling three times around the long stretch of wall, the phrase repeating in their minds. After the third pass through, Harry stopped as he saw the door. “See,” he smirked. “Come on!”

Harry held the door open for Castor and allowed the Gryffindor to walk into the room before him. They walked into a nicely sized and lit room. In the center was a large round table already filled with students. The table looked ornate and well-preserved with one chair higher and grander than all the others, which Tom was of course sitting in. The walls had banners of all four Houses, though Harry couldn’t help but notice more Slytherin banners than Gryffindor, and as he looked around, he suddenly felt very, very worried as most of the other students were either fellow Slytherins or Ravenclaws. There wasn’t a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor in sight. He looked at Castor, biting his bottom lip.

The Gryffindor stopped and looked around, noticing the same thing Harry noticed. He glanced at Harry and shrugged before continuing. Any tension or awkwardness of Castor being the only Gryffindor was pushed to the side, however, as Tom stood from his chair and smiled, “Harry Peverell! There you are, we were almost worried that you would not show. Come along,” he pointed to the two empty chairs to his right.

Harry looked at Castor and started walking, the Gryffindor falling in line. Harry caught his friends’ eyes as he made his way to Tom. Most were staring at him, shocked that he would bring a Gryffindor. Surprisingly, Abraxas wasn’t staring at him with annoyance that he was used to. Harry and Castor sat down in the two remaining chairs and Harry was relieved to see that Castor was sitting next to Jasper. He leaned towards Castor and pointed to Jasper, “He’s one of us,” he whispered.

Castor looked at Jasper and smirked. “You were right, there are cute boys here,” he whispered.

Tom cleared his throat, and everyone looked at him. Standing over all, Tom spread out his arms and said, “Welcome my friends! I am so honored and glad that you all have decided to join us today. Now, I am sure you all are curious as to why we have asked you to come. The reason, my friends is the future. We are living in a sorry state. Hidden, cut off from our true power. Our dream is for a brighter future, a future where there is no barrier! No barrier from wizards and true magic, no barrier between wizards and muggles! A world where we all live in harmonious equality. The Wizarding World and the Ministry of Magic are scared of Muggles where there should be no fear. However, those who wish to break down barriers go about it the wrong way. Grindelwald would rather kill and maim, holding supremacy overall. This is wrong. This is not what we want. I will not lie; we will have to do some underhanded actions to achieve our dreams. If the thought goes against your morality, speak now and we will listen, and see if we cannot quell your fears.”

He ended and sat down. Immediately a Ravenclaw stood up. He looked to be a younger boy, around Fifth Year. “I have something to say,” he said arrogantly. “This world you want? Is it going to help the poofs? Because I don’t want that.”

Tom’s eyebrow ticked. His face remained emotionless as Harry, Castor, and Jasper all gotten too silent, watching the Ravenclaw cautiously. “Explain,” Tom said simply.

“I don’t want to help poofs, they’re disgusting beasts—why even is he here? Peverell is the faggot of all poofs! You heard the rumors how he forced that Mulciber Slytherin into doing faggot things,” the Ravenclaw said. “I’ll help but only after you kick that faggot out!”

“Who brought you here?” Tom asked.

“Nott.”

“I did not know about his… feelings, my lord,” Nott said quickly. “I did not even assume to ask.”

“We will deal with that later,” Tom said. “For now, I open to all, do anyone here share the same opinion and feelings as our boisterous friend here?”

Nobody spoke up, they glanced at each other awkwardly, waiting for what will happen next. “No one? Very well.” He took his wand and immediately shot a spell that was a deep purple at the Ravenclaw. It struck him before he could react and everyone held their breath, wondering what would happen. “You are free to go,” Tom said, his wand slipping into his sleeve. “Just know, if you try to talk about today and what and who you saw, your tongue will fall out.”

He sat down and stared at the Ravenclaw who looked at him in shock. “Well? Go on,” Tom said, shooing him away. The Ravenclaw ran out, the door slamming behind him. Tom sighed and shook his head, “I am sorry, my friends. But my world holds no place for prejudices or hatred of any kind. We are about empowering our people—all wizarding kind—and return to the past glory that we have so long ago lost!

“Dark Magic, Light Magic, these distinctions are what separates us. There is no dark or light. There is simply magic, power, and those strong enough to use it. Yes obviously we want to bring equality to all of our fellow Wizarding kind, the fixation on blood, and the holidays that Muggleborns bring in only served to fracture us and make us divided, weaker. But if we can get past these manmade boundaries, break free from our own chains. My friends, my dear, loyal friends, we will together reach a new stage, a new era of Magic! We will not only bring the old ways to a new Generation—we will ascend overall, achieve a power that only gods can dream of! And together—together—We will change this world!”

A silence followed Tom’s speech. He looked around, breathing deeply as his eyes. He looked both mad and enthusiastic. Harry did not know how to react. His first instinct was to clap; however, he didn’t want to be the only one or the one to start it. Tom cleared his throat and looked around, “I’m sorry,” he said. “The moment just caught me.”

“It was a good speech,” Abraxas Malfoy said, “Perhaps save it for when you’re talking to more people?”

“Yes, quite. Anyway, why don’t we all introduce ourselves?” Tom suggested. There was a murmur of agreement and everyone went around the room, introducing themselves and how they got there. When it was Castor’s turn, Jasper interrupted with a small noise.

“Sorry,” he said, “I just really like your sister’s singing.”

“It’s alright,” Castor chuckled. “Singing’s in the family if you want I can sing some of her songs, though don’t expect me to hit the high notes.” The boys all chuckled at his little joke. “Anyway, I’m a sixth year, Gryffindor, and it looks like I’m the only Gryffindor here, not that it matters too much.”

“It matters immensely,” Tom said, “I want this to be a true Inter-House movement. Not to put pressure on you, but you will become an important member solely because you are our first, and currently only Gryffindor.”

“Pleasure,” Castor drew out. “Anyway, Harry is the one who brought me here.”

Harry nodded and gave his introduction, telling the now perfected story of how he and his family ran away from Grindelwald’s men and how he was the only survivor. With speeches and introductions done, Tom stood once more, holding a small stack of paper slips. “I’ve enchanted theses so that we can communicate with each other discreetly,” he said. “So far only I can write on them and will be using this to tell you when the next meeting of the Knights will be. We are focusing on growing our ranks, obviously, but we are also concern about the outside world. If you have any interesting news or tidbits from your families about either the Ministry, the war, or the populous’ attitude towards either, we would love to hear it.”

Tom tapped his wand against the stack and the slips flew, landing in front of each of them. “That is all for tonight, good night to our new friends. The others, stay.”

Castor and the others all stood up; Jasper stood up with Castor. “Umm if it’s alright, I would seriously like to hear you sing,” he said, with a small blush.

“Sounds like fun, how about tomorrow morning? I’ll sing with the morning birds into your sweet ear,” Castor smirked. He looked around then back at Harry, “Too many to say goodbye to,” he said.

“Then just say goodbye to Jasper and me,” Harry shrugged. Not caring if anyone saw, he stood up and said goodbye to his friend in his special way. Castor turned and kissed Jasper’s cheeks, “Goodbye,” he said and walked out.

Jasper was left standing, stunned. Harry smirked and said loudly, “That’s just how his family says goodbye.” He pulled Jasper down and whispered, “He’s hot, yeah?”

“Y-Yeah…” Jasper nodded. “Harry…”

“Don’t think about anything, just follow your instinct and feelings with him, alright?” Harry whispered. “We’re changing the world—why not be a role model?”

Jasper smiled at that. “Boys, if you will,” Tom said, earning the others’ snickering.

“Sorry, my lord,” Jasper muttered. The core members of the Knights were all still sitting, and Tom looked at them all, deeply disappointed. “Orion, I saw that you brought your cousin. Thank you for that. Nott, we will discuss your guest tomorrow. As for the rest of you… I asked that you branch out and recruit new members, however as I counted, including our Ravenclaw friend who left, there have been only three Ravenclaw students and one Gryffindor while the rest were from our house of Slytherin. We already have eight Slytherin members—all of us! And now there are twelve. Slytherin greatly outnumbers Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff obviously with not even one boy from there! I am excusing Orion for he brought family, but the rest of you, step forward.”

Malfoy, Rosier, and Avery stepped forward like men walking to the gallows. The three knelt. “Boys, take out your wands,” Tom said, looking at Harry and the others. Harry felt sick as he did so. “Do not show mercy,” Voldemort commanded. Cruciatus Curses of various strengths hit the three boys. Their screams filled the room as they fell to the floor in pain. Harry squeezed his eyes as he kept his spell going, focusing only on the spell and not its target until Tom commanded them to stop.

“For the next meeting, the three of you will bring a member from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff,” Voldemort commanded. “Leave us, I want time with Harry.”

Harry finally opened his eyes and pocketed his wand. “I’m sorry,” he whispered to the three.

“Don’t. It was our Lord’s order,” Rosier said, glancing at Tom. “I don’t blame you.”

Harry still felt terrible as he watched his friends leave, but it quickly evaporated as the room changed, becoming smaller and more intimate. The table and chairs were replaced by a bed and a loveseat, and a fireplace appeared with a roaring fire.

“Tom—” Harry’s question was met with lips as Tom kissed him deeply. His words morphed into moans as Tom maneuvered Harry to the bed, both falling. “You did so well today my pet,” Tom breathed. “So good, you’re so good to you Master.”

“You take good care of me, Master,” Harry breathed. “Tom… what are you doing?”

His lover gave Harry a smirk as he sat upon Harry’s lap, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “Finally claiming my pet,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: NO PLOT!


	24. Master's Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just smut. Just pure 100% smut. No plot advances whatsoever. If that's not your thing, then I hope you have a wonderful day and we will see each other next chapter! For all the perverts staying, enjoy.

Chapter 24

Master’s Snake

Harry gasped as Tom pressed his body against his. A need grew in Harry as he felt Tom’s naked torso pressed against his clothes. Tom kissed him deeply before moving down his face, kissing, and licking until he reached Harry’s neck. “Tom,” Harry breathed. “Please.”

Tom just kissed and nipped at Harry’s neck. The teen moaned, his hands moving to claw at Tom’s back, but Tom grabbed Harry’s hands and forced them over his head, tying them with rope with a simple spell. He looked up only a moment, smirking, “Good boys don’t do anything until Master tells him to,” he said and continued to assault Harry’s neck. He bit and sucked hard, earning himself purple marks on Harry’s neck along with clear bite marks that pearled with blood. Tom stared at it lovingly, lapping at the marks, and continued along Harry’s neck.

His hands wandered to Harry’s shirt, teasingly unbuttoning it as he bit and sucked at his boy’s neck. Whenever he got a button fully off, he would bite harder, earning delicious moans from Harry. Bit by bit he exposed his lover’s chest, his hands slipping in to take a detour squeezing and pulling Harry’s nipples. “Do you love your Master, Harry?” Tom purred, pulling.

“Y-Yes Master,” Harry moaned.

“Will you do anything I command you to? Even if you hate it?” Tom asked, twisting the hard nubs.

“Yes.”

“Do you trust your Master?”

“I do, Master,” Harry breathed. “Please I’m so hard.”

Tom ground his hips against Harry’s hard cock and chuckled. “Are you now? Too bad boy, the only cock that matters right now is mine.” Harry groaned in frustration and tried to thrust against Tom. Tom’s expression darkened and he immediately grabbed Harry’s face, keeping constant pressure. “Are you being bad, Harry?” he asked.

“Master,” Harry grunted out. “Sorry.”

“Oh Harry,” Tom tsked, “Harry, Harry, I think you’ll need a punishment.” He got off of Harry and sat at the edge of the bed. He looked at Harry and ordered, “Take off all your clothes and lay over my knees. Now.”

Harry scrambled off of the bed, catching himself in the mirror. He looked like a mess of emotions, his neck marked with bite marks and hickeys, his shirt was hanging off of his shoulders and his nipples aching. He took off his clothes, his cock leaking for attention. Tom grabbed his hard cock tightly, using it to pull Harry towards him. The boy fell over Tom’s knees and his Master’s hands went to his butt. He patted Harry’s butt a couple of times, jiggling the perky flesh before looking at Harry. “Do you know why you’re getting this, you naughty boy?” he asked.

“Because I want to cum when you told me no,” Harry said, his face growing red.

“That’s right baby, now who’s cock matters now?” Tom asked.

“Master’s,” Harry answered.

“And who is your Master?”

“You.”

“Good boy Harry,” Tom said. He raised his hand and looked at Harry, “Count them out,” he commanded. His hand came flying down, smacking on Harry’s ass. Harry yelped in pain, a mixture of pain and pleasure as he cried out, “One.” Tom raised his hand again and it quickly fell again. “Two.” Once more. “Three,” Harry grunted and blushed as his cock jerked with each hit, his ass stinging the more hits. His cockhead gotten shiny with pre-cum and he was fully moaning his numbers by the time he reached twenty. Tom enjoyed the show and chuckled, “You’re just as needy slut, aren’t you, Harry? No wonder you spread your legs for Mulciber. You’re just a bitch who needs a man to control you.” He tugged Harry’s cock, getting his fingers slick. “Say it.”

“Yes Master, I am,” Harry cried out. “I’m a needy bitch who needs a man to control me!” Tom stuck his slicked fingers in Harry’s mouth and his tongue automatically moved to collect the needed cum. Tom laughed at this.

“You’re loving this,” Tom said. He pulled his fingers out of Harry’s mouth and pulled the boy up to kiss him roughly. “You took that punishment so good Harry. Get on your knees and show me your hole.”

Harry nodded and moved off of Tom’s lap. He laid on his knees and spared his legs, arching his back to show off his hole. It was pink and clean, slightly gapped from use. Tom smirked and took off his pants and shoes, finally getting naked. He stepped up to Harry and knelt down, grabbing his ass cheeks, and spreading them.

Tom spat at the hole, and lean down, lapping at Harry’s ass, biting the cheeks, and playing with the rim with his tongue. “God!” Harry gasped at the sensation. Tom was an aggressive lover, he attacked Harry’s hole much rougher than Mulciber. He didn’t mind if his teeth scrapped against Harry’s hole, in fact, he seemed to go out of the way to do it, biting as close as he can. Harry gasped and mewled at every bite. Tom moved away and stuck a finger in Harry’s hole, curling it in search for his prostate as he continued to bite his ass.

“Master,” Harry moaned.

Tom chuckled darkly. “Do you like this Harry?” he asked. “You like having your Master’s finger in you? Or do you want my tongue?” He pushed his finger deeper, the tight hot tunnel wrapping around it. Harry gasped as he tried to answer. Tom moved his finger out slowly, curling until he felt the bundle of nerves. Harry screamed and his cock jerked. “Found it,” Tom said. He pushed forward, jabbing Harry’s prostate. He pulled back and pushed again, shoving his finger as roughly as he could into Harry’s prostate. Harry’s cock jerked and leaked even more. “Don’t cum,” Tom commanded. “Remember, whose cock only matters now?”

“Yours Master,” Harry gasped, he pushed his ass back on Tom’s finger. “I need it.”

“Patience,” Tom said, “I’m not done playing.” He pulled his finger out of Harry’s hole and his mouth quickly replaced it, licking, and sucking at the hole. He slobbered, flicking his tongue at Harry’s hole, tracing it than thrusting into it. Harry gasped and moaned as Tom continued to slurp and scrape his teeth, tears pooling in his eyes from need. “Master,” he whined. “So good.”

Harry pushed his ass against Tom, needing more. Tom responded in kind, slapping his ass, and keeping him in place as he continued making Harry’s hole wet and loose.

He moved away and pushed two fingers in, finding Harry’s prostate easily. He continued his assault on the bundle of nerves, causing his boy to moan and whine in desperate need. Harry started to sweat, pushing his ass to get just any more feelings he could. “Master please—please.”

“Tell me what you want,” Tom said, “Beg for your Lord’s cock.”

“Please My Lord, please—I need your cock!” Harry cried.

Tom twisted and scissor his fingers. Harry’s hole was loose enough Tom figured and he pulled out with a satisfying noise. He took his wand and pointed it at Harry’s wand, lubing it for his cock. He put his wand to the side and gave his cock a couple of jerks. He was surprisingly endowed for his age and rather girthy. Tom stepped forward and slapped his cock on Harry’s ass. “You feel that?” He breathed, feeling his boy freeze at the length of it. “All of this is going to be in you, my little snake. You will say ‘Thank you, Master.’”

“Thank you, Master,” Harry said.

Tom chuckled and bent down, thrusting his cock between Harry’s cheeks as he kissed Harry. “I want you on your back, love, I want to see my little snake in pure pleasure.”

Harry nodded and spun around, lifting his legs, and resting them on Tom’s shoulders. Harry’s Master held his cock and teased Harry’s hole, smearing his own pre-cum around the rim before applying pressure to it, pushing in just so the head started to enter before pulling back. Harry whined and looked at Tom desperately. “You sure you want this?” Tom chuckled. “There’s no going back.”

“I need it,” Harry breathed. “Please fuck me. Fuck me so much I get pregnant!” Tom smirked at that.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you Peverell? To be fucked so much that my seed takes root?” Tom chuckled as he continued to tease Harry’s hole, barely pushing in before pulling back. He did this slowly over and over until the head was fully in.

“Yeahhhh,” Harry groaned. “Please.”

“Good boy,” Tom said, “Then I’ll try my best.” He pushed slowly, stretching Harry beyond anything he ever felt before. Harry screamed, his toes curling at the pain. Tom stopped and allowed Harry to get used to the size. He was crying, but he didn’t look in pain, it was a bodily reaction. Harry nodded, “Continue,” he whispered, and Tom pushed in, his cock pushing past Harry’s prostate, scraping against it and causing the boy to moan.

Tom breathed and looked at Harry. “You feel so tight Harry,” he said. “So good.”

“So big,” Harry panted. “Tom I can’t—”

“Shh don’t say that,” Tom hushed. He pushed forward and swallowed Harry’s scream in a kiss. He rocked gently, drilling out Harry’s hole as Harry cried and moaned in his kisses. “Next time, we’ll have some fun with a substance some of the seventh years talked about. It’s supposed to let the girl take cocks easier and makes both of us feel more sensitive. You want to try that?”

Harry nodded. “Good boy,” Tom smiled, and he continued to rock his hips, dragging his hands down Harry’s body as he straightened up. “Fuck,” both boys cursed at the sensation. Harry slowly got used to the size and begged for more, meeting Tom’s slow movements.

Tom moved faster, his hands on Harry’s hips as he held him down. “Fuck! More!” Harry cried out, losing any mobility he had as Tom thrust fiercely into him like a beast who only cared for his own pleasure. Harry was only a toy, a hole for Tom to dump his load in, and he loved it. He loved how Tom made him feel. He started to play with his nipples and Tom growled. “That’s it, boy, play with your tits.”

Harry moaned and played with his tits, loving this third monstrous side of Tom he never saw before. There was no sophistication, no planning, or smoothness that Harry usually accustomed to his Master. Just a feral beast fucking what was his. Tom shifted his hips, his cock finding Harry’s prostate.

“YES! MASTER!” Harry screamed highly as Tom rammed his prostate. Pressure built in Harry, his hard cock jerking in the air as his balls churned. “Tom—I’m going to—I’m going to—”

“Cum Harry, cum like a bitch on his Master’s cock,” Tom commanded, and Harry came screaming, his seed spilling over his stomach and chest. Tom’s hands moved to rub it over Harry’s body, his hands taking over for Harry’s as he pulled and twisted Harry’s tits. Harry felt his soul leaving. It was as though his entire body down to his cells was climaxing and Tom did not stop. He shifted once more and pushed deeper and deeper.

Harry felt like Tom was pressing against something. “My ass—you’re fucking all my ass,” he breathed.

“No, your pussy,” Tom grunted, slapping Harry’s butt. “This is your pussy, boy.”

“My pussy,” Harry gasped his cock hardening again. “You’re fucking my pussy.”

Tom’s thrusting became hectic, he started to grunt and moan instead of talk and Harry knew that he was going to cum soon. Tom pushed, slamming against the wall deep inside Harry and Harry immediately felt his pussy being flooded with Tom’s seed. Both moaned loudly, their bodies rocking in sync as Harry came again, his cock only half-hard.

Tom collapsed onto Harry, breathing heavily. Their eyes met and they kissed lazily. Harry’s hands wrapped around Tom’s back and he wrapped his legs around Tom as he rocked lazily, pushing his cum deeper inside Harry. They shared a smile and kissed once more. “More?” Harry begged.

“You think I’m done already?” Tom chuckled. “I told you, I’m going to fill you with my seed until you’re pregnant Harry.” Harry moaned, his ass squeezing in need. Tom laughed and pulled out his cock, admiring his work.

“You look so beautiful,” he said. He pushed his cock back in and they kissed, Tom rocking his hips again. The night went on and Tom spilled load after load into his boy. Harry wanted that and more, and when the sun started to rise, Tom pulled out for the final time, using his wand to summon a plug out of thin air. It was hard for it to stay in Harry’s loose, ruined hole but after a few spanks it tightened up enough for the plug to stay. Harry personally cleaned Tom’s cock with his tongue, lapping at the slick and cum that covered his Master’s dick. Exhausted, they cuddled and fell asleep immediately.


	25. Ostara Loyalty

Chapter 25

Ostara Loyalty

Tom decided to cancel out any chance of his inner circle copping out and bringing new Slytherins to their meetings. He wanted direct control over Slytherin, using the entire House as a stepping stone to getting the other Houses and their students. He announced his plans after their next meeting in the Room of Requirement, in which Rosier, Malfoy, and Avery did all bring Hufflepuffs who agreed to join. “It is time we expand even further,” Tom said. “Harry, what date is it?”

“Middle of February,” Harry said, confused.

“Hmm then how about on Ostara, March 21st,” Tom said. “We shall take over Slytherin, with all of you showing your loud and clear loyalty to me.”

“If I may,” Abraxas said, hesitating a little as everyone looked at him. He cleared his throat and spoke carefully. “I agree that it would be better to gain a solid foothold in Slytherin instead of picking slowly at the students. That would only create rumors which might weaken our cause. However, given the views of our housemates, it might be wise if instead of telling them all of our goals, we change them, or at least the wording of them so as to make it more palatable to the mass public.”

“You wish to change our goals?” Tom asked, frowning slightly, “lead them into thinking we are building a version of the world that we are not actually building?”

“If it is to get their initial support, then yes,” Abraxas said.

Tom did not look pleased; he opened his mouth, but Harry interrupted him. “I agree with him, my lord. I understand that not everyone will accept us as lovers, Master, at least not while we hold so little power. There are already several rumors about me, and people hate me just based on my sexuality. We do not need to use it or bring it up as a selling point. If people ask about our relationship, we can say that you are my Master, just as you are everyone’s Master, but only us, the Inner Circle, know the true extent of my loyalty and submission to you.”

“Hmm, that would work,” Tom nodded, “as well as calm those morons with simplistic views. However, I do not want these people to raise far in influence, our world is about shedding such simple views in order to accept Magic as it should be.”

“That would be simple enough, my lord,” Abraxas said, “We are not aiming to please everyone, just that they follow us be it from devotion to fear.”

“Hmm, yes I understand what you are aiming at, thank you both,” Tom nodded. “It seems in my bid for followers, I have forgotten how useful fear is as a tactic of loyalty. You are both correct, the others do not need to know our true goals, only that we are to make the world better. With us in power, we will serve as role models and as time moves on, Harry and my relationship will not only be accepted but treated as commonplace as any other relationship. As well as our celebrating and worshiping of the old Holidays, which is why I suggest Ostara. Now, which one of you can tell me the importance of Ostara?”

“I can,” Jasper said excitedly. “Though it’s not as important or big as Samhain or Yule, Ostara is still an important holiday that celebrates the changing of the seasons. It’s around the same time as Muggles’ Easter and celebrates the coming of Spring. It is the time where the light of day and dark of night are in balance, symbolizing the perfect balance of Light and Dark Magic.”

“Exactly, correct,” Tom said. “Symbolizing the perfect balance of Light and Dark Magic. A perfect blend that we will introduce to our fellow Slytherins. So, with this in mind, we will prepare for Ostara. There are no specific ceremonies for this holiday as far as I know, so instead, we shall use it as discussed.”

“I’m okay with that,” Rosier said. “Though I would like to know, where would we stop? Do you want every House under the control of the Knights?”

“Eventually, yes,” Tom said simply. “However let’s focus on our fellow snakes for now. I feel they will be both the hardest and easiest to persuade. Boys, we have only a few weeks until Ostara, make sure to not waste any of this precious time. I want none of you to get into trouble. Now more than ever, your actions represent not only yourselves, but also the Knights, and more importantly me. Any bad behavior will result in your Master looking irresponsible. Do not let that happen.”

“Yes, my lord,” the boys said, and they were dismissed.

Harry found himself spending more time with Castor, which neither didn’t mind. It was nice, Harry thought, having a Gryffindor as a friend again. Castor reminded Harry of Ron and Hermione, of how free Gryffindors were with their actions. There were no carefully planned sentences, no double-meanings, just two teenagers hanging out. It also helped that his friend was beautiful.

Castor was taller than Harry, which Harry just took as a given because of his short stature. His face was a little long with full lips and brown eyes. His hair was brown and short, slightly styled along with his eyebrows, which seemed meticulously well-groomed. Whenever Castor smiled, Harry couldn’t help but smile with him and his laugher always held a light song-like tone. From what Harry could guess, Castor was in good shape, he wasn’t a skinny average person like most of the students in Hogwarts, however, he certainly wasn’t brawny like Mulciber or any Quidditch beater. When asked, Castor admitted that he likes to run and has taken to running around the castle early in the morning. “If you hear people laughing at five in the morning, it’s probably because they saw me,” he said.

Harry laughed at that and shook his head, “It’s nice that you do that,” he smiled. “I used to fly around a lot actually, that or running for my life.”

“I could imagine,” Castor said. They were walking down some corridors in Hogwarts, bundled up in their heavy coats and scarves as a freezing rain-drenched outside. “It must have been awful.”

“At times, it was, but that part is over now, and now we’re here,” Harry shrugged.

“Now we are,” Castor nodded. “Speaking of being here, do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions about your friend Jasper?”

“Yeah sure, what about?” Harry asked.

“Well, more about what kind of boys he like,” Castor said, dropping his voice a little, glancing around to make sure they were alone.

“Ohh—would you like to talk about this in an empty room?” Harry asked.

“Please.”

Harry nodded and the two hurried down the corridor, no longer walking aimlessly, in search of an empty classroom. Thankfully, it was the weekend and the two were easily able to find a classroom that students weren’t using as a hangout or private tutoring spot. Harry closed the door, locking it for privacy as Castor went to the windows, opening them.

“So, Jasper,” Castor said.

“He’s a very sweet boy,” Harry smiled. “Wears his heart on his sleeve really. If you want to impress him, you just really need to be yourself. It’s the same thing I told him when he asked about you.”

“Really? That’s good,” Castor smirked. “He likes my singing. On Valentine’s, it was just him and me, and I just sang to him. I didn’t know if I was crossing any boundaries with that.”

“Did you try to kiss him?” Harry asked.

“Only to say goodbye, but not romantically,” Castor admitted.

Harry made a noise and stretched, “Then you should try romantically, once you are comfortable with it. I know that Jasper wouldn’t pretend that he’s straight or cheat on you with a girl, however…”

“I already told you that my parents didn’t force a marriage on me,” Castor said. “If needed, I am more than ready for being called a bachelor until Jasper and I can be open about our relationship.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded. He felt relieved however he also hoped that neither Castor nor Jasper ever had to resort to such a roundabout way to describe their relationship. He smiled and winked at Castor, “Then go for it. You have my blessing.”

“Didn’t know I needed such a thing, but thanks Harry,” Castor smiled. He winked at Harry and said, “Did I ever showed you the way my family says thank you?”

“Does it involve kissing?” Harry laughed.

“No, hugging,” Castor said, and he pulled Harry into a tight hug. Harry made a noise but quickly wrapped his arms around Castor feeling a little awkward at first but quickly relaxing. “Come on, let’s walk around a little bit more, “Castor said, pulling Harry out of the classroom.

They continued to walk down the corridors at a leisure’s pace, with no real agenda or tasks in mind. Harry found them heading higher and higher in the castle, meeting up with many more Ravenclaws and Gryffindors than Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. Harry heard coughing and frowned as they turned a corner. A small mousy boy was leaning against the wall, coughing outside of the window. Students ignored him, almost pushing themselves against the opposite wall to avoid him.

“Who is he?” Harry asked, recognizing the Gryffindor robes.

“Oh, that’s Franklin Pettigrew, poor kid,” Castor hummed. “He’s been sick for almost a month now, kid’s just getting cold after cold.”

“How horrible,” Harry said, frowning. That was Franklin? Peter Pettigrew’s father? But he looked so small and frail. But still, he couldn’t stop himself with doubts, Tom ordered him to do it. So he had to. He looked at Castor, “You know, I think I have something that might help him if you can give it to him.”

Castor looked at the sick boy, grimacing. “Do I have to?” he asked.

“Not directly—just slip it in his drink or something, or give it to a friend of his,” Harry said.

“Fine,” Castor said, “But there is no way I am going near that coughing boy. I don’t want to catch what he has!”

“Don’t worry, you won’t,” Harry said. “In fact, it’s almost lunch, right? Wait by the Great Hall and I’ll go run and get it.”

“Alright,” Castor shrugged, “just don’t leave me waiting, okay?”

“I won’t,” Harry smiled. He swallowed any guilt and mentally said his goodbyes to Wormtail as he ran off. It was almost mundane to Harry going to the Chamber of Secrets now. There was even a passageway, Harry and Tom found out, that brought them both directly into Slytherin’s Study. After opening the chamber in the girl’s bathroom, you could direct where you wish to go, and the staircase would lead straight towards it. Once he was in the study, he took a potion and pocketed it before hurrying back, using the exit that led to Hogwarts’ catacombs.

He found Castor waiting just outside the Great Hall leaning against the wall. “There you are,” he smirked. “Took you long enough.”

“Sorry,” Harry shrugged. He held out the potion to Castor the potion and smiled, “Tell him to mix this with tea, or make sure to tell a friend of his that and his cough should be gone by the end of next week.”

“I got it,” Castor said, “In return, tell Jasper I want to meet him tonight, tell him to head to the seventh floor and think of me.” He winked and took the potion, walking inside. Harry followed and made his way automatically to Tom’s side, sitting down. He watched as Castor moved towards the second year and stopped to talk with one of the boys. He showed the potion, jabbed a thumb towards Pettigrew’s direction, and gave it to the small twelve-year-old who immediately poured it into Pettigrew’s drink.

“I see you did as you were told, in an indirect way,” Tom said.

“You told me, I followed, you never said how,” Harry shrugged. He turned to Jasper and leaned in to whisper, “Castor wants to see you tonight. Head to the seventh floor and think of him.” Jasper’s cheeks started to flush but he hid it well.

February started to warm at the end with March marking the return of sun for Hogwarts. Harry suddenly became very busy with his N.E.W.T. classes, his homework being stacked so high at times that it was a miracle that he was able to finish it at times, mostly with Tom or the others’ help. March went on the same as February did. There were meetings in which everyone came together to talk, mostly about the war and how the world is progressing and their visions to change it and how so. Harry thought that people would be shocked or laugh off his dream of starting a sort of elementary school for the younger students to prepare them for Hogwarts but was shocked at the loud support everyone gave him. This gave Harry both the motivation and courage to continue on this path, and sincerely thought of plans on how to proceed.

Before he knew it, March was almost gone, and it was already Ostara.

It was a beautiful day in Harry’s opinion, a lovely spring day with huge fluffy clouds floating in the air. It was a shame that Slytherin’s dungeon was located under the castle, for Harry wanted to enjoy the beauty for as long as he could.

Tom told them that they would talk with their fellow Slytherins after dinner when everyone is in the common room. Harry felt very nervous as the time ticked closer. He knew that Tom would ask them to speak about the future they want and how they are going to work towards it, but he didn’t know if he could properly do it. Give people poison that will make them infertile, he has down to an art, but to do public speaking? Harry felt extremely terrified.

Tom had them assemble by the fireplace. Harry sat closest to it, sitting on a couch with Jasper and Abraxas. Nott and Rosier were opposite them with Avery on the facing couch, leaving Black and Tom to sit in armchairs. Tom stood up and took out his wand. He stood in front of the fireplace for a moment before turning around. He looked at his boys and smirked, “I’ve learned of a very special trick quite recently,” he said. “If you are good Harry, I will teach it to you.”

“Why only Harry?” Jasper asked curiously. Tom gave him a hard look before raising his wand and hissed in Parseltongue. _“Fire slither under my command!”_

The small fire in the fireplace roared to life, bursting from its home, and shooting into the air. The students all gasped and screamed as the fire flew, spinning and curling in the air, slowly lengthening, and morphing into the shape of a large snake. The snake hissed with crackling flames, licking hotly at the air as it slithered in the air, circling around the room before coming back to Tom, losing size, and becoming solid. The flames slowly pushed together, a hiss of steam filled the air and Harry watched, amazed, as the fire snake turned into a real snake with jet black scales. The snake wrapped itself around Tom’s shoulders, fitting perfectly.

“My friends,” Tom said loudly, addressing the room. “I thank you all for your attention and ask that you listen to what we will say, for I wish with you a utopia of our creation.” He waved a hand to address his inner circle. They all stood up at cue. “Now all of you know who we are, however, it is time to introduce to you all, officially, to the group who will lead this world. We are the Knights of Walpurgis. We are a group handpicked by myself, and we have a single vision: to show and spread the Glory and Superiority of True Magic!” He paused as he heard some small snickers and confused looks. “Yes, I know, a lot of you are thinking ‘who is this person think he is?’ Yes, indeed who am I? I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, Heir of Slytherin. This many of you suspected, and some of you knew.” He paused once more to pet the snake resting on his shoulders.

“Slytherin is my lineage, and in Slytherin’s name, I’ve made these plans. Magic as we know it is diluted; a paltry mockery of what it used to be. In the old days, Magic was more powerful than any of you can imagine! We had a closer relationship with magic, with Death itself and other personifications of the Seasons and life. It was a time where there was no barrier, no secrecy, no divide between us wizards, and the rest of the masses. We lived revered, respected, wanted by all for conference and advice. Kings sought our counsel, and peasants sought our spells. We had power, respect, and control. But then it all faded away. A death here, a mob there—trials made from hysteria, and we were led to hide by cowards who sought only to save their own lives.

“The worlds became separated and alienated from one another. We developed separately, and before we knew it, we have fallen behind the muggles technologically. Not that we are lesser because of that, no my friends that is not my intent, we have magic, an alternative to Muggles’ electricity and weaponry. We have many reasons to believe that we superior to muggles, however, the fact remains that we are separate, and because of that muggleborns coming into our community suffer from a great culture shock.”

“Filthy Mudbloods!” someone yelled, “they don’t belong here!” Agreement flared up and Tom held his hands up.

“Friends! Friends! Peace! Please, relax! I am not here to plea in defense of muggleborns, nor will I even suggest that they are better than anyone because of their muggle background. However! However—and please listen to me carefully on here—the muggleborns’ culture shock has led to the dilution of Pure Magic—not by their fears themselves, but by the fears and need of secrecy on the Wizarding side!” Tom paused to see the confusion in the crowd. He chuckled, “That doesn’t mean the muggleborns are faultless, of course,” he added. “They came in living with different traditions, different holidays, and instead of learning ours, their holidays took over in order to placate and keep the secrecy. Samhain became Halloween. Yule became Christmas, and today, Ostara, became known as Easter. It became commonplace, and our old Traditions began to die, and so did our connection with Magic.

“Years past, and we are the result. A world where wizards are separated from the rest of the world. We have become stagnant! Our magic is at a standstill. Everything the Ministry does not like or understand they condemn as Dark Arts! Our very own traditions are branded as Dark Magic! This is an injustice! This is unacceptable! This world must be changed! But how? How will we change this world and return to our old ways? My friends, it is simple: We are the future! We are the future rulers and workers of our community. We will decide the direction of our fates and steer us all towards the shining future. But why hear from me? Behind me, I have my Knights, my Inner Circle who stood with me since the beginning. Listen to them, hear their words, and then decide for yourself, will you help us lead to a better, stronger future, or will you do nothing and let Magic die?”

Tom stepped back and looked towards his followers. Malfoy stepped up, talking first. “My name is Malfoy. Abraxas Malfoy. You all know of my family. For generations, we have cultivated a collection of those deemed Dark and Illegal. The future that Riddle believes in will bring greater power and influence to my Family as well as to our families who have a history of the Dark Arts. With his decriminalization, we no longer need to hide our power from those who fear it. That is why I choose to follow Riddle. With him leading us, we will be brought to a new era of Magic, a better era where we no longer need to hide, and we will return to our rightful places.” He stepped back and nodded at Avery, who stepped up to say a similar speech, followed by Nott, Rosier, Jasper, and Orion. Harry was last.

He stepped up and stood confidently. “I’m Harry Peverell—”

“You’re that poof,” Walburga Black yelled out, “Why are you talking?”

“Because I am smarter than you and have seen and fought more than you can ever dream of, Walburga,” Harry countered. “I choose to fight my battles face on, using any means necessary to win, instead of going around people’s backs and sending a letter hoping that Daddy dearest would do something.”

“How did—”

“Shut up Black,” Harry sneered, “Nobody cares about you in this moment.” The room was silent, and Harry smirked. “I know that most of your families support Grindelwald. I would see why; he is the most powerful Dark Wizard at the current time. His forces seemed unstoppable. He’ll easily take over the wizarding world, won’t he? I am sorry, but he will not. I mean, I lasted against him, and I am just a regular teenage wizard.” He chuckled and looked around. “However, that impressed him. So much so that Grindelwald offered to teach me himself. An offer which I accepted, and after spending time with him I have learned something very interesting. Grindelwald is a man of reactions. He has no real plans for the future, just a general idea. He is leading his force under a vague ideology. There is no solid base of government to replace what he conquers, no plans to keep power. All he can think of is this base primal need to conquer. It is rather pathetic really. Tom however has plans.” He looked and smiled at his lord.

“Our Lord knows what he wants, he has planned and continue to plan what the future holds. He will lead us to powerful magic. I have seen it for myself. On Samhain, we summoned Death and have each seen a loved one who has passed away. On Yule, our Lord and I have murdered our lies and celebrated the coming of the new year with a clean slate and powerful magic. I know my role in our Lord’s plan, and I am ready to commit to it with everything I have. Together with our Lord, I will deal with Grindelwald, showing the world how weak he is, and with the rest in the Ministry, leading the government, I will personally take care of our children. A school before Hogwarts, teaching them about our world, our traditions, and history and make it that nobody comes into Hogwarts unprepared. I know, however, that we have a long road ahead of us, so until then, I am at my Master’s beck and call, and commit any actions that he requires me to do.” Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of his poison. “This is my loyalty,” he said. “A special poison crafted only to do one simple thing. Kill the family line. It makes sure that while you can still have the pleasures of sex, it will never result in conception. Two times people crossed my Master, and two times I have used my little friend.” He chuckled and smiled sweetly to those around them, “However as my friends can confirm, our Lord has given me one simple rule: Never use it on those loyal to him. And I never did. Those who crossed my Lord was never loyal to him and would have caused only issues in the future.” He pocketed the poison and took a last breath. “Tom is my Master, he is our Lord, and the world we build will benefit all in this room. So listen to him, follow him, and he will lead us all to prosperity.” He turned to Tom and got on his knees. The other Knights followed suit, Tom smirking at their actions.

“You have heard their words and seen their devotions,” he said. “So, my friends I ask of you, won’t you please accept me as your Master?”

Harry looked up subtly to watch the crowd from behind Tom. Nobody moved for a moment but most of the faces Harry could see were inspired or happy. Then they began to move. Getting on their knees and kneeling in front of Tom, staring at him with a feverous devotion that the Dark Lord inspired. Harry recognized many faces. Orion’s younger cousin Alphard was grinning, as well as the Slytherins who were brought to the prior meetings. Walburga looked as though she hadn’t been insulted and was supporting the entire group the entire time, her chest puffing with pride as she bowed. Leonie Tremblay herself was smiling, her eyes sparkling excitedly. However, only one person looked sad as he bowed. Harry’s heart felt heavy and constricted as he stared at Xavier, he knelt but did not bow his head. He kept staring on at the Inner Circle, looking sadden and lost, no doubt missing his old friends. Tom noticed this and glanced at Harry.

“Will you be merciful?” he asked simply.

“No,” Harry answered. “I want him to feel my pain. I want him crawling, begging for our forgiveness.”

“And when he does?” Tom asked, amused.

“You told me you are to be our judge,” Harry said, “You decide his punishment.”

Tom chuckled and then addressed the crowd. “My friends! My dear friends, it honors me that you all put your trust in me. I promise to work hard to live up to your expectations. It will be a long road ahead of us, but I promise to you, my fellow Slytherins, that as my influence grows, and the other Houses fall one by one to my command, your worries and concerns will never go forgotten. Until then, good night my friends.” He paused as the Slytherins all began to stand. “Xavier Mulciber, come forward,” he ordered.

Mulciber looked up, confused. He stepped forward slowly and Harry heard Tremblay commenting on how lucky he was. Tom did not look at Mulciber directly. Instead, he looked at his inner circle. “Follow,” he commanded and walked away, out of the dungeons. He led the silent group deeper into the dungeons towards the catacombs. They all fought the sensation to walk away and arrived in the main chamber where they performed their Samhain ritual. It felt like a lifetime away to Harry.

“Mulciber, I want to know one thing,” Tom said, “Why were you looking sad when you bowed to your Lord? Answer truthfully.”

Mulciber looked at everyone. “I missed you, my lord,” he said. “All of you.”

Tom hummed and looked at Mulciber for a moment. “Do you understand your crimes?” Tom asked.

“Yes, I was a coward—I’ve put my own safety before the good of the group and Harry’s feelings,” Xavier said.

“As well as had a sexual connection with my little snake,” Tom purred. “You were fucking your Master’s pet. Something that you did not have permission to do.”

“I’m—I’m sorry, my lord, really, I am,” Mulciber said. “Please forgive me.”

“That is why you are here,” Tom said, “Lord Voldemort is merciful, and tonight I will welcome you back.”

“My lord,” Mulciber gasped, “My lord thank you—”

“However, my mercy does not come easily,” Tom continued. “Through your actions, you have betrayed and hurt your closest friends, my inner circle. You betrayed each and everyone here, and so they all shall have a hand in your punishment.” He took out his wand and aimed it at Mulciber, “I shall begin, and my snake will end, it seems only right. _Crucio!”_

Mulciber’s screams filled the room. He fell to the floor and contorted in pain, his arms and legs moving without control. Harry felt a dark satisfaction as he watched, looking up at his Master. The Dark Lord did not keep the spell going long. Only until Mulciber was twitching and his voice was starting to get hoarse. The spell stopped and he had only a brief moment of relief before Malfoy stepped up, pointing his wand at Mulciber and sneered the Unforgivable Curse.

One by one, the Inner Circle punished Mulciber. Even Jasper was able to produce a strong Cruciatus Curse, his face looking uncharacteristically cold. Before he knew it, it was Harry’s turn. He took a breath and felt his emotions going wild. Xavier was a twitching mess, sobbing and jittering from the curses. “Xavier,” he said softly. “Xavier…”

It was hard for the teen, but he looked up at Harry, and Peverell’s heart broke for a moment. “Harry… please,” Xavier whispered. His voice was rough and gravely.

“Xavier, tell me,” Harry whispered, “have you ever loved me?”

Xavier’s eyes widened and his tears started anew. He seemed to slowly be gaining control over his body once more as he gave a jerky nod. “Yes—yes, I do.”

Harry felt his emotions well up and had to breathe deeply to stop his tears. He reached into his pocket for his wand and pulled it out along with the infertile potion. “There was a time I fantasized about having your children,” Harry admitted. “Give you a strong son and an even stronger daughter. But now, I hope that you never have a child. Any kid would be ashamed to be related no less raised by a coward like you. I want you to drink this Xavier, please, as your last act of love for me.”

Xavier did not hesitate. He took the potion from Harry. He pushed himself up, staggering to his feet, doing his best to stand tall. Harry stood up as well and they stared at each other. He took the stopper out of the vial and drank the potion in one gulp. Harry felt disappointed for some reason and accepted the vial back. “I still love you, Harry,” Xavier said.

“I know, but I don’t love you anymore,” Harry said. He looked at Tom, who gave a short nod. He felt his body feeling heavy, his hand shook as he aimed his wand at Xavier, he barely managed to scream out the Cruciatus Curse before the tears came.


	26. April Dates

Chapter 26

April Dates

It was a sunny day during the first weekend of April. Castor Warbeck was feeling very good about himself. He had wonderful plans for a wonderful boy, and he couldn’t wait to set them into motion. The Gryffindor stood in front of a mirror after a shower and admired himself.

He was taller than the other Gryffindors in his year, as well as better built from his daily running. He smiled at his developed pecs and abs, rubbing his hand slowly down, moaning softly as he imagined Jasper’s hand instead of his. He smirked as his hand moved further down to where an impressive bulge waited flaccid in his underwear. “My baby is in for it,” he chuckled to himself and began to dress. Since it was the weekend, he didn’t need to be in his school robes, so he took extra effort to make sure he looked his best.

Since it was getting warmer, Castor chose a short-sleeved buttoned shirt that was a light blue, over which he had a black waistcoat. Both paired nicely with the black pair of pants he chose, and he spent ten minutes working on his hair before walking out. “Warbeck, what has you so happy?” one of his dormmates asked.

Warbeck just smirked at him and winked, “Nothing, just a beautiful day. Going to spend it with a friend, see ya.” He hummed to himself as he walked across the Gryffindor common room, getting looks from girls as he did so. He ignored them all, his head too full of songs and Jasper.

The cute little Slytherin was easy to find for Castor. He and his group always sat at the same place at the Slytherin Table for every meal. The Gryffindor made his way into the Great Hall and smiled when he saw his prize as expected. He felt a little sensitive about walking to the Slytherin Table, however, he kept his head high as the people around him whispered. The other Slytherins all stared and glared at the dark-skinned Gryffindor, but he did not care. Instead, Castor just stopped in front of Tom Riddle and his group and smiled. “Good morning,” he said.

“Morning Castor,” Harry Peverell said happily, “how are you?”

“Doing alright Harry,” Castor smiled, “however I was wondering if I can talk with Jasper for a moment? Privately.” He looked towards Tom. He picked up quickly that Riddle was the leader, and he would need his permission of taking away a member of his inner circle.

Riddle nodded and Jasper gave Castor his beautiful smile. The Slytherin left the table and walked a small distance away from Castor in order not to get any suspicion. Together, the two walked out of the great hall looking like just friends.

They kept their distance as they exited the entrance hall and went outside where, thankfully, there was nobody. Castor closed the distance between them, kissing Jasper, “Hey baby,” he purred.

“Hey,” Jasper blushed.

“How about later today, you and I go on a walk together?” Castor suggested, keeping the distance between them nonexistence as he held the Slytherin to him.

“Won’t people see us?” Jasper blushed.

“Don’t worry about that, babyboy,” Castor purred, “Do you think I would ever do anything to make you feel uncomfortable?”

“No Sir,” Jasper blushed. “I don’t.”

“Then how about it baby?” Castor asked. “We’ll walk and I’ll sing your troubles away.” A soft smile developed on Jasper as he looked up at his boyfriend.

“Okay,” he whispered softly.

“That’s my babyboy,” Castor said, kissing Jasper once more, his hand moving to hold Jasper’s waist as Jasper wrapped his arms around Castor’s neck. The Gryffindor pulled Jasper, so that he was holding him fully, and moved to sit down on a nearby bench. The two still kissing the entire way.

Castor’s arms moved to hug Jasper as the Slytherin’s legs wrapped around himself, sitting comfortably in his lap. “So babyboy, how was your week?” Castor asked. “Were you a good boy?”

“Yeah, I was,” Jasper said, “I’ve been a good boy in class and did everything I was told.”

“Good boy,” Castor smirked. “Mine was boring, I couldn’t hold you.”

“Well I’m in your lap now, Castor,” Jasper purred.

“You are indeed, babyboy,” Castor said, thrusting his hips. Jasper gasped and smiled, thrusting back gently. They started kissing again, Jasper’s hands moving to Castor’s face as they continued thrusting against each other. They separated, Jasper’s tongue sticking out slightly as a defined line of spittle connected their lips. “You excited babyboy?” Castor chuckled; his cheeks flushed.

“Just excited for our date,” Jasper winked. He kissed Castor once more and moved away, grinning. “I’ll see you after lunch?” he said.

“Sounds good, babyboy,” Castor smirked, and he watched Jasper skip happily away. Jasper couldn’t help but smile broadly as he returned to the Great Hall. He sat down just to see Castor walking in, going to the Gryffindor Table.

“Good news?” Tom asked, looking amused.

“A little,” Jasper hummed, “Oh! I’m going to be with Castor during the afternoon.”

“That’s fine, we had no Knights business planned until later this week,” Tom said. “Which reminds me, Rosier, are the older students giving any trouble?”

“Xavier is moaning about returning to us in our group,” Rosier started, he looked down to see Mulciber, who was sitting with the other seventh years. “Most accepted us easily, Mulciber’s … fiancée was actually singing your praise to the girls,” he said carefully, glancing at Harry.

“It’s fine, you can talk about her,” Harry shrugged.

Rosier nodded. “Funny enough she is actually being helpful in making us sound extremely agreeable with those still on the fence. They all did bow to you, my lord, however, there are still some in all years that do not know exactly how to respond.”

“What of the first and second years?” Tom asked.

“They are both completely sold,” Orion Black smiled. “Alphard and I talked with them.”

“Good,” Tom said shortly. He nodded and frowned, “And the others?” he asked.

“As we said before, most of the House already accepts us,” Abraxas Malfoy said smoothly. “From the sound of it, it seems that we do not need to do anything specific or give special speeches to bring their loyalty to attention. Their friends are talking to them about it, pressuring and convincing those who are still doubtful.”

“Excellent, then we can start focusing on the other Houses, I believe,” Tom said. “Perhaps Ravenclaw, or shall we be bold and aim for Gryffindor…” He hummed thoughtfully and frowned. “It seems I lied to you Jasper, there are still many Knights business, however, Harry and I will mostly conduct it. We will simply pick our next House, understand Harry?”

“Okay, yeah,” Harry nodded. He smiled at Jasper, “Good luck with your date,” he said. Breakfast went by quickly, and the group stuck together in the Slytherin dungeons during the morning, relaxing or doing homework. Lunch went by in the same manner as Breakfast, Tom talking to himself, muttering thoughts and plans that somehow connected. Jasper left earlier than the others, and Harry watched as Castor left the Gryffindor Table five minutes afterward.

“Where do you think they went?” Harry asked Tom almost ten minutes later as the school left the great hall. They followed the crowd before breaking off, heading outside instead of going down to the dungeons or up the stairs to the library. It was a beautiful day, and fewer students surprisingly went outside to enjoy it.

“The Ravenclaws are the more intellectual of our students,” Tom began, “however the Gryffindors are all about bravery and loyalty. Having just one supporting the Knights will be a huge support, as well as proving that we are trustworthy to the other two Houses.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Harry hummed, “or we can talk about having a date at Hogsmeade next week.”

“Date? Why would we do that? There is so much to plan,” Tom said dismissively. Harry stopped and crossed his arms.

“Maybe because we’re dating?” he suggested. “Whatever happened to being role models to others? Or hell, never hiding our relationship. The school already knows that I’m a poof—and that you and I are dating basically. So we might as well show that—”

“You’re talking nonsense, we are at a delicate stage! We have the Slytherins under our control and now we must move again while we have momentum and prove that the Knights are an Inter-House collaboration!” Tom said frantically.

“You do not need to think about this every second of every day,” Harry said, disappointed. “You told me to keep you in line, so here I am. Next weekend, we will not even talk about any Knights plans or business at all. We will be two teenagers going on a date, and that is it.”

“Pet!”

“No,” Harry interrupted. “I am tired of you putting your lofting goals and plans before us. It is becoming an obsession, it’s not good for you.”

Tom stopped. They were at the edge of the courtyard now, just about to go off into the grassy grounds. “Obsessed? This is not an obsession Harry—you are an obsession, my obsession! I do this for you, my pet, my love, my Peverell! Everything I do is for you.”

Harry shook his head, “Then do this for me,” he said. “One weekend when we’re just normal teenagers. Not future dark lords, not people out to change the world, just Tom Riddle and his boyfriend Harry Peverell. Please?”

Tom stared at Harry for a moment before sighing, “Alright,” he said, “Next week, I’ll take you to Hogsmeade, and better yet, today I won’t speak another word about our plans.”

“Thank you,” Harry smiled, he looked around and kissed Tom’s cheek, “I love you,” he said simply. Tom just smiled smugly and pulled Harry to his side. “Come on, let’s go for a walk,” he said.

Harry smiled at the idea and allowed his hand to fold into Tom’s, the two walking away from the castle. The grounds were clear, and it was slightly odd to Harry, seeing it so barren without Hagrid’s hut by the edge of the Forbidden Forest, or the Whomping Willow, in whose place stood only a small tree. It was a nice day, and Harry was thankful to be alone with Tom. He enjoys being with Tom in Slytherin’s study and the room of requirement, yes, however, there’s something different about being outside. Being in public where people could see them, having the sun shine down on their faces, and feeling the soft spring breeze through his hair. It felt like they were real, a real couple, and not a dirty secret like Xavier tried to have. It made Harry smile and relax into Tom.

They did not need to talk, nor did Harry want to if he was honest. He just wanted to just be in the moment, walking with his boyfriend. They walked along the castle walls, taking a leisurely pace. Harry’s eyes looked around the grounds, mentally noting how different it all seemed and felt compared to what he knew from his old present. Meanwhile, Tom just faced ever forward, glancing at the walls every now and again as if mentally testing them. The couple stopped when they heard a soft tune. Harry looked around and pointed towards trees in the distance, under which they saw two boys laying down against the tree trunks. Harry grinned and put a finger to his lips, pulling Tom so they silently snuck towards the pair.

Unsurprisingly, it was Castor and Jasper. Jasper was lying on Castor’s lap, smiling, and moving gently as Castor sung, his fingers combing through Jasper’s hair. It took Harry a moment to realize that Castor was singing one of the songs that Mrs. Weasley loved from his sister. It sounded a little better in his opinion, listening to Castor singing it instead of from Mrs. Weasley’s old radio.

 _This feeling's utter bliss_  
 _Yet something seems amiss_  
 _Like a Dementor's Kiss_  
 _You're consuming me!_  
 _And now you've torn it quite apart_  
 _I'll thank you to give me back my heart!_  
  
' _Cause, you charmed the heart right out of me!_  
 _But I need a heart for loving thee_  
 _So give it back, together we_  
 _Can love till forever!_

“I have to admit, he’s a very good singer,” Tom whispered. “He has Jasper like putty in his hands.”

Harry gave a soft chuckle and smiled, “They look good together,” he said. “Do you think that’s what people see when they look at us?”

“This moment of bliss? No,” Tom said sadly. “They see a waste. The purebloods will always be obsessed with producing heirs, as if that were the only definition of marriage and love, producing offspring. And since we are both men, we cannot, no matter how hard we’ve tried.”

Harry gave a sad hum. “Have you ever thought about that?” he asked, “having children.”

“Not particularly, why would I?” Tom said. “We’re still teenagers Harry, and besides it’s impossible.”

Harry gave a defeated sigh and watched the sweet couple. Castor finished the song he sang and kissed Jasper sweetly before moving on, singing a song Harry also recognize, “A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love.” The two stood for a moment just listening before Harry turned to Tom.

“Would you mind if I go talk with Professor Slughorn? I have a couple of questions I want to ask him,” he asked.

Tom shrugged, “I don’t see why not,” he said. They gave the couple one final glance and turned away, leaving them in their private, secret bliss, and returned to the castle.

They found Professor Slughorn in his office. He was reading a book while eating from a crystal bowl filled with crystallized pineapple. Harry knocked on the office door as they walked in, “Professor?” he said softly.

Slughorn looked over his book and smiled, “Peverell! And Riddle! What can I do for you boys? Come in, come in!” he asked, putting his book down.

“I had a question for you, sir, a theological question,” Harry said, walking in. “About potions.”

“Of course, of course, have a seat, I am always happy to support curiosity,” Professor Slughorn smiled. “Especially when it comes from two of my most favorite and skilled students! Now don’t let Dippet hear I’m playing favorites, though.” He chuckled.

The two teens walked into the office and sat in the two chairs in front of Slughorn’s desk. The professor offered them both pineapples, which they both politely refused. “So, what would you like, boys?” he asked.

“I know that there are antidotes for poisons and other potions to counteract the effect of other potions,” Harry began, “however, these are only for curing or counteracting. I want to know if there is a way to completely reverse a Potion’s effect so that it actually does the opposite of what it was meant to do.”

Slughorn was silent for a moment. He looked from Harry to Tom, “Is this more independent studying?” he asked in a seriousness that Harry never saw before.

“Lighter,” Tom answered.

Slughorn sighed. “That is a difficult question to answer Harry, what exactly do you mean by reversing a Potion’s effect?”

Harry thought for a moment. “If there was a potion, a poison, that would make the drinker infertile, could it be possible to take the same poison and experiment with it so that instead of making the drinker infertile for life, it can give back their fertility or make a person who is normally infertile, fertile?”

Slughorn hummed thoughtfully, his eyes having an excited spark. “I see,” he said. “That would be dangerous, very dangerous if you are working with the same potion—and the more potent or strong the potion or poison is, the harder it would be.”

“So, it’s possible?” Harry asked. “To take the infertile poison and turn it into a fertility potion that is just as powerful as the poison?”

“Yes with extreme hazards, obviously,” Professor Slughorn nodded. “However I do not see why either of you would be playing around with fertility potions and the like.”

“I’m just using it as an example, sir,” Harry said smoothly.

“Then yes, it is certainly possible,” Slughorn chuckled, “Peverell, I knew you had a knack of potions but to see such an interest and curiosity! Why I remember when I was your age and was similarly curious! And there were multiple students who had the same knack and some of my old friends!! Why Fleamont Potter, such a nice chap he is, both he and his wife can, unfortunately, use such a potion you’re talking about. Been trying for years to get a child.” Slughorn shook his head before remembering himself. “Oh yes, well anyway dear ol’ Fleamont had a knack and interest in Potions and he is actually the creator of Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion, believe it or not! Hopefully, I’ll never need to use it,” Slughorn chuckled, patting the top of his head. “Quadrupled his fortunes he did with that hair tonic! Never saw a brilliance like his.”

Harry just nodded; however, he couldn’t hide the smile that caused his brain to work. “How would you start this process, sir?” he asked, “Of reversing a potion’s effect.”

“Well, let’s see,” Slughorn muttered, looking a little shocked to be interrupted from his reminiscing. “You will first need to find the opposite ingredients of the base used in the original potion. For example, with Belladonna essences, which can be found in any potion-making kit, you would want to use a sweet or lively substance like butterscotch or even peppermint sprigs.”

“I see,” Harry nodded, “Theoretically, what then would be the opposite of dangerous and rare ingredients? Like, say, basilisk venom or fairy wings?”

“You like your tricky questions, don’t you?” Slughorn chuckled. He took a pineapple piece from his bowl and ate it as he thought. He ate another, and then two more before he could give Harry an answer. “Those two are opposites already, however, the contents of fairy wings are more beautifying than life-giving, which is what you will need to completely reverse and counteract the deadly properties of a basilisk’s venom—and this is not even going into the improbably of finding a basilisk and obtaining its poison!” Slughorn gave a laugh which Harry and Tom politely and awkwardly joined. “No, I think if we are talking improbabilities, phoenix tears would be the best ingredient to counteract a basilisk’s venom.”

 _I could have guessed that,_ Harry thought briefly.

“As for fairy wings, why a hag’s hair would work wonders I believe, or even a banshee’s hair, those are a little easier to obtain,” Slughorn nodded.

“So to start we would need to find the opposites of the ingredients,” Tom said, speaking for the first time.

“If you would want to boil it down to simplicity, yes, however, if a potion is using basilisk venom, then I would not dare want to imagine how difficult, let alone dangerous, making the counter potion would be,” Slughorn said.

“But if it does happen if there was a poison that uses basilisk venom and makes the drinker infertile, and you use phoenix tears to craft it’s counter, would it work? Even on someone who is fertile or barely fertile?” Harry asked.

Slughorn laughed, “Harry m’boy if you actually manage that why I think you can even make a male pregnant!” He laughed at the obscurity and the two joined. Harry thanked Professor Slughorn and stood up to leave, Tom following. “Boys! You come and visit any time you are passing by,” Slughorn said cheerfully, “anytime you have a question.”

“We will,” Tom promised and the two left. Tom waited until they were almost a full floor away from Slughorn’s office before turning on Harry. “Don’t tell me you are planning on actually trying this,” he groaned.

“You said it yourself,” Harry said. “Purebloods and people like them will always see our love as worthless and wrong just because we can’t have children. If we can get a potion that can make even males fertile enough to bare children—”

“And add another thing onto our never-ending list?” Tom demanded.

Harry frowned, “I wasn’t going to do this now, or alone,” he said. “I know that a potion like this would be completely out of our skills, no offense my lord.”

“So what exactly are you planning, my little snake?” Tom asked.

Harry smiled innocently and stretched, “Well, while we are with our dear friend during the summer, I am sure we will meet a few professional potioneers. They might be useful to us, as well as open up connections to get rare ingredients.”

Tom smiled approvingly and kissed Harry’s cheek, “You are too smart, my little snake,” he said. He pulled Harry towards the stairs, leading upstairs. “I think we had enough sun and socializing with others,” he said. “Come along Harry, your Master wants to play with his little pet’s hole.”

Laughing and blushing, Harry allowed himself to be pulled around, getting comfortable into his subspace by the time they reached the Room of Requirement, happy and eager to please his Dark Lord.


	27. The Knights' Conquest

Chapter 27

The Knights’ Conquest

The Inner Circle gathered in the Slytherin dungeons openly, all sitting around the fireplace in the common room’s comfiest chairs. The other Slytherins all glanced at them curiously, but never really approached as the group held a superior air. “My friends, I believe it is time for our next goal in our everlasting quest of conquest,” Tom said. “Slytherin is under our control, and we have a strong foothold in both Ravenclaw as well as Gryffindor. If we are to change the world, we will need to have both Houses under our control. Show the others that true Inter-House relationships can exist and prosper, especially with Slytherin and Gryffindor, moving past our famous petty rivalry. Hogwarts will serve as an example for the other wizarding schools to act, just as Britain will soon act as an example for the rest of the world.”

“So what exactly are we going to do, my lord?” Rosier asked. It was a comfort to them all, that they could call Tom their lord opening, and show their loyalty. “We only still have one prominent Gryffindor member.”

“Yes, and Castor is friends with two of our own,” Tom nodded, “close friends, with my Harry and Jasper Lestrange.” He looked at them with a knowing smile, his eyes falling mostly on Jasper who gave a light blush. “And we will use this. The Gryffindors are more emotional than the Ravenclaws, sticking to courage and loyalty as their favored qualities. Harry and Lestrange are the best candidates out of all of us to talk with and convince the Gryffindors. Harry especially.”

“Why Peverell?” Nott asked.

“Because when I see him, I see a beautiful snake in a lion’s skin,” Tom purred. “Harry and Jasper can get into the Gryffindor’s most noble egos, I believe, and bring with them a version of our goals that will undoubtedly align with their… heroic and ‘good’ morals.”

“Okay,” Harry said simply, “we can do that, right Jasper?”

“Yeah,” Jasper smiled brightly.

Tom nodded then looked at the others, “Meanwhile, we will approach Ravenclaw. Malfoy, Nott, you two and I should be able to convince the more introverted of the Ravenclaws.”

“So you want to get them both at the same time?” Harry asked.

“Precisely. As I told you, Harry, with both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw on our side, Hufflepuff will fall in line naturally without even needing us to tell them so,” Tom chuckled.

“So when should we do this?” Abraxas asked, “I think the sooner would be wiser, my lord. Give them more time to understand our goals and serving you.”

“I don’t think we should call it serving for them,” Harry said, “the Gryffindors will never accept serving a Slytherin, no offense my Master. Instead of saying serving you, we can say follow, and paint you as a leader who is open to new ideas, instead of who you truly are.”

“And who am I, Harry Peverell?” Tom asked, sounding more amused than insulted.

“Besides being my Master whom I love and serve willingly? A leader who will stop at nothing from getting what is his,” Harry said.

“You are exactly right,” Tom said, and in front of everyone, he kissed Harry possessively, his hand going to hold the back of Harry’s neck. “You’re mine,” he smirked, “just as everyone in this room and all of Slytherin are mine,” he added, directing to his Inner Circle. “I want the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws to be mine as well! I want this whole school. So tomorrow, we shall get them. Harry, Lestrange, give me the Gryffindors. I will accept nothing less.”

“Yes, my lord,” Jasper said.

“Yes, Master,” Harry smiled.

“Then this meeting is over,” Tom said, and just like that the superior, unapproachable feeling went away and the boys all relaxed. Harry smiled and turned to Rosier, suddenly remembering something “Cassius, can I ask you something,” he said.

“What is it Harry?” the older Slytherin asked.

“I just remembered, because it’s getting close, but I don’t have a place to stay during the summer,” Harry began. “I was wondering if I could possibly stay with you.”

“Me?” Rosier asked, looking surprised. “Why me? Why not Riddle?”

Harry glanced at Tom, frowning slightly. Did they not know that Tom lives at an orphanage? Tom did not look surprised or even concerned. He saw Harry’s concerned look and raised an eyebrow. Harry looked back at Rosier, but his mind turned a blank. Thankfully, Tom rescued him, “Because he is asking for both of us,” Tom said. “It would be more efficient for our goals if he and I stay with one of you.”

“Oh, then of course,” Rosier said, “yeah, you two can stay with me.”

“Thank you, Cassius,” Harry smiled. Rosier just hummed as a response and stood up, stretching. “If you excuse me, I actually promised a girl I’ll show her something,” he said and walked away. The remaining group remained, and Harry spent the night doing homework with Tom.

The next day, classes passed with a blur for Harry and he and Jasper cornered Castor as soon as they all left their final class. They brought him around the corner where they were alone. “What can I do for my sexy baby and his friend?” Castor chuckled.

“Well Daddy,” Jasper purred, “We really need you to bring us to Gryffindor tonight.”

“Tonight? Why?” Castor asked, frowning slightly. Jasper pushed himself against Castor, whispering, “Because your babyboy asked you to. And we were told to by Riddle.”

“Tom wants us to talk to Gryffindor about joining us,” Harry said. “And he specifically wants us to talk to them tonight.”

“Everyone?”

“No, just us,” Harry said, “Jasper and me.”

“I mean you want to talk with all of Gryffindor,” Castor said.

“Yes Daddy,” Jasper purred.

Castor looked thoughtful for a moment. He held Jasper and looked at Harry, cocking his head slightly to the side. “Why you two? I mean, is it because you’re my friend and boyfriend?”

“Mostly, as well as we are more… emotional,” Harry said carefully. “We talk honestly easier than the others, with nothing holding back or hiding.”

“Unlike the others, who always are hiding something behind their backs,” Jasper said, moving away from Castor. “So please?”

Castor sighed and gave a rueful smile, “Sure,” he said. “I’ll pick you boys up after dinner, okay? You have the entire night to convince us lions.”

“I think I can convince you in an hour,” Jasper giggled, “although I can go all night if you want.” Harry blushed at what he was hearing. He took a step back and looked around, People are coming,” he said, and Jasper immediately jumped away to a friendly distance between him and Castor. A group of students were walking towards them and the three took their cue to walk away. Castor smiled and said, “Looks like we can’t say goodbye, but yeah, I’ll meet you guys after dinner maybe around eight if you can get out?”

“Don’t worry, just tell us where and I’ll make sure we’re there,” Harry said.

“Good, then let’s meet on the third floor staircase,” Castor said. Harry and Jasper agreed, and Harry helped them find an empty classroom for privacy before running back to Tom. He and Tom spent time together in the dormitory, lounging in Tom’s bed as they touched each other lazily until it was time for dinner.

During dinner, the group once again went over their plans. When they were done, Harry brought Jasper into the dormitory to show him something. “You don’t need to worry about sneaking around,” he said, going to his trunk. “We won’t be seen by anyone.”

“How?” Jasper asked, and Harry answered by pulling out his Invisibility Cloak. “I have this, it’s Death’s Invisibility cloak if you remember what he said on Samhain. Along with this,” he pulled out the Marauders Map from his bag. “It’s a map of the castle, it’s from my dad. He and his friends made it when they went here.” He opened the map and whispered it’s incantation. Jasper gasped as he saw it, “Woah, that’s brilliant,” he smiled. “And that’s really Death’s cloak?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded.

“Can I put it on us?” Jasper asked, looking like a little child in a candy shop. Harry nodded and gave it to Jasper. The slim teenager threw it over them, smiling as it covered them. “This is wicked,” he said.

Harry checked his watch and said, “It’s almost eight, come on.” He led Jasper, both walking carefully as they left the dormitory and went across the dungeon, exiting it. It was a simple walk to the third floor landing. They met a few students and professors, but none of them noticed the two as they were invisible under the cloak.

Harry and Jasper reached it first. They waited under the cloak for Castor. Harry heard him first, the taller teen singing a random song to himself as he approached the landing. He turned to humming soon and leaned against a banister.

“He’s so hot,” Jasper sighed quietly. “Thanks, Harry for introducing us.”

“No problem, I knew he would take good care of you,” Harry smiled. He winked at Jasper and said, “Now to give him a scare.” He pulled the cloak off, the two appearing right in front of Castor. The Gryffindor screamed and jumped, “Jesus! Boys don’t do that!”

“Sorry Castor,” Jasper giggled, jumping to hug Castor. Harry stepped forward and kissed Castor’s cheek, “Since we didn’t get to say goodbye earlier,” he teased. “Are most of the Gryffindors in the Tower?”

“What did I do to get two cute boys kissing me?” Castor sighed happily before nodding, “And yeah, they are.”

“Good, then let’s go,” Harry said. He placed both the map and cloak into his bag and gestured to Castor, “Lead the way,” he said.

“One second,” Castor smirked, and he pulled Jasper in for a searing kiss, his free hands going to Jasper’s ass and squeezing them hard. “I needed to say ‘hi’ to my babyboy,” he smirked. He spanked Jasper’s ass and walked away, the two Slytherins following him.

Castor led them up the familiar path for Harry towards the seventh floor, and then to the corridor where there waited the Portrait of the Fat Lady. The portrait looked at Harry and Jasper, raising her nose slightly. “You are not Gryffindor,” she said.

“They’re with me,” Castor said, “Leo Cor.”

The Fat Lady gave a small bow and the portrait swung open, revealing the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. “Come along little snakes,” Castor smirked, stepping through the portrait hole. The common room was exactly as Harry remembered it. A cozy circular room filled with armchairs and a roaring fire, everything decorated in several shades of red. Jasper took a step closer to Castor, no doubt feeling like a fish out of water, while Harry felt oddly nostalgic. He looked around to see Gryffindors that he did not recognize only to be met by confused and hostile faces.

“Warbeck, the fuck?” a Gryffindor said, “Why are they here?”

Harry looked and saw that it was one of the Gryffindors who tried to bully him months ago. He smiled and waved politely, “Good evening,” he said.

“Fuck off faggot!” the Gryffindor said.

“Shut up, Boon,” Castor said. “Harry, Jasper, and I have something we want to tell all of you.”

The Gryffindor named Boon sneered and gave them a rude gesture. Jasper shook his head and said quite loudly, “Are the rest of Gryffindor afraid like Boon? I thought that Gryffindor was the brave and noble lion. Fearing nothing. Harry and I are here because we have something to talk to you guys about, something that will get rid of all Dark Wizards and all problems that we might face. But if you’re too afraid to even listen to us.”

“We’re not afraid,” said a seventh year, puffing his chest, “we just don’t want to listen to slimy Slytherins!”

“Then listen to me,” Castor said, “you all know me. I’m already a part of their group and know what they’re trying to do. I’m all for it.”

Harry looked around and sighed, “Hate me,” he said. “Hate me if you want to, I don’t care, but I know what is out there, I know the dangers that our world has to offer! Yeah, I’m a poof, but do you know what? I’m braver for it! I’m stronger because of it. I know that each of you daydream of going out and fighting dark wizards, of going out and getting rid of the evil in the world. I should know, I had that daydream every night when I started to run away.”

“Yeah right! You Slytherin.”

“I chose Slytherin,” Harry said louder, drowning out other Gryffindors. “When I came here, the Hat gave me a choice: Gryffindor or Slytherin. I chose Slytherin.” It was half a lie in his mind, for technically he was in both.

“Why would you do that?” Boon demanded.

“Because it was better for what I needed,” Harry said. “I was on the run for years—no friends of my own and I needed a safe space to hide from Grindelwald, hide from his followers. Gryffindor would treat me as a hero, as a leader to look up to but all I wanted then, all I needed was to hide. So I chose Slytherin, I hid and befriend my friends, Jasper, Tom, even Abraxas Malfoy, who is a giant prat at times.” That earned him a few chuckles, and he became a little more confident. “Let me tell you this, Slytherin is not full of slimy snakes, dark wizards, and people who will always backstab you. There are slimy individuals in there, yes, Walburga Black and Xavier Mulciber are two of them—but still, Slytherin has decent people. At least myself and Jasper are decent. The others didn’t want to include you guys, they were afraid honestly, didn’t think that they could convince you all, which is why I’m here, and more importantly, why Jasper is here.” He paused and made his way to the fireplace, the Gryffindors clearing the way. Jasper and Castor followed him.

Harry looked at Jasper, “You okay with telling them what our goals are?” he asked.

“I am,” Jasper nodded. Harry smiled then addressed the crowd. “Look, I know that you guys might not listen to me, but listen to my friend here, Jasper Lestrange.” He looked at Jasper, who stood up.

“Hi,” he said, sounding a little nervous. “I’m Jasper, like Harry said, I’m his friend, but I’m also Castor’s friend, a close friend, and we’re all part of Riddle’s group: The Knights of Walpurgis. We’re a group who wants to make the world a better place! A place where we don’t need to be afraid of showing who we are, witches, and wizards. Grindelwald, he’s trying to tear down the wall between us and muggles, but he wants to do it to enslave the muggles. To hurt and kill them and that’s just wrong, very wrong. We want to break the wall too, but so that we can live together as equals! A lot of my friends don’t like muggleborns and half-bloods, but that’s wrong. I know that you know that. There’s no difference between any of us! We’re just wizards! Witches! Riddle wants to mix and integrate all of us! Having muggles and wizards live together like we used to long ago.

“There’s no reason for us to be hateful to each other. Our mistrust and anger towards each other is why dark magic and dark wizards rise. Grindelwald comes from a place of hatred and, and—if we just get together, if we just work as one, we can do the bravest thing imaginable! We can change the world!” Jasper looked around hopefully only to be met by blank faces. His hopeful smile began to waver, and he took a step back, looking behind him at Harry and Castor, his eyes pleading for help.

Castor stepped in immediately, placing a hand on Jasper’s shoulder, “What he’s trying to say, is that we all want to be heroes, right? We all want to be the good guys! Tom Riddle and his gang are the only way I see of us getting rid of dark wizards once and for all. His group isn’t made up of just slimy snakes, no there are also some Ravenclaws, and me obviously. As well as some Hufflepuffs shortly. We want this to be an Inter-House thing, so why don’t we join and show the other Houses how it’s done!”

That got him cheers and Castor smirked. He patted Jasper’s shoulder and said softly, “You have to learn how to play them, babyboy.” Harry patted Jasper’s other shoulder, “Thanks, both of you, I’ll take care of it from here,” he said.

Harry stepped forward and looked around, “That’s all it’s about,” he said. “Uniting the worlds and getting rid of dark wizards. I can’t think of a more nobler goal! And who else to have a heavy hand in this than Gryffindor? You all are the future just as Jasper and me, we will need all of us to make this a reality.”

“So now what?” a girl asked.

“Spread the word about us, let Hogwarts know that she is housing the future,” Harry said. “We have meetings, and Castor is a member. If you want to come, if you want to have a more direct hand in how we’re changing the world, ask Castor. Otherwise, we’ll call on you guys to do some things in the future, stopping bullying, keeping each other in check. You are all noble and courageous, and I am expecting that you will help keep the peace. Serve as the role model everyone looks up to, even if you have to punish someone in your own House. Can you do that?”

Half the Gryffindors responded immediately, cheering for Harry. Others reacted a little later with the rest looking hesitant. Harry smiled, “Of course, we don’t expect you to fully commit immediately. Think it over, see if it sounds right. The world is changing in the future, either by Grindelwald and his dark wizards or by us. We hope that you will join us, and together we will make dark magic disappear!”

More cheers followed and Harry smiled victoriously as he saw even Boon was clapping. He and Jasper started to make their way out when Boon stopped them, “Peverell! Wait.” Harry stopped and turned, smiling politely while he had his arm ready to flick his wand out. “I just wanted to say, uh, you’re alright… for a poof,” Boon said.

“Um, thanks,” Harry said, glancing at Jasper. “We’ll see you then.” He and Jasper walked out, the portrait closing behind them.

“Harry, how were you able to do it?” Jasper asked. “I thought I was doing the right thing but, they didn’t even clap for me like they did you and Castor.”

“Gryffindors can be tough,” Harry said. “Deep down they all want an adventure, a chance to prove themselves to be the hero, the good guys, even if they don’t realize it. They’re noble and brave to the point of reckless, it’s easy to rile them up when you play that angle, which you did. In fact, honestly I think you did a great job building them up. We just needed Castor to make them climax,” Harry winked and laughed as Jasper blushed.

“Harry!”

“It’s true, we couldn’t have done it without you Jasper,” Harry smiled. “Now come on, let’s get back to Tom before he thinks for a second that we could possibly fail.” He threw the Invisibility Cloak over them, and the two quickly made their way back to the dungeons, Harry leading Jasper down several shortcuts to avoid the chance of seeing anyone. Tom and the others were not back yet, so Harry packed his cloak and map into his trunk’s secret compartment, and the two friends lounged by the fireplace as they waited.

Tom, Abraxas, and Alexander Nott returned half an hour later. Harry waved them over and smiled broadly. “We beat you,” he said.

“The Ravenclaws demanded a trial of wits,” Tom muttered, sitting down next to Harry. “It was such a nuisance.”

“Did you win?” Jasper asked.

“Of course,” Tom said. “Alexander here did most of the heavy work for us. The Ravenclaws are on our side.”

“As are the Gryffindors, thanks to Jasper,” Harry said. “They’re all excited to be the heroes that expel dark magic from our world.”

“Too bad they do not know that all we are doing is changing definitions,” Tom said, chuckling.

“But they don’t need to know that, do they?” Jasper asked.

“No, they do not. Good job, gentlemen. We have three Houses. Hufflepuff will fall before the school year is out, I expect,” Tom said. “We all deserve a good night’s rest.”

Tom was right. Immediately the next day, Harry could hear whispers about the Knights. People were talking about them openly with their friends. Gossiping about their goals during meals, rumoring in classrooms about its members, and openly praising their actions in between. Harry saw Boon and his friends stop several fights in front of him, each time the boys looking at him expectantly for praise like excited puppies, which he gave with a head nod or a thumbs up. Students started to mix with each other, talking about helping each other out and singing praise, mostly with Harry’s names on their lips. Hufflepuff, too, started talking about Harry. The rumors continued to spread and get louder, bolder, and with each new meeting, gaining more traction until day before final exams began, Harry caught a group of Hufflepuffs running to Castor and Jasper and asking them about the Knights. “Tom, you madman,” Harry whispered, “how do you plan all of this out?”

“That is a question I too would like the answer to, Mr. Peverell,” a voice said behind him. Harry turned to see Professor Dumbledore looking down at him disappointedly. “If you would follow me?”

Harry felt his heart drop as every anxiety and problem he ever faced fell onto his shoulders. He walked slowly, following Professor Dumbledore. He could feel eyes on them as they walked. Harry knew almost immediately where they were going and felt nothing when the stone gargoyle statue at the end of the hall confirmed his feeling. They were going to the headmaster’s office.

Dumbledore said the password, and the gargoyle sprung to life and jumped away. The spiral staircase rose from the ground, and the two walked up it and into Headmaster Dippet’s office. The ancient man was waiting behind his desk, looking solemnly as he saw Harry. “Thank you, Professor Dumbledore,” Dippet said. “Harry, sit down.”

Harry felt a lump in his throat form as he walked to the seat in front of Headmaster Dippet’s desk. He sat down and swallowed heavily. “You wanted to see me, Headmaster?” he asked.

“Yes Harry, I do,” Professor Dippet nodded. “I wanted to see if you have remembered what you yourself promised with Professor Dumbledore and myself. Time is a dangerous thing to mess with Harry Peverell, and I fear that you have completely changed its course.”

“What do you mean, sirs?” Harry asked.

“The Knights of Walpurgis,” Professor Dumbledore said grimly. “A new revolutionary movement with you and Mr. Riddle in the middle.”

“Revolutionists who want to change the world completely!” Headmaster Dippet said angrily. “Destroying the wall that keeps muggles and wizards separate! That wall keeps us safe Peverell! And you want to introduce anarchy!?”

“It is not anarchy, it’s progression,” Harry argued.

“Progression!” Dippet mimicked, “This is not progression, Peverell! Every day there seems to be rumors about you, boy. Indecent actions with members of the same sex, dueling other students—and now you are being a revolutionist! When we are in the middle of a war! It is not good enough it seems to you to stop a future war but to start a completely new one?”

“I am not starting a war, sirs,” Harry said, doing his best to stay calm. “We are improving the future—having a place where there is no prejudice, no hatred—”

“A child’s dream that will only lead to ruin, Mr. Peverell!” Headmaster Dippet yelled. He coughed and looked at Dumbledore, “Explain to the boy,” he demanded.

Dumbledore frowned and looked at Harry. “It is good to have a dream, Harry, but still dreams must surrender to reality. Inter-house relations are improving, I will not deny that but what will happen after the summer? Or even after you and yours graduate? Left leaderless, the Houses will go back to how they were, and rivalries will continue,” Dumbledore said.

Harry frowned, “I did not think of that,” he muttered, “but then I will think about that in seventh year. This is not a phase, nor is it a chaotic revolution. Professor Dumbledore, I truly believe that what I am doing, what we are doing, will change the world for the better. My original time is no different from now, there has been no progress. I love Tom, I love him with all of my body, heart, and mind, and I will do everything to see our dream come to reality. So no, you’re wrong in that Dumbledore. Dreams do not need to bend to reality. Reality must bend to dreams.”

“An ignorant statement from an ignorant child!” Headmaster Dippet said. “I will not allow this to continue on, Peverell!”

“And what will you do?” Harry asked curiously.

“If needed, I will expel you on grounds of revolutionary,” Professor Dippet said. “For riling students and making them do harm against one another as well as the proud tradition of Hogwarts!”

“Sir, technically that is not allowed,” Professor Dumbledore said. “Harry here is not urging his fellows to do harm—in fact, I see them constantly going to young Harry or others searching to do good.”

“That does not matter Dumbledore, the point is that Peverell is continuing to mess with time even after he promised not to!” Professor Dippet exclaimed.

“I am not messing with time,” Harry said, “I am making progress! The future that I know is gone, so why not make it a better one now? It was a mistake for muggles and wizards to be separated, we are just rectifying that.”

“You do not know what you are talking about young boy! You cannot even begin to imagine the danger that the outside world contains,” Headmaster Dippet yelled.

Something in Harry broke. He stood up quickly and with a flick of his wrist, his wand was in his hand, and before he even fully grasped it, he sent a silent _Reducto_ to Headmaster Dippet’s liquor cabinet. “Do you want to hear everything I had to face in my time, Headmaster?” Harry demanded. “Facing deadly trials that includes a three-headed dog that could easily have bitten my head off, devil’s snare that almost strangled me to death, a killer game of life-sized wizards chess where my friend almost died as well as fighting a troll in the girls’ bathroom to save another friend and facing against Lord Voldemort himself! The Dark Lord who I’m trying to prevent from ever existing! All to save the Philosopher’s Stone from him so that he cannot return, and all when I was only eleven! Then I had to deal with the Chamber of Secrets, which does open again, and its Basilisk and one of Voldemort’s Horcrux when I only twelve! A horcrux that almost sucked the life out of my best friend’s sister, mind you! Third year was dementors and the man who betrayed parents to Voldemort, fourth year I was forced to compete in the Tri-wizard Tournament—almost dying at each and every task, the first of which included a _DRAGON_ all ending with me and a friend being tricked to a graveyard by the Triwizard Cup which was a portkey—to have my friend killed right in front of me—and have the Strongest Dark Lord there ever was resurrected attempt to kill me! Fifth year I had to continue fighting against him as well as convince the entire bloody wizarding world that he is actually back, and my godfather died because I was too stupid and too reckless to realize that Voldemort was tricking me! NOT TO MENTION ALL THE ABUSE AND NEGLECT THE DURSLEYS GAVE ME WHENEVER I WAS FORCED TO RETURN! So no, Professor Dippet, I clearly do not know the dangers that the outside world contain so please, inform me.”

Dumbledore frowned, staring at Harry completely disappointed while Headmaster Dippet stayed in his chair, shaking with anger. The old man stuttered but Harry did not back down. He was breathing heavily, his anger still getting out of him. “You—you stupid boy!” Headmaster Dippet finally yelled. “I cannot expel you without a case but destroying my property is a good ground for it! Remember who you are talking to, young man or else I will get the chains out and have you hanged until you do! Those friends of yours are obviously horrible influences and I demanded that you cease this foolishness at once!”

“Foolishness?” Harry laughed.

“Harry,” Dumbledore said warningly.

“This is not foolishness—this is my natural temper sir! Last time I blew up I destroyed all of Professor Dumbledore’s instruments and tools—you should be lucky that I just destroyed your booze!”

“GET OUT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!” Dippet yelled. Harry sneered at him and turned around, stomping out. His anger left with every step he took; the void being filled with a heavy regret. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Professor Dumbledore, looking at him disappointed.

“I’m sorry I lost my temper,” Harry apologized. “It’s just, I truly believe that what I’m doing is good, that I’m changing the world to become a better place.”

“I understand that Harry, however the world does not work as you wish it does,” Professor Dumbledore said. “Losing tempers and forcing change does not work. Yes, you will need a push, a striking blow to start change, but it must happen naturally.”

“This is naturally,” Harry sighed, “it’s a result of many people’s frustration and need to do better.”

“That might be the case however Harry, there are plenty of other ways to do what you wish to do,” Dumbledore said. “Your actions in the Headmaster’s office only served to fan the fires of his fears, that this Knights of Walpurgis is dangerous. I understand your want of a better world Harry, and I commend you for taking the august task of working towards it. You and yours have done something that many headmasters and professors have failed to do, you are promoting inter-House relations! Positive, friendly relations. I did not lie when I said that you are not urging your fellows to do harm. No, in fact, all I see is students deescalating conflicts! It is small, yes, and it does not happen all the time, but Harry this is an important and crucial step. You say your dream is to reunite the muggle and wizarding worlds? Then you must remember this one thing, Harry. Change, just like healing, takes time. Not everything will happen at once, or even during your lifetime. But take that first step, and I think you will achieve something brilliant. Lastly, never forget about humanity. It is easy to speak about ideals, but it is even easier to forget about the humans who must live through your ideals.”

“Thank you, Professor,” Harry said. He felt immensely calmer. He looked up at Dumbledore and smiled. Dumbledore returned his smile ruefully, and Harry saw that familiar sparkle behind his half-moon eyes. “You’re going to make a great headmaster,” Harry committed.

“Oh I don’t think about that,” Dumbledore chuckled, “however if I were to become headmaster, I think I would like to make a change myself.”

“And what is that, sir?”

“I find that muggles create these most extraordinary candies. One of my personal favorites is sherbet lemon,” Dumbledore chuckled. “I would like to add those to the pudding menu.”

Harry laughed, smiling merrily at Dumbledore. “I think that can happen,” he hummed happily. “Sir? Do you think Headmaster Dippet would really try to expel me?”

“The thought would past his mind, I am sure, however, I do not see him doing it,” Professor Dumbledore said. “It kills him to send a student away. The last time, he was crying for months on end.”

“Would you have expelled me, if you were headmaster?” Harry asked.

“No, I would not,” Dumbledore said, and that was all the comfort Harry needed. He stood taller and said calmly, “Thank you again, Professor Dumbledore.”

“Of course, Harry. Now, you run along back to your friends, and I will go tell the Headmaster all about how I yelled and bullied you into doing right again,” Dumbledore said, smiling slyly and tapping his finger against his nose. Harry nodded and left, smiling to himself as he returned to the Slytherin common room. He sat down with Tom and relaxed towards him as he looked around at his friends, feeling like he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have up to Chapter 30 written.... and I am heavily leaning towards updating multiple times a week to reach it! Because uhh Chapter 30 is something. :eyes:


	28. Grindelwald's Return

Chapter 28

Grindelwald’s Return

Headmaster Dippet did not approach Harry, or even mentioned the Knights since then. Harry would glance up at the staff table to see the headmaster looking at him disappointedly, however, Dumbledore always had an encouraging smile that countered any anxiety that Harry might have felt. Finals were around the corner, and the entire school was in study mode. Harry and his friends spent more and more time in the library studying for their final exams, with Orion stressing out completely over his O.W.L.s. Harry felt a touch of sympathy for the younger Slytherin and took it upon himself to tutor Orion in Defense Against the Dark Arts, which he was very thankful for.

It almost felt strange for Harry, stressing over something so commonplace. Around this time of year, he would be normally be worrying about what nefarious plot Voldemort and his followers would be doing, how he would inevitably almost die, and most importantly how to keep his friends out of harm’s way. Now, however, he knew exactly what Voldemort was doing, he was even helping his lover plan them, and all of his friends are in on it as well. There was only one looming deadly factor, Grindelwald, but as far as the older Dark Wizard was concerned, he and Harry were on the same side. There would be no problems, no complications until Harry and Tom were ready to strike.

But before any of that, Harry had to get past his final exams.

His first exam was Transfiguration on Monday. When it finally came around, Harry felt mostly prepared. He walked into Professor Dumbledore’s classroom to see the desks all separated and in neat rows. There were two parts for the exams, written first then afterward. Harry was sitting in the middle of the classroom and waited nervously as Dumbledore had the written exams pass out themselves, the stack of papers flying out and landing on each student’s desk. He then tapped his wand on an hourglass that waited on his desk. “You may begin,” he said, and Harry picked up his quill. It was difficult for Harry, he had forgotten the description used for the incantation to turn a teacup into a gerbil, however, Harry felt rather confident when he reached the section describing Human Transfiguration. When the last sand in the hourglass fell, their papers all flew back to Dumbledore’s desk and they were allowed a five-minute break to rest their hands before they had to come in to do the practical.

“Good morning Harry,” Professor Dumbledore smiled when it was finally Harry’s turn. He had Harry’s exam in front of him, as well as a quill in his hand. “Shall we begin with making this teacup into a gerbil, and back, if you would. Nonverbally, of course.”

Harry nodded and took a breath as he turned to the teacup that waited on Dumbledore’s desk. He tapped the teacup and it unrolled, growing furrier and larger into a brown gerbil. It squeaked and moved around briefly before, with another tap, it turned back into a teacup. Dumbledore nodded and smiled. A teapot appeared and poured tea into the cup. “Drink up,” he said, holding his own cup as the teapot filled it. “I have to admit, confidentially, of course, it has been quite some time since I last had a cup of tea this morning.” He chuckled and Harry took the cup, sipping politely.

“Now, shall we move on?” Dumbledore asked. He had Harry conjure birds as well as a snake before transfiguring both into other objects. He saved Human Transfiguration for last, always smiling encouragingly. “Now Harry, the last one will be the hardest,” he said. “If you would, kindly transfigure your fingers?”

“Into what, sir?” Harry asked.

“Let us start with feathers and move on from there,” Dumbledore said ruefully, looking down at Harry’s exams. “I have to say as well, confidentially, your section on Human Transfiguration is magnificent. Of course, you did not hear that from me now, have you?” he chuckled.

Harry nodded then concentrated on his fingers, turning them into feathers easily before turning them back. He then changed his hair a different color with help of a mirror, as well as lengthen and shorten it before returning his hair to its normal look. Dumbledore praised him immensely and nodded, sending Harry on his way with a “Good show Harry, good show! You can send Mr. Riddle in.”

Harry did as he said, waiting with the others for Tom to perform his practical. He waited in silence with the others, smiling only when the door opened, and Tom walked out looking calmly perfect as always. He offered no facial hints of how his practical went, however knowing his boyfriend, Harry knew he had nothing to worry about. The two left as Castor walked in.

The rest of their exams followed a similar suit and Harry just relaxed and embraced the strange normality of it all. Exam weeks moved by with this mundane stressful normality and before Harry even knew it, they were all done and were in the final days of their sixth year at Hogwarts.

June was a beautiful month. Each day passed with nothing but comfortably warm temperatures and sunshine. It was a picturesque prelude to Harry and Tom’s plans for Grindelwald. The boys spent the days lazing about, Orion in particular looked the happiest to be on the other side of his exams, practically falling asleep every time they all relax out on the grounds. Harry did not want these moments to end, these small, peaceful moments with his friends. He could openly lay on Tom’s lap, both reading books or Harry just watching him as the others just sit around in their own conversations. Sometimes others walked by them. Harry and Tom did not even try to hide themselves or move. The Slytherins just stare, obviously disappointed, but also fearful of any repercussions. The Gryffindors would just sneer while the Ravenclaws just stared disappointed. The Hufflepuffs, surprisingly, did nothing. Sometimes during these times, Harry caught Tom hunched over his diary, writing something in it that Harry could not see.

Their final days were upon them. Harry has gotten his scores from his final exams and smiled to see that he passed everything. Soon, their trunks were packed, and they were leaving the Slytherin Dungeons, moving in a mob down to the train station in Hogsmeade where they filed into a compartment in the Hogwarts Express.

Rosier made sure that the blinds on the compartment door and windows were closed as Harry relaxed into Tom, who wrapped an arm around him. “Well gentlemen, another year gone,” he said. “Cassius, we’re going to miss you next year, but I know you’ll still be loyal to us.” He nodded towards Rosier.

“Yes, my lord,” Rosier said.

“Good,” Tom said. He looked around and took a breath, “You should all rejoice, for this summer shall be the rise of Lord Voldemort,” he said. The boys all looked at him, waiting for him to explain. “This summer, Harry and I will be traveling to stay with the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald. He will be training us, and once we have what we require, your Lord Voldemort will take care of Grindelwald.”

Harry glanced up at Tom but said nothing.

“My lord, what exactly will he be teaching you?” Nott asked.

“Dark Magic, obviously,” Tom said. “However Harry and I will spend the time to also probe his followers, pick out the most skilled and knowledgeable, and take them for our own. We need a potioneer, as well as officials and other professionals. Once we have made our connections, we shall make our moves. Meanwhile, I have tasks for all of you. Harry has brought to my attention about how infantile our alliances with the other Houses are. During the summer, I need you all to keep our alliances alive. Reach out to our members, even if it is just letters. Answer questions and befriend them if possible. Jasper, can I trust you to handle Gryffindor?”

“Yes, my lord, Castor and I will handle them,” Jasper smiled. Tom nodded in approval.

“Good, the rest I am expecting to handle the other three houses. Malfoy, you and Nott shall handle Ravenclaw; Avery, Black, Slytherin. Rosier, speak with your fellow Hufflepuff graduates, and have them talk with the current Hufflepuff students,” Tom ordered.

“Yes, my lord,” the boys said.

“My Lord, should I also reach out to other graduates?” Rosier asked.

“At your own digression,” Tom said. Rosier nodded. With their business done, Harry found it shocking at how the boys all easily relaxed and switched roles, becoming a group of friends once more as the Train hurried along back to London. During some point, Castor visited to pull Jasper out to talk holiday plans, but Harry was too relaxed and comfortable in Tom’s embrace to even care about eavesdropping on the young lovers.

Jasper came back, and more time passed until Rosier shifted in his seat, looking at Harry and Tom. “My lords, if I may?” he asked. Harry shook a little, caught surprised by ‘lords.’ However, Tom just nodded and waved for him to continue. “Grindelwald is collecting both of you from my home… correct?” he asked.

“Yes,” Tom answered. He looked down at Harry and smiled, “I’ve written to him. He shall pick us up later today at Rosier’s estate.”

Rosier looked a little uncomfortable at that, however, he did not voice it. Instead, he just breathed deeply and closed his eyes as the Hogwarts Express finished its journey to platform nine and three quarters.

Harry and Tom followed Rosier out of the train into the large mob of people on the station. The group split up with promises to write as soon as they were all situated on the platform. Harry and Tom kept close to Rosier as the older Slytherin led them from the crowd towards where an older woman was waiting. “My dear Cassius,” she said as soon as they were near, “I am so sorry that your father could not attend your graduation.”

Rosier shrugged. “It is fine, mother,” he said. He looked at Tom and Harry and cleared his voice. “Mother, these are Tom Riddle and Harry Peverell, the two I’ve told you about in my letter. Someone… important is picking them up for the summer and they asked if they could be collected at our home.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, madam,” Tom said. “Thank you for letting us stay, even momentarily, in your lovely home.”

“My you certainly are a charmer,” Rosier’s mother chuckled. She looked at the three of them and nodded, “Do you have a time of when you will be picked up?”

“Two hours from now,” Tom said.

“Oh, then I see no problem at all,” Rosier’s mother smiled. “Come along now, and perhaps there will be enough time for the three of you to enjoy a small cup of tea before the two of you leave.”

Tom smiled gratefully and tapped his wand against his and Harry’s trunks, shrinking them so that they could fit inside his pocket. Rosier apparated to his home with Harry while Tom traveled with Rosier’s mother.

The manor was smaller than Harry expected. It looked to be like Number 12 Grimmauld Place, in that it was a perfectly normal house caught between two other muggle homes that the muggles did not seem to notice at all. They all apparated inside the home’s property line so that the muggles walking by did not even blink an eye at the four people suddenly appearing in front of them. Rosier walked up to the front door and held it open for his mother and guests. It was rather lovely inside, lighter in both color and mood than from what Harry had expected. As they walked towards the kitchen, Tom said to Rosier’s mother, “Our business with this individual should be completed around midsummer, if not on Litha itself, that would be the summer solstice. Harry and I would be very honored to return here, albeit briefly until we can have something more permanent in place.”

“I don’t suppose that would be a problem, however what of your parents?” Mrs. Rosier asked. Harry and Cassius Rosier stopped, glancing at each other.

Without missing a beat Tom’s smile faltered slightly and he sighed. “Truth be told, I am an orphan, my parents were great witch and wizard, however, they both died when I was a babe, as for Harry—”

“My parents died protecting me,” Harry whispered. “We were on the run.”

“Oh, you poor dears! Cassius! Go get our guest rooms ready immediately—and how dare you not tell me about them? I could have sent you extra in your gifts to share with these two!” Mrs. Rosier ordered.

“I’m sorry, Mother,” Rosier muttered and immediately walked away, his footsteps going upstairs not a moment later. Mrs. Rosier just smiled and led Harry and Tom to the kitchen to have something small to eat, Rosier joining shortly afterward.

“It must have been awful, for the both of you,” Mrs. Rosier said, “Two pureblooded wizards out in the world all alone. You two are purebloods, are you not?”

Harry glanced at Tom, who answered. “I am a descendant of the great Salazar Slytherin himself, my good friend Harry here, is also the last Peverell. He has our family jewelry as proof. A ring from Peverell’s line as well as Slytherin’s Locket.”

Harry blinked and nodded, quickly pulling out Slytherin’s locket from under his robes.

“Why then, is young Harry wearing it if it belongs to you?” Mrs. Rosier frowned, “Surely, it would look better around a woman’s neck.”

“Currently I have no girl in my life,” Tom answered smoothly, “and the locket was a gift from me to Harry, to show our deep friendship.”

Harry nodded, quickly jumping onto where Tom’s lie was heading. “Since we both are orphans, we bonded quickly. There is something that orphans can talk and truly know about that others cannot.”

“I see—however you should really give that necklace back one day, Mr. Peverell, for I think it would look so much lovely on the next Mistress Riddle, whoever she will be,” Rosier’s mother said happily. Both boys just nodded, sharing a secret look. She had tea and small foods ready for them by house-elves and left the three boys alone after a while. The two hours passed surprisingly quickly for Harry, and before anyone knew it, there was a knock on the door.

A nervous sweat fell upon Harry and he and Tom stood up to follow Cassius Rosier to the door. The older teen opened it and swallowed heavily at the sight of Grindelwald standing at his doorstep. “Hello there,” Grindelwald said, looking pass Cassius onto Harry. A predatory smile appeared on his lips as he stepped in. “Harry! There is my little protégé, as well as the other one.” He grabbed both of them then looked at Cassius, “Thank you so much for looking after these poor sweet defenseless boys,” he said in a mocking tone. “But don’t you worry now, Daddy has them.” He laughed and before anyone could react, he apparated with the two.

Harry was so shocked at the events that the moment his feet felt solid ground, he fell and began coughing. Tom rushed to his side and glared up at Grindelwald. “A little warning would have been good,” he muttered.

Harry caught his breath and looked up to see that they were once again in the courtyard of Nurmengard Castle, its walls high and jet black. Grindelwald’s followers all froze for a second at the three’s sudden appearance before going back to their usual business. Harry got to his feet just as Grindelwald turned back to the two teenagers, smiling, “Welcome to your summer home, boys,” he said. “I am so glad that you have accepted my invitation.”

“We are happy that you have decided to teach us,” Tom said.

“Yes, and of course this is your first time in my castle,” Grindelwald smiled, “Shall we take a tour? I shall show you boys where I will teach you, as well as everywhere you are allowed to go but first… I want you both to kneel and call me ‘lord.’” Grindelwald smirked at the boys.

Tom did not miss a beat, kneeling with Harry following only a second later. “My lord,” they both said, however, Harry’s stomach felt heated as he did so. The dark wizard in front of them smiled, and clasped his hands together momentarily, “Oh! My two boys! Stand up! Stand up! Follow me now!”

The two did so and Grindelwald led them out of the courtyard. From Harry’s last “visit” he remembered that there was a door that led directly to a large, long study that overlooked the courtyard. Grindelwald brought them first and said, “This is our study and small library. I have a rather interesting collection of books and manuscripts here, you boys can spend hours upon hours reading away if reading is your thing that is. The chairs are also rather comfortable, and we have a nice view.” He pointed to the windows. “I like to relax here from time to time, and even eat here. But you remember that Harry,” he chuckled.

“Yes, I do,” Harry said a little tensely.

“Excellent! Now let’s move on,” Grindelwald said. He walked the length of the room towards a pair of double doors. Harry and Tom followed him. The doors led to a hallway with two stairs both leading downwards. Grindelwald moved to the left, and they went down the stairway, into another hallway that turned at a corner where there was only one door as well as a stairway that led further down. “There is the dungeon where we have live test subjects, muggles of course. In here, is where we keep the potion ingredients as well as do anything potion-making that is needed.” He opened the door and walked in.

The room was made of stone and reminded Harry of the potion classrooms in Hogwarts as he looked at all of the cauldrons bubbling away. There were a few wizards working on the potions, keeping their heads downwards as they focused on their work. Tom looked around and Harry could see a calculated look in his eyes as he did so. “Here I will teach you both all about poisons and how to make them intractable,” Grindelwald said before, once again, moving on. Tom stayed for a moment while Harry followed immediately.

Afterward, Grindelwald showed them the library proper, whose walls seemed to be built by bookshelves and all filled with what Harry assumed to be almost every dark magic tome imaginable. He walked over towards a nearby section and took a moment to browse, only to be surprised that one shelf near the bottom had nothing but copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. He looked up at Grindelwald, almost expecting an explanation only to be given none. From the library, there was a door that led towards an empty room that Harry immediately realized was for actual training and spell practice. “THIS! Is where we shall practice all of the little nasty spells that you boys could only possibly dream of,” Grindelwald said. He stomped his feet two times, and a trapdoor in the middle of the room opened, “Another passageway to my lovely dungeon where we shall take our joys in maiming, murdering, and dismembering muggles.” He gave a sick smile at the two and stomped his feet again, the door closing. “Magic is meant for Dominating all others, for we are truly superior. Never forget that boys,” he said. “And now, for your rooms.”

From the room he led the two through a series of corridors, stopping only at a dining room, “Here is where we all shall eat our meals together. Harry, you will be sitting next to me for obvious reasons. Tommy, you may sit anywhere else.” Tom glowered behind Grindelwald’s back and he kept flexing his hand into a fist as they walked. Harry immediately grabbed it and squeezed reassuringly.

Grindelwald led them to one of the many towers. Harry felt like they were spiraling endlessly until they reached a landing that had only a single door. “I am sorry but you two must share a bedroom,” Grindelwald said, sighing. He pushed the door open and walked in. Inside was a miniature common room furnished with chairs and a small couch by a wide fireplace. There were desks by windows, and everything was colored with dark blues and blacks. There was another door that led to a bedroom with a wide king’s sized bed and two dressers. Tom immediately walked in and pulled his and Harry’s trunks from his pocket, both growing to their natural sizes.

“And that, my dear boys, is all I have to show you. Now, Daddy is busy and so I ask that you entertain yourselves here until you are summoned,” Grindelwald said. He gave them both a flourishing bow and left the tower.

“Finally,” Tom sighed. “I don’t think I could have stomached him a moment longer.” He looked around and frowned. _“My love, speak in our language when we are along, just to be safe.”_

 _“Yes Master,”_ Harry hissed.

 _“Good, my pet,”_ Tom hissed back. He opened his arms and Harry walked into them, the two falling gracefully onto the couch. They both sighed and stared at the fireplace. _“So we are finally here,”_ Tom said, Harry nodding. _“Though he seems like a fool, we must not keep our guard down for a second,”_ Tom continued. _“There is a reason for how and why he influenced so many. Which is why…”_ He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather bag. _“Floo Powder,”_ he said, putting it back into his pocket. _“The second we have the Elder Wand we are to use this to go back to Rosier’s home.”_

_“Do you think it’ll take long, Tom?”_

_“I hope not my little snake, I intend for all of our business to be done by Midsummer. We will celebrate Litha with Grindelwald’s demise,”_ Tom said. Harry just hummed and closed his eyes, wanting to just relax in Tom’s presence. The older Slytherin smiled and kissed Harry’s cheek before pulling out his diary and continuing with his writing. After a while, Harry did not know how long, he opened his eyes to see Tom still writing. _“What are you doing?”_

 _“Creating a spell, a special mark for me and my followers,”_ Tom hissed, looking at Harry with pride. _“I had the idea floating in my head for a while. It wasn’t until after exams that I could start working on the spell and image seriously. Take a look, my love.”_ Tom looked prideful and happy with himself as he handed the diary to Harry. Harry stared at the pages and he felt his heart grow cold as it sank inside him.

In many various designs, with different types of skulls and different postures of snakes, the Dark Mark stared grimly at him. Some had the skulls be thinner, more alien-looking, or even an animal or snake’s skull while others had the snake move in different ways, wrapping around the skull or coming out of its eyes. But one, in the middle, looking to be the latest version, was the Death Mark that Harry knew and feared, under which was a paragraph of text with one word underlined.

_Morsmorde._

Harry inhaled deeply and looked at Tom, but in that moment all he could see was the Dark Lord Voldemort. A Young Voldemort who looked so prideful, so accomplished at the spell that marked the sky numerous times. Harry couldn’t look away, his hands started to tremble, and he felt the diary responding to him. _“M-Master,”_ he whispered, _“why?”_

 _“We need a symbol, a mark to rally behind. This mark shall burn in the sky, and all who sees it will cheer in our victory,”_ Lord Voldemort said. Harry just continued to stare. _Why aren’t the words fading? Please fade._ He begged mentally.

However, they stayed, the writing did not disappear as it as whenever Harry or Ginny used it what felt like a lifetime ago. Harry’s eyes started to water, and his mind went back to Cedric, back to his parents and Sirius. He squeezed them shut and closed the diary.

_“Little snake?”_

_“Master—Tom, please.”_ He felt the book pulled from him and Harry forced himself to open his eyes. Tom’s eyes were sparkling as he smiled.

 _“Don’t worry my little snake, when you see it in the sky, I guarantee you will be moved to tears,”_ Tom smiled. He kissed Harry, but still, Harry’s heart refused to thaw as all he saw were his lost ones and that cursed mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, everything that’s been building up is going to come crashing down soon. How will Harry and Tom take care of Grindelwald? What will happen when they hold all three Deathly Hollows? And why exactly has Harry been sent back in time?


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The Elder Wand

Grindelwald started their lessons immediately the next day. He brought Harry and Tom to the practice room where, thankfully, two dummies were waiting for them instead of muggles as Harry feared he would use. Grindelwald walked around, waving the Elder Wand in his hand loosely as he talked.

“Right boys, first off I would love to see just how well you can do with the Unforgivable Curses, those three lovely spells that the uninformed and uncreative believe to be the only spells us Dark Wizards know how to do!” Grindelwald said. “Kill and torture these lovely dummies, and afterward we shall head downstairs where the animals wait for you to control.”

Harry hid a frown as he looked at the dummies in front of them. “Which one first?” he asked.

“Whichever you think would amaze me the most,” Grindelwald smirked. Both teens let out a breath and aimed their wands at the two dummies.

“Kill,” Tom whispered, and Harry nodded. They moved synchronized, their wands whipping in the air as they both said clearly, _“Avada Kedavra!”_ Two green killing curses exploded from their wands, hitting their targets instantly as both dummies fell from whatever charm was suspending them in the air. Grindelwald did not applaud them nor commented. The two took another step, and their Cruciatus Curses began, Harry focusing himself to think of every wrongdoing that has ever been done against him. He found that it was hard whenever he thought of Voldemort, but when he thought of his followers, of Bellatrix and Pettigrew, as well as Grindelwald himself, his anger and power grew. He could feel Tom’s power next to him, a single great power that never wavered as he kept the Curse going for what felt like an eternity.

Grindelwald finally stepped forward, clapping his hands twice. “Wonderful, wonderfully done! Harry, your spells flare with such murderous emotions! I could almost feel myself screaming in pain. As for you, uh Tim, Timmy… Tommathy, you are too precise! I felt your power, sure but it never changed. Be more emotional like young Harry here, it will help.” Tom glowered at the man, which Grindelwald either ignored or did not notice, Harry did not know. Grindelwald walked towards the trapdoor and stomped twice for it to open. “Come along children,” he said, walking down the hidden stairway.

“Only till midsummer,” Tom muttered as he walked, Harry following. The dungeons were small, made of pure stone, the walls cut roughly so there were jagged and hurt to lean against for a long time. Cells filled the room, its black iron bars and doors so closed together Harry could barely put his hand through. In the cells were muggles, men and women sitting in corners looking desolate and full of utter despair. Their eyes looked glassy as they glanced up, their faces showing obvious signs of being starved. Harry’s heart ached as he remembered his life with the Dursleys and the endless nights they would love him inside that cupboard.

Grindelwald waved the Elder wand and a cell opened. “Boys, here are our little friends,” he smirked. “Make them do whatever you please. Have them strangle each other, speak lies about themselves, or even kill each other. Whatever your hearts fancy.”

Harry had to steel his heart as he nodded. He turned to the muggles and frowned, maybe just making them dance would be enough to please Grindelwald for now. He pointed his wand at one of the muggles and said, _“Imperio.”_

Harry felt the familiar sense of control. He stared at his muggle and thought, _Stand up and dance._ The muggle did not offer any resistance. She groaned as she stumbled to her feet and started to dance awkwardly, her face looking pained. Tom, on the other hand, had his muggle perform poses that seemed way out of his flexibility, the muggle’s face screaming silently at the pain through cloudy high eyes. Grindelwald just watched, clapping softly at both their shows. “Good show boys, good shows, now—” he moved his wand faster than Harry could see and before he knew it, both muggles laid dead, killed by the Killing Curse. “Shall we actually learn something?”

He brought them back to the previous room and gave them both a sadistic smirk. The rest of the morning, Grindelwald lectured as though both Harry and Tom were still novice wizards. He kept close to both boys as he talked, leering at Harry, and making the young teen feel uncomfortable. He would find any excuse to touch Harry. A hand on his shoulder that drifts away slowly, holding Harry’s hand to correct his posture, even having his hand on the small of Harry’s back to make sure he’s standing straight. Every touch made both boys feel disgusted and angry toward the man. It was only because it was the first day, and they have not even begun to make the necessary connections that stayed their hands when Grindelwald started dipping in innuendos in his lessons.

The afternoon was left for potions, which Grindelwald left in the control of one of his potioneers. The man was old, his hair was balding, and he had an everlasting sneer as he stared down at the two boys. “Master’s said I’m to teach you two,” he spat out in a rough Eastern European voice, as though it was the worst punishment he would be assigned.

“Just advance poisons and the like, we are not novices,” Tom said. “We have made poisons before.”

“Oh really?” the man laughed, looking at the two. “What? Did you two made a vomiting-potion and call it a deadly poison?”

“We created the most powerful infertile potion in existence,” Harry said, “and used it several times.”

“Is that so?” the man laughed.

“It is,” Tom said, “We even have our own source of Basilisk venom. It would be so simple for either of us to slip it into your morning drink.” He moved to the nearest empty cauldron, tapping it with his wand to fill it with water. “However, we are here to learn, not to threaten. So teach us.”

The man chuckled, “I like you, boy,” he said.

“Riddle, my name is Tom Riddle, however, you may call me Lord Voldemort before the summer is out,” Tom said with a cocky confidence. The man laughed and turned to Harry.

“I’m thinking you want to be called ‘Lord something or other’ too, eh boy?” he laughed.

“No, just Harry Peverell,” Harry said simply, smiling. “However, my lord is right in that he is Lord Voldemort.” He walked towards a second cauldron and smiled, “As for how good we are, in my second year I’ve helped make a Polyjuice Potion, and as we have said, we have created an infertile poison that is untraceable and leaves the drinker permanently barren. I’ve personally given it to three different people.”

The man made a noise then scratched his chin. “Fine then, not idiots,” he muttered. “Just two boys in over their heads.” The man looked at the two boys and gave a small sneer. “Master Grindelwald told me to teach you boys the basics of poison-making, so that’s what I’ll do. First off, what do you know about counter-potions and antidotes?”

“They are potions who either protect against or act as a general remedy for specific ailments,” Tom said. “Most, if not all, includes Mandrakes.”

“Correct,” the man said. “Which means that in order for our potions to be effective, we need to find a way to get around the Mandrake’s curative properties.”

“Which is why we use nightshade,” Harry said, remembering it from his potion textbooks, which always specifically told him to never use too much nightshade, for it can overpower mandrake roots.

“Correct, Peverell,” the man nodded.

“Sir, what is your name?” Harry asked.

“Me? I’m just called Vasil,” the man said.

“Nice to meet you, Vasil,” Harry smiled. The older man just stared at Harry for a long moment.

“Are you sure you are a Dark Wizard?” he asked. “You seem too friendly.”

Both teens laughed and Harry just kept his friendly smile as Tom shook his head. “That is how he is,” Tom said. “My little snake. He smiles openly at you while he slips poison in your drink.”

“You do not need to worry about censoring yourself or holding back for us,” Harry said. “We have been through more than you can imagine. Me especially.”

Vasil stared at Harry for a long time and grunted, “I can see it in your eyes,” he muttered. “Those are survivor’s eyes. As for you, ‘Voldemort,’ I see death, you’ve killed before.”

“I may have,” Tom said. “Now, will you start teaching us or not?”

Vasil smirked at that. “Foolish child, the lesson began when you stepped in. Now! Boil your cauldrons, we shall begin with creating several simple poisons before making them more complex!”

For the rest of the afternoon, Harry and Tom sweated over cauldrons, making various poisons as well as their antidotes. As they did so, Vasil talked, explaining how one can detect the poisons they were making if they were clever enough. The time went quicker with Vasil than with Grindelwald, Harry feeling like he could actually relax around the man as he corrected them in between his lectures and stories.

Grindelwald returned around five, looking at the two boys and frowning. “You two are drenched in sweat,” he said, turning his nose up at Tom.

“My lord, we have been working on the basics of poison-making,” Vasil said, bowing. “They both show remarkable talent.”

“Of course they do, they are my boys!” Grindelwald smirked. “Now go and get dressed, I’ve left presents on your bed.”

Harry did not like the sound of that, but they both just nodded and went to their room dutifully. On their bed waited two pairs of risqué underwear that made Harry blush deeply. He looked at Tom and frowned, “Tom?”

The Dark Lord sighed and shook his head. “Until we have what we want, we shall play his games. However, he will never touch us, understand?”

“Of course,” Harry nodded. They swallowed their pride and dressed, changing their current undergarments for the ones Grindelwald laid out for them before putting their robes back on. As they went to the dining room for dinner, Grindelwald smiled at the two of them only to frown. “Where are my gifts?”

“We’re wearing them, my lord,” Harry said a little stiffly.

“Well, how can I see if you are if you are wearing your robes over them?” Grindelwald smirked. Harry frowned and glanced at Tom. His Master gave a heavy sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. “My lord,” he began. “Harry and I are wearing your precious gift, right now I can feel it rub against me in such a perverted way. We thought that, wouldn’t it be fun to tease you until Midsummer where, when the magic is at its strongest, we all can finally have some fun?”

“The two of you will stay chaste until then?” Grindelwald asked, his smile slowly growing back.

“Yes, my lord,” Harry said. “We will.”

“Good, then let us eat,” Grindelwald smiled.

A habit soon formed for Harry and Tom. They would be taught personally by Grindelwald, sometimes all day, sometimes for just the morning. Whenever it was just the morning, the two would go down to the dungeons where the potions room was and learn from Vasil, who quickly became the favored of the two. Grindelwald taught the boys everything he knew from darker versions of commonplace spells, to how to even cast the Killing Curse so that it can strike multiple people. He would always make them practice on live people after the first day. Tom, surprisingly, showed no emotions as he practiced torturing, maiming, and finally killing the muggle prisoners, however, Harry still couldn’t stomach it at times. He never showed it in front of Grindelwald, however as soon as they were done, Harry would run to the nearest bathroom with Tom following, the older teen comforting his boyfriend as Harry threw up the bile that built inside him.

Vasil, by comparison, was a godsend for the two boys. He was cruel and crude as any dark wizard, yes, however, Harry could see an intelligence behind his cruelty, and he never forced them to use what they have learned on the prisoners. “They are Master’s toys,” he explained one day when Harry asked for the reason. “It would be a waste, even, for a leaf could show the effects clear as a human can.” Harry liked that about him, and he could see that Tom took a shine to him as well.

“Vasil,” Tom said two weeks after he and Harry arrived. Litha, Midsummer, was coming up quickly, and Harry feared, for a moment, that they would not be ready on June 24th. “I have both a question and a proposition for you.”

“And what would that be?” Vasil asked, not even looking up at the choking poison that Harry was making. “More porcupine quills, boy,” he muttered.

“Would I be correct to assume that the opposite ingredient of basilisk venom would be phoenix tears, or even unicorn tears and blood?” Tom asked.

“Phoenix tears, yes, however, unicorn tears are poisonous to all of those who are not pure of heart,” Vasil said, “One tear will kill all three of us!” he laughed.

“So if a poison uses basilisk venom, if you use phoenix tears in a potion with its opposite ingredients it would completely rectify its effect, even so much so as create a potion equally as powerful for its opposite effect?” Tom asked.

“Why yes, if you are bold and insane enough to try,” Vasil chuckled.

“Oh I am certain that I know someone clever and adventurous enough to try,” Tom said, chuckling softly. “As well as with means to get it?”

Vasil raised an eyebrow. “I know what you are trying to do boy, what are you playing at?’

“Playing? I am playing at nothing, just wondering,” Tom hummed. “A poison to make the drinker infertile forever. Wouldn’t it be revolutionary, then, to play God once more, and turn those who are naturally infertile, fertile? I mean, we wizards must naturally spit in physics and the natural world’s order daily with our magic. Why not take it one step further, and do what has always been impossible?”

Vasil laughed loudly. It was a rough, almost mocking laugh that made Harry frown. “You speaking in riddles boy! Sounds like you got a good name.” He laughed some more than rubbed his neck and chin thoughtfully. “What you ask though, it’s interesting, I’ll give you that. But do you have the money to back it up?”

“Money?” Tom repeated.

“Yeah kid, you think all of this is a charity case?” Vasil laughed. “I need money. You think people would just hand me Phoenix tears by themselves? No boy, if you want my ingredients, you’ll need to pay them.”

Harry could see the shadows grow on Tom’s face as his anger and annoyance grew. But he did not show it. Instead, Tom just gave a short nod and said flatly, “Very well, we shall talk about your money on midsummer, after Harry and I celebrate the day.” He looked at Harry and smirked dangerously, “I think that day will a be a very glorious day that time will remember forever.”

“Ha! Whatever you say, kid,” Vasil laughed. He went to a nearby desk and picked up a leaf, “Now, let’s see if your poison is as entertaining as you are.” The rest of the day went by without another mention of the deal; however, Harry knew that it was still at the forefront of Tom’s mind. As they laid down to sleep that night, Tom still had an annoyed, insulted glint in his eyes that no amount of touching or kissing could put away.

Before Harry knew it, Midsummer was upon them. He and Tom woke up early in order to mentally prepare themselves. “We strike while we are in the study,” Tom said. “It will only be the three of us with no interruptions.”

“We just have to disarm him,” Harry said. He looked at his finger and played with the ring Tom gave him. “I’ll hold all three, and together we’ll be Death’s Master. Afterward, I’ll hand you the wand. That should be enough for both transfers of ownership.”

Tom just hummed and looked outside the window, where the sun just barely began to pierce the mountain range. “This will be difficult my little snake. Do not do anything stupid.”

“I won’t,” Harry promised. He kissed Tom passionately and took a breath, “I love you,” he said.

“I know, I love you too, Harry,” Tom said. “Now let’s go. We both have a date with Death today.”

Harry nodded and the two left their room. It was a surprise for both of them when that morning Grindelwald announced that there would be no lessons that day. “It will just be us three in our study! You promised that today would be magnificent boys, and Daddy is not a patient man,” Grindelwald smirked. “So eat up! I have plans for the three of us that will last all day.”

Like conspiring assassins, Harry and Tom nodded to each other as they ate, their eyes never leaving Grindelwald. The man seemed to be taking his time as he ate, humming to himself as he picked and choose what he wanted to have for breakfast. Both boys did not eat much, finding that they weren’t hungry as their bodies coiled with nerves as they felt they were on the edge before a battle.

A long hour passed, and finally, Grindelwald stood up to lead them away. “Come on you two! This will be so much fun,” Grindelwald smirked as he led them away. Harry and Tom kept at a casual pace. Harry’s arm twitched and he found himself glancing at everything he passed, just to make sure that they were truly alone.

The study was as Harry always remembered it, and more importantly, it was empty besides the three of them. Tom closed the door behind them and tapped it with his wand, silently locking it. Grindelwald was by the drawer by the bookcase, riffling through it for something important. The two walked silently towards him, Harry flicking his wrist so that his wand silently slid into his hand. They stopped only a few feet from Grindelwald and aimed their wands.

“I knew I had it here somewhere,” Grindelwald sighed. “But since it seems you both want me to fuck your corpses…” He turned with a speed that Harry did not predict and both boys barely jumped out of the way as Grindelwald cast a Killing Curse towards them. Tom waved his wand and the sofa flew towards Grindelwald, burning from the Elder Wand’s magic as Grindelwald jabbed at it.

“Come on boys, are you really expecting to do this?” he taunted, moving his wand back and forth between Harry and Tom. “You really expect to be heroes now and try to stop me?”

“Stop you? No,” Tom drawled, “we just want the Elder Wand.”

Shock flew through Grindelwald’s eyes before he snarled. A spell shot from the Elder Wand, but Harry moved quickly, casting a Shield Charm on Tom that shattered with the spell. Tom used the opportunity to summon several snakes that all immediately went after Grindelwald. The Dark Wizard flicked his wand, and the snakes all flew into the air just as Harry cast a Stunner at him. The snakes blocked the Stunning Spell before evaporating. Harry and Tom kept up their assault, never letting Grindelwald find his balance as they pushed him back with each spell.

The Dark Wizard blocked every Curse they sent their way, redirecting it with his own wand. Some directly into the boys, cutting their clothes and giving them small cuts while others smashed into the furniture around them. Grindelwald suddenly lunged forward without warning. His spell hit Harry and a hot pain enveloped the teen as he fell back. His stomach felt like it was burning, twisting unnaturally under some invisible force. He screamed out and gagged, spitting out a mix of bile and blood. Grindelwald moved once more, and an invisible force pushed Tom away, the teen slamming against the wall. With another wave, Grindelwald had a bookshelf fly towards Tom, trapping him on toe ground. “You stupid boys,” Grindelwald chuckled. “You really should have learned more from me before even trying. For then, you both might have lasted a little longer.”

Grindelwald smirked as he strolled up to Harry, who was still coughing. The arrogant man smirked and knelt before Harry, “You would have been so beautiful in bed,” he whispered. “Shame I will never hear you moan.” He stood up and aimed his wand at Harry. _“Avada Kedavra!”_

 _“Avis!”_ A loud blast that sounded like a gun came from Harry’s wand. Birds shot from the tip, flying to meet the Killing Curse. The swam and Curse met, and an explosion of feathers filled the space between the two wizards as used the distraction to push himself up, whirling around and aiming his wand at the bookcase on top of Tom. _“Accio Bookcase!”_

The bookcase toppled off of Tom, and the teen sneered dangerously as he started moving his wand. _“Fire Slither under my command!”_ The fireplace erupted, a bright blue fire surging out and moving in the air, quickly forming the shape of a snake with two large sharp fangs. The fire snake lunged at Grindelwald, who fell in order to avoid being eaten. Flames caught his robes and he screamed as he frantically tried to rip them off before the fire gets to him. Harry got an idea and aimed his wand at the giant snake, _“Fire Slither under my command!”_ he hissed out and many tongues of fire broke off, forming their own smaller snakes that quickly cooled and solidified into black snakes. Harry moved them to strike at Grindelwald, the snakes biting at the frantic wizard.

His screams intensified as the bites left burns, his flesh catching fire and instantly cauterizing from the heat. Grindelwald rolled over, the snakes endlessly attacking. Harry and Tom slowly stepped towards him, ready to strike. “Enough!” Grindelwald screamed as he lashed out. He summoned water from his wand that extinguished the snakes instantly and had enough pressure to fling Harry and Tom towards the window that overlooked the courtyard. The two screamed as they crashed through it, shards falling around them as Harry felt his head and upper torso laying in the air. Blood mixed with his hair and he felt small cuts on his hands from where the glass fell. He turned his head only to gasp at how close both he and Tom were to fall off.

Tom used his wand to make the glass fly towards Grindelwald, transfiguring them so that their edges became sharper. Grindelwald laughed as he cast a Shield Charm, the glass exploding into millions of little pieces as it connected. However, Grindelwald’s laughter turned into painful cries as the small pieces of the shattered glass flew through his shield, cutting him with numerous shallow lines that all pearled with blood. The shield went down, and Harry saw his only chance as he hissed in Parseltongue as he whipped his wand towards Grindelwald, _“Expelliarmus!”_ The Disarming Spell looked different from what Harry knew. The spell was not a familiar scarlet red, but a sickly acid green that lunged towards Grindelwald like a viper going for the kill. The spell made contact and Grindelwald fell as the Elder Wand flew out of his hand, spiraling as though in slow motion through the air…

And right into Harry’s waiting hand. Both boys winced and waited for something to happen. But only silence answered them. They were confused. Harry looked around. The study was now completely destroyed. Furniture was now in pieces, shards of glass and wood scattered everywhere with broken pictures and mirrors hanging on the wall. The fireplace still roared with fire that was slowly spreading out, and Grindelwald laid unconscious in front of them.

“What’s going on?” Tom demanded. “Death! Where are you? We are your masters!”

“We have all three—why isn’t he here?” Harry asked. He looked at the wand, “Is this not the Elder Wand?”

“It is, it has to be,” Tom said, worry now in his voice. “We have all three Hollows, where is he?” He turned to the window and looked out, as though hoping to see a dark cloud or haze coming towards them. “We did everything you were asked!”

“We have his Hollows but…” Harry frowned and stared at the wand, lost in thought. His mind went to the tale, to the three brothers and their relationship with death. One wanted to conquer, the other wanted to cheat but the third. “Greeted like an old friend,” Harry muttered. He gasped as he had his epiphany and turned to Tom only to see Grindelwald was gone.

“Oh, boys.”

The two turned to see Grindelwald standing with another wand pointed at them. “Since you both want to meet Death so badly, I shall gladly offer you the chance. _Avada Kedavra!”_

Harry used the Elder Wand to push Tom out of the way before he could react. He stood still and stared at Grindelwald, not bothering to even defend himself from the killing curse. He simply closed his eyes and took a calming breath.

Black fog appeared that the Killing Curse died in. Harry opened his eyes to see and old tattered black robe with mist swirling at the bottom. A deep voice echoed throughout the room, sounding as though the owner gargled rocks. “Who is the fool who thinks he can best Death?” The empty opening of the hood looked around before focusing on Grindelwald. “You, Gellert Grindelwald, you try to kill Death?” Death laughed and turned into mist, only to appear right in front of Grindelwald who fell, paralyzed with fear and whimpering endlessly.

Death then turned to Harry, moving slowly towards the teen. “You, I remember you, boy,” Death said. “You’re the boy out of time.”

“Hello Death,” Harry greeted. “I told you I did not fear you.”

“Harry Potter,” the gravelly voice said slowly. “Yes, I remember. Time’s little plaything.”

“We had a deal. I get your three Gifts, I become your master, and now I’m telling you again. Bring me to Time,” Harry said.

Death moved closer to Harry, gliding across the floor as smoke trailed. Harry stared into the abyss of Death’s hood but found that he truly was not afraid. He felt strangely calm and at peace. Tom stepped forward as if to speak but Harry glanced at him and shook his head. Tom frowned but stayed where he was, instead of turning his wand onto Grindelwald. Death laughed at this. His robes moved and a pale arm moved from Death’s sleeve, “Very well, let us go then Harry Potter,” Death said. He touched Harry’s shoulder and time stopped around them.

Harry felt immensely lighter. He looked around to see that his body had become transparent. He moved his hand and whirled around to see Tom and Grindelwald standing still as statues. Death pulled Harry towards the open window and silently pointed forward. Harry gave a silent gasp as before them was not landscape or even a portal. Instead, it looked like the same thing that Harry has fallen through so long ago. A spiraling rainbowed surrounding that overtook Harry’s entire senses the second he stared upon it. He turned quickly to see that it has fully taken over and everything he once knew was gone. Death pushed Harry, and he was shocked to feel that they were on something solid. He knelt down and hesitantly pressed his hand against the invisible ground they were standing on. It was warm and pulsating. Harry stood up and followed Death who moved without a care. The colors started to hurt Harry’s eyes, so he had to squint to see where he was going.

They walked for what felt like eons, but Harry never tired or became hungry or thirsty. His legs moved automatically, always following Death as the colors spiraled and crashed around them. Then, without warning, there was a bright light, and everything reappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, the beginning of the end.


	30. Mistress Time

Chapter 30

Mistress Time

The sky was the first thing that Harry noticed. It was a blend of every possible moment that mixed together seamlessly. To the far left the sky had the pinks and light blues of dawn that swirled into a pure light blue of morning then a true blue for day that darkened in the afternoon, becoming a colorful swirl of reds and oranges and pinks for the evening, and ending in a black night sky filled with stars. The sun and moon were both out, moving in a complex yet stable dance as they moved from one end of the sky to the other.

Harry looked away from the sky to finally look around his surroundings. The grass around them looked unnaturally green with hedges forming a sort of perimeter around them. In the middle, looking rather ordinary, was a building. It was a large white office building with no markings or unique fixtures except for windows and two doors at the bottom, which a sidewalk led to with rosebushes on either side. Death led Harry down the pathway and opened the door for him, ushering Harry into the building.

It looked like a regular office. They entered into a huge room that was split into many cubicles with small skinny pathways between them. At first glance, Harry saw people in the cubicles typing away at computers that looked more advanced than anything he saw before, both in his current time and old present. Flat screens attached to two old typewriters which the workers all typed on with one hand on each. It seemed very uncomfortable at first, however, the more Harry stared at the workers, a sense of dreading fear filled him. They looked humanoid at first glance, everyone wearing muggle business suits. However, at further inspections, Harry could see their more alien qualities.

Their hands were longer with large skeletal-like fingers that were powder-white, as though drained of color or yet to be filled. On each hand was seven fingers and they moved quicker than Harry could keep track or, each hand working one typewriter. Harry looked slowly up the worker’s body, and he had to hold back a scream when he reached the face. There was no hair at all, or anything really. Instead, the face was white like flour, again looking drained of any color and extremely smooth. There were no eyes, ears, mouth, or nose. No wrinkles or imperfections of the skin. It was just a flat smooth surface drained of pigmentation and life staring endlessly at the screen in front of it.

“Are they alive?” Harry asked.

“Of course they are,” Death said. “They’re Time’s grunts, they do the most boring of tasks. Paperwork that nobody else would want.”

“Then what are they?” Harry asked, feeling a sudden chill. “Where are their faces?”

“I told you, boy, they are Time’s grunts,” Death chuckled. “Why should they have faces?” He laughed at Harry’s horror and continued on. Harry stood for a second before running to catch up with Death. He kept his eyes straight forward, too scared of looking anywhere else. The room was just as expressionless and empty as its workers with undecorated walls and no superfluous furniture in sight. There was only one doorway, and when they reached it, Harry saw that it only led to a stairway. Death chuckled and looked at Harry. “One by one,” he said. “We must go through and see Time’s lovely experiments one by one. Keep up.”

They climbed the stairs and stepped onto the second floor. It looked more or less the same as the first floor with more of the strange, creepy figures working away silently and mindlessly at the screens in front of them. The work on their screens looked a little more complex than those on the previous floor. Still, it was unnatural to Harry how the only sound in the room was the endless typing. The endless small clicking of buttons, joining together in a chorus of noise that invaded Harry’s head and sent a shiver down his spine. He followed Death, once more looking straight in front of him and nowhere else.

At the end of the long room was yet another single door which had a staircase leading to the third floor. Once more, Harry and Death climbed up, and once more they saw the strange faceless creatures typing away for eternity on the third floor.

Harry steeled himself for the same as they entered the fourth floor, only to stop. It was the same layout of cubicles, however instead of typing, there was silence. No, that was a lie Harry realized as he stopped and focused his eyes. There was a hum, a low electronic hum coming from every single cubicle. Harry glanced at Death, who did not stop or slowed and decided to risk looking into a nearby cubicle.

It was filled with the strange humanoid creature, dressed in the same business suit Harry saw countless times. However, it looked less white, or at least less drained than the others. Its skin held very little color, only a hint, but Harry’s attention immediately went to the creature’s face. It had eyes. Two large eyes that stared unblinking, too big to be human but too small to be anything else. The eyes stared at the screen, which was larger than the other screens down below as its hands worked on turning knobs all around it. Harry looked at the screen and frowned. On the screen was a woman dressed in what was clearly hippie clothes from the 1960s. She was walking around, dancing to music Harry could not hear. She kept moving around and dancing—and then the creature turned several knobs and the screen changed instantly. Instead of the woman now, the screen now showed a man with one hand on a book while he held his other hand up, talking. More knobs were turned, and Harry gasped.

He saw Hermione. Hermione Granger, clearly several years older than last he saw her, sitting behind an impressive looking desk which held the Minister of Magic’s sigil. The door opened and Harry almost cried as he saw an older Ron walk in. Hermione stood up immediately and the two hugged, giving a little kiss, before both sitting around the desk, Ron putting a basket on top of it and started pulling out food. Hermione’s face grew annoyed and Harry couldn’t help but give a sad chuckle as he could just imagine how she would scold Ron.

“Harry Potter, you are lagging behind.”

Harry forced himself from the screen and wiped away his tears to see Death standing by the door. “What floor is this?” He asked, “I saw—”

“The flow of time,” Death said. “The screens show events happening, the everyday life of existence, and what can be. Nothing else.”

“Then, they get married? My friends,” Harry said hopefully.

“Does it truly matter? Their lives go on, and Time has her fun, but no matter what happens everyone comes to me in the end,” Death chuckled gravely. “You are just having an honored visit. Now come along, we are still far from her.”

Harry nodded and followed as Death led on, glancing every now and again at the cubicles, making sure to look only at the screens and not the creatures watching them. He expected that the next floor would be the same. Silence except for the humming of the screens as the eyed creatures switched from one event to the next. He was right and moved quickly with Death to the sixth floor, where Harry stopped once more.

There was noise. Actual noise coming from the cubicles! Harry immediately went to the nearest cubicle to see that the set up was the same as the previous two floors. The creatures, however, now looked slightly flushed with skin tones. Still deathly pale, yes, however, Harry could see that the creature in front of him, if it ever were human, once had bronze skin. Like the previous floor, the creature had eyes that were too big for Harry’s liking, however now Harry stared at the sides of the head, where two ears jot out just as deathly pale as the rest of the body. It continued to move the knobs around it endlessly as time played out on the screen.

Harry found himself staring at the screen as well, watching what was happening.

Two men were arguing, screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. Harry could feel the tension from them radiate from the screen. Their language got louder and coarse until suddenly one man pulled out a gun and Harry jumped at the sound of the gunshot. “No!” Harry yelled, “We have to help him!” But the creature next to him did not react. It just watched as the gunman stared at what he did and screamed in shock before putting the gun on himself. “No!”

A gun blast shot off just as the creature turned a knob. “Put it back—put it back!” But the creature did not move. Instead, Harry felt a coldness behind him and turned to see Death’s empty face. “It just watched two people die,” he whispered.

“I know,” Death said. “As I said, Harry, this is the flow of time, there is nothing to be done. I will always happen, no matter the timeline.” His pale hand reached out and turned a few knobs himself. The screen changed again, and both took a moment to watch.

It was Hogwarts, but Hogwarts was a war. Jets of light flew in every direction and Percy Weasley was fighting a man who backed off, fast: his hood slipped, and they saw a high forehead and streaked hair—

“Hello, Minister!” Percy bellowed, sending a neat jinx straight at the man, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. “Did I mention I’m resigning?”

“You’re joking, Perce!” shouted Fred Weasley as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. The Minister had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee.

“You actually are joking, Perce. ...I don’t think I’ve ever heard you joke since you were—”

The air exploded. Everyone was pushed back as screams filled the air. Harry heard a terrible cry that pulled at his insides, that expressed agony of a kind neither flame nor curse could cause. The two redheaded men were grouped together.

“No—no—no!” someone was shouting. “No! Fred! No!”

And Percy was shaking his brother and Fred’s eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.

“NO!” Harry roared, swinging his hand at Death. “NO!” He was crying, shaking violently. “He can’t be dead! Don’t you dare take him!”

“I take everyone in the end, Harry Potter,” Death said, his gravelly voice sounding too cold in that moment. “Your friend’s life ended at that moment, the culmination of that life’s events. Both under and out of his control.”

“You’re lying!” Harry cried. “He’s alive, he has to be!”

“I am not, in one line of time, Fred Weasley died on the second of May, in Nineteen-hundred-and-ninety-eight. In another, Fred Weasley dies sooner, while in a third he may yet live a much longer span before I come to collect him once more,” Death said. “It does not matter what you do, you can only delay me.” Harry glared at the entity through tearful eyes. Death continued to stare then looked back at the screen, which now showed a classroom learning their letters. “If it pleases you, you are not living the current timeline where the man dies on that day.”

Harry sniffled and shook his head. “I won’t be pleased until we reach Time,” he said. “Let’s go.” He forced himself to walk away from the cubicle and squeezed his eyes shut to get Fred Weasley’s lifeless face out of his mind.

They traveled on, climbing floor upon floor and Harry noticed that with each floor, the creatures looked more and more filled out. From the sixth to the ninth floor, it was the same department. The creatures only had eyes and ears watching their screens as the flow of time went on in every direction.

They reached the tenth floor, and Harry was now accustomed to the noise. However, now it seemed different. There was no electronic hum in the background, no cranks of turned knobs, or typing of typewriters. Instead, between the voices, Harry could hear pages turning. This was a completely new department—and Harry ran to see what new changes happened to the creatures. Their skin looked almost normal now, reddening with life as it had its head down, staring at the large book in front of it. Harry had to bend to see that the creatures now had mouths. Small thin mouths with enough teeth and a tongue to speak properly in every language imaginable. The one that Harry picked was speaking in Italian while the one directly next to it read in Spanish. Harry was curious to what they were reading so as he followed Death through this floor, he waited until he heard English. It was by the end of the floor when he finally picked up on the language and ran off to the cubicle, Death following.

The creature kept reading, never stopping as he went on and on with large litigation that Harry could not understand. “The flow of time is, as expected, an immense sea that ever expands in every direction as each new opportunity and chance presents itself, all happening and all not happening in singularity. The presence of the multiple singularities keep time’s flow ever-changing and steady as they—”

“What is he reading?” Harry asked.

“Law,” Death muttered. “Time’s own personal laws and codes that she changes constantly. Her pets here are the ones suffering the most. Always reading and memorizing new states and laws of the flow of time, always having to learn it perfectly. Or else…”

“Or else what?” Harry asked, swallowing heavily. Death just laughed. He reached towards his hood and for a moment Harry thought he was going to take it off only to grab where Harry assumed his mouth would be and rip it off. Death laughed once more at Harry’s shock and moved on. “Three more floors, come along boy.”

Harry swallowed and nodded. He took several breaths as they climbed the stairs and steeled himself for whatever horror they would find next. It was an office, a normal-looking office. With color and windowed cubicles. Harry glanced inside and gasped to see people, actual people. They had no nose, like all of Time’s employees, however, they had everything else, and their bodies no longer looked deathly pale or white. Instead, they all looked healthy and varied as they typed at their typewriters or watched the screen in front of them. Harry watched, in awe, as one creature watched the screen before using its seven fingers to hold a pen, wrote something in a language that Harry couldn’t begin to recognize, before standing from its seat and walked towards another cubicle and handed the note.

“Time management,” Death said as a way of explanation. “They make sure that the flow of time goes uninterrupted—unless Time interrupts it herself.”

They walked through the office and Harry was just overwhelmed by the color of everything. It all seemed so normal now, so mundane. It wasn’t until the end, where there was a second door that Harry frowned and stopped. He went to the second door and opened it hesitantly. Weapons from almost every era past, present, and future were neatly organized. He frowned and looked up at Death, “What do they need weapons for?” he asked.

“To manage time,” Death said simply and left it at that. Harry swallowed and closed the door. He gave it a final glance as he saw the same creature who stood up go into the room. There was one more level of time management that the two walked through before, at the end, instead of a normal staircase there was a spiraled staircase with red-carpeted stairs.

“She’s waiting,” Death said ominously, and proceeded to climb the stairs. Harry felt his heart drop as nerves began to develop. He shook himself and took a breath as he began to climb. The stairway was longer than the others, up and up they went spiraling almost endlessly. There were times where Harry thought they were making no progress as when he looked up or down, he was no closer to the next door and no farther away from the one they left.

Death became irritated at this and stopped. “Stay your games woman! I am weary!” There was no response, however after a moment Death continued on with Harry. The door suddenly came upon them and opened by itself.

They were in a large office that was highly decorated. In the air tiny crystal balls floated around, glittering beautifully in the light as screens and books filled the walls, along with several rather famous paintings that Harry remembered hearing about being ‘lost’ once upon a time. The main attraction of the room, however, was a large wide desk with a woman sitting behind it, looking highly amused. “Death, I still see you’re wearing those filthy rags I gave you a millennium ago. And you said you hated me.”

Time was a beautiful woman. She had dark brown skin with jade eyes. Her hair was kept in a tight bun and was the color of lilac. She smiled, her lips a deep red and from her ears, she wore pocket watches as earrings. She was wearing a business dress suit with extremely long and thick shoulder pads; the suit was a multitude of colors that swirled around and drifted as Time moved, as though she was wearing an ever-expanding and contracting universe of color. Her eyes fell upon Harry and smirked, standing up fully at what Harry knew was over eight feet. “Hello Harry Potter,” she said, “you are just in time.” She laughed at her own joke. Harry and Death did not laugh.

“Anyway, what is it that I can do for you boy? I have to say that I’m a little surprised to see you here,” Time said. She walked around her desk and Harry saw that her skirt went down to her knees, the cosmos in it moving and flowing with a fill of its own. She leaned against her desk and crossed her legs, bringing Harry’s attention to her shoes. He thought, for a moment, that they would be like another cosmos or time-related. However, instead, they were a simple pair of red heels with a tall, skinny end. “Like my shoes boy? Prada, I got them in the early Nineties. Ninety-three, ninety-four I can’t remember,” she grinned at Harry who just nodded. “So what can I do for you?” she asked again. “Are you here to thank me for your little gift?”

“Gift? Do you mean my necklace?” Harry asked, bringing it out.

“Yeah, a pretty good piece of jewelry myself if I do say so,” Time smiled. “You won’t be surprised at how easy it is to get _bored_ around here! So I fill my time learning many different hobbies, jewelry being one of them.”

Harry looked at his necklace then shook his head. “No! That’s not why I am here. Time, I need to know, why did you mess with my life? Why did you take me from my normal present and thrust me into the past?”

Time blinked and frowned for a moment. “Oh that,” she said. “I already told you why,” she shrugged. “It’s way too easy to get bored in here at times.”

Harry stared at her in utter disbelief. “You mean,” he said, swallowing the knot that appeared in his throat. “You took me away from my friends, away from the life I knew and everyone I loved… because you were _BORED!?_ ”

“Yeah, exactly, funny innit?” Time smiled, faking a cockney accent. Harry saw red. He felt anger quickly grow inside him, and he let out a frustrated scream. “MY FRIENDS! MY LIFE! EVERYTHING! THEY WERE GOING TO DIE—WE ALL WERE GOING TO DIE! AND YOU TOOK ME AWAY BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED!?”

“Don’t you dare yell at me, little boy!” Time yelled back. She pushed herself from her desk and glared at Harry. “Don’t you dare forget whose office you’re in, boy! I had my reasons for why I did what I did—you just have to accept it.” She walked past Death and Harry and looked into the air. She snapped her fingers and one of the crystal balls floated down, landing in her outstretched hand. “But since you made the effort to get here, I’ll let you in on a little secret,” she said. Time moved to her office and knocked twice on it.

A contraption opened in the middle where the crystal ball could fit in perfectly. The contraption had a lens which aimed at the biggest screen on the wall. Harry felt his rage leave him with every breath as he watched the orb begin to spin in its holder, the lens flickering. “What is that?” he asked.

“It shows me anytime I want to see,” Time said. “Right now, we’re going to take a peek into your life if I haven’t intervened.” The screen before them spurred to life and Harry felt very odd watching himself. He was in Myrtle’s bathroom with Draco Malfoy and Harry cast a curse that almost killed Abraxas’s grandson, only to be saved by Snape. Guilt strangely flooded Harry at that. Then his life moved on, faster, as he watched himself and his endless lessons with Dumbledore… going to a cave where he forced Dumbledore to drink poison only to get a locket, Slytherin’s Locket, from the bottom of a basin. … Dumbledore’s death and the war afterward. Death, so much death. Hedwig, Moody, Dobby, Fred… Remus and Tonks and so much more. Harry once again felt tears fall from his eyes as he saw their lifeless bodies. He kills Voldemort, at least, which breaks Harry’s heart but then life moved on. He was shocked to see that he married Ginny, and though they had children, the older Harry looked unhappy, very unhappy. Scenes changed from home to bars or in his office with a drink in hand. This older Harry looked around shifty, he brought men into alleyways and bathrooms in order to have his fill. Harry had enough and he looked away.

“What was that?” he demanded. “Why did I marry Ginny? Why was I a drunk looking for cheap fucks? What game are you playing at?”

“The only games I play are ones I know I’ll win at,” Time said. “As for what you say, that is your life if you have stayed where you were, a pawn on a board bending to everyone’s expectations. Everyone expected you to have a high school sweetheart, a cute girl whom you to marry and Ginny Weasley was there. You were already friends, and she did have that crush on you. It worked but after a while, you found that you were never really happy. That boy you wanted found another boy, and they went on their merry life while you were left stuck, feeling completely helpless. So you took to the drink, and soon after the casual sex. Both alleviating you in the moment but leaving you worse off than you were. It was a truly miserable, and truly utterly boring life for you. I just couldn’t bear it! To think that something so boring and so… heteronormative would be in for a fabulous boy like you. You see, I had no choice but to intercede.” Time chuckled.

“You had no right,” Harry said. “It was my life! And I would never do that to Ginny! She’s my best friend’s sister!”

“The you who you are right now would never, but the you you were before? Can you still speak for him?” Time asked. Harry had no answer for her. He just looked down, frowning slightly. Time sighed and lifted Harry’s head with her fingers, “Don’t be so hard on yourself, boy,” she said. “Look at how colorful and interesting your life is now! You even have stolen our friend Death a few souls before they could even be born! Why just watching you go, I feel like I need a snack just to munch on.” She laughed once more and moved back to her seat, sitting down. “And the progress you will make! I must admit, I spoiled myself a little and skipped to the ending, and my boy I can say that the results are simply fabulous! You have truly outdone yourself.”

Harry frowned and looked at the screen which was now a still of an older Harry looking worn and tired. “It still wasn’t right,” he whispered. “You have no business to interfere just because you are bored.”

“I’m sorry—so you’re saying you _want_ to go back and become that sad drunken loser?” Time asked.

“No, I am not saying that at all,” Harry said. He looked at the picture and frowned. “That man will never exist. Harry Potter will grow up to be who he is, love who he loves, and marry that love!”

“And that is exactly what you’re doing boy, all thanks to me,” Time said. “So I believe the words you are looking for is, ‘Thank you Mistress Time.’”

Harry shook his head. “You’re wrong,” he said. “You just dropped me in the past. Everything that followed was strictly because of my actions. Or are you about to tell me that you have a department that I haven’t seen where you have your workers write out people’s lives?”

“No, but that is a good idea,” Time muttered.

“Don’t, it will only annoy the rest of us,” Death warned. Time just stuck her tongue out at him.

Harry cleared his throat and stepped towards Time’s desk. “You did nothing,” he said. “I did everything. The man on the screen is dead, he will never exist because I am here, me, Harry Peverell. I appeared in Nineteen Forty-Three, and from there I worked to build my new life, find my new identity, and even seduce the Dark Lord himself, Lord Voldemort. I am happy and proud of who I am, and who I will become. I’ve tortured and hurt people to reach this point. Poisoned others and is willing and eager to do so again. I am looking forward to shaping the future into a reality where that little boy—” he pointed at the screen and the older Harry quickly changed into a picture of Harry from when he was only eleven— “will be free to be the most brilliant, most beautiful, and gayest version of himself that he can be. And do you know who I have to thank for that? For all the hard work I will put into making it? Myself. I don’t care if I have to murder, maim, or even deal with your workers themselves. I will take control of my life and my reality, and I will steer the course of time in the direction that I want, and I won’t let anything get in my way. I know who I am in this moment, and for the rest of my life. My name is Harry Peverell, and I am the fucking husband to the Dark Lord Voldemort!” He took a breath, surprised at how passionate he became. Harry took a half step back and stood taller, “So all I have to say to you, is thanks for meddling. Goodbye.”

Harry turned to leave, taking equal steps towards the door. Time and Death stood in shock. Death gave a low gravelly laugh and looked at Time who just stared at Harry. “Humans,” he chuckled, “such interesting creatures.” Time just stared at Harry; her arms crossed. She scoffed and waved her hand dismissively.

“Don’t take him away too early,” she muttered, “I don’t want to be bored.” Death just laughed once more and turned around, turning into mist before appearing once more in front of Harry.

“I’ve done my duty, you are no longer my master,” Death said.

“Have I ever been?” Harry asked. He shook his head, “Come on, I would like to go home now.”

Death nodded and reached the door before Harry. He opened it and the two walked through. They did not go to the stairway as Harry expected. Instead, he was surprised to see that they were back in the destroyed study with everything in the same exact place as they left it. Death led Harry to the spot where he was standing before everything froze. Death lingered for a moment, looking around.

“I have to ask, are you satisfied now? Knowing the truth?” he asked.

“That I was a product of boredom? No,” Harry said, “However, my curiosity is now sated.” He sighed and looked at the wand. “I’m going to give this to Tom,” he said. “He deserves it, and I did promise it to him as his lover.”

“It means nothing to me, in the end, I always claim my wand’s owners,” Death said. Harry just hummed.

“Okay, then until then,” He said.

“Until your death,” Death nodded.

Harry chuckled, “No, until Samhain,” he said. “Where I’ll be summoning you once more.”

“What for? What else do you wish to take from me?” Death demanded. Harry just shrugged.

“I don’t know now, just thought you could use a friend,” he said. “Besides, if everything works out, you will become extremely busy letting wizards speak with their loved ones who departed. Would be nice to have someone to just want to check in on you.”

Death just stared at Harry. “I will never understand humans,” he muttered and like an evaporating fog, he vanished and Harry’s life continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be completely honest, I am completely happy with this chapter. And if I was a troll, I would end this here. It seems like a good ending. However, we still have a few chapters left to tie up some loose ends.


	31. Dark Lord's Rising

Chapter 31

Dark Lord’s Rising

“Harry!”

Existence started around him once more and Harry found himself in Grindelwald’s study. Tom had the man at wand point, holding both his and Grindelwald’s wands. The dark wizard, tired and beaten, only muttered and whimpered. Harry looked around disoriented before focusing on Tom. “Tom!”

“Where’s Death?” Tom said. “You and he were here just a second ago!”

“A second?” Harry frowned. Was it true? Did everything they did only lasted a second? He shook those thoughts away; they could be discussed at a later dead. More importantly, the wand. He looked down at his hand and smiled. Elder wood, fifteen inches, and brimming with magical power.

“Yes my love, a second,” Tom said. “Now, shall we please take care of Grindelwald?”

“Oh—yes,” Harry nodded. “But before that.” He walked slowly towards Tom and smiled as he turned the Elder Wand in his fingers, holding the end as it held the handle towards Tom. “My love,” he smiled.

“Such a good boy for his Master,” Tom chuckled. He pocketed both wands and grabbed the Elder Wand. Both boys felt a surge of energy, magic dancing around them invisibly. The magic rushed inside them, twisting inside Harry and Tom before transferring to each other, the Elder Wand being used as the bridge. They looked at each other and smiled as Harry slowly let go.

“What happened?” Harry breathed, his face blushing beautifully.

“Our magic intertwined if I can guess,” Tom said. “Another reminder of how you were already destined to be mine, my sweet little snake.” Harry smiled and took a small step back. He glanced at Grindelwald, “What are we going to do with him?” he asked. “He and Dumbledore aren’t supposed to have their fight until September of next year.”

“So he is,” Tom purred, “however…” He moved faster than Harry could react. He whipped the Elder Wand to Grindelwald and said loud and clear, _“Avada Kedavra!”_

“NO!” Harry yelled as the emerald killing curse struck Grindelwald, the man’s quivering stopping instantly as the body just slouched, gravity taking control as the muscles and cells instantly die. “TOM!”

“We solved a problem, I saw nothing wrong with it,” Tom said casually. “You should be happy Harry, we won. And as a proof of our victory, and as a sign of our new history…” He walked towards the window and Harry’s heart sank as he knew instantly what he was going to do.

Tom held the Elder Wand high into the sky out of the broken window. His voice sounded sinister, like a snake cursing the sky above. _“Morsmorde!”_

Green exploded from Tom’s wand. A violent haze darting towards the sky before exploding into a dark emerald skull with a snake protruding from its open mouth. Tom smirked at it and looked down to the men and woman staring up at the sky confused. They looked around wildly before someone spotted Tom standing at the edge. They all turned to stare at him, and Tom just stood looking victorious under their attention. He turned towards Harry, his eyes burning with a maddening glare that once brought Harry to his knees, but now it only made him afraid. Harry instinctively took a step back and shook his head.

“This wasn’t what we planned,” he whispered.

Tom just smiled and took a step towards Harry, holding the wand lightly between his fingers, as though it was about to fall off. He flashed for a moment in Harry’s mind, his handsomeness gave away to the corruption of Horcruxes. Lord Voldemort stood, taller and reptilian with his pale scaly face instead of Tom’s attractive features. Just as Voldemort stood there, he was gone, and Harry was snapped back to reality. His arm was raised, aiming his wand at Tom who stared at him confused.

“No!” Harry said, dropping his wand. He stumbled backward and stared at Tom. “I didn’t mean—I—”

“Harry?” Tom said full of concern, however as he took a step, the doors to the study blasted open and Grindelwald’s followers came running in, demanding to know what happened. They all looked around at the destroyed and ruined room, confused before they saw the body of their leader.

“What happened?” one of them demanded.

Tom sighed and gave Harry a look that silently told him that they were not done speaking about it before turning to the others. His expression stoned, becoming almost unemotional as he looked at the followers. “This is an end of an era,” he said. “Grindelwald, in his thirst of dominance overall, saw Harry and my potential and decided to train us as you all know. However, our power, our potential, scared the older Dark Wizard. And so we overtook him and took his wands as prizes.”

“You—you killed Grindelwald!” An angry voice yelled out. Tom just chuckled. “Yes, would any of you try to best the _teenager_ who has beaten your lord?”

Harry instantly saw several wands being aimed at Tom and him. He quickly dived to pick up his wand as Tom flicked his, hissing in Parseltongue, _“Avada Kedavra!”_ The killing curse shot out from his wand, the green spell splitting into several beams that each hit a wizard in front of them. Harry barely managed to get his Shield Charm up to protect them from a barrage of spells. Harry quickly glanced around to count how many wizards Tom killed with a single spell. Seven bodies laid before them.

The others seemed to realize that as well as they all hesitated, fear clearly on their faces. One person pushed forward, and Harry felt almost relieved as he saw the familiar face of Vasil. He looked scared, but as he stared at Tom and Harry, a cold, gruff laughter erupted from the man. He stepped over the bodies and went to Grindelwald’s body. He bent down to silently check it before turning to Tom and Harry. “You’ve certainly done yourself good, eh ‘Lord Voldemort?’” he chuckled. He scratched his chin and looked thoughtfully at the two of them. “I think we can work out a lovely business deal later on, eh boys?”

“Yes, we can,” Harry nodded, glancing at Tom who still had his wand trained on the other wizards around them. “Drop your wands,” Tom ordered, and a moment later they did so. “Harry, collect them.”

Harry nodded and waved his wand, a dozen wands flying towards him and landing right in front of the two. Tom nodded briefly at that and then continued to look around. “Grindelwald’s war is at an end,” he said. “Everything you’ve fought for, everything you believed in is over. However, that does not leave you leaderless. Join me. I too have a vision for our world, a vision that involves breaking down the barrier between magic and muggles, not to conquer the muggles but to rule over both. We are to return to the old traditions, and so on this Midsummer, I will ask: Will you stand in Magic’s way, or will you die for your ideals?”

“You want us to live with muggles?” someone demanded. “You are insane, child! They are disgusting creatures!”

Tom sighed, “I tried to be merciful,” he said. He looked at Vasil, “If you would wait outside?” he asked. The potioneer looked around at the men around him and chuckled grimly. “Would you mind if I take their wands? The cores are useful in some potions.”

“Yes,” Harry said. Vasil grinned and went to pick up the disarmed wands and turned to the twelve other men. “Goodbye gentlemen, it was nice working with you all,” he said and left the room.

Tom smirked as with a wave of the Elder Wand, the doors all locked and the twelve were left trapped in the study. “A final act of mercy,” he said, “you all will die today; however it will be either by our hands or yours. Jump out of the window, and you may die with what little dignity men like you can hold.”

Nobody moved. “Such a shame. Harry, love. On Three.” Harry nodded and took a breath, aiming his wand at the nearest wizard. They all seemed to realize that the two had the strength to back up their threat and decided to rush the boys to try and save themselves, but it did not work. Once again the boys hissed their spells in Parseltongue, their Killing Curses forking to strike multiple targets and, before ten seconds could pass, the remanding wizards in the room all fell dead around them.

“When we return to Hogwarts, I believe a trip to Slytherin’s study is necessary,” Tom said, pocketing the Elder Wand. “To see exactly how our Parseltongue affects our spells.” Harry just nodded and looked around. His stomach lurched at the sight of so many bodies and he quickly had to hold onto Tom’s shoulder to keep from falling. There was no smell yet, however, Harry knew that it was only a matter of time. Tom saw this and hugged Harry close. “Come my Harry,” he whispered. “Just one more thing, and we can go home to England.”

Harry nodded and held onto Tom, not caring about the weakness he was showing as they exited the room. Vasil was just outside, sitting in a chair as he fiddled with the wands, extracting the cores. “Hello boys,” he said. “This here’s a skill I picked up growing up. Dead men don’t need their wands, you see, and no use in letting their cores go to waste. Tricky business, splitting a wand open, but if you know what you’re doing, you can do it in a minute—ah!” He smirked as the wand in his hand split in two, a long slither of what looked like a heartstring laying perfectly intact inside. “Heard you two hissing around in there, guessing the job’s done?”

“Yes, they are dead,” Tom said simply.

“Never liked any of them anyways, always going about with blood this and muggle that, don’t care about the rest who was born and raised in slums and poverty like me,” Vasil grunted. “There’s one lesson you learn growing up the way I did: follow the coin, and Grindelwald was good coin.”

“So, how much will your services be?” Tom asked.

Vasil stopped and scratched his chin. “For what we talked ‘bout last time, fifteen hundred galleons.”

“Done,” Harry said quickly. “I can get you that money.”

“Then I’ll start working on it as soon as I got my money,” Vasil said. He looked at the door and made another sound. “Looks like I’m moving again. Guessing that was also you with that skull and snake thingy in the air?”

“That is my mark, yes,” Tom nodded.

“Needs work, kid,” Vasil said, “don’t know what you were trying to accomplish with it, but it wasn’t exactly fearful, you know what I mean. Anyway, don’t worry about the bodies, I have a friend who’s always in need of a few fresh corpses. As for this castle, reckon Aurors will flood it soon enough.”

“Leave Grindelwald’s body,” Tom ordered. “I want them to find Grindelwald here.”

“Don’t matter to me,” Vasil shrugged, and he went back to work with the wands in front of him. Tom pulled Harry once more and they returned to their room, where their trunks were waiting. “Almost home, little snake,” Tom said. “Then we can discuss everything.”

Harry nodded and stood up, “I’m feeling better, thank you, Tom.”

“Of course, my love,” Tom said. The two worked quietly, gathering their clothing into their trunks before shrinking them. Harry pocketed them this time and they went to the fireplace in their common room, Tom pulling the bag of floo powder from his pocket. They both stepped in, holding onto each other as Tom dumped the whole bag. “Rosier House!”

Green flames engulfed them, and they left Nuremberg Castle.

It was early night when they arrived at Rosier House. The fire in the fireplace burst with the emerald flames, causing the occupants of the house to rush to the living room to see who was coming unannounced. Harry and Tom stepped out of the fireplace, soot trailing behind them, just as Cassius Rosier and his parents entered the room. “My word—boys!” Mrs. Rosier said, “Look at you—your clothes! And blood! What exactly happened?”

“An altercation,” Tom said. “Mrs. Rosier, I am so terribly sorry for dirtying your lovely room with soot and our wounds, however, if you would please allow us to go and tidy up, we will explain everything.

“I—yes of course,” Mrs. Rosier nodded. She looked at her husband and said, “Oh! These are the two I have been telling you about, Cassius’ friends who will be staying with us for a small while.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, Mr. Rosier,” Harry said politely, “I’m sorry for the sudden break-in. Tom and I had a long day.”

“I—of course, Cassius told me about the two of you, and where you were,” Mr. Rosier nodded. Harry couldn’t help but notice that there was a twinge of fear in his eyes and voice. “Please—our house is yours, for as long as you stay.”

“You are very generous, thank you,” Tom said. He glanced back, “Come along, little snake.”

“I’ll show them to the bathroom,” Cassius muttered. The three left the living room as Mrs. Rosier snapped for a house-elf to clean the mess behind them. Cassius led them to a stairwell and glanced back. “My lords, does this mean?”

“Grindelwald is dead, yes,” Tom said. “The most obvious obstacle is now gone, and we all have a clear path towards our future. Inform the Inner Circle at once. Let this midsummer still be a celebration.”

“At once, my lord,” Cassius said, bowing as he reached the second-floor landing. He escorted them down a hallway with a few doors. “The bathroom, it has been enchanted to fit you both spaciously, my lords,” he said. “Your rooms are connected to it.”

“Thank you, Rosier,” Tom said. He opened the door and started to walk in. “Harry?” he said when he saw his boyfriend lagging.

“I’m sorry—but Cassius, why are you calling me your lord? Tom is my Master, same as he is yours,” Harry said.

“Because of how close you are,” Cassius said. “In my eyes, you are not only his right-hand man but his equal. I’m sorry, I just thought to give you proper respect, Harry.”

“No, no it’s fine,” Harry said, shaking his head. “Thank you, for letting us stay here.”

“Of course,” Cassius said. He gave Tom a final short bow and left to write letters.

Harry and Tom walked into the bathroom. Tom locked the door and cast a privacy charm on it as Harry went to the tub and turned on a few nozzles. Rosier was right, it was gigantic. It reminded Harry of a miniature version of the bathtub in the prefect’s bathroom at Hogwarts. He turned to Tom and the two pressed together, kissing long and passionately as they undressed each other. It wasn’t sexual, but more a need to hold onto each other.

Naked, they went into the tub, Tom first so he could help Harry in, and they slipped down to relax, lounging in the water. “When I saw you, I only thought of him,” Harry said softly. “Voldemort. The old Voldemort. Standing there underneath the Dark Mark.”

“Dark Mark?”

“The spell you cast in the sky,” Harry nodded. “That’s the Dark Mark. That is what it was called at any rate. It was your symbol. Your Mark. The Death Eaters all had that mark on them, usually their inner forearm. And whenever they killed for you, or torture or destroy, they would have the mark hanging in the sky. It’s an omen that strikes fear into everyone’s heart. Only the most dangerous, most cruel, and most evil rally under the mark. Dark Wizards who are just the same if not worse than the ones we just killed.”

Tom hummed and sighed, “I seem to become a real monster without your influence, little snake.” Harry just nodded silently. “But, you’re here now,” Tom continued. “And though I will not promise I will not stop my ways, there are some areas that I can moderate myself, and you are doing such an excellent job at helping me do that, my love. I thought my mark would be momentous, a feat of celebration, but now that I understand what it truly means to the only person in the world whom I care about, I will not use it.”

“You won’t?” Harry asked.

“No, I will not,” Tom said. “I refuse to become the Lord Voldemort who you fear and fought. When you speak my name, I want it to come from a please of love and relevance, not fear.”

“You know I love you, Tom,” Harry said.

“Yes, you love me, however, I never heard you speak your Master’s name lovingly,” Tom said. He pulled Harry towards him so that Harry was laying on him. Tom’s hand went to Harry’s nipple, idly twerking and teasing it as he whispered in Harry’s ear. “Breathe your Master’s name Harry, I want to hear you cry out in joy.”

“T-Tom,” Harry gasped.

“No!” Tom said, pulling Harry’s nipple roughly. “My other name.”

He continued to tease Harry’s nipple, his other hand holding Harry’s neck, keeping constant pressure on it. Harry gasped as blood rushed to his cock. “Master,” he pleaded. “Vol… Voldemort.”

“Good boy,” Tom breathed. “All your memories of the old Voldemort, every spark of hatred and malice, I will wipe them away forever. You belong to Voldemort, and Voldemort is me. I am your Master, your lover, and your Lord. Never forget that Harry.”

“Yes Master,” Harry panted, and Tom pulled him in for a searing kiss. They did not move past kissing and teasing. When they separated, Tom reached for the soap and ordered Harry to relax as he cleaned his body, his fingers moving expertly as they reached every inch of Harry. Even when he was cleaning Harry’s hole, it was methodical with no teasing or sexual intentions behind it.

Then Harry did the same for Tom, washing and kissing his body as he did so. When they were both clean, the boys just relaxed in the tub, allowing their thoughts to drift away as they cuddle, Harry, laying on Tom’s chest. They only got out after the water turned cold. It was getting late by then, and Harry was just realizing how hungry and exhausted he was. He glanced at Tom and hoped that he would feel the same. They went to their room which had two beds. Harry did not ask, took out his wand from his robes, and levitated one of the beds so that they were pressed against each other. After they dressed, Tom sighed and said, “Come along, we owe our hosts a small story about everything that happened.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded. “But first, umm Death wasn’t there for a second, we were gone for what felt like hours.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. He sighed and sat down on their bed, pulling Tom to sit next to him. “We actually left, Death and I, and we met Time,” Harry said, and he began telling Tom everything that happened. He mentioned the faceless workers and every floor he and Death had to cross through in order to reach Time and everything he saw in between. The higher floors scared Harry more, and he trembled as he recalled watching Fred Weasley die on the screen and he could do nothing. His voice started to go sore from use as he recounted his conversation with Time and her motives for transporting him to the past. When he was done, he felt more tired than ever, and just wanted to sleep.

“So, in the end, you were just a plaything for Time?” Tom said, shaking his head. “That does not sound fair at all.”

“No, but I don’t care,” Harry said tiredly. “Like I told her, it’s my life, and I choose how to live it. And what I want, more than anything, is to be me, just me, and turn our dreams into reality. So that I can be the proud husband, of my Master.”

Tom gave Harry a soft, genuine smile. He petted Harry’s hair and kissed him. “And I cannot wait until I can be the proud husband of my little snake,” he whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry said. He could feel himself drifting but forced himself to stay awake. Tom saw this and shook his head. He easily picked Harry up, as though he weighed nothing, and helped the boy into bed before snapping his fingers. “A glass of water, please,” he told the house-elf that appeared. The elf bowed and disappeared. Tom turned to Harry and ordered, “You will stay here. Relax, drink the water, and sleep. I will deal with the Rosiers.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded, too tired to even argue. He relaxed in the bed, allowing his muscles to finally rest. The house-elf appeared a second later with his water and he smiled, “Thank you,” he said. “What is your name?”

“Mimi,” the house-elf said.

“Thank you, Mimi,” Harry said and the house-elf bowed deeply, her nose pressed against the floor before she disappeared. He drank the water, feeling instant relief on his throat. Feeling more relaxed and comfortable, Harry took off his glasses and turned to his side, staring at the empty place on the bed beside him. He held up his hand and envisioned a wedding band of pure cold right above Tom’s ring. He smiled at the thought and closed his eyes, his mind dancing around wedding plans before he finally slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished writing the last two chapters. I'll upload them soon. I hope you guys enjoy.


	32. World Born Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter on Friday.

Chapter 32

World Born Anew

Harry and Tom stayed with the Rosier family for most of July. By Harry’s birthday, Tom was able to find an apartment, a small place that is all their own, in Knockturn Alley. It was surprisingly cleaner than what Harry expected, however, Tom always reassured him that it would be temporary as he has plans to have Riddle Manor restored and made even more grand and beautiful to meet Harry’s beauty. Harry liked the sound of the idea; however, he had a problem with how Tom was planning to pay for it.

“You cannot use the Imperius Curse on a whole construction crew to fix your home for free!” He yelled.

“Why not? Why waste money when we need our funds for other, more important things?” Tom asked. “We need a home—”

“We have a home, anywhere we are, as long as we are together is home,” Harry said. “Besides, I’ll be living there too. I have money.”

“No,” Tom said quickly. “No, we will not use your money. It is my job, my responsibility to find us a home.” Harry just stared at him, shaking his head, and muttered under his breath. “Harry don’t argue with me over this, I will take care of this, take care of you,” Tom insisted.

“And I’m trying to make sure you stay out of Azkaban for something so stupid,” Harry said. “Look, with the interest and five percent from the Potter Vault, I have more than enough to pay for the construction crew, as well as Vasil to start his research.”

“Harry—”

“Let me finish,” Harry demanded. “If you still want to stroke your ego and feel that you are in charge of everything, then do it.”

Tom frowned, “What do you mean?” he asked.

“Right now, my money is mine,” Harry said. “It belongs, legally, to me because I’m… unattached. However, if I have a partner…” He glanced at Tom and gave a soft smile, “a loving Master who already owns my heart and body.” He grinned when Tom’s eyes shone with realization.

Tom took a step forward and took Harry’s hand, getting to one knee. “Very well then my little snake,” he said. “Then as your Master and lover, I ask for your hand in marriage.”

“Are you doing this just to get my money?” Harry asked with a chuckle. Tom shook his head and kissed his hand.

“Of course not, my love,” he said. “I’m marrying you for your mind, your soul, your body, and most importantly your love. I’m marrying you for who you are. My delectable, and adorably evil little snake. I promise you, the very second that union becomes legal in the foolish masses’ eyes, I shall take you on the altar. Until then, my love and devotion for you shall be as everlasting and burning as the sun that hangs in our sky. And though until that second, our union will be ignored by the ignorant masses, that does not make my love and devotion for you any less.”

Harry smiled and hummed, “Good enough, I accept,” he smiled. “Though now that we’re marrying, I guess we share our funds now.”

“That we do,” Tom chuckled.

“So, now you cannot even try to be a traditionalist because my money is our money,” Harry went on, “and because the money is now _ours_ , I can use fifteen hundred to pay Vasil to start his research on the fertility potion, and you can use _our money_ to pay for a construction crew to fix our future home, and make sure that there is no hint of dark magic that can be traced to us.”

“My own husband keeping me from being a Dark Lord,” Tom said, shaking his head. “And doing so cunningly.”

“No Master, your husband is making sure you’re not taken to Azkaban for a stupid reason,” Harry giggled. “I know that we’ll need to use some Dark Magic in the future, why waste it over a simple construction?”

Tom laughed and took Harry, embracing him as they fell on the bed.

Construction began shortly afterward, and before either of them knew it, September was upon them with their final year of Hogwarts. The Knights all gathered together, and it felt odd for Harry. Rosier wasn’t there, and Orion brought his cousin. There was a different attitude, a hopeful attitude, but still, Harry felt a little off even as everyone started to give their reports. As instructed, they all kept in contact with the other houses. Abraxas Malfoy and Alexander Nott kept in touch with the Ravenclaws while Jasper Lestrange and his boyfriend Castor kept up with the Gryffindors and the rest spent their summer befriending Hufflepuffs, as well as in general keeping in touch with their fellow Slytherins. Harry was pleased to hear their reports, as were Tom, who listened silently. Nobody brought up Grindelwald at all during the first day back. The Dark Wizard, in fact, was not brought up until almost two weeks later, where the Knights held an official meeting in the Room of Requirement. It was Abraxas Malfoy who brought the recently deceased wizard up.

“My lord, Harry, is it true?” he asked. “About Grindelwald.”

Tom glanced at Harry, who nodded. “We will tell you the truth, a truth that will stay only with us,” he said. “During the summer, your lords went out to do as we planned. We met and learned under Grindelwald for almost a month until on Midsummer, we’ve dueled and defeated Grindelwald.” He pulled out the Elder Wand and held it loosely in his fingers. “The wand of legend is mine, along with Grindelwald’s life.”

“I heard there was something else, my lord,” Avery said. “A skull and snake striking the sky.”

Harry stiffened slightly, his eyes glancing at Tom who shook his head. “You are mistaken, my dear Colin. There was nothing up in the sky that day. Harry and I killed Grindelwald, took the Elder wand, and killed those who did not follow our commands.” He glanced at Harry, who nodded in agreement. “However I did not call this meeting to discuss rumors surrounding Grindelwald’s death. His war is over, as the _Prophet_ declared, so let us focus on licking any wounds, and preparing for the future.”

“Most of us are going to graduate this year,” Harry said. “Our fight for change is just about to begin, however, we need to figure out what we are going to do about Hogwarts.”

“What do you mean?” Jasper asked.

“Well, we cannot leave Orion and Alphard alone as the only knights to take care of everything, now can we?” Harry asked, glancing at the two younger Slytherins. “Before the summer, I had a talk with Dumbledore. He made several good points, one of them being that the unity and peace we have made are fragile. We kept communications during the summer, yes, however that may not be enough. It definitely will not be enough when we graduate and long afterward. So, we must come up with something, a system, that will keep our group alive and the inter-house relations strong.”

There was a low mutter as the group looked at each other. “How then?” Orion asked.

“I honestly do not know,” he said. “I was hoping that someone here would have an idea.”

“Then let us think,” Tom said. “Harry is right, this is the most pressing matter. We need to figure out a way to keep our legacy.”

The boys agreed and looked at each other in thought. “How about like something like the Knights?” Jasper asked. “A group that will keep the others in control?”

“A group like ours will be too secretive, too elite,” Tom said, shaking his head. “We need something open, something that it feels anyone, and everyone can do or be a part of.”

“Like they are giving a chance to become?” Nott asked.

“Exactly, yes,” Tom nodded.

“Then how about our own version of prefects?” Nott suggested. “Two or three students chosen from each house during their fifth year. With two Heads leading them. Us, obviously, for this year however next year it will be Orion along with one other.”

“Our own prefects?” Tom asked, sounding interested in the idea. “However will we choose?”

“Why not let the houses choose? With our supervision at first of course,” Malfoy said, looking around. “The students choose who they want to represent and lead them.”

“However to make sure they do not choose anyone, we must first set up guidelines,” Avery said. “Rules so that these prefects, for lack of a better term, will follow our ideals and promote our beliefs of inter-house peace.”

“That seems fair,” Harry nodded. He thought for a moment, “Well, the first needs to be about promoting acceptance and equality between the houses,” he said. “The Gryffindors will especially like that. However, we need to make sure that they would never abuse their power.”

“Well, we shall obviously set parameters of their powers as well as keep a close watch,” Tom said. “They will have two or so years with Knights members watching them.”

“Exactly,” Harry nodded. “If we go down this route, then it should be easy for us to keep control, even long after we leave Hogwarts until it becomes a tradition.”

“Then we should now form those parameters of power these new prefects shall have, along with a name for them,” Tom said. He thought for a moment and smirked. “We, my friends are the Knights of Walpurgis, so why not have these people our squires?”

“The Squires of Walpurgis?” Harry suggested.

“Maybe just the Squires? Like Prefects and Squires,” Jasper said. The group agreed to that, and a great sense of excitement began to take over them. Last year, they brought the Houses together with the help of Harry, but now they are finally doing something lasting, making an impact on how the school will always remember them.

“Squires, our squires,” Tom nodded. “They who uphold our rules, the rules that we made for Inter-House relationship and equality. They will need to be strict, but fair. Never showing preference towards one person or another, and always be willing and able to uphold our principles. As we change the world, gentlemen, and their views on magic, the people will look at Hogwarts to see what we have done. Let us make sure that we give them a peerless example of how our world should operate.”

“Yes, my lord,” the boys chorused, and Tom gave an egotistical smile.

“Excellent. Then we shall begin recruitment right away. Harry and Jasper, you two take the Gryffindors again. Blacks, both of you shall work with me for Slytherin. Avery and Nott, Hufflepuff, which leaves Ravenclaw to Malfoy. Abraxas, I trust you can handle them alone?”

“I will not fail you, my lord,” Abraxas said, giving a short bow and he smiled with pride to be solely tasked with Ravenclaw.

“I do not exact any of you to fail,” Tom said. “Lord Voldemort expects his followers to never fail in their assignments. And if they do, they get my… disappointment.” He chuckled softly as the others glanced around concerned. “Tomorrow we will go to the Houses. By the end of the week, I expect a list of students from fifth and sixth years to become our squires. We shall reconvene and make our decision during the weekend.” The boys once again chorused an understanding, and Tom dismissed them, leaving Harry behind once again so they could ‘celebrate’ their successful first meeting.

The next night, Harry and Jasper found themselves once again being escorted to Gryffindor Tower by Castor Warbeck, who looked just as handsome, if not even more so than from before the break. As they entered, Harry thought that they would be booed at, or at least ridiculed once more, but instead found that the Gryffindors were surprisingly polite, if indifferent, to their presence.

“Hello,” Harry said looking around. “Last time, we told you guys about our goals and you guys did brilliantly in Inter-house relations and keeping bullying down. This time, we want to go one step further.” He looked at Jasper, who nodded. “Jasper’s going to explain.”

“Um hi, guys—Hi Boon, it’s nice to see you again,” he smiled.

“H-Hello.”

“Like Harry said, we’re actually looking for people to join us, not as Knights, but as something else. As you may know, Harry, Castor, and I are part of a group called the Knights of Walpurgis, and we are trying to bring old traditions back along with destroying any and all barriers, between people, between magic and muggles, and, most importantly, destroying any chance of dark wizards ever rising again.” The Gryffindors all cheered at that and Jasper smiled. “Well, you all have been beautifully involved, however, I’m asking if you guys can go one step closer. Something that will last in Hogwarts even long after we are gone.” He took a breath and said, “We want two of your fifth and sixth-year students to become Squires.”

“What’s that?” Someone immediately asked.

“I’m getting there, don’t worry,” Jasper said. He glanced back at Harry and Castor. Harry nodded while Castor just watched, interested. “Squires are our Prefects, in a way. They watch over the students and make sure that they’re not bullying or showing any bias or hatred towards others based on anything. They report to us, the Knights, for the first two years we’re setting this up, however afterwards, they’ll report to our version of Head Boy and Head Girl. Lastly, while Prefects are chosen by the headmaster, our Squires are chosen, by you guys. Every year you’ll choose two fifth years to be new Squires. We’re just asking for Fifth and Sixth years to get a head start on our program.” He looked around at the Gryffindors and thought for a second, “Basically, our Squires will be student-chosen Prefects tasked with being noble and keeping the peace at Hogwarts. You’ll be Hogwarts’ guardians.”

The Gryffindors all grinned at that and several fifth years ran up, “I want to do that!” one said.

“No, me!”

“Choose me!”

Jasper shook his head. “We’re not choosing tonight,” he said. “Instead, what we’re asking is a list. A list of students you think would make good Squires. Give us the list and by the weekend, we’ll come back and tell you who is chosen.”

“Stay here, “Boon demanded. “You snakes will see how great we lions are!” He pointed to two seats by the fire. Harry chuckled and sat down along with Jasper, who choose a small sofa to sit with Castor.

“So, is this the surprise you boys were telling me about?” the singer asked.

“Uh-huh,” Jasper grinned. “We want to make sure that our changes last, even after we graduate.”

“Smart,” Castor hummed. The three relaxed and talked about anything that came to mind until, almost forty minutes later, the Gryffindors got their attention once more. “Peverell, here,” one said, giving Harry a list filled with almost a dozen names.

Harry read through it quickly before looking up at them. “Uh, thanks you guys,” he said. “Jasper and I will be back later.”

“I’ll walk you guys out,” Castor said. The three left and waited until they were alone before Harry kissed Castor’s cheeks.

“I’ll talk with you two later, enjoy some personal time,” he said, winking at Jasper who only blushed.

“Don’t need to tell me twice, Daddy loves spending time with his babyboy,” Castor chuckled as he took Jasper’s lips with his own. Harry left and returned to the Slytherin dungeons where Tom was waiting for him.

“Where is Jasper?” he asked as Harry handed him the list.

“Personal time with Castor,” Harry said. “This is the list the Gryffindors gave me.”

“Excellent,” Tom said. He only glanced at it before pocketing it. “The Slytherins have given me a small selection as well. But let’s not talk about that. I think Castor has the right idea.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, how about we go upstairs, where I can spend some personal time with my devoted husband?” Tom smirked.

“I say we should already be in your bed, _Master,”_ Harry purred, hissing the last part. The two shared an almost childish smile as they stood and walked calmly to their dormitory, where they locked the door and spent an hour as Master and husband.

For the rest of the week, Tom and Harry have been pouring over the lists each House gave them, and on Saturday, Tom brought his Knights together once again in the Room of Requirement. “This will be short as we will immediately go to the Houses and tell our results,” Voldemort said. “We shall begin with Slytherin. For the fifth years, we have decided upon Charles Crabbe and Winifred Goyle. The sixth years, Orion Black, obviously, as well as Selena Greengrass. For the Hufflepuffs, fifth year; Terrance Diggory and Velma Smith, sixth year; Alexander Heywood and Jane Court. Ravenclaw fifth years; Garrick Green and Maleficent Lovegood. …yes, that is her name, do not snicker, Avery. As for the sixth years, Zacharias Umbridge and Vivian Bagnold. Lastly, we have the noble Gryffindors. Unsurprisingly, they gave us the longest list. From fifth year, Harry and I have chosen Sophia Pickett and Trevor McClaggen. Sixth year, Noah McLaggen and Catherine Charmer.”

Tom looked around for a moment, collecting his thoughts. “Now we know who our Squires are, it is time for their induction. I have taken the liberty to write letters detailing everything they need to know.” Tom waved the Elder Wand and several scrolls appeared, floating towards the Knights. “Go, give them these letters, and my congratulations. That will be all for today.”

Harry, not a stranger to how Gryffindors like to celebrate, was not surprised that, when he and Jasper came back to deliver the news, the Gryffindors decided to throw a party. Some immediately went off to sneak into the kitchen for sweats and drinks and the two seventh years decided to stay for a time out of politeness. It still felt weird to Harry, being inside Gryffindor Tower while wearing his Slytherin robes. However, the weirdness ended as the celebrations took root and Harry quickly fell back into his old Gryffindorness as he celebrated with the others.

The rest of September flew by for Harry. He was immensely busy working with the Gryffindor Squires as they reported to him, Jasper, and Castor about everything they did and saw. He was always happy to hear whenever the four stopped fights and arguments, as well as genuinely helped any other student from other Houses. Noah McLaggen surprisingly impressed Harry as he told him how he spent an hour telling fourth years about the dangers of a Severing Charm which they tried to use to cut their hair.

Tom kept the meetings frequently, but Harry found that they were becoming more open. Instead of the Room of Requirement or an empty classroom, the knights met openly in courtyards or the Slytherin common room. Students started to greet them, and they greeted back. Everything wasn’t perfect, naturally, there was still tension between the Gryffindors and Slytherins, a tension that Harry always kept an eye on as the Squires tended to barely ignore the other House. However Harry knew that progress was like the old saying, Rome wasn’t built in a single day, so he decided to be patient. Especially because Samhain was coming, and he wanted to see an old friend.

Death was, as expected, annoyed that he was summoned once more, and this time by more people. The Knights decided to involve anyone who wanted to celebrate, which many Slytherins and a few Gryffindors did (The Gryffindors to only prove that they were braver than any Slytherin). Once again they performed the ceremony in the catacombs of Hogwarts, and as Harry sat in his small cell, he smiled as the room became cold.

“How long will you plague me, human?” Death demanded.

“I told you I would ask for you on Samhain, you really should have prepared,” Harry chuckled. “I just wanted to talk with you.”

“About?”

“Yourself, mainly,” Harry shrugged. “I have no reason to fear you, my life is my own. I know at the end, I’ll meet you once again, so why not familiarize myself with you, in a friendly manner of course.”

“Then I should stop this foolishness,” Death said. “Perhaps you would want me to tell you the times you’ve died at various timepoints?”

Harry laughed. “You’re really bad at small talk, but it doesn’t matter, we have time to practice.” The cold air intensified as the small flame on Harry’s candle flickered furiously. The seventeen-year-old, however, just smiled, even as he felt a hard pressure against his throat.

“Why do you persist?” Death demanded.

“Because you seemed lonely,” Harry said, “and I want to keep an update on you, just to make sure that Tom and I are on the right track. I wouldn’t want to steal any lives from you, after all.”

“You know how she works,” Death said. “Even if a child is not born in this current strain of time, that does not mean they do not exist permanently.”

“I know, but doesn’t it get lonely? Taking the same person’s soul and life over and over?” Harry asked. “How many versions of me do you know?”

“Just the one, you are the only one foolish enough to speak to me,” Death said. Harry’s smile grew.

“Then that means it is especially important that we work on your small talk, and our friendship,” he said. “Tom and I are having someone work on a fertility potion, if it works then that means this strain of time will become much more interesting for you. Males will be able to create children with each other.”

Death hummed, “It might be interesting, taking a new life as opposed to the many lives living on multiple strains.”

Harry nodded, “Then focus on this future, I promise you, old friend, that it will become all the more interesting.”

“I will be forever haunted by you, aren’t I?” Death asked. Harry just giggled and smiled once more. The pressure faded from his throat and the room became warmer. Harry stood up and stretched before blowing out his candle. He didn’t need it, he knew that Death was watching closely, as well as Time.

For the first time in Harry’s life, he had a rather uneventful year at Hogwarts. There were the general meetings and forging of a new student body that self-regulate themselves to keep him occupied, of course, as well as general upkeep and tabs from Vasil and the other Dark Wizards that the two spared that summer. However, there was no mystery, no deadly presence, or hanging morality that usually plagued him. Instead, he just worried about normal teenage problems. Like zits. Or what to wear during a date to make it obvious that he and Tom are not on a date. Or, most troubling, that one zit at the bridge of his nose that he scrubbed relentlessly with soap before running to Castor for a solution.

November gave way to December, where the Knights all celebrated Yule together before welcoming the New Year with a declaration that they will make the country theirs before the year is out. January brought with it the anticipation of graduation, which started to loom ever closer, and that anticipation only grew and festered as February and March both flew by, before becoming excitement in April. May was almost done, getting ready to bow for June’s appearance, when Dumbledore asked Harry to stay after class for a moment.

“Walk with me,” Dumbledore offered. “It is a rather beautiful day, and I would hate us both not to enjoy it.” He was telling the truth. The two stepped out to a lovely day with a bright blue sky and almost perfect white clouds that drifted along, not too closely, but close enough that there were periods of time where the sun was covered, and Hogwarts enjoyed a small period of shade. Dumbledore and Harry walked together silently, moving from one courtyard to the viaduct, a long bridge made of stone that crossed over a large chasm. It wasn’t an awkward silence; however, Harry couldn’t help but worry about what it is that Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk about.

“I want to begin,” Dumbledore said suddenly, “but congratulating you on completing your studies. We both know that your time at Hogwarts was broken, quite literally, into two completely different phases of time! However, from what I have seen from my two years of knowing you now, and no doubt the colorful history we have in fifty years’ time, I am confident to say that you have grown into a fine young man, Harry Peverell. And I truly wish you good luck in all of your endeavors.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said.

“That said, I have found that you have a tendency of falling into trouble,” Dumbledore continued, chuckling softly. “Trouble that helped the school immensely in several ways from your stories, however, there is one trouble that deeply concerns me.” He stopped and a somber expression fell upon his face. “I trust that you know, fully now, the complicated past that was between Gellert and myself,” he said. His eyes lost the usual sparkle, instead, Dumbledore’s somberness seemed to come through as the old man stopped and looked out towards the horizon. “It is hard to think that he is gone, truly. I had hope that he could be reformed, locked away, not for the world’s safety, but his,” Dumbledore continued on. “That would be a love’s mercy, I believe.” He again went silent. Harry joined him by the edge, leaning against the railing as he looked out.

“Harry, did you fall into your usual trouble this summer?” Dumbledore asked. “I will not judge you, however, I must know. Grindelwald’s demise came as a surprise to the world, that one day he would be found dead in his castle, the study completely destroyed. I cannot help but wonder about how it is that he died.” Dumbledore turned to Harry expectantly. The teen was silent, faltering as he tried to find his words.

“Death comes to everyone eventually,” he began. “It can be sooner or later, expected or unexpected, however in the end, he always comes in the end. He told me so himself. During the summer, Death and I traveled together, and we met with Time. I’ve learned a lot, mainly about why she, Time, brought me back here, but more importantly, I’ve learned that history isn’t always certain, and our future is never set. Before I was set back here, you and Grindelwald did duel. It was a long duel that lasted for days but you won in the end. He survives and his castle is turned into a prison where he spends the rest of his life. The point is, one of the biggest things I’ve learned is that time, what we experience isn’t a set course. We have full control over our lives and what we can accomplish. The most important thing in our life is that at the end of our journey when we can look back at the things we have done, see the good and our mistakes, and the lessons we have learned from both, that we are happy with what we did. Happy on what we have accomplished, and of the cornerstones that we have established. Then, when we see our lives spread out, Death will come, and we should greet him as an old friend. For there truly is nothing to fear from him.”

Dumbledore watched Harry for a moment, nodding along before pausing. “Those are words wiser than your age, Harry,” he said. “Most people your age, even up to mine, cannot truly know the deeper means of life, and our journey through it. However, I cannot help but notice that you did not answer my question, so I am afraid I must ask again but more direct. During the summer, did you play a hand in Grindelwald’s death?”

Harry couldn’t see any way out of this. He could not fully deny, it would make no sense, and Dumbledore was far too intelligent to see through it. He gave a heavy sigh and refused to look at Dumbledore as he answered, deciding on not a complete lie, but a modified version. “Yes, I did,” he said gravely. “However, we did not go out to kill him. During the summer, Tom and I, we were staying with our friend Rosier. Grindelwald found us and kidnapped us. We tried escaping; however, it wasn’t until near the end of June that we could. Grindelwald, he caught us again and we ended up dueling. Tom and me against him. We almost died, we were going to die, but we kept fighting. All I thought was getting Tom to safety. I didn’t care what happened to me, as long as Tom got out, it was going to be okay. But the thing is, Tom had the same thoughts about me. So we kept fighting, even as the room around us collapsed. I tried sparing Grindelwald, just stun him long enough so we can run away, but in the end, we killed him. Tom and I.” Harry took a shaking breath, “I always wanted a quiet life, Professor. I knew that if someone found us if they figured out what we have done, they would have either praised us as heroes or locked us away. I was scared of both, so we ran. Ran away, and left Grindelwald there. I’m sorry.”

Dumbledore gave a soft smile. “Thank you, Harry,” he said, his voice heavy with heartbreak, though he looked relieved. “It seems, in your quest to stop your Lord Voldemort, you have done something I never thought possible. You’ve taught Tom Riddle how to love.”

“Sir?”

“I’ve met young Riddle before he came to Hogwarts,” Dumbledore said. “I was the one who gave him his Hogwarts Letter and introduce him to our world. He was different than the young man I see now, radically so. He looked troubled, had a habit of collecting things from other children who all ignored him. It was clear to me that the child never knew love, nor compassion, or even kinship. I was concerned for him, and yet, to my neglect, I never kept an eye fully on him. The boy was brilliant, polite, and quickly adored himself to the other teachers here. I am sure you have heard many praises of him, as well as yourself, from Horace. I hoped that coming here, being among his own people, would help open the child, teach him empathy. But I was mistaken, and every year I looked at the boy and see a darkness that I cannot explain. That was until you, quite literally, fell into Hogwarts. The way the boy interacted with you; it was as though he was a completely different person. You taught him how to be a friend, Harry. How to show compassion and, ultimately, how to love. If it was not for your intervention, I fear to say that he, Tom Riddle, would have fully become the Dark Lord Voldemort. Am I correct?”

Harry looked at Dumbledore and gave a nod. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Back where I am from, Tom became Lord Voldemort. He killed my parents, destroyed countless lives, and brought the wizarding world to war. But now, now he is simply Tom, my… my lover. I love him, just as strongly as he loves me.”

“Love,” Dumbledore chuckled. “Truly, it is a magic more powerful than any spell, and far out of anyone’s understanding. It can make us make tremendous mistakes, the consequences of which shall live on for the rest of your days, however, it is also the same magic that can lift up a spirit to the highest peak and protect those they most deeply care about.” Dumbledore nodded sagely at his own words and stroke his beard. “Never let go of those feelings, Harry,” he said. “However, I am sure at this point, there is no worry that you ever will.”

“You’re right, sir,” Harry nodded. “I’ll never let go of it. Besides, Tom and I still have a lot of work to do. We still need to make a world where Harry Potter and everyone like him get to live as free as they can be without any judgment or expectations.”

“Sounds like you will be quite busy,” Dumbledore chuckled.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, “but we’re ready for it.”

“That is encouraging to hear,” Dumbledore smiled. Off in the distance, they heard a loud echoing charm of a clock. “Oh dear, is it that late already? We better start walking back, I am sure we are both rather busy.” He chuckled and pressed his finger against his nose before turning around to walk back to Hogwarts, Harry following him.

The rest of the school year was too quick for Harry’s liking. He found himself gazing longingly at places, the reality that he will never again walk into Hogwarts or sit in its classes slowly sinking in. He would stare at the lake, or the spot where Hagrid’s hut will soon be and allow memories to overtake him. He would stare around at the Slytherin common room, smiling at the nooks and crannies where he and Tom stole secret kisses and touches. Even classrooms earned a long look from Harry as his classes ended and his final exams began. The N.E.W.T. examinations went rather well in Harry’s opinion, much better than his O.W.L.s. Tom made sure that the group focused on studying so that, by the time they finally came, the exams passed just like any other test. Harry felt that he was living on fast-forward and wanted time to stop as each exam went by. He wanted to savor the moments, live in the anxiety, and revel in the blissful nights of him and Tom together in the dormitory. However, almost like a cruel joke to get revenge on Harry, time move on and on, and before he even knew it, his graduation was tomorrow.

Hogwarts Graduation was held on the very last day of the school year. It was a rather sunny June day, and while the rest of the school spent it lazing around and getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express during the early afternoon, the seventh years were making final preparations for the morning service.

The Great Hall was reorganized. The four long tables were gone, replaced by golden chairs spaced evenly apart, each one having a student’s named written on its back. The graduating Seventh years all wore a special version of their school uniforms. The house symbols were bigger, and the stripes were more pronounced. Friends and families were, as always, invited to come however Harry did not really think about that. He had everyone he cared about right here, graduating with him. The only people missing were Rosier, who has already graduated, and Orion, who still has only one more year.

Each House was led in by their Head of House one by one. First was Gryffindor, followed by Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff with Slytherin being the last. They walked in rows of two, just as they did when they first came to Hogwarts during their First-year. Tom and Harry walked together, with Jasper and Avery behind them followed by Nott and Malfoy. Harry looked around as they followed Professor Slughorn and couldn’t help but grin when he saw Rosier sitting with his family. He pointed him out at Tom, who just simply nodded. The Slytherins took their seats, and Slughorn walked up to the rest of the professors, who were all dressed in their most fashionable robes, sitting not behind the staff table, but on equally ornate chairs. Headmaster Dippet, who wore a plain black robe, took a few steps forward and addressed the crowd.

“Friends, family, we are here to celebrate the accomplishments of our Seventh years, our graduating class of Nineteen-Forty-Five!” Headmaster Dippet said. “It has already been seven years for all of us, why I look at your young bright faces and I see the innocent gazes of back when you all were eleven, innocent-eyed and scared. But now we have grown older, and hopefully a little wiser. However we are not here to listen to your hold Headmaster tell stories, no, we are here to for one final step, one grand conclusion for your time at Hogwarts…” He started into a long speech about the years that went by, and how they all have changed and grown in Hogwarts’ halls. When he was done, Dippet took a step back, and Dumbledore stood up.

“Thank you, Headmaster, for those marvelous tales,” he said. “My dear graduates now is the moment you have been waiting for. One by one, you shall walk up and accept your diploma, afterward you shall walk along and return to your seat.” And so, without any long speeches, Dumbledore began calling names by Houses. Harry felt nervous when Dumbledore called out, “Harry Peverell.” He stood up and walked towards him and Headmaster Dippet. Dumbledore smiled brightly as he shook Harry’s hand while Dippet remained neutral. “Congratulations Harry,” Dumbledore said.

“Thank you, sirs,” Harry said. He walked along, stopping to shake Slughorn’s hand who gripped was surprisingly iron-tight. Harry returned to his seat and held his rolled-up diploma on his lap. It was tied with a purple ribbon. Tom was called up, and Harry clapped the hardest of his friends as Tom moved with grace. He was the last be called and Dumbledore joined in with the applause as Tom took his seat. “Congratulations to all of you. And now, a moment to celebrate with our loved ones. When you are done, we shall all reconvene through the door to our left,” Dumbledore indicated to a door on the side and went back to his seat. Harry’s friends immediately stood up and went to their families. Harry and Tom, meanwhile, just sat in their seats, looking at the diplomas on their laps.

“It must be nice, having a family,” Tom said. Harry looked at him for a moment and reached for his hand. Tom took it and the two smiled.

“Would you want one?” Harry asked, “a true family. With children, I mean.”

“Maybe one day,” Tom hummed. “Though I have to say the image of you heavy with our children, that is a sight I would love to see and touch.” He chuckled and glanced around before putting a hand on Harry’s stomach. The two shared a look and grinned.

“Then we should work Valis to the bone making the potion,” Harry whispered.

“Maybe,” Tom said, “but first, I think we should focus on other things.”

The two stood up and Harry looked around for a moment. Their friends were still with their family, even Rosier was with them. For a moment, Harry thought that he and Tom would join them, but instead, Tom started walking towards the door. Harry hesitated for only a second before following.

The door led to a stairway that led down. Tom and Harry walked down the stairway, which turned at one point, and Harry thought he could smell the lake. They met another door that opened at the touch and Harry looked around as they stepped into an underground dock with small wooden boats waiting in neat rows. Headmaster Dippet and Dumbledore were waiting for them. “That was fast,” Dippet commented. “All done with your goodbyes?”

“No, we have no goodbyes to give,” Tom said. Dippet just hummed and looked at the boats. “This was always the weirdest tradition to me,” he said. “Too sentimental for my taste.”

“This is how the Seventh years are the first to get on the train home,” Dumbledore chuckled. “You entered Hogwarts with these boats. It is only fair that you leave her halls with them as well. Harry, Tom, good luck with all of your endeavors. I know that you both will do wonderful things.”

Soon the others arrived, and they all boarded the small boats. Harry and Tom, obviously, shared the same boat. Dippet stood up and addressed them all once they were safely inside. “You came into Hogwarts in these boats,” he said. “It is only right that you leave her in them too.” Dumbledore chuckled and shared a knowing look with Tom and Harry. “As these boats take you home, I hope you all remember your time at Hogwarts, remember the lessons you’ve learned both inside and out the classrooms, and always remember that no matter what happens in our lives, we will always find a place called home in Hogwarts. Goodbye, my fellow witches and wizards, and good luck all of your lives.” He pulled out his wand and pointed it towards them, “FORWARD!”

Fireworks launched from his wand, soon joined by Dumbledore’s as the fleet of boats all moved. The vines that covered the cave opening parted ways, giving the seventh years a clear view of everything they are leaving. The fireworks followed them, exploding in the sky. Harry looked back behind him and watched as Hogwarts slowly diminished, never fully going out of sight, but appearing further and further away as the boats sailed on until they stopped far away on the opposite shore. The Seventh years all chatted animated with each other, but Harry was quiet. He kept glancing back at Hogwarts, at his home for seven years, and as he turned the corner, he watched it disappear.

One last time, Harry and his friends boarded the Hogwarts Express. Harry kept glancing out the window, looking at Hogsmeade and watching the younger years finally come and board. He held Tom’s hand openly and his heart raced as the train pulled away. He didn’t get how everyone else could talk so normally. Job offers and plans, where they were going on vacation this summer. It all felt strange to Harry and he just took a backseat until asked directly. “Harry, what are you going to do?” Jasper asked.

“Huh?”

“During the summer, what are you going to do?” Jasper asked. “Castor and I are going to a home he has in Italy, we’ll even have a private beach!”

“Ohh, I don’t know,” Harry said honestly. He looked at Tom for help.

“We have our home we need to move into,” Tom said. “However, afterwards, I wouldn’t mind visiting Spain, does that sound good, my love?”

“We’re going to Spain, Jasper,” Harry nodded. Jasper grinned at that and brought Harry out of his shell, talking about everything he can do in Spain. The train seemed to move quicker than usual. The countryside turned into towns which transitioned into London as the Hogwarts Express pulled into platform nine and three quarters. Harry looked at the crowd and gotten a very Gryffindor idea. He whispered it in Tom’s ear, who only grinned.

“Of course, my love,” he said.

Harry shrunk their trunks easily and pocketed them before taking Tom’s hand, holding it proudly as they stepped out of the compartment and onto the train platform. There, surrounded by everyone, Tom took Harry into his arms, kissing him deeply and passionately. Onlookers noticed gradually and disgusted sneers and gasps surrounded them, but that only encouraged the two to continue kissing. When they finally separated, they smirked at themselves, “I think that was a good way to start our campaign,” Tom chuckled. “Come along, my lovely little snake. Time to come home.” They kissed one last time on the platform and Harry held on tightly to Tom as he twirled the Elder Wand. They disappeared in a spectacular rainbow cloud which spread out over the crowd.


	33. Epilogue

Chapter 33

Epilogue

It was no surprise to Harry that it only took two years for Tom to gain influence in the Ministry of Magic. Their friends were in different sections of the Ministry, and Harry personally recognized many older officials from Professor Slughorn’s parties. The Knights kept meeting, of course. Every Sunday they would come to Riddle manor for lunch and talk about their jobs, both official and their assignments Tom gave them. They all worked towards one goal: breaking down the barrier between muggles and magic. It was rather simplistic on how they have done so. Everyone talked with the muggleborns who worked in the Ministry. Talking about their experience transitioning from muggle to magic life, and the difficulties they faced during so. Then, they would invite their new muggleborn friends to Tom and Harry’s home where they would again talk, not in moving speeches, but casual small talk over some tea or food. Harry learned quickly how to be a good host. While he had no official job in the Ministry, or really properly employed, both he and Tom agreed that it would be best to have one of them in the Ministry while the other was free to move around unseen. There were, of course, rumors of two bachelors sharing a home, however, they endured it. Harry knew in his heart that one day, he and Tom would be able to marry and show their love openly.

But until then, they just smiled and played the gracious hosts as they heard all about their guests’ problems. Then, on September 25th, 1947, Harry and Tom attended a most historic Wizengamot meeting.

Both men were dressed in their cleanest robes, showing a united powerful front as they entered the courtroom. All of their friends were in the stands, and the many muggleborns they talked with were sitting behind tables to the left as a small group of wizards sat to the right. The Minister of Magic stood up and looked around at the packed courtroom, every single seat filled with reporters or curious witches and wizards. “Thank you all for being here today,” the Minister said. “We are gathered here to debate a secret that we have all lived with for all of our lives. The secret of our existence, a secret that keeps us all safe. The secret that separates us from Muggles! There are some radicals here who wish to destroy this secret, to have us thrown into danger and—”

“Minister, if I may,” Tom said, standing tall as he interrupted the Minister. “You are taking a biased stance in this trial. We are not radicals, but progressives, and we are not trying to throw us into danger but make the world a better, more united place to live.” He moved around the table and continued. “Though I am a half-blood, I grew up in a muggle orphanage. Discovering that I am a wizard when I was eleven was an extraordinary thing, however before then I had to suffer through isolation, suffer through dark thoughts of thinking that I was wrong, a sin, a monster different from everyone. Getting my Hogwarts letter gave me explanations and a name to my difference, magic, however, it does not erase the pain that I suffered through, the worry and bullying that I had to endure because of who I am. And my story is not unique. Every single muggleborn experienced what I experienced to some degree. Some are taken to doctors for examinations or worse a mental hospital. These are children we are talking about. Young, confused children who have nothing wrong with them. They are experimented on, given experimental drugs, and shunned from everyone around them. Why is this? Why do we allow these children to suffer for eleven years? To keep us safe? Safe from what, exactly? However, their suffering does not end with that magical letter. For now, we are thrust into a world of magic, a world of wonderment beyond our understanding and are judged for not knowing about it. Judged for being confused at what others see as common day. Our fears of branching out, of making peace and saving these children from their shame and confusion, from pain and the people they love shunning them!

“These young innocent children are being neglected, being abused by everyone they know for being ‘different’ and we are here, sitting high and mighty thinking it is a gift! A gift for these children that they are witches and wizards! A gift that they are brought into a world they know nothing about! That a magic wand and second-hand robes and books are enough to wave away their troubles. Their neglect and pain! Even still their families reject them, their friends break away and they find themselves even more alone and isolated than ever before! So no, Minister, we are not talking about radicalism. We are not here to destroy your position or even take away any prestige or clout you hold. We are here to protect children, young witches and wizards, who are being bullied, neglected, and sometimes even killed and committed to this day! Right now! I have with me several individuals with stories of their own, as well as testimony after testimony from hundreds more, some even sitting in this very courtroom! We shall hear their stories, hear their pain both before and after that magical letter, and then you will see the true crimes we have committed by separating our worlds.”

Tom breathed and went to his seat as the testimonies began. One by one, muggleborns stepped up and spoke about their trauma, about the heartache and trials they had to endure during their lives, even now up to this day. They heard about broken families, visits to doctors and asylums, attempted exorcisms, and even an attempted drowning. Several broke down talking about how they hated themselves, how they would cut their hair, cut their arms, only for their hair to regrow, and their wounds to heal overnight. When they were done, it was Harry’s turn. He took a deep breath and stood up, looking around. He looked towards the audience and found his friends, watching him encouragingly.

“My name is Harry Peverell,” Harry began. “I’m not a muggleborn, obviously, however, I am a half-blood, and I know the pains these people go through. However, instead of another tale of woe, I have a solution. Break down the barrier between muggles and magic, and we will have a desperate need for education, of proper preparation for the young witches and wizards before Hogwarts. This is a program that all children, muggleborn, half-blood, and even purebloods, can benefit from.”

“And what program is this, Mr. Peverell?” the Minister demanded, looking frustrated and angry at everyone. “Are you saying that we are not enough? That Hogwarts does a mediocre job?”

“Never, I would never insult Hogwarts like that, however, yes, Minister, you barely do enough. My proposal, which I have already talked with Headmaster Dippet about and have his support, is a school, an education before their main education at Hogwarts or whatever wizarding school their parents choose for them,” Harry said. “This is a school that starts from age six till they enter Hogwarts and focuses on teaching them everything about the wizarding world, how magic came to be and everything they need to know to prepare them to enter Hogwarts on equal footing.”

“And where will the funds come from? Who will teach this and how will they teach?” the Minister demanded, looking smug.

Harry just smiled, “Why, the Ministry of course,” he said. “Several families have already pledged to give donations to this project. Specifically, the Potter Family, Malfoy, Avery, Parkinson, Warbeck, Weasley, Rosier, Nott, Mulciber, Diggory, and, of course, the Peverell Family have all pledged to financially support the school.”

The Minister looked around wildly, gasping.

“We also have several more families whose donations are still being counted. I have a list if you would like them all,” Harry said. He tapped his wand and a rather thick scroll floated from his table, unrolling to reveal a list more than six feet long. “As for who will teach it, I would naturally. I’m already in talks with Headmaster Dippet and the teaching staff in Hogwarts to create a curriculum that will properly prepare the young children for entering our world and Hogwarts.”

“No! There will be too much backlash,” the Minister said, he looked at the other table with the small group, “Tell them.”

“You are right, Minister,” an old man said, standing, “the muggles will fear us and try to fight against us. This group is nothing more than another Grindelwald who will bring disaster to us all.”

“Baseless conjecture!” Harry said. “This is the will of our people. They want this change. You would rather let the children suffer?”

“Yes I would, it is better than the wizarding world being destroyed!” the old man yelled. “You are destroying our tradition! Dirtying our blood—”

Harry laughed. “Prejudice,” he said. “Minister, you only have prejudice and hatred defending you. How will the mass react when they see that their beloved Minister thinks less of them?”

“My beliefs are not up for debate, Mr. Peverell, your anarchy is.”

“Anarchy that will bring the world to a better place, allow us all to live freely and let muggleborn parents know that nothing is wrong with their children. They are just born with a gift.”

“And when they still reject them? Destroy the barrier and you will see the true nature of muggles,” the Minister said.

“And what nature is that, sir?” a Wizengamot member asked. “My parents were muggles and they both loved and cherished me and my sister.”

There was a general grumble around the room and Harry couldn’t help but smile. He looked at Tom, who nodded. The closing statement was supposed to be Tom’s, however, Harry felt that he could do it justice.

“Closing remarks. There will be a transition period, and it will be tough on all of us, however, we will stand tall. All of us, magicked folks and muggles will get through this, and together we will build a new world, a better world! A world where we can live in peace and unity. We already see this. Hogwarts, famous for its rivalries, has been plagued by its rivalries. Violent rivalries between Slytherin and Gryffindor. However, now the four houses live equally, everyone befriending others and bullying and violence at an all-time low. That was us, that was Tom and his vision for the future. Hogwarts is our future; it shows that it can be done. However, we need to stand tall, united and be the ones to offer the olive branch. To do this, we need a strong leader, a fearless leader, who will take charge during the transition.”

“I will do no such thing! I will deny any proposal this case—”

“Minister I am not done; we are not done here until there is a vote! Or are you saying your word is stronger than everyone’s here?” Harry asked. The Minister glared at him.

“You will not mock me!” He screamed.

“Peverell, continue,” a member of the Wizengamot said. “We will vote when you are done.”

“I’m almost done,” Harry said. “I only want to say this: Tom Riddle should be the man in charge. Not as Minister, of course, but he should be in charge of the process of opening us up, of getting rid of the barrier, and working with the muggle governments to intertwine our communities once again. That is all.”

He moved to sit down and looked at everyone around them. The Minister glared at them and said, “Pah. Fine. Those against this ridiculous and dangerous suggestion?” he asked raising his hand. He was the only hand raised. He looked around and Harry smirked as he saw the old man’s heart fall in his eyes. “Those—those for?” he asked, every member of the Wizengamot raising their hands.

The Minister muttered defeatedly and just banged his gavel. Harry and Tom stood up and hugged before moving to shake hands with everyone around them. Journalists and reporters surrounded the two and Harry allowed Tom to take control, answering any question he deemed appropriate with Harry speaking in every now and again. The next day, the Daily Prophet had a picture of the two smiling brightly, article after article about the case trial.

Harry and Tom spent the entire day celebrating in their bedroom before the real work began. Tom spent two months planning the transition phase before approaching the muggle Minister. Harry was with him, and to his amazement, the Minister agreed, and the boarders slowly lowered.

The Muggles were obviously surprised, some fearful, but most mystified at the witches and wizards and their magic. There were speeches and demonstrations, and at the center was always a Knights member, answering any and all questions just as Tom taught them. Harry’s school opened soon after and he welcomed any and everyone who came in with questions. There was a tension, obviously, but just like with Hogwarts, over time the tension eased, and by Nineteen Fifty-Three, magic became commonplace, and Harry’s school become so popular that he hired three more teachers.

The years went on and still, Tom and Harry worked for progression. At this time, Tom has become very influential in that even the new Minister of Magic sought his advice on almost everything. With a subtle word here and there, Tom made it so that gay couples could marry, with him and Harry being the first couple to do so obviously.

At the beginning of Nineteen-Fifty Nine, Harry and Tom got excellent news. Vasil has completed the Fertility potion. The couple, now official husbands, paid Vasil royally and allowed him to sell the potion after getting four doses. One for them, one for Castor and Jasper, who were ironically enough the second same-sex couple to marry, and lastly one for Mulciber as a reward for years of faithful service, and as a reminder that his Lord is always merciful. Needless to say, Harry and Tom spent the entire day and night of that day making love, which bore fruit. Reporters once again flocked the couple, keeping tabs on Harry’s pregnancy as nine months slowly and agonizingly went by.

On his due date, the Knights of Walpurgis came in full to St. Mungo’s, both to celebrate their leader’s children, and give them their deserved privacy from reporters. Vasil was in the delivery room with the Healers and Tom and watch, amazed, as a temporary birth canal developed on Harry’s perineum. Several agonizing hours passed that left Harry screaming in a pain that he never felt before. He felt that he was going to faint numerous times, squeezing Tom’s hand as hard as he could before, on March 25th, 1960 at precisely six fifty-three in the early evening, a loud baby’s cry filled the room, followed by another’s ten minutes later.

“Congratulations Mr. Riddle,” a healer said. “Twins, a healthy boy, and girl.”

Exhausted, Harry gave a tired smile as he cried, the birth canal disappearing almost painlessly. Their children were washed and swaddled before given to Harry to lay on his chest. “Tom, look,” Harry whispered. “Our children.”

“They are beautiful,” Tom said, kissing Harry. “As beautiful as their father.” Harry smiled, not caring about his tears as he stared at the two tiny lives that laid on him. “Hello my beauties,” he whispered.

Vasil left; his curiosity satisfied. Left alone, the two husbands smiled at watched their children for a while before a healer cleared her throat. “Sirs, do you have names for them?” she asked, holding a clipboard.

“Of course,” Tom said. He looked at their children, thankful that they were swaddled in a blue and pink blanket for their faces looked too similar to tell the difference. “Our son is named Ambrose Thomas Riddle,” Tom said, and the healer wrote it down.

“Your daughter?”

“Julia Lily Riddle,” Harry answered. The nurse wrote that down as well and asked, “Now, will you be breastfeeding or using formula,” before stopping short and realizing what she said.

Tom chuckled, “Formula,” he said. “There is no potion to allow men to lactate yet unless the fertility potion has an after effect we did not know about.”

“Yes, of course,” the healer said shortly. “I will be back with formula before leaving you two alone.” They watched her leave and Harry hummed, “I like her,” he joked. Tom just chuckled and looked down at their two children. “Ambrose and Julia,” he whispered. “I promise I’ll make your world a paradise. “

“Are you saying that it isn’t now?” Harry asked.

“No, my love, I have my paradise right here, my loving husband and our children,” Tom said. “However, as much as I hate it, we still have much work to do.”

Harry gave a yawn and a tired grin, “You sound so old,” he said.

“Old? My love, you wound me; we are only Thirty-four. We have an entire century together, still,” Tom declared. Harry just nodded, his mind going out.

“Do you think he’ll love it? The world we’re making?” he asked.

“I am sure he will,” Tom said, “however we still have twenty years to go before he is even born, my love.”

“Twenty years,” Harry repeated. “God, our children will be adults by then! Hey! They get to go to Hogwarts with my parents. God that’s a weird thought,” Harry frowned. Tom chuckled and kissed him.

“Then sleep. Sleep instead of thinking, you need it,” Tom said. Harry hummed and looked down at his children. He held them securely, letting them rest against his bare chest as he finally allowed his exhaustion to take him as he slept.

Finally, their life was complete. Muggles and magic intertwined and soon became the norm, trading secrets, and stories as everything seemed to enter Tom’s paradise. The Riddle patriarch stayed with the Ministry of Magic, working as a bridge between them and muggles and holding a great deal of power over both. However, as the years went by, people soon learned that it was not Tom Riddle’s anger and disappointment they need to be afraid of, but his husband’s wrath. When their twins were five, for example, older kids bullied them, and their parents threw slurs at Harry when he went to talk with them. So, in response, the younger father invited the parents into a closed dining room for dinner. Tom and their children were not allowed to even go in, and no sound came from the room for an hour until the door opened and the parents walked out looking severely startled, begging Tom for his forgiveness. When asked later by their children what Daddy did to get them to apologize, Harry just smiled as he tucked them in and winked at them, “That’s Daddy’s special secret,” he said before reading them a story good-night.

The year after that, Harry has gotten his mother and father as students, along with Sirius and Remus and his two children. It was very awkward for the older man, especially because when he first saw the young Lily Evans, he cried as everything inside him screamed to hug the child. But instead, he fought against it and introduced himself to Lily’s parents before talking with Lily herself. The five years they were together were tough, but it would be worth it for Harry was able to watch the Marauders form, with his son surprisingly becoming the fourth member.

Before Harry knew it, he was sending his kids off to Hogwarts, Ambrose and Julia growing up to be wonderfully beautiful children who both made their fathers proud by being sorted into Slytherin and Gryffindor, respectively. Harry and Tom got to experience many anxieties that Harry thought Mrs. Weasley must have felt whenever they went to Hogwarts. From the consistent missing and only communicating by letters to the constant worrying about if they are eating enough or gorging themselves on sweets. On Yule of the first year, Harry hugged his two children so tightly that Tom had to get Malfoy, Jasper, Nott, Rosier, as well as James Potter and Sirius Black to pull him off.

Harry, of course, yelled at them all before hugging his two children once more, lighter this time, and allowed Tom to carry Julia while Ambrose was still trapped in his arms, thoroughly embarrassing the two children as they brought them home, but Harry didn’t care. He missed them that much.

It was a long happy life, and Ambrose and Julia both grew into fine young people, Ambrose marrying a muggle girl he met one time on their vacation to France while Julia just bringing her girlfriend home last month to meet her fathers.

The date currently was now September first Nineteen-Eighty-Six and Harry found himself nervous. His new class roster was set. His friends from a lifetime ago were now his students and the only one missing was the person he was most nervous and excited to meet. He heard voices and turned to see James and Lily Potter walking in, looking around. “Look Lilly, old Riddle still has those posters up! I swear they’re almost as ancient as he is.”

“Ancient? Now Mr. Potter is that any way to talk about me?” Harry asked chuckling at their shocked looks. “I’ll have you know that I am only Fifty-Nine! I say I’m rather still in my youthful middle age, James Potter.”

“Mr. Riddle! You know I was only joking,” James Potter said, looking as though he has been caught sneaking snacks.

“Believe me, James, I know well enough what your joking is,” Harry said. “Or shall I tell Lily the story about how you and Ambrose let loose three warring clans of pixies into my home?”

Lily laughed while James blushed, “We were thirteen!” he said, “How can you remember that?”

“A parent never forgets,” Harry chuckled. He smiled at Lily, “Thank you so much for the letters, by the way, Tom and I really enjoy reading them.”

“Of course,” Lily smiled, “Did Tom like the book I sent him with Ambrose?”

“He’s still in the middle of it, but I think he is enjoying it,” Harry said. “I had to yell at him to even get his attention when he’s reading.”

“Could just use a hexing charm—ow!” James winced as Lily swatted his shoulder. “Lily!”

“Honestly, James,” Lily said, sighing.

“Mummy?”

A small voice got their attention and Harry looked down to see a small child, barely reaching his mother’s back, peaking out behind her legs. He had raven-black hair and looked like a spitting image of his father, except for his eyes, he had his mother’s eyes. Harry smiled and got to his knees to greet the small child. “Hello there,” he said, “my name is Harry Riddle, what’s yours?”

“Go on Har, you have nothing to be afraid of with Mr. Riddle,” James said, “he’s the nice one.”

“James!” Lily whispered.

Harry just smiled at the two and looked back at the small child who stared at him. Harry held out his hand and waited for the kid to step out behind his parents and hold it. “My name is Harry, too,” he said. “I’m Harry James Potter.”

“Well, hello Harry James Potter,” Harry said, his heart filled with an indescribable emotion as his eyes started to get watery. “How are you feeling?”

“A little scared,” the small Harry Potter said. “Dudley says that this school is scary.”

Harry smiled at that and shook his head. “Well, do you want to know a secret?” he asked. Harry Potter nodded. “You have nothing to fear in here Harry James Potter,” Harry said, pulling the young boy a little closer. “In fact, I have a feeling that you will not only be okay here, but you will be absolutely wonderfully brilliant!” He grinned as Harry gave a giggle. “The kids are having an hour’s playtime now,” Harry continued. “So why don’t you go join them?”

Harry Potter looked up at his parents, who nodded encouragingly. “Okay!” He said, giving Harry the biggest smile and running off. Harry stood up and smiled as he watched his younger version interact with the kids. He couldn’t help but give a short laugh as Harry immediately went to play with a young Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, before introducing himself to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

“Not even two minutes and he has four friends,” James said, “See, I told you there’s nothing to worry about, Lily.”

Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Don’t listen to my husband, Mr. Riddle, he was the one who was babbling for an hour before we left.”

“I was not babbling! Please don’t tell Ambrose I was babbling, Mr. Riddle, I’ll never hear the end of it! Or Julia! You know your daughter and her girlfriend can be very mean at times with their teasing.”

“It’s nothing less than you earned,” Lily laughed. She kissed James’ cheek and said, “But if it makes you feel better I’ll wave my wand and defend you from the big scary Riddles out there.” She took out her wand and waved it around. Harry laughed and grinned at the two.

“Either way, both Ambrose and Julia will be expecting you two home for dinner next weekend,” he said. “Remus and Sirius will be there, and you James will be especially in trouble if you are not there.”

James shuddered and nodded. “Good,” Harry said. “Now, get out. We don’t want any adults here messing up our fun!” He smiled and tapped his finger to his nose as he walked the Potters out and turned to watch his young students.

Young Harry seemed to be opening up immediately, chatting up a storm, having his four new friends' attention. Harry smiled contently and gave a happy sigh as he dapped his eyes clean with a tissue. He clapped his hands three times and said loudly, “Welcome to school, my young witches and wizards! I know that many weird and wonderful things have happened to each of you, and during our time here, we’ll learn about everything there is to learn to prepare you guys for Hogwarts! That said, I just want to say that already I know that everyone here will become absolutely brilliant! You guys have everything ahead of you! And I’ll always be here cheering you on. Be whoever it is you want to be, there is nothing that will hold you guys back! So explore! Question the world! Ask questions and search for answers! For at the end of the day, I know that everyone here will do great things in the future!”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
